The Six Paths
by The1andonlyGoldenboy
Summary: Rated T for now, might get changed to M later on. Sasuke & Naruto fight at The Valley of the End, but what happens when a stranger gets hurt? More importantly, what happens when that stranger is a powerful rogue ninja?
1. Intro

The Six Paths

The following story contains descriptions of graphic violence & use of extremely rough language. Meaning, this isn't for children. Believe it.

I do not own Naruto, or any other known commodities mentioned in this story. (Obligitory disclaimer)

For those who don't like stories using the English names, too bad. Don't read this then. I'm not calling it Konoha or Konohagakure, it's "The Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "The Hidden Leaf Village". It won't be _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_, it's _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_. That's the way I want it, that's the way it is. Like I said, if u don't like it, that's fine. You don't have to read this.

I know as you read this, there will be times when you ask yourself if I'm serious. I'll come off as a goofball at times, I know that. Just remember to take the story for what it's worth: A STORY.

Now with all that...read, review & enjoy! =D

P.S.: I will try my very best to update every Tuesday. If I'm unable to, I'll give my reason(s) when I do.


	2. The Battle of the Valley

_The Battle of The Valley_

_(Author's Note: Yes, this starts at the classic battle at The Valley of the End between Naruto & Sasuke. I did take a couple of small liberties with it, but since it's near the end anyway, I don't think it's a anything major. Just changes the outcome & goes off canon to make an entirely new series of story arcs. Lol.)_

A blast of light, no, it was chakra. It was immense, the tremors it gave off could be felt through what would seem like most of the Land of Fire. Naruto Uzumaki, who everyone called a knucklehead, was holding his own against the genius Sasuke Uchiha. They each just felt the force of the others strongest attacks, Naruto's Rasengan & Sasuke's Chidori, a force that drove them to opposite sides of The Valley of the End. "So, how's the dumbass doing?", Sasuke asks as he walks back to Naruto's limp body, it barely floating on the surface of the lake. Sasuke smirks as he picks up Naruto, who seemingly out of nowhere grabs Sasuke. In an instant, he's swarmed by clones of Naruto, trying to fight them off but struggling, even in his Second State form. He escapes & flies into the air.

_FIRE STYLE: HELLFIRE JUTSU!_

Flame erupt from Sasuke's body, burning the clones to a crisp before they disappear in a puff of smoke. Sasuke settles back on the water, scanning for any signs of Naruto. A pair of hands grabs Sasuke's feet & Naruto climbs up his body, wrapping himself around his former friend. "Another clone? Pathetic.", Sasuke states as he tries to unfold his wings again. Naruto tightens his grips & fires back, "I only need one for this, bitch.".

_Ninja Art: Clone Kamikaze Jutsu!_

Naruto is standing on the statue of Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, as his last Shadow Clone explodes, sending Sasuke's body flying into the air. He leaps & catches Sasuke in midair, landing on the bank below. He smiles down at Sasuke & says, "I told you so Sasuke, I won't let you go so easily. We're going home.". Naruto picks up Sasuke & hoists his limp body onto his shoulders before starting the long journey back to the Village.

As he makes it up to the path leading away from the Valley, he sees a person, a guy. He's a few years older, & has blonde hair with streaks of black & blue, carrying nothing but a small travel pack. He's unconscious & bleeding slightly as he leans against a tree. Naruto starts to walk over, when Kakashi & Pakkun appear. "Naruto, what happened?", he inquires.

Naruto kneels down under the weight of Sasuke's limp body, adding to his already weakened self. "Sasuke, he was heading towards...towards Orochimaru. I had to stop him Kakashi-sensei. I just...I just had to.", he replies wearily. Pakkun is sniffing the stranger's body when he chimes in, "What about this guy?", Kakashi takes Sasuke off of Naruto & slings the raven-haired shinobi over his shoulder before Naruto states, "I just found him, but I think...I think he got caught in the crossfire somehow.", Kakashi looks at Pakkun, who looks back at the Jonin & nods.

"Well Naruto, what do you want to do? You can carry him back, or leave him. If you can't...", Kakashi starts before Naruto interjects, "I'll be fine. I'll bring him back. We can't just leave him here.". Kakashi sighs & makes sure his grip on Sasuke is secure before saying, "He's your responsibility Naruto, remember that.". Naruto scoops up the stranger & nods before they start their journey back to The Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	3. The Gang's All Here: The Sound 5s Demise

_The Gang's All Here: The Sound 5's Demise!_

Naruto awakens the next day to the sound of laughing, & the shouts of Rock Lee screaming something about not wanting to wax his eyebrows. He walks out of his tent to find the team is all together, & is surprised to see Gaara, Kankuro & Temari, so surprised in fact that he doesn't hesitate to pull out a kunai & charge them. Sand flies up & takes the form of a hand that grabs the headstrong shinobi in midair. "Calm down.", Gaara demands in a way only he can. Naruto freaks out & starts trying to squirm out of the grasp of the hand before getting dropped. Most everyone starts laughing, with Kiba adding in, "How you beat Sasuke I'll never understand.", that immediately changed the mood. They all look over at the tent that holds both Sasuke & the stranger, both of which haven't moved since the Valley. After a very awkward moment of silence, Naruto breaks it with a question, "So...what happened?", everyone looks at him, not realizing that he doesn't know what happened until that moment. Choji pulls out another bag of chips & replies, "I think it's best that we start at the beginning.....".

_(I know these are kinda like flashbacks, but it's just for the story's sake....FILLER ALERT! Lol...I'll make up for it next chapter)_

Choji Akimichi vs Jirobo

"After we had escaped, you guys had left, it was just me & him. He was strong, really strong. I couldn't even touch him, I had to use my pills. All of them. I shouldn't even be alive, & if it wasn't for the help Tsunade gave my father, I might not be. She created an antidote, the pills, they'll poison you. I barely survived, but I did. Jirobo, or whatever his name was, he died. I used my pills, & I killed him."

As they all looked at Choji, they same him shoving more food in his mouth. While that's normal, the fact that he was wide eyed, almost like he had a look of terror on his face, that scared them, especially Naruto. Neji speaks up, "I suppose it's my turn now....."

Neji Hyuga vs Kidomaru

"The guy was in love with spiders. He himself in fact had to of been part spider somehow. He had 6 arms and 2 legs, could spin webs. He could even summon spiders. He had armor made of special gold webbing, it was harder than diamond. He also used the same web to craft arrows. His name was Kidomaru, & he was incredibly intelligent, enough so to be able to figure out my Byakugan's weakness. I nearly died, but I used his own attack against him, closed his chakra points, & killed him.".

A wide eyed Neji, that's as normal as Choji's eating habits. What Neji didn't know, but everyone else noticed immediately, was that Neji Hyuga was crying. After a moment of them all staring at him, Neji asks, "What is the matter? Is there....", he stops as he touches his face & feels the tears running gently down his light skinned face. He gets up quickly & runs off, hating that anyone saw him cry, let alone a group of people. Naruto tries to go after him but Lee stops him, "Let him go, he needs to be alone now.", he states solemnly. They sit back down & everyone looks at Kiba, who is avoiding everybody's glances as he stares at the tent Sasuke is in. Naruto jabs him in the side with an elbow & says, "Hey Kiba, it's your turn ya know.". Kiba glares back at Naruto, tears in his eyes & no shame about it, "I don't want to talk about it.", he whispers. Temari smacks Kiba in the back of the head & replies, "Tell us dammit. We all wanna know what the hell happened, so talk!", Kiba answers back with a slap across the face of the Sand kunoichi before screaming, "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT! I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT WHAT THOSE MONSTERS DID TO AKAMARU!", he runs off & heads for the tent, heads toward Akamaru. Kankuro scoffs & asks, "What's his problem? It's just a dumb dog.", Naruto fires back quickly, "That 'dumb dog' is like a brother to him, & you should respect that. What if somebody called your puppets stupid?!". Kankuro looks at the ground for a moment before picking his head back up & changing the subject, "Well, I guess I'll keep it going then....".

Kankuro (replacing Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru) vs. Sakon & Ukon

"When I got there, 'Dog Boy' was already pretty messed up. Both of them were bleeding badly, they were almost dead. Those 2, Sakon & Ukon, they were dangerous. He's right about 1 thing, they are monsters in every sense of the word. I had to use Crow & Ant, but I got them with my Iron Maiden jutsu."

Naruto nods & Shikamaru smirks, "Not a big talker, are you Kankuro? It's cool, I get it. I guess it's my turn now...."

Shikamaru Nara (later joined by Temari) vs. Tayuya

"I could tell almost instantly, she didn't want to fight. In that way we were alike, we both thought it was a major drag. She was pretty smart, I guess, she'd probably be good at shogi. Tayuya, that was her name, & she fought with a flute. She used sound waves to fight, using Genjutsu & Summoning Jutsus. She transformed, and was intense. She was so freaking strong it was scary. Honestly, if it wasn't for Temari...", Shikamaru looks at her & a flashes a slight smile quickly, "if it wasn't for her I'd probably be dead. She finished the job, she killed Tayuya, she saved my life.".

"Well, while that's nice & all, DO YOU HAVE TO STARE AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT?!", Kankuro shouts angrily, obviously not liking the looks Shikamaru is giving Temari. She hits him & orders, "Shut it Kankuro. He's just showing gratitude, it's nice that somebody does.". Suddenly, Lee stands up & declares, "Now it is time for you all to learn about how the power of youth defeated....ummm....what was his name again?", Gaara pulls Lee back to the ground with sand & states, "First, his name was Kimimaro Kaguya. Second, you didn't defeat him, & neither did I....".

Kimimaro Kaguya vs. Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, & Gaara (in that order, not all at once.)

"I have to start, I fought him 1st!", Naruto cries out as Gaara starts to speak the most he has to anyone ever. Gaara waves his hand annoyedly & lets Naruto continue, "Alright! That Kimimaro guy had Sasuke, & I used a shit load of clones to beat his ass! That fucker was tough as hell though! He used his bones & shit to get rid of my clones, man he was crazy. Sasuke got free & I went after him, so....."  
Lee stands up & states, "Yes, now it is my turn to tell you all about how The Handsome Devil of The Leaf Village defeated 1 of the strongest the Sound had to offer!", again Gaara pushes him down & says, "It seems as if we can't depend on him for a honest interpretation of what happened. I will continue then. As soon as I arrived, Lee was in trouble. It seemed as though he held his own, even caused damage to Kimimaro. He was too much for him though. Actually, he was too much for both of us. I thought I had buried him alive & crushed his body, but his bones are special, stronger than steel according to him. He had us, he was going to kill us. He just died, after turning the battlefield into a forest of bones which nearly killed us, he had us and he just died. I'm not sure how or why, but he did.". At least Gaara was comfortable with death.

As they all looked to Naruto to find out how his fight with Sasuke went, Kakashi stepped out of the tent. "Pack up guys, it's time to go.", he orders before going back in. The Genin & Shikamaru do as they're told, soon after leaving & heading back to the Village.


	4. Secrets of the Stranger Revealed

_Secrets of the Stranger Revealed: A Fight with Family?!_

After a couple of weeks, things were seemingly back to normal. As normal as it gets considering that Sasuke is "guarded" by ANBU & everyone is wondering who that man Naruto was carrying is. Speaking of which, on this day, he is walking around the Hidden Leaf Village. "Wow, this place is so beautiful, it almost beats home.", he says to himself. Out of nowhere, the stranger hears a voice in his ear, "Where's home for ya anyway?", the stranger turns around to see a smiling Naruto, & a very stern, slightly older looking woman with long blonde hair. "Hey, well, I'm from the Village Hidden in The Clouds. I should thank you though, Naruto, right? You helped me out, so thank you.", he says. Naruto smiles wide & nods, "That's right, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, & you're welcome!", the stranger smiles back & replies, "I'm Tsachi, Tsachi Shiruba. Nice to meet you.". Tsunade clears her throat & states, "Tsachi, as nice as you seem, I can't allow you to stay. It seems as if you've healed, so Naruto will escort you out of my Village by sunset.". As Tsunade turns to walk away Tsachi calls out, "Lady Hokage, wait! Please! I'll do anything to stay, anything! I'll become your servant, I'll clean up the village, I'll fight your strongest ninja! I want to stay, please!". Tsunade turns back, with a large smile on her face, the kind that even Tsachi knows will spell trouble. "Interesting, I think I'll take you up on that. Tomorrow, you'll fight ninja of my choosing. If you survive, you'll have the chance to prove yourself. Have a good day Tsachi, I'll see you tomorrow.", Tsunade walks off, leaving a look of shock, awe & worry on both the boys' faces.

The next day, Tsachi walks into the stadium, the same one that held the finals of Chunin Exams. He looks around & sees that it's packed, & hearing that nobody gives a crap about who he is. Tsuande & another woman, named Shizune, are sitting together seperate from the crowd. The Hokage declares, "Today is a special match, 1 were 3 young men will prove their worth!", Tsachi looks up at her & screams, "3!?! WHAT THE FUCK!?", but nobody hears him. "The 1st is a genius, a master of the Gentle Fist fighting style, Neji Hyuga!", Neji walks out to massive cheers from the crowd & nods slightly as Tsachi. "Next, is a genius in his own right. He has a lot to answer for, & today he will. The last of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha!", as he walks out, the crowd is silent. They all stare at him, as he's escorted by a couple of ANBU agents. Tsachi has a wide smile on his face as both Sasuke & Neji stare at him. "What are you smiling about loser? You aren't even a ninja.", Sasuke asks Tsachi. He gets into a fighting stance & replies, "You'll find out soon enough, cousins.".

"I AM NOT YOUR COUSIN!", Sasuke cries before charging the foreigner. He starts attacking Tsachi, who blocks expertly. This surprises both Sasuke & Neji, the former of which pulls back & stands next to Neji.

_BYAKUGAN!_

As Neji stares at Tsachi, a look of dread falls on his face. "Sssss...Sasuke. Don't hold back.", he says with a twinge of fear in his voice.

_SHARINGAN!_

With both Neji & Sasuke using their dojutsu, they begin to understand that Tsachi isn't a normal person. He's a ninja, & not a normal 1 of those either. His chakra is astounding, all the more reason to get rid of him. Sasuke charges again & attacks Tsachi, who blocks effectively. Neji comes from behind.

_EIGHT TRIGAMS: 2 PALMS_

The moment Neji goes for his signature Gentle Fist attack, Tsachi dodges it & the attack of the Hyuga hits Sasuke instead. Neji stops after 4 Palms, & checks on Sasuke quickly before turning back to the 3rd man & asking, "How, how could you...", Tsachi quickly responds, "I told you, we're cousins.". As he utters those words, his electric blue eyes lighten, turning solid white. "No...you can't...You have the Byakugan!?", Neji inquires in a state of shock. Tsachi nods & smiles before adding, "There's more, look at my eyes now.", suddenly, Tsachi's Byakugan becoms distorted, & what looks like blood flows into his eyes. It swirls around & around before small red irises form in his eyes. They grow slightly larger, & the look on Neji's face turns from shock to horror, he can't even get out what he's thinking. That somehow, he has the Sharingan too.

_Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu_

A burst of water appears, & blasts both Sasuke & Neji, sending them careening into the wall & knocking them out. Nobody would've believed it, especially the people who placed bets. The long shot, the guy that nobody thought stood a chance against 2 ninja, won. Tsachi goes to check on the other 2 when Kakashi & Guy jump from out of the stands & lands in front of their 2 students. A second later Tsunade is standing behind Tsachi, "You, we need to talk, now.", she points at the stranger from the Cloud Village & he bows to the 2 Jonin before walking away, following Tsunade & Shizune.

"I wanna know who the hell you are right now.", Tsunade demands as she sits down in her chair, in the office of the Hokage. Tsachi stands before her & replies, "Ok. I'm Tsachi Shiruba of The Village Hidden in The Clouds....", Tsunade interupts, "I know that shit. I'm talking about how the hell you used both the Byakugan & the Sharingan! I want to know more than where you came from, I wanna know your whole life story, right now or I take care of you myself!".  
"Ok. My parents, they were Kyouran Uchiha & Yuuga Hyuga.", Tsachi states sadly. Tsunade gasps at hearing their names, "Lord, so you're their boy. After they ran away together, I heard they had children. Whatever happened to them?", he answers, "They were killed, along with my brother.", Tsunade & Shizune look away for a moment before looking back at Tsachi, "I'm sorry to hear that. Please, continue.", Tsunade remarks in a much softer & kinder voice. "After it happened, I didn't know what to do. For weeks I just stayed there, I thought they were just sleeping, or sick. Finally, I walked away. I traveled for so long, trying to find a new home, when I made it to the Cloud Village. At first they treated me like you did, worse actually. Until they found out what I could do. I was trained, they told me I was going to defend my new home. I did, for a long time. Finally though, the Raikage wanted me to do more than defend. He wanted me to attack the Lightning Lord. I refused & left before they could punish me.".  
Their eyes are locked on Tsachi, who is shaking slightly, barely able to contain the tears inside him. "I refused to hurt someone so kind to his people. I warned him & left the country, refusing to go back.", he states before collapsing into tears. Shizune walks over & puts her hand on his shoulder, "Lady Tsunade...", she starts but the 5th Hokage stops her, "Don't bother, I've already decided Shizune. Tsachi, you can stay.". He looks up, tears running down his cheeks & asks, "Really?", Tsunade smiles & nods, "Yes, really. As long as you can earn your keep, you are allowed to stay. Everyone here helps the other, there might be clans & families & all that, but in the end, we're all family. Do you understand?", he nods as he wipes away tears.

"Thank you Lady Hokage, thank you so much.", he says gratefully. Tsunade smiles softly & replies, "You're very welcome. Now then, as for where you'll stay, I have the perfect place in mind, until you can get your own dwellings of course. Follow me.", they walk out together, Tsachi anxious to find out where the Hokage was taking him.


	5. Rematch: The Shinhi Sharingan

_Rematch: The Shinhi Sharingan_

As Tsunade & Tsachi walk together, neither of them says a word, until they get to a door with the Uchiha crest on it. "I'm staying with Sasuke?", Tsachi asks in a surprised tone. She nods & knocks on the door, which almost immediately flies open. An ANBU agent is at the door, kunai in hand. They step aside to let them both in & Tsunade says something that surprises all of them, "You may leave.", you couldn't tell from their masks, but both of them were shocked to hear this. They said nothing though, & did as they were told. The Hokage & the foreigner walked into another room, where Sasuke was laying on the floor, eyes wide open & sweat dripping from his brow. "What is it?", he asks them, not diverting his gaze on the ceiling. Tsunade walks over to him & stands above the boy in the blue boxers, "Tsachi Shiruba is staying with you until he can find his own place. Understood?", she orders. Sasuke sits up & looks over at the guy she's talking about. When he sees it's the guy that just a few hours ago knocked him out, he screams, "NO, NO NO NO NO, NO! NO FUCKING WAY! I will not have _him_ in my house!". Tsunade smacks the Uchiha lad & states, "You have no choice. Goodnight Sasuke, Tsachi.", before walking out & leaving them alone.

"I hope you have something to sleep on, cuz I don't have anything for guests.", Sasuke states cooly as he lays back down. Tsachi pulls out a sleeping bag & smiles as he unrolls it near Sasuke. "What are you doing? Pick another room.", he says as he already feels annoyed. Tsachi sits on his sleeping bag & looks at Sasuke, "I think I know why the Hokage wanted me here with you.". Sasuke rolls over on his side & covers himself before replying, "Good for you. Now shut up & leave me alone.". Tsachi lays down & remarks, "It's because I understand your pain.".

Sasuke rolls over & mounts Tsachi, holding a kunai to his throat. "Don't...DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!", he yells as he tries to press the kunai to Tsachi's throat. He pushes Sasuke off & gets to his feet, staring at the younger boy in sheer anger & defiance. "I do though Sasuke. YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST THEIR FAMILY?! THEY WERE MINE AS WELL DAMMIT!", Tsachi screams out, his blue eyes turning red as his Sharingan activates. "You bitch & moan about it all the time, I can tell. It sucks what happened, it does but you aren't the only one. Even then, you had people there. I DIDN'T! I WAS KEPT ALONE & DID NOTHING BUT TRAIN EVERY DAMN DAY! I DIDN'T GET BREAKS, I DIDN'T GET TO SMILE & LAUGH! YOU HAD NARUTO & EVERYONE ELSE, BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME THROWING A FUCKING BITCH FIT CUZ OF MY SITUATION!", he declares before sitting back down, not taking his eyes off of Sasuke. "You have people willing to risk their lives for you, even when you're the 1 trying to hurt them, & you complain. That is so damn selfish & stupid, I can't believe you're supposed to be a genius. I'll leave you alone now.", Tsachi says before getting up & going to the bathroom.

When Tsachi comes out, Sasuke is looking at him with almost a wicked smile, or a smirk. It's kind of hard to tell. Tsachi ignores it though & goes to lay down, but Sasuke stops him. "You want to prove yourself as an Uchiha? Fight me, now.", he demands. Tsachi looks down at him & replies, "I don't need to or want to. I already beat you, plus I'm tired of looking at such a selfish brat.". Sasuke stands on Tsachi's sleeping bag & taunts, "Oh, well I guess you're scared that ya can't do it on your own. I get it, you need Neji to do your work for you.", he groans & responds, "Fine, I'll play along. Let's go somewhere that we won't be interrupted.". Sasuke smirks & heads for a window, "Follow me.", he orders as he jumps through it & bounds through the Village. Tsachi shakes his head softly & as he follows he asks himself, "Hasn't this kid heard of doors?".

A moment later, they get to a training field & Sasuke stops. He turns around & looks at Tsachi, "Let's get this straight, there is no holding back. Either 1 of us gives up, gets knocked out or killed.", he states as he gets into a defensive stance. Tsachi takes a fighting stance & replies, "Alright, but why are we doing this? I mean, I have the Sharingan, I have the blood. I'm an Uchiha, half anyway.", Sasuke charges & goes for a few shots before falling back, "Kakashi has a Sharingan too. That doesn't make him an Uchiha. It's more than just that!", he cries out before charging again.

The 2 cousins fight, trading shots & not getting very far. Finally....

_FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!_

Sasuke turns up the heat, literally, with a fire jutsu that Tsachi barely avoids. "I told you, no holding back!", Sasuke declares before...

_FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!_

Sasuke unleashes another fire attack that Tsachi can barely dodge.

_Earth Style: Quake Force Jutsu_

"You want me to get serious, fine Sasuke!", he declares as he hits the ground, causing a giant earthquake. The ground underneath Sasuke caves below him, & the earth wraps around his body, trapping him. As Sasuke is stuck in a pit, buried up to his shoulders, struggling to get out, Tsachi looks down at him. "You did good cousin, but I've traveled the world & learned a lot from it. You want help getting out?", he says with a smile. Sasuke closes his eyes & focuses for a moment before leaping out of the pit himself & staring at Tsachi, "I don't need your damn help. I don't know how you did that without hand-signs, but I don't care right now. This isn't over.". Sasuke starts doing hand-signs but Tsachi stops him by kicking his hands apart, then punching Sasuke in the chest.

_Water Style: Storm Surge Jutsu_

Clouds begin to form above them & rain falls hard. Within a moment, both of them are drenched & staring at each other. "What is this supposed to do Tsachi? Make me get a cold?!", Sasuke taunts as the storm continues. Tsachi smiles & replies, "No Sasuke, it's for this!"

_Lightning Style: Four Pillar Bind!_

Lightning strikes the ground around Sasuke & a tremendous clap of thunder is heard. The bolts of lightning are wrapped around Sasuke, damaging him & the water around him & on him makes it even more painful. "So Sasuke, do you give up or do I have to do more?", Tsachi calls out. Sasuke is groaning in pain as the electricity surges through him, causing him great agony. Sasuke activates his Sharingan & finds a weak spot between 2 bolts, using his chakra to break free. "Nice job Sasuke, but since you're using your Sharingan, I think I'll use mine.". Tsachi activates his Sharingan & the 2 of them charge at each other, faster than ever, hitting & striking & dodging each others blows with blinding speed.

As they back off, Tsachi applauds Sasuke, "You're good, very good. So good in fact, I'll have dust this off.", he closes his eyes & when he opens him, his eyes are different. Instead of them having the 3 tomoe like before, there's now a solid white ring, with 3 lines meeting in the middle. Sasuke can't believe it, he had never even seen that before. "Is that....the Man....", he manages to blurt out before Tsachi interrupts him, "No, this is not the Mangekyo Sharingan. This is the rarest, purest form, The Shinhi Sharingan.". Sasuke steps closer & looks into Tsachi's eyes, "I never heard of it...", he whispers as he stares. Tsachi looks down at Sasuke & states, "No, you wouldn't. While both Mangekyo & Shinhi are both extremely rare & hard to obtain, they're practically opposites. Mangekyo, it's been heard of because of the lengths one has to go to obtain it. To sever your bonds, to allow yourself suffering, it's horrible. The prices you pay for such power aren't worth it. Shinhi, is the exact opposite. When you can swear to yourself that you will never sever any bond, that will never allow those that matter to suffer, then it is obtained.".

Sasuke falls to his knees & looks at the ground, hating himself for what he's done. He looks up at Tsachi & asks, "Do...do you think...do you think they'll ever forgive me, cousin?". Tsachi smiles down at his cousin & nods, "In time, everyone will. Right now though, I'm positive a few people already have.".


	6. 3 Years Later: Naruto Returns!

_3 Years Later: Naruto Returns!_

For the past 3 years, it was a time of tranquility, peace & prosperity in the Hidden Leaf Village. For Naruto Uzumaki however, it was full of danger, excitement & adventure! He never realized though that seeing the place he calls home would bring him to ease so quickly. He never realized how much he'd miss The Village Hidden In The Leaves. He breaks out into a run, leaving Jiraiya to cough in his dust. "It doesn't matter how much that kid's changed, he's still the same old hyperactive knucklehead.", he laughs to himself as he watches Naruto run away.

Tsachi, Sakura & Sasuke are walking together, but the moment they see Naruto coming at them, they're smiling wider than ever to see the return of their friend. Sakura welcomes him back with open arms, & a great big hug. As she pulls away, she sees Naruto drooling, his face turning red. Her smile quickly fades into an angry glare before she punches Naruto hard in the face, sending him flying into a tree. "THAT'S WHATCHA GET, PERV!", she yells out before walking off.

Sasuke walks over & helps him up, "Wow Naruto, the amount of tact you have always surprises me, it's pretty funny too.", he states with a smile. Naruto dusts the dirt of his clothes & asks, "How the hell am I supposed to react when she does that!? Especially now....", he stops to look around, making sure that Sakura isn't around before continuing, "Now that she has those huge boobs!". Sasuke laughs softly & replies, "While I get what you're sayin', I don't think drooling on her is the way to go.". The 2 of them spend some time together, talking about what's gone on during the past 3 years, saying hi & thanks to people who've welcomed Naruto back. Tsachi comes over, with takeout ramen from Ichiraku, Naruto is talking about his time in the Land of Lightning. "We didn't spend much time there, we had to do some stuff in Land of Earth, but there was this talk about something called 'Sensaishi'. It's supposed to be this huge festival! I wanted to stay, but....", Tsachi is glaring down at Naruto, pale as a ghost when he asks, "What was that Naruto?", they look up at him & Naruto smiles, "OOOOH, RAMEN!", he exclaims happily. Naruto reaches for it & Tsachi pulls away, "Tell me what you were talking about, then you get the ramen.", he states harshly. They look up at him, feeling confused, but Naruto replies, "Pervy Sage & me were in the Land of Lightning, everyone was talking about this Sensaishi thing....", Tsachi drops the ramen & runs off while Naruto exclaims, "HEY, THAT WAS SOME GOOD RAMEN YOU JUST RUINED, & MY DICK IS BURNED! OWWWWWW!". Sasuke states, "Here he goes again with the randomness, ever since he became a Jonin....", Naruto screams, "THAT FUCKER IS A JONIN?!?!?".

A few minutes later, Tsachi bursts through the door of the Hokage's office & runs over to Tsunade's desk, sliding to his knees while he begs, "Lady Tsunade, I have to talk to you! It's a life or death situation!". Tsunade & Jiraiya look at him, then each other. Jiraiya starts to leave when Tsunade stops him, "Don't leave yet, please.". Jiraiya nods & leans against a wall, leading to Tsunade smiling at him softly. Jiraiya smiles back & glances at Tsunade before dodging a punch from the Hokage. "Still as big a pervert as ever Jiraiya.", she states before sitting back down.

Tsachi looks at both of them, then the hole in the wall, then at Tsunade again. "Since you felt it was necessary to barge in here, I assume what you have to say is important. Make it quick Tsachi.", she demands authoratatively. He nods & says, "Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya, there is a very serious threat coming from my homeland, The Hidden Cloud Village. Sensaishi is approaching & we....", Tsunade puts out a hand to tell him to stop & inquires, "What is that, 'Sensaishi'?", Tsunade looks confused & it gets even worse when Jiraiya starts laughing. "SENSAISHI? YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT A PARTY?! Ohhh, Tsunade this kid is funny!", the Toad Hermit barks. Tsachi glares at him & yells, "IT'S MORE THAN JUST A PARTY DAMMIT! IT MEANS THAT THIS VILLAGE, THIS CONTINENT, HELL MAYBE EVEN THE WHOLE WORLD IS IN DANGER!", both Sannin look at him, the whole room in silence.

After a moment, Tsunade orders, "Explain then how we're in danger.". Tsachi pulls out a couple of scrolls & sets them on the table, "Jiraiya is right, in part. Sensaishi is a celebration in the Land of Lightning. What it celebrates though, nobody else will be too pleased about.", he unfurls a scroll, showing 6 animals on it before continuing, "I'm sure each of you has heard of The Sage of Six Paths. Well, each country lays claim to it being his birthplace, essentially being the place where ninjas, jutsu, all of it started. While you might disagree, the Land of Lightning is the only place with any legitimate claim. Near the Village Hidden in the Clouds, there is a mountain. On top of that mountain is The Temple of The Six Paths, created & watched over by The Sage himself. Inside holds a great power, & Sensaishi is a celebration for the village, for finding the 6 they need to unlock the power.". Both Tsunade & Jiraiya look visibly upset, Jiraiya even more because he was just there such a short time ago.

Tsachi continues, "On this scroll, there are 6 animals, each 1 representing a path of nature. The Phoenix represents Fire. The Tortoise represents Water. The Tiger represents Earth. The Dragon represents Lightning. The Scorpion represents Shadow. The Falcon represents Wind...", he starts to remove his clothing, until he shows the scars on his chest, all of them meeting at his heart. "The Raikage attempted to have me hold all the power myself, but after I almost died, he learned that no 1 person could. He would need 6, & it looks like he's found them. We have to stop the village, but more than that we have to keep in mind that both Orochimaru & the Akatsuki might know of this as well. If so, it will make things even more difficult."

Tsachi puts his clothes back on & Tsunade asks, "What do you have in mind then to stop it?", Tsachi unfurls the 2nd scroll, revealing stats for 6 Leaf Ninja: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Tsachi Shiruba, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka. "We have to retrieve the power ourself, keep the Cloud Village from gaining dominance & the same goes for Orochimaru & Akatsuki.", he answers matter-of-factly. Tsunade takes the scroll & observes it for a moment, Jiraiya joining in soon after. They talk amongst themselves before she sets it down & replies, "While this would seem impressive, you're wrong. We test for chakra affinity at a young age, when it's raw & untouched. Sakura & Ino both have Water, Naruto has Wind & Sasuke has Fire. I understand why you picked Shikamaru, he has great control of Shadow nature, but outside of him & yourself, it's completely wrong!". Tsachi fires back, "It isn't about affinity. It's about each of them realizing their true potential! I've worked with both Sakura & Sasuke, she is capable of executing Fire jutsu & Sasuke's control over Lightning is so good he can act as a conductor! I talked to Asuma, Ino knows how to use Wind, & from what Kakashi told me, Naruto most likely has an underlying or secondary affinity for Water. I can see from the look on your face, you aren't convinced. I know I've only been here a few years, but I've grown to love this village. It's my home, & I want to protect it. Please, have faith in me.". Tsunade & Jiraiya look at each other for a moment, when the Toad Hermit says, "I believe him, I'm not the Hokage though so it's just me throwin' in my thoughts.", Tsunade adds, "I approve the mission, but I'm adding another ninja to your team, a Jonin, just in case. When do you need to leave?".

Tsachi looks out at the setting sun, & activates his Byakugan. He zones in on Sakura, Sasuke & Naruto, watching them walk & talk together. He smiles softly & responds, "Tomorrow morning. They should get 1 more night in their beds, 1 last chance to spend time with their friends & loved ones. They might not get those chances again.".

_(Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I know, it's bad considering this would b the 1st & I'm already getting them in late. I had to retype this chapter cuz I deleted it, plus some crazy shit was going on in my personal life. I'm alright now though. Hopefully my next update will b on time. XD)_


	7. A New Mission in the Land of Lightning!

_A New Mission in The Land of Lightning!_

The next morning, Naruto is awakened by Shizune & Sakura, actually, it's more like Sakura woke up Naruto by violently smacking him. Shizune was just there to watch. "SHIZUNE, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! MAKE HER STOP!", Naruto cries out as the pink haired kunoichi beats on him. "She won't help, she knows this is the only **real** way to wake you up Naruto!", Sakura replies before finally backing off. The blonde ninja sits up & glares at Sakura before screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?". Sakura immediately begins a death glare focused at Naruto, & as she begins walking toward him, Shizune grabs the back of her shirt & pulls her away. "That's enough Sakura. Now then, Naruto, there's a new mission....", Shizune says. However, the moment the word "mission" was spoke, the world's oldest Genin (lol, MINE) jumped out of his bed & started packing. "I can't wait! Mission, mission, mission, mission mission mission mission mission, MISSION! WOOHOO!", he chants excitedly. Within a moment, he's ready, something that surprises both of them but they don't know why.

As Naruto, Sakura & Shizune arrive they notice that nearly everybody else is already there. Ino & Shikamaru are talking to Choji, who doesn't even know what the mission is, but is upset that he can't go. Sasuke & Tsachi are talking to Kakashi & Neji, who are trying to hide their disappointment. Tsunade is just standing there, waiting for everybody to arrive while trying not to fall asleep. "Good, that makes almost everyone....", suddenly a voice calls out, "I'm here. That makes everyone, right?". They all turn around to see Kurenai Yuhi, Jonin & leader of Team 8, or the team of Kiba, Shino & Hinata. "Yes Kurenai, now everyone is here. Tsachi is leading this mission, & he will explain the details. For now, you are headed to the Land of Lightning. Good luck.", Tsunade declares before the gate opens & the others disappear after saying goodbyes.

Tsachi looks around at his team, then at Kurenai, "So, do _you_ know why you're here, because I have no idea. Not that I'm complaining or anything.", he asks plainly. Kurenai shrugs & answers, "I didn't get a reason. I suppose though, it's to balance things out. After all, you're used to working with Sasuke & Sakura, who are used to working with Naruto. Ino & Shikamaru are on the same team, which has worked with my team plenty. I guess I have to replace Asuma since he's off doing god knows what.". Tsachi nods slowly & replies, "Yeah, that makes sense. Honestly though, I'm kinda glad it happened.". Ino & Shikamaru try to keep from laughing as the female Jonin stares at Tsachi, "Why is that exactly?", she inquires menacingly. He smiles warmly & responds, "Didn't know I had to have a reason. Oh well, let's go!". Sasuke & Sakura start laughing as they follow Tsachi, quickly followed by Naruto. The 3 others stand there for a moment, looking out at their teammates. "He certainly is a strange 1, isn't he?", Kurenai asks to no one in particular. Ino & Shikamaru look up at her, "Yeah, he is. Nothing wrong with that though, makes things interesting.", Shikmaru replies while Ino adds, "Yeah, besides, he doesn't smoke like Asuma. I didn't know you liked him like that Kurenai-sensei.". The next moment, Ino & Shikamaru are running away & not looking back as they're being chased by an angry Jonin.

Later, after a long day of travel, all of them are sitting by a campfire. They have just finished eating, & Tsachi starts talking, "I think it's time you all understood what this mission truly is. Also, you must understand what is expected of each of you. At this point, you know that we're heading for the Land of Lightning, but you don't know why. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto mentioned something called Sensaishi. He said it was this giant festival. He's partly right, what he didn't say or didn't know rather is that it means that the Village Hidden in the Clouds is ready to unleash a great power.", he pulls out a pair of scrolls & continues, "See, I told all of you about The Sage of Six Paths earlier, & his temple & all that. What I didn't mention was what he locked away. When the world was much younger, before any of us were alive, The Sage had a great power. A power he used to make the world a better place. He knew though that he wouldn't live forever, & that his power could fall into the wrong hands, hands that would seek to undo all the good he did for their own selfish means. Instead of passing it on, he sealed it away, making sure that it would only be released when it was truly needed or so he thought.".

He unfurls a scroll to show the 6 animals, & goes on, "Each animal represents a path of nature. Natures that each of you hold & represent. That power, the power of The Sage, our mission is to unlock it ourselves before Sensaishi ends and others gain control of it. There is no telling what chaos will ensue if we don't.", they all look at him in shock as he stares intensely at the scroll. "So, ummm, why are we here then?", Naruto asks. Tsachi looks up & his eyes flutter before he answers, "We will have to unlock it together. Each animal represents a path, & each 1 also has a jutsu you must master to unlock their power.". Naruto's eyes grow wide in excitement & he yells, "WE'RE GONNA LEARN A NEW JUTSU?!?! FUCKIN' AWESOME!", Sakura punches him hard & says, "Quiet, you, you idiot! He isn't finished!". He sits up quickly & all of them look at Tsachi, hoping he'll finish soon because it's late & they're tired. "Yes, I'll teach each of you a new jutsu. While it can also be used in battle, it isn't something you can use repeatedly like your Shadow Clones (cough cough, Naruto). These jutsus will drain a lot, if not most of your chakra. Starting tomorrow evening, I will spend a night with each of you, teaching you how to use & control your respective jutsu. Mastering it is up to you, something **all of you** must accomplish before we get to the temple.". After making sure they all understand just how dire this mission is & how hard they'll have to work, the younger ninja all go to bed, while Tsachi keeps watch.

Kurenai sits in front of the fire for awhile, staring at the scrolls Tsachi left out. She walks over to him a bit later & hands them to him, "Thanks Kurenai.", Tsachi states as he puts them away. He looks up at the sky, & after a minute or so Kurenai starts to walk away. "I never got to see stars like this back home ya know.", he says randomly. Kurenai turns back & inquires, "What's that?", whether she didn't fully hear him or was just confused by the randomness of it didn't matter to Tsachi. He looks at her & elaborates, "It's always cloudy at night there. I could never see the stars like I can here. It's amazing.". Kurenai smiles softly & shakes her head slowly before stating, "You're a strange 1, you know that?", Tsachi smiles back & replies, "Yep, but when you're like me, in my situation, your personality starts to match other aspects. I'm different from other ninja, I know it, I know I'm strange in that way. I guess after accepting it, I start becoming strange in other ways too.". He looks back up at the sky & Kurenai walks over to Tsachi after deciding to sit down next to him. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry.", she says apologetically. He pats her hand softly & responds, "It's fine, it's no big deal. I've accepted who I am, I'm just glad that others are finally starting too as well.". He starts to wrap his hand around hers when Kurenai states, "I have a...I'm seeing somebody.", Tsachi lets go & looks away, feeling embarrassed. "Asuma, right? I wasn't sure, but it would make sense.", he asks quietly. Kurenai nods & looks away, saying, "yes", softly. Tsachi puts a hand on her shoulder & says, "Well I'm happy for both of you, & I think he's a lucky guy. Goodnight Kurenai.". He gets up & heads to his tent, setting traps along the way. Kurenai finds herself looking back & whispering, "_Goodnight Tsachi._".


	8. Training: A New Kind of Jutsu!

_Training: A New Kind of Jutsu?!_

The next morning, Kurenai woke up to find Sasuke & Tsachi meditating. Instead of interrupting them, she decided to start catching their food for the day. She didn't like it, & it certainly wasn't her speciality but she made do. What made it easy was casting her Genjutsu on rabbits or deer, when she could. Today though, she settled for taking eggs from a nest. It wasn't nice, & it certainly didn't help when the mother showed up but they have to eat. As she walks back to the campsite, she still sees them meditating. Kurenai smiles softly as she grabs cooking utensils & starts preparing the eggs & their mother.

After it is finished, Kurenai starts to stand up when Tsachi says, "Thank you Kurenai.", she turns back around, surprised to see his eyes open, & the odd color they are. She stares at Tsachi for a moment, her eyes locked onto his. She could've sworn they were blue, but right now it's blue, red & grey swirled together. "Is something wrong Kurenai? You're looking at me oddily.", he inquires with a puzzled look on his face. Her eyes flutter & she sees his eyes turn back to normal, she smiles & shakes her head, "No, sorry Tsachi, I was just thinking if there was enough for everybody. We'll be ok.", Kurenai walks into the tents to wake everybody up.

After a vicious beating administered by Sakura on Naruto, Sasuke separating them, & all of them having to find out that Naruto sleeps in the nude, they finally get to eat & finish breakfast. Tsachi takes the dishes & washes them out, but the moment he comes back he declares, "Alright, it's time for training!". They all look at him like he's nuts & Naruto exclaims, "But we just ate! What kind of training could we do!?". Tsachi flashes a big smile & responds, "I wanted to teach you all a new kind of jutsu, but you aren't interested so I'll just forget about it.". Everyone except Sasuke & Sakura look at Tsachi with puzzled looks, while the other 2 are in shock. "A new _kind_ of jutsu, as in not Genjutsu, Ninjutsu or Taijutsu?", Shikamaru inquires. Sakura says slowly, "You said, you said that you wouldn't teach us that. You said it was too dangerous.", they all look at Sakura, who looks almost afraid. Tsachi sighs & responds, "Yeah, well it's more dangerous if you don't know it now.". Kurenai laughs & starts to walk off, "Have fun scaring the kiddies, I'll scout the path ahead for trouble.", & just as she's about to leave, Tsachi responds, "I guess you don't wanna learn how to use jutsu without hand-signs then.", Kurenai stops & turns around to look at Tsachi, who hasn't turned around at all while he adds, "It's fine, besides, there's no useful application for it at all. It wouldn't make fighting any easier. Have fun Kurenai, & be safe.". Tsachi steps forward & Kurenai walks back over to join the others.

"I don't believe you can do it. Show us.", Kurenai orders anxiously. Tsachi rolls his eyes & starts thinking about which jutsu he could do, when Sakura walks over & whispers something in his ear. "Excellent choice Sakura, you always have loved that jutsu haven't you?", he says happily. Sakura nods & runs back as Tsachi slaps his hands together. A split second later he slams his hand on the ground....

_Water Style: Healing Hydration Jutsu_

"Ha! Look it does nothi.....", Kurenai starts until water begins to swirl out of the ground & around him, forming a cone as bright blue water flows all over Tsachi. A moment later the water disappears & he stands up, absolutely dry. Everyone's jaw have dropped, except Sasuke & Sakura's, who are just smiling. Kurenai shakes off the astonishment & exclaims, "SO? MAYBE THAT JUTSU DOESN'T NEED HAND-SIGNS!". Sakura walks over to Tsachi & states, "Actually Kurenai-sensei, it does....."

_Bird, Rabbit, Boar, Ram, Horse, Bird, Ram, Horse, Monkey, Rat, Ox, Dog, Dragon, Bird! (or for the Japanese inclined, I'll humor u this time: Tori, U, I, Hitsuji, Uma, Tori, Hitsuji, Uma, Saru, Ne, Ushi, Inu, Tatsu, Tori! Welcome ^_^)_

_Water Style: Healing Hydration Jutsu!_

Sakura slaps her hand down, & the same jutsu Tsachi did a moment earlier is repeated by the pink haired ninja. "Ok, fine. I'm sorry Tsachi. I would like to learn this too please.", Kurenai says begrudgingly. Tsachi smiles & replies, "Good, now let's begin! Now then, I'd assume we all know how chakra manipulation works at this point, & how normally we use hand-signs to synchronize our physical & spiritual energies together to use jutsu.", they all nod except Naruto, who is scratching his head in confusion. "Synchro...what's this about again?", he asks. All of them look at him in disbelief & Tsachi replies, "Okay, from the beginning. There are 2 forms of energy present in the body at all times, physical & spiritual. Physical; obviously it's what moves us. We bend our legs, move our arms, even now when I'm standing here & talking, I'm using my physical energy. Then there's spiritual; motivated by our heart & desire, our spiritual energy is what drives our emotions to matter so much, or so little depending on the person. Together, they form chakra, which we meld together through our efforts & the hand-signs we create to wield jutsu. Is there anyone still unable to follow, Naruto?", they all look at him & he nods & smiles, "I get it now. Thanks Tsachi!". He sighs a breath of relief & continues, "Well, the hand-signs allow for a simple & effective synchronization to wield chakra. However, it isn't needed to use them. As Kurenai mentioned earlier, there are jutsus that require no hand-sign at all, a few of us I believe know at least 1. Chakra can be used by creating the fusion of your energies inside you, with training. I see it as a new form of jutsu, or at the very least a new class of it, which I call _Psyjutsu_.".

They all exclaim, "Psyjutsu?!", while Naruto adds, "What kinda name is that?!". Tsachi rolls his eyes & continues, "Yes, Psyjutsu, & I call it that _Naruto_, because it uses the mind to mesh them together instead of the body, which exerts less physical energy & allows for jutsu to be used at lightning fast speeds, faster than any person's hands could ever hope to move. Once learned & used properly, it's an incredibly useful skill that can mean all the difference in a fight. Before that though, it is dangerous. It can lead to jutsus misfiring, hurting somebody else or even yourself.". Kurenai asks, "So why even bring it up if it's so dangerous? Do you want us hurting ourselves?", Tsachi responds quickly, "No, I don't want anyone of us getting hurt. The reason why is because of the situation we're going into. Cloud Ninja will be expecting others to interfere, plus for all we know Orochimaru or Akatsuki might get involved.". They all look at him in shock, knowing he's right but still having a hard time believing it. "Those jutsus I have to teach you, each 1 is about 50 signs.", Tsachi adds, which makes all of their jaws drop. Naruto sputters out, "Fifff....fiff...fifty?", Tsachi nods & pulls out a series of scrolls, each 1 marked with a mark of 1 of the 6 sacred animals. "On these scrolls are the combination of hand-signs you'll need to learn. Some are a bit shorter, others a bit longer. Think about this though, we're trapped, & our only hope are these jutsu but they're so long the enemy can break it up before we stand a chance. Do you understand now why you need to learn?", they all nod slowly in agreement.

Tsachi puts the scrolls away & says, "Good, so now it's time to learn psyjutsu. The only physical thing about it is bringing your hands together, after that it's up to your mind & spirit. Try jutsu you're very familiar with, notice the subtle changes in chakra flow while you've done the hand-signs & recreate that in your mind. Once you do so, your chakra will follow that instead, making jutsus that much easier to perform.". Shikamaru smirks & laughs softly, "Impressive. Not only is it quick, but once mastered you could counter the effects of dojutsu like the Sharingan that copy your opponent's jutsu.", Tsachi nods & replies, "Very perceptive of you Shikamaru. Yes, it is a counter for the Sharingan's copy ability. Regardless of that, you all need to master it as quickly as possible. Work on that as well, but before we go, each of you must be able to perform a D-rank psyjutsu. If it takes all day, we'll be forced to travel all night, so get to it!"

Over the next few hours, everyone struggles to use Tsachi's psyjutsu technique with even the simplest jutsus. Sasuke has burned his hands, Naruto had to change clothes after they somehow disappeared.....Oh, & Ino accidently got her mind trapped in a tree for a little bit. Eventually they got her out & she was fine, for the most part. What nobody expected though, was for Naruto to be the 1st to use it. "Yeah, I did it!", he exclaims after creating a small army of clones. Everyone looks over at him & Sakura immediately yells, "STOP CHEATING NARUTO! DO IT RIGHT!". Tsachi chuckles softly & walks over to Naruto, who has crossed his arms & turns away from Sakura, muttering something about being jealous. "Do it again Naruto, so all of us can see.", Tsachi suggests. Naruto slaps his hands together & orders, "Stand back!", they all do as he demands.....

_Lesbian Orgy Jutsu!_

In the next moment, every Shadow Clone of Naruto's transformed into a **very** well endowed, naked woman of varying heights, builds & hair-styles. All of them were kissing & touching, while licking was added into the equation with some. Everyone stood in shock, whether it was because Naruto actually used psyjutsu or because he created a massive orgy nobody is sure, but they're all confused & surprised at the same time, while some of them are pissed & others are busy trying to cover a certain body part.

Tsachi starts laughing, & a moment later the orgy is gone & Naruto is back to normal. Kurenai simply rolls her eyes at him, while Sakura decides to take a much more "direct" approach. By direct I mean beating him senseless. However, Naruto runs away from Sakura & eventually Tsachi breaks them up without a scratch put on the hyperactive knucklehead. "Sakura, keep working on your psyjutsu. Naruto, as odd as that was, you did well. Now, the order you all pick up psyjutsu on, that's the order I'll be teaching your jutsus. That means that Naruto is 1st.". Naruto smiles while the rest of them work harder than ever to try & master the technique, except Kurenai who doesn't see the point & decides to keep herself busy by cleaning up the campsite.

As they travel that night, all of them are exhausted, except Naruto & Tsachi, who had a pretty easy day. All of the Chunin had a hard time being able to use psyjutsu, but eventually managed to pull it off once or twice. However, all of them couldn't believe that Naruto could use it so quickly, especially Sasuke & Shikamaru.


	9. The 1st Jutsu: Wave Shell Shield

_The First Jutsu: Wave Shell Shield_

The next night, they actually stop & rest! Amazing, I know, but in reality there were 2 people who didn't get to relax: Naruto & Tsachi. "You know what this is, don't you Naruto?", Tsachi asks. Naruto grins & exclaims, "This is when you teach me some awesome badass jutsu!". Tsachi smiles & nods, prompting Naruto to burst out into excited cheers. The Jonin quickly silences the over eager Genin & pulls out a scroll marked with a small picture of a turtle. "This, Naruto, is the key to your jutsu.", Tsachi states before unrolling it & letting it coast over the ground. Naruto's jaw drops when he sees how many signs it is. "YOU EXPECT ME TO FUCKIN' KNOW ALL THIS?!", Naruto shouts in astonishment. Tsachi walks over & glares at him before putting his hands together & staring down at the scroll.

_Sacred Water Art: Wave Shell Shield!_

Water begins to form in Tsachi's hand & makes the shape of a tortoise shell. "Naruto, this is your jutsu, known as the Wave Shell Shield.", Tsachi states calmly. Naruto looks at it closely, seeing the small shell spin in his hand before scratching his head & inquiring, "Why's it called that? It doesn't really look like it could shield anyone.". Tsachi smiles as more water rushes toward him, eventually enveloping them both. As it takes form, Naruto notices that small drops of water are pointing toward Tsachi's hands. "This is why Naruto. When concentrated, it works a lot like your jutsu, Rasengan I think it's called, & it reeks devastating havoc on its target. However, unlike your jutsu, this can be used defensively as well, creating a shield as big or little as you can make with your water nature chakra.". As the shell disappears, Naruto looks at Tsachi in amazement before he drops to his knees.

Naruto rushes over & Tsachi states, "I'm fine. It's like I said, it uses a lot of chakra. The bigger & denser the shield, the more chakra it takes to hold it.". Naruto nods & replies, "Ok, but Tsachi....I don't know how to use Water chakra.". Tsachi slaps his head & stands up before popping a soldier pill, "Of course. I need to teach you then.". Hours later, after Naruto finally understands how to make a wave of chakra & does so successfully, they rest for a bit. "Tsachi, how can you do all this? Understand so much when you're only a few years older than us?", Naruto asks curiously. Tsachi sighs heavily & responds, "Naruto, the other ninja villages aren't like all like yours. Some are vicious, even deadly, & that's living in them. Growing up there I was shunned, from my appearence to my abilities, it seemed like everyone hated me. I was forced to train everyday, in every style I showed the slightest ability with. Eventually I grew adept at nearly all the main styles, & even showed promise with Shadow & a couple others, the Raikage promoted me to Head Ninja & everyone hated me more.". Naruto stares at him in silence & thinks to himself, "_Holy....he...he understands. He's like me."_.

"It got to the point where no ninja would work with me. I was forced to do missions by myself, & when I was successful the others grew to hate me more....", Tsachi looks up at Naruto & smiles softly, "I'm sorry, you asked about how I could do this & here I am blabbing about my life story. The point is that I was trained & pushed so far that I'm able to use the main styles fairly well. I do have my weaknesses, but that doesn't matter. Break's over, now get back to work! You can rest when you form that shell!". Naruto smiles & hops up to continue his training, telling himself, "_I'll do this jutsu. I'll become strong like the old man, like Grandma Tsunade, like you Tsachi. I'll become the next Hokage, & I'll make you all believe it!_".

As the sun rises, Naruto smiles faintly before collapsing because for a second, a shell was in his hand.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Naruto Uzumaki**

Welcome to a new part of the series, "Ninja Facts", where things are revealed about your favorite (or least favorite) ninja that you might not know!

1st up has to be the star, the guy it's named after, Naruto Uzumaki.

While only ranked a Genin, Naruto has proven his strength & determination time & time again. The son of Kushina Uzumaki & Minato Namikaze (AKA The Fourth Hokage....don't tell Naruto XD), is willing to do anything for those important to him, even charge headfirst into death.

Age: 15  
Weight: 112.2 lbs  
Height: 5' 5" (approx.)  
Chakra types: Wind & Water  
Signature Jutsu: Sexy Jutsus (including Harem & others), Shadow Clone Jutsu, Toad Summoning, Rasengan....& more later on.  
Birthday: October 10th  
Reg. #: 012607  
Mission Stats: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 2 S-rank (including his current mission)

Random Points of Interest

Naruto means "maelstrom" in Japanese, while Uzumaki means either "spiral" or "whirlpool", depending on the usage.

Naruto's hobbies include pulling pranks, comparing different types of ramen (his favorite food) & gardening, yes ppl, _gardening_.

His favorite gesture is flipping people off, followed by a thumbs up at 2nd.

Naruto's least favorite foods are fresh vegetables, while he loves ramen (especially from Ichiraku) & red bean soup. He loves drinking milk also.

Notable Quotes

"I never give up, and I never go back on my word! That's my Nindo: my ninja way!"

(To 9 Tails) "Hey you stupid fox! You're in _my_ body and you owe me rent, so for payment, I'll take your chakra! You got that?!"

(To Itachi about Sasuke) "Because, he's like a brother to me.....and I'm a better brother than you ever were!"

I hope you enjoyed finding out a bit more about everyone's favorite knuckleheaded ninja. Be sure to come back for more **Ninja Facts** soon!

_(I know, totally cheap, but come on. I have to have the training stuff before they get to the fights & this helps make up for that, in addition to making the fights badass of course. Good stuff will come soon, promise. Believe it! XD)_


	10. Jutsu Showdown: Ino vs Sakura!

_Jutsu Showdown: Ino vs. Sakura!_

A couple of days later, during a break from traveling, the Chunin & Naruto were sitting together & talking about random things, when Sakura asks Naruto about his jutsu. "Well, it's called the Wave Shell Shield. I haven't really gotten the hang of it yet, I still have to memorize all those damn hand-signs...", he says. All of them laugh & then Sakura replies, "I'm sure it can't be that hard Naruto. I guess I'll find out for myself soon, seeing as how I'm next.", Shikamaru moves away the moment he sees how pissed Ino is, "YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE NEXT BILLBOARD BROW?! I WAS 2ND, NOT YOU!", she screams at Sakura in outrage. They glare at each other & Sakura fires back, "SHOVE IT INO-PIG, I WAS 2ND & YOU KNOW IT! Besides, YOU'LL NEED THE PRACTICE!". Naruto tries to break it up, which only adds fuel to the fire, resulting in him getting beat down by both of the young kunoichi.

"Ladies, stop. Now I've been thinking about this, because honestly you both did it at the same time. So, since I can't teach you both at the same time, there will be a competition to decide who's next!", Tsachi declares. The girls look at each other, then at Tsachi, "A competition?", they ask in unison before glaring at each other again."That's right. A competition to determine who's more prepared to learn such a complicated technique. So each of you take a hour, & pick 5 jutsu you know to show off to us. Then whoever wants to judge, which I assume is everyone, will help me pick.", Tsachi states happily. As they begin to walk away to prepare, Tsachi adds, "By the way, you can only use jutsu of your designated nature. Meaning, Sakura your jutsus have to be Fire Style, while Ino, yours must be Wind. Anything else, & you lose automatically. Good luck, you both have 1 hour.".

A hour later, Tsachi goes to get them. Sakura walks back slowly, hoping to herself that she's ready. Ino, on the other hand, Tsachi ends up dragging her back kicking & screaming. "I just need 5 more minutes, just 5. PLEASE TSACHI, JUST 5 MORE MINUTES!", she begs while holding onto a tree. Tsachi sighs & replies, "Ok, you have 5 minutes to get back to the campsite, or Sakura wins by forfeit.". Ino lets go & sprints back to the campsite.

"Now then, here are the rules. You will take turns doing your jutsu. Each of us will rate you based on complexity, strength, chakra control, skill & presentation. Using psyjutsu will give you bonus points but if you fail, you will not receive a 2nd chance. Sakura, you are first.", Tsachi states before the others sit down to watch.

_Fire Style: Blazing Shuriken Dance!_

Sakura throws several shuriken into the air & catches them on fire. They fly through the air before landing in front of Ino. Sakura smiles at her arrogantly, feeling good about herself. Now it's Ino's turn.

_Ninja Art: Hurricane Blade Jutsu!_

Ino breathes in deeply & expels a massive burst of air, sending her flying backwards as a hurricane forms & slashes a couple trees to pieces. "Impressive, both of you. However, Sakura did better this time.", Tsachi states. 1-0, Sakura

Sakura's smile grows wider as she prepares for her 2nd jutsu....

_Water Fire Style: Burning Steam Jutsu!_

Sakura burns the ground in front of her, then shoots water that evaporates & forms a steam cloud. Unfortunately, it forms around her, causing her to run out screaming in pain. Ino laughs & says, "Thanks Billboard Brow!".

_Water Fire Wind Style: Burning Steam Blade!_

Ino uses a burst of wind to send the steam through a pair of trees, their ends blackened & burnt. 1-1, tie.

Sakura grows angry & puts her hands together....

_Fire Style: Flame Flower Jutsu!_

She jumps into the air & 3 small fireballs shoot out, colliding into each other & exploding in the shape of a flower. Ino growls & tells herself, "_I can't do that..not yet, but I've got a jutsu to match hers!"_

_WIND STYLE: FALLING PETAL DANCE!_

A gust of wind appears, sweeping petals off the flowers & causing a flowery tornado of death to appear, which hits the ground right next to Sakura. "Nice job girls, very nice. However, since Sakura pulled off psyjutsu, she wins this round.", Tsachi says. 2-1, Sakura

Sakura steps forward & puts her hands together again...

_Water Fire Style: Flame Stream Jutsu!_

After a moment though...nothing happens. Ino laughs & blurts out, "Oh my god that was perfect! Just what I need!", they all look at her & she shuts up.

_Ninja Art: Soul of Divine Wind!_

Ino's body began to glow, an aura of chakra completely surrounding her. "Well, Ino did a jutsu...", Shikamaru states. Tsachi & the others nod. 2-2, tie. Sakura calmly steps up & starts using hand-signs, after about 20 or so....

_Fire Style: Inferno Blaze Jutsu!_

A series of massive fireballs erupt from Sakura, engulfing the entire area around them in flame. "Nice job Sakura!", Ino calls out sarcastically while trying to protect her hair. She shakes her head slowly....

_Sacred Water Art: Wave Shell Shield!_

Out of nowhere, they're encased in a giant shell made of water. They all look to see who made it, & see Naruto standing in the middle, water flowing out of him as he struggles to hold it. A moment later he collapses, & they all run over to him to see if he's ok. He smiles softly & says, "Ino, do your jutsu for us.". They all smile & Ino nods before stepping back & puts her hands together.

_Wind Style: Gale of Justice_

The wind picks up, blowing & blowing, howling as it moves over them. The wind stops & Ino drops to her knees, Tsachi smiles & states, "Ino wins. I'll teach her, then Sakura, followed by Sasuke & Shikamaru. For now though, let's relax.". Sakura punches the ground, causing a crater to form under her before she walks off.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Tsachi Shiruba**

It's time once again for **Ninja Facts**, where you discover some of the things you didn't know about your favorite (or least favorite) ninja!

Today's profile is on the mysterious Tsachi Shiruba, the renegade of the Hidden Cloud Village. A seemingly unbeatable ninja, Tsachi controls the natures of all the main types, even able to mix & match them on a whim. After extensive, rigourous & even near fatal training by the 3rd & 4th Raikages, he became the Head Ninja of his village & what was thought to be the only key needed to unlock the powers of The Sage of Six Paths. He's the only known ninja to have more than 1 Kekkai Genkai, but nobody knows his true potential, nobody but Tsachi himself.

Age: 21  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 200 lbs  
Rank: Jonin  
Birthday: July 7th  
Mission Stats: Lightning; 17 D-rank, 2 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 22 A-rank, 9 S-rank (went rogue during his last mission). Leaf; 7 D-rank, 4 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 2 S-rank (including current mission)

Random Points of Interest

"Shiruba" means silver in Japanese, while "Tsachi" means earth.

Tsachi's parents were considered rogue ninja

His interests include reading, writing, cooking, hanging out with friends & cleaning.

Tsachi's hair grows in 3 colors: blonde, blue & black; he uses no dyes.

His favorite food is fried unagi or seafood & chicken ramen, while his least favorites are vegetables & any kind of grey "meats".

Not much, I know, but maybe in time we can find out more about this mysterious man from the northeast! So remember to check out **Ninja Facts** again soon for all your trivial needs!


	11. The 2nd Jutsu: Gale Claw Crash

_The Second Jutsu: Gale Claw Crash_

The following night, Tsachi drags a tired & even crankier than usual Ino out of her tent & away from the others. "What the hell is this? I need my beauty sleep ya know!", Ino says angrily before yawning & adding, "Dammit, I just yawned. Yawning causes wrinkles!". Tsachi has to resist slapping the young blonde, but he does so & responds, "If you want to learn your jutsu, shut up & listen. We all have responsibilities here, so deal with it.". Ino shuts up & Tsachi takes out a scroll marked with a bird, "These signs are the key to your jutsu, known as Gale Claw Crash. You already know how to use Wind chakra, making this easier than teaching Naruto already, so.....", he rolls out the scroll & looks at it before stepping back & putting his hands together.

_Sacred Wind Art: Gale Claw Crash!_

The wind begins to blow & Tsachi's hand starts to glow. The wind circles around his hand, almost like it's completely being controlled by him & his chakra. After a second, a bright green claw has replaced Tsachi's hand & he slashes upwards, sending the claw into the air. It flies up before exploding, making a sound like a clap of thunder as a massive blast of wind blows down on them. "That, Ino, is the power of the Gale Claw Crash. Use it as a melee attack & slice your enemies up close, send it to them from afar, either way is good. With practice, you can even trigger when it explodes. Speaking of practice, it's time you get started."

After a hour, Ino growls & yells, "THIS JUTSU IS STUPID! I CAN'T DO IT!". Tsachi sits up & inquires, "What is it then Ino? What's stopping you?". Ino drops to her knees & starts crying loudly, causing Tsachi to stand up & walk over to her. "I...it....it's just too hard! I'm not that good!", Ino states. Tsachi kneels down in front of Ino & slaps her, hard, hard enough to leave a mark. "Pull yourself together Ino. This is the easy part, it's only getting harder from here dammit & I won't have someone I put faith in do this. So either you give up being a ninja, go be a model or a mom or whatever the fuck you want; or you get up, stop bitching & put in some **real** effort, I know you can do this. So, what's it gonna be?", Tsachi declares as Ino rubs her cheek. Ino stands up, & with a determined look on her face puts her hands together.

_Ninja Art: Soul of Divine Wind_

She smiles at Tsachi as she looks down at the scroll & does the hand-signs slowly, then stops & repeats them, faster the 2nd time around.

_Sacred Wind Art: GALE CLAW CRASH!_

The wind picks up, & it forms around Ino. The chakra around her moves to her hand, followed by the wind blowing around her, forming a bright green claw. She gets excited & starts dancing around, "I did it, I did....", & in the next moment the claw explodes like it did just a short time ago. This time however, its effects were much more devastating. "INO, NO!", Tsachi cries out as he sees the young kunoichi fly back into a tree. He rushes over & picks up her limp & bloody body, "Silly girl, you should've been more careful.", Tsachi says while rocking back & forth, clinging to Ino. After a moment he lays her down & states, "I'll make you better, I promise.".

The next morning the others found both Ino & Tsachi passed out in a small crater. Ino looked fine, but what scared them was Tsachi; how he was motionless, yet his eyes were still open, they had rings in them, & they were dark grey.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Ino Yamanaka**

Welcome once again to **Ninja Facts**, where you'll learn more about a certain ninja, whether you like them or not! (XD) Anyhow, today's subject is Ino Yamanaka!

Recently becoming a Chunin, the blonde beauty has set her sights on being the top medical ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. Now if only she didn't have to learn from Sakura....oh well! Honestly though, even if she won't admit it, Sakura Haruno is her best friend & has a relationship similar to that of Naruto & Sasuke. She works in flower shop, helping her mom when she isn't doing missions, & when she isn't doing that she's trying to lose weight. Ino is definitely obsessed with looks, both that of hers & others, leading people to believe she's superficial, which is probably true!

Age: 15  
Birthday: September 23rd  
Height: 5'4" (approx)  
Weight: 101.4 lbs (& she wants to lose weight?! WTFH!? EAT SOMETHING BITCH!)  
Chakra types: Water & Wind  
Signature Jutsus: Mind Body Switch, Mind Body Disturbance, Healing Palm, Telepathy (Clan specific apparently....oooh spooky...)  
Reg #: 012604  
Mission Stats: 23 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 1 S-rank (current mission)

Random Points of Interest

"Ino" means boar in Japanese, which is why Sakura calls her "Ino-pig"

Ino became a Chunin at 14

She is 1 day younger than Shikamaru (cool huh? No? Yeah...ur right.)

Her favorite foods are mini tomatoes & pudding (hopefully not together....)

Notable Quotes

(To Sakura) "I won't let you be the only one who gets to look good in front of Sasuke!"

(To Sakura, again) "Hey, billboard brow!"

"SHIKAMARU! Beat her up with a 16 HIT COMBO!" (Lol, easily 1 of my favorite quotes.)

I hope you enjoyed this look into the life of nobody's favorite blonde haired ninja. Don't forget to come back soon for more **Ninja Facts!**


	12. The 3rd Jutsu: Phoenix Flame Revival

_The Third Jutsu: Phoenix Flame Revival!_

"Ino, you are such an idiot. Things could've been much worse.", Sakura tells Ino sternly as they stand at their campsite that afternoon. They didn't move an inch, Tsachi wasn't able to move. Sakura says he's still alive, but the others aren't so sure. The only person who believes her at this point is Naruto, & as upsetting as that is to her, it's better than nothing. Sasuke's been inconsoable, thinking he's lost the only real family he has left, Ino feels guilty for causing it & it isn't helping that Sakura is reminding her. The others just look at his cold body & lifeless eyes & assume the usual. The pink haired kunoichi goes back to her Healing Palm Jutsu, hoping it'll work somehow.

After awhile though, she stops trying & just sits over what they all just considered a strange rogue ninja. It's odd how much he started to matter after only a couple of years. As they all sit around him, Naruto asks, "I get that Tsachi & Sasuke are cousins, but I don't get why everyone is like this. How the hell does everybody else here know him but me?!". Sasuke punches Naruto & screams, "YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU DUMBASS?! EVEN AFTER HE SUFFERED FOR YOU, YOU **STILL DON'T GET IT?!**". Naruto scratches his head & shakes it slowly, Sasuke goes to punch him again when Sakura says, "Sasuke, don't. Naruto, when you were gone with Jiraiya, Tsachi took your place. He became the 4th member of our team, & he probably saved our lives more times than we'll ever realize. He gave, & he hasn't stopped giving for the Leaf, for the people that live there, for all of us here. Even now during this mission, he didn't stop giving, for each of us.", Sasuke glares down at Naruto & adds, "He sacrificed to protect us & make sure we weren't exhausting ourselves like he's been. All these jutsus he's teaching, plus traveling, plus a lack of sleep & you look at us & ask why he matters? HE MATTERS BECAUSE HE CARES FOR US, and because we care about him.".

Tsachi sits up & groans, "Uhhhh, mmmm. Stop fighting, it isn't productive. You should be practic......", he gets cut off as Sakura jumps on him in excitement, followed by Ino, & then after Sasuke looks at them, he decides to join the fray. After a moment, Tsachi tries to get up & Sakura stops him, "No, don't even try it. Ino-pig's jutsu caused some major damage, & whatever you did weakened you. You need to rest, I'm serious Tsachi.". Tsachi smiles softly & inquires, "How is Ino anyway?". Sakura rolls her eyes & scoffs as she walks off. Ino slides over slowly & answers, "I'm fine Tsachi-sensei, are you though, & how did you....", Tsachi puts his hand over Ino's mouth & with his free hand motions Sakura to come over. "First, Ino you need to be more careful with that jutsu. You died in the explosion.", he states, causing everyone to look over at him. "But...but how am I....", Ino starts to ask before Tsachi interjects, "That, was thanks to a special jutsu, known as The Outer Path: Samsara of Sacred Life. See, I know you've heard of the Byakugan, & the Sharingan, but I....", Naruto exclaims loudly, "I KNEW IT! YOU'VE GOT A 3RD 1 DON'TCHA!?".

Everyone except Tsachi glares at Naruto angrily, causing him to settle down immediately. Tsachi continues, "Yes Naruto is right, I do in fact hold another Kekkai Genkai, known as the Rinnegan. It lends me a copy ability, much like the Sharingan, but isn't limited by the chakra nature of the user, at least I think. The knowledge of this dojutsu isn't very reliable. As for personal experience, it allows me to split myself into 6 different bodies, but it also splits my abilities & chakra so I try to avoid it. I can see chakra as well, but it's greatest power is the control of life & death. I can kill a person with just a glance, I can even revive them if I want. It uses a lot of my chakra though, so using it isn't wise. That is why I've been out like I was, for the most part. I'll be fine, after I teach you your jutsu Sakura.".

"No, you need...", Sakura urges but Tsachi ignores her, stands up slowly & unfurls a scroll. "You might want to stand back.", he states before putting his hands together.

_Sacred Fire Art: Phoenix Flame Revival_

Tsachi's body begins glowing bright blue with chakra, then it turns red. After a moment he is set ablaze by his own chakra, causing the others to freak out, panic & try to find a way to extinguish him. As Naruto runs with a bucket of water, Tsachi's body turns to ash. Naruto quickly flings the water at Tsachi, but what was his body collapses, & the water hits Sakura instead. Normally this would upset her, but seeing as how a human being just set themself on fire & got cremated, it didn't bother her as much. What did just happen though caused her & most of the others to scream at the top of their lungs, or so they thought, until the ash started to swirl & form back together. "Gggggg-GHOST!", Naruto exclaims & screams louder, the others soon following suit.

After a moment of non-stop screaming, the ashes form together & gain color, Tsachi is standing in front of them, good as new. "What the...calm down, stop screaming, I'm ok. Didn't you guys get the point of the jutsu?!", he says while covering his ears in an attempt to block out the screams. They all stop screaming & a slightly hoarse Sakura responds, "Ohhhh, I get it. It's like a phoenix rising out of its ashes. So it's a healing jutsu then?", Tsachi cautiously uncovers his ears & nods. Sakura grabs the scroll & walks off, "I'll start practicing then.", she states plainly, thinking to herself, "_Of course I get the healing jutsu. Naruto gets some cool shield & stupid Ino gets to make explosions. What do I get? Healing, like I don't have enough of that already._".

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Sakura Haruno**

Now, it's time once again for **Ninja Facts**! & so on & so forth....Today it's about the pink haired flower of the Hidden Leaf Village, Sakura Haruno.

Growing up being picked on & made fun of, Sakura resolved to become strong, to forge her own path & even though it has taken some time, it seems as if she truly is coming into her own. Like Ino, she won't admit that they're best friends, mostly because of their competition for Sasuke's affections. In recent history though, Sakura has become a top medical ninja in her village, & is considered 1 of the best by many of her peers. Who knows what the future will hold for her?

Age: 16  
Birthday: March 28  
Height: 5'4" (approx.)  
Weight: 100 lbs.  
Chakra Types: Water & Fire  
Signature Jutsus: Chakra Scapel, Cherry Blossom Impact (due to Chakra Enhanced Strength), Healing Palm Jutsu  
Reg #: 012601  
Mission Stats: 12 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 2 S-rank (current mission included)

Random Points of Interest

"Haruno" means spring field, while "Sakura" means cherry blossom in Japanese.

Sakura's hobbies include trivia & memorization games

Her favorite foods are syrup coated anko dumplings, umeboshi & anmitsu; while she hates anything spicy.

Notable Quote

"I've always considered myself a true ninja, but those were just empty words, because Sasuke & Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, & all of you can watch me from the background!"

I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before Sakura does take the lead. Anywho....enjoy learning about ninja? Well come back for more **Ninja Facts** soon!


	13. The 4th Jutsu: Dragon Storm Jutsu!

_The Fourth Jutsu: Dragon Storm Jutsu!_

The next night, Sasuke walks out of his tent & joins his cousin in a nearby clearing. "Hn. I guess it's my turn huh?", Sasuke asks carelessly, knowing he's right. Tsachi smacks his younger relative upside the head & orders, "Don't get that cool attitude with me, or do I have to tell Naruto about the 'Riki Incident'?", Sasuke's eyes grow wide in shock that he'd even mention that. Tsachi smiles & pulls out a scroll, "This is the key to your jutsu, the Dragon Storm Jutsu.", he states as he unrolls the scroll. Sasuke uses his Sharingan & looks at the sequence of hand-signs needed. He steps up & puts his hands together, but Tsachi says, "If you're gonna rush into it, point it up above you instead, please.". Sasuke rolls his eyes & decides to humor him.

_Sacred Lightning Art: Dragon Storm Jutsu!_

It's at that moment Sasuke was glad he listened. A huge bolt of lightning shot out of Sasuke's hands, forming a dragon as it flew through the sky. As it disappated, both of them noticed storm clouds forming around where the dragon once was. "Impressive cousin, very impressive, & I noticed you've been practicing your psyjutsu as well!", Tsachi gloats as he hugs his cousin. Sasuke states, "It was like a jutsu I've been working on, that 1 I told you about, the fire...", Tsachi interjects, "Oh yeah, I guess it is. Well either way, congrats. You should still practice though, get used to it. None of us ever can go without training.". Sasuke rolls his eyes again, then smiles softly.

Tsachi sits down against a tree, & Sasuke does the same. "Tsachi, I was wanna know something. Your parents were an Uchiha & a Hyuga, but how did you get three dojutsu? Sharingan, I get. Byakugan, I get that too, but the Rinnegan? & why is your last name Shiruba instead of Uchiha or Hyuga? I don't understand.", he asks his big cousin. Tsachi smiles & reclines into the tree, staring up at the sky before answering, "Dad was a full blooded Uchiha, & even though I was little, I still remember the stories he told about the Hidden Leaf, how much he missed it. Mom though...she was an outcast to her family. See, her father was a total Hyuga, but he fell for a woman outside the village, from the Village Hidden in the Rain. They had my mom, who was raised in Leaf, until she ran off with Dad.".

Sasuke inquires, "So, your mother is only half Hyuga?", Tsachi nods & continues, "Yeah, they ran off together & to avoid problems took her mother's maiden name, Shiruba.", Sasuke looks at his cousin with an understanding look & replies, "I get it, so your grandmother had the Rinnegan then? What about your mother, or your bro....", Tsachi glares at him angrily for a second & stands up. "I'm done talking, so please, don't ask any more questions. You can train or go to bed, but.....", Tsachi stops as he hears something in the trees behind him.

Sasuke notices Tsachi has activated his Byakugan, & that he sees something. Tsachi closes his eyes & opens his mouth, while Sasuke laughs silently to himself, "_Whoever they are, they messed with the wrong shinobi._". Meanwhile, 2 Cloud ninja are sneaking up to the suspicious characters they were commanded to report on. Over the last week, strange activity was sighted by their sentries, & now it's time to investigate. "Hello", they hear from behind them. The 2 shinobi turn to see 2 identical figures standing in front of them, someone who looks familiar. "I know I've seen you before....", 1 of them states. The other already has a Bingo Book out & is searching through it when he gasps, "YOU....YOU'RE....RUN!".

They go to turn around, but there is no escape. Tsachi smiles & says, "Now, it's time for a song.". The 2 Cloud ninja look to see that they've been seperated, & now each 1 has it's own Tsachi Shiruba to deal with. Music starts to play, & as the song "**_This Fire Burns_**" by Killswitch Engage blares inside their minds, their bodies are battered in time with the music by a punishing array of taijutsu. The song ends & Tsachi opens his eyes to see an extremely pissed off Kurenai in front of her. "It's about time, I don't need to have music playing this loudly in the middle of the night, I do need sleep Tsachi.", Kurenai states madly. Sasuke looks up at her & responds, "Well, I guess it isn't surprising that a genjutsu expert heard it. I'll go...", Tsachi interjects, "No, I'm checking them out. Stay put.".

Tsachi walks towards the limp bodies when Kurenai asks, "What did you mean by that Sasuke?", he cracks a small smile & replies, "He used his Melodic Massacre Jutsu. It's a sound based genjutsu that traps the target into a fight. While a song he picks goes on in their heads, Tsachi 'attacks' them, moving in tune with the song. In reality though, they're all just standing still, until the song ends at least.". Kurenai nods slowly in comprehension while thinking to herself, "_Interesting, so he has genjutsu skills as well. What can't you do Tsachi?_". He walks back, dragging their bodies on the ground & says, "Sorry to wake you Kurenai. Both you & Sasuke should go to sleep, long day tomorrow. I'll be along soon, after I'm done with these 2.", he smiles warmly, & even though the other Leaf ninja there are a little weirded out by it, they smile back & walk away. Kurenai whispers to Sasuke, "You've got a strange cousin.", while he nods & responds, "Yep, but he's family & I love him.". They walk back to the tents & Kurenai sees something she hasn't before, an endearing smile on the face of the young Uchiha.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Sasuke Uchiha**

You know what time it is, so let's not screw around! Today it's all about Sasuke!

Being the youngest son of the Konoha Military Police captain & Uchiha clan leader wasn't easy. What was harder though was growing up in the shadow of his big brother Itachi. After his clan died, Sasuke thought he was forced to live without love, without family. After a long time though, he came to realize that it wasn't true, & that even if his parents were gone, even if his brother wasn't the loving person he thought he was, he isn't alone.

Age: 16  
Birthday: July 23 (my birthday too, yay!)  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 115 lbs.  
Chakra Types: Fire & Lightning  
Signature Jutsus: Chidori (& all subsequent forms...more on that later. XD); Fireball Jutsu, Phoenix Flower Jutsu, lots of other fire jutsus...., Shadow Shuriken Jutsu, Lion's Barrage  
Reg #: 012606  
Mission Stats: 8 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 1 S-rank (stats altered due to "unforseen" change. lol)

Random Points of Interest

"Uchiha" is another way of pronoucning "uchiwa", which means paper fan in Japanese. The fan, is what makes up the Uchiha clan symbol

Sasuke's hobbies include training & taking walks.

His favorite foods are onigiri & tomatoes, while he hates fermented soybeans & sweet foods.

Notable Quotes

(To Team 7 AKA Team Kakashi) "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, & I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, & kill a certain someone."

(To Naruto) "What do you know about me, if you had no siblings or parents? What do you know about me if you were alone from the start?! Huh?! I suffer because of the bonds I once had! You don't know what it's like to lose all that!"

(To Kurenai about Tsachi) "Yep, but he's family & I love him" (lol, cheap I know, but I like it.)

So I hope you learned something new about the "last" surviving Uchiha! Don't forget to come back for more **Ninja Facts** soon!


	14. The 5th Jutsu: Poisoned Shadows Jutsu

_The Fifth Jutsu: Poisoned Shadows Jutsu_

That afternoon, the others went up ahead while Shikamaru & Tsachi stayed behind. "Not that I don't mind sitting back & doing nothing, but it's gonna be such a drag catching up with those guys. What's going on?", Shikamaru inquires. Tsachi smiles & replies, "I still have to teach you your jutsu don't I?", a small smirk comes across Shikamaru's face before standing up. Tsachi tosses Shikamaru a scroll & states, "That's the key to your jutsu, known as the Poisoned Shadows Jutsu. It's simple, especially for you. Focus on the target & as long as it casts a shadow, you've got them. Let me show you.". Tsachi focuses on a tree & puts his hands together.

_Sacred Ninja Art: Poisoned Shadows Jutsu_

The tree's shadow grows darker, & several large stingers shoot out & stab the tree. Tsachi looks over at Shikamaru & sees the chunin's jaw drop. "Cool huh?", Tsachi asks with a smile. Shikamaru says nothing, but nods slightly, thinking, "_That jutsu, it beats my Shadow Sewing by a mile. It's amazing._". Shikamaru looks at the scroll, smiles & does the excruatingly long series of hand-signs before using the jutsu. Stingers shoot out, but Shikamaru loses control of them & they go after Tsachi. He dodges the stingers, flipping & repelling them with a kunai.

_Shadow Sewing Jutsu!_

Shikamaru's shadow spilts into tendrils & catches the stingers, trying to hold them back. "I....I can't hold it very long...Tsachi...", Shikamaru groans. Tsachi simply stares at the stingers & Shikamaru sees his eyes turn grey, then both jutsus are nearly instantly negated. "I'm sorry Tsachi...I...I..", Shikamaru starts to say apologetically but Tsachi rubs his eyes gently & stands up. "It's fine, you need practice. Just take it easy Shikamaru, like you said, it's gonna be a drag catching up with the others.". Tsachi walks off, leaving Shikamaru to practice.

A couple of hours later, Tsachi comes back over & sees Shikamaru pulling down a tree using the Poisoned Shadows Jutsu. He smiles & puts his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Great job kid.", he says while thinking to himself, "_Most impressive. He's already able to use it for other things but stabbing. He **is** a genius._". Shikamaru & Tsachi leave soon after, heading towards the Fire-Lightning border.

Meanwhile.....

"You won't be able to stop us!", Naruto cries out.

_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!_

Suddenly the field is engulfed with clone after clone of the orange clad shinobi. The masked Cloud Ninja before them scoffs & asks mockingly, "Is this supposed to scare me?". The clones charge the masked shinobi, who does several hand-signs....

_Lightning Style: Static Fission Jutsu!_

The ninja's body emits electricity & it surroundes him in all directions, destroying Naruto's shadow clones in an instant. "Naruto, we can't just do this alone! We need to work together!", Sasuke calls out while he is kneeling next to a prone trio of kunoichi. Ino, Sakura & Kurenai are all unconscious due to the masked ninja. Naruto yells back, "THEN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE & DO SOMETHING DAMMIT!". Sasuke runs over & they both stare the opposing ninja down, "Remember what we did against Zabuza?", Naruto nods & Sasuke asks, "How dense can you make that shield of yours? I've got an idea.". Naruto & Sasuke both have smirks on their face as the world's oldest genin put his hands together.

_Sacred Water Art: Wave Shell Shield!_

Water swirls around Naruto & Sasuke, & out of the torrent that's forming, a pair of massive shuriken fly out, heading toward the masked shinobi. He dodges them easily & laughs mockingly, "That's it? That is nothing!".

_Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!_

A massive surge of power shoots out of his hands & hits the shell of water, when a voice is heard behind him, "Hey, try this on for size!", Sasuke calls out as he charges the mask wearer, Chidori sparking & chirping loudly. At the same time, Naruto's Wave Shell was spinning towards their opponent, it carrying a charge of its own thanks to Electromagnetic Murder. He disappears right as Chidori is about to hit, & the shell disappears, revealing that it's empty. "Nice try kiddies, but I'm tired of playing around!", he states as he falls from the sky, making hand-signs on the way.

_Sacred Earth Art: Rock Paw Rush!_

Out of nowhere, spikes appeared below the masked ninja with rocks shooting up toward the enemy, spikes erupting out of those as well. Tsachi & Shikamaru appear & stand next to Naruto & Sasuke. "You 3, go & protect the girls. I'll take it from here.", Tsachi states. Naruto refuses, "NO! He hurt Sakura! I wanna kill him!", Tsachi pushes them away & glares at the enemy. "It's nice to see you again Raito. This is what you've been reduced to, attacking children? Pathetic, & I see you're still into masks, weirdo.", the mysterious Raito fires back, "I AM NOT A WEIRDO, & BESIDES I'M NOT A TRAITOR LIKE YOU!", Tsachi laughs & responds, "Whatever Weirdo, you don't have to worry. This is the last day anyone will make fun of you.".

_Earth Style: Mud Bomb Barrage!_

Mud shoots out of the ground & Raito dodges it before charging at Tsachi, "THIS IS THE END TRAITOR!"_, _he yells as he pulls out a sword & takes aim. Tsachi rolls under the attack.

_Water Style: Sticky Syrup Jutsu_

A yellow liquid forms around Raito & encases him. "No Raito, this is the end for you.", he turns around & stares at the Cloud Ninja as he cups his hands together, forming an orb of chakra in his hands. Naruto yells out, "HEY, THAT'S MY JUTSU!", thinking it's his Rasengan. Tsachi laughs softly & replies, "No Naruto, but it was inspired by it, & I thank you. By combining your technique with my own, I've created a new jutsu, 1 that I'm using to DESTROY YOU RAITO!". His chakra orb starts turning colors: red, then blue, then brown, green, black, white & finally molding all together in a single orb surrounded by 4 rings. "My jutsu....", Tsachi declares.

_RASENTENKEI_

He flings the Rasentenkei & it connects with Raito, shattering the syrup & vaporizing the Cloud Ninja into nothing. Tsachi collapses & Naruto runs over, Sasuke right behind him. "What was that?! That was fuckin' amazing!", Naruto says excitedly. Tsachi coughs softly & rises to his knees, "God, I didn't know it would take so much out of me. Don't worry about me you guys, are the girls alright?". Sasuke nods & responds, "They're alright. That guy knocked them out, but they'll be ok.".

Tsachi crawls over to the kunoichi & relaxes next to them. "We're almost there, we need to recharge. It'll only get tougher once we enter the Land of Lightning.", Tsachi says before passing out.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Shikamaru Nara**

Alright, it's that time again! Time for more **Ninja Facts**, & today's profile is all about the youngest of the Nara clan: Shikamaru Nara!

Known for his laziness, there is probably only 1 other thing young Shikamaru is known for: his intelligence. Regarded by many as the smartest person in the Hidden Leaf, he is said to have an IQ over 200. While against fighing & anything that makes him put out an effort, he has a strong moral compass & sense of commitment to his friends.

Age: 15  
Birthday: September 22  
Height: 5'7" (approx.)  
Weight: 117.7 lbs  
Rank: Chunin  
Chakra Types: Shadow, Water, Earth  
Signature Jutsus: Shadow Possesion Jutsu, Shadow Sewing Jutsu, Shadow Strangle Jutsu  
Reg #: 012611  
Mission Stats: 8 D-rank, 3 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 19 A-rank, 1 S-rank (current mission)

Random Points of Interest

Shikamaru is 1 day older than his teammate Ino Yamanaka.

"Shikamaru" means circle of deer in Japanese

His favorite dish is mackerel & kelp, while his least favorite is boiled eggs.

His hobbies include taking naps, relaxing & playing strategy games; especially Shogi.

While he finds women bothersome & angry, it seems like the woman he has interest; Temari, is everything he resents about them.

Notable Quotes

(To Ino) "What a drag... I say 1 thing about Sasuke, & I have to get that evil look from her eyes."

(To Shikaku Nara) "If women made you a better person, I wouldn't want to know what you were like before."

(About Temari) "Subtle as a rhino....& scarier than my mom.."

Isn't he awesome? Well, whether you think so or not, I hope you enjoyed learning about the 1st Chunin to come out of the Rookie 9! **Ninja Facts** will be back eventually, believe it!


	15. Into Lightning: The 1st of 5 Rings

_Into the Land of Lightning: The First of the 5 Rings of Defense!_

_(A/N: Sorry about being late. As for reasons...well...let me put it this way. If I told you, everyone would understand & be ok w/ it. Enjoy!)_

As the team stands in front of the Fire-Lightning border, they feel a kind of tension. It's the kind you feel when you know something bad is going to happen, but aren't sure what it is yet. They had just spent the past hour getting briefed, & what they learned wasn't good. The Land of Lightning has 5 barriers, or "rings", that are set up to defend from enemies that plan on stopping Sensaishi, & all that will occur during it. Tsachi takes a step across the border, & breathes a sigh of relief, because for all they knew a ring might have been set up at the border itself.

As they walk through the meadow that seperates the 2 countries, everyone is uncomfortable, & for good reason. They're completely out in the open, which is never a good thing. After a moment though, they reach some trees & start to rush through those. For some reason, everyone there is comfortable traveling, for awhile. They keep moving, & keep moving, & even when they want to stop they can't. Sasuke states, "Tsachi, we've been moving for hours now. Something's wrong.", Kurenai adds, "It looks like we stumbled into a genjutsu, & it isn't as simple as releasing it.". Tsachi doesn't look at either them or say a word, he just thinks to himself, "_Damn, I should've seen this coming. Only 1 person here is capable of this, I just wonder where she is._".

All of them keep moving, through exhaustion & pain, they keep moving. They all try ways to dispell the genjutsu, from simply trying to release it, to causing pain on themselves, & even each other. While Sakura did enjoy getting to beat on Naruto a bit, it wasn't the same. Also, it didn't help the situation at all, the genjutsu was still in effect. Eventually, it became too much for them & 1 by 1 they fell away. The others wanted to stop, to check on them but their bodies were forced to keep moving, until they fell too.

A few hours later, Naruto opens his eyes & sees a women, probably in her 20's, with long brown hair & green eyes standing over him. He looks over & sees the others tied up & bound together, except Tsachi who's chained against a wall. "Glad to see you woke up Orange. So tell me, why is a bunch of Leaf Ninja & a Cloud traitor out here together?", the woman asks sweetly. Naruto glares at her & replies, "Why is a bitch like you treating us like shit?". The woman glares back before walking over to a chain & pulling it, stretching Tsachi's body harshly. He screams in pain before the woman orders forcefully, "TELL ME BRAT, OR I'LL TEAR THE TRAITOR IN HALF!".

Naruto yells back, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ANYWAY, & WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?", she pulls the chain again & agonizing howls come from Tsachi before she responds, "It doesn't matter, & even if it did you're in no position to ask questions. Now tell me why you are here!". Tsachi spits out some of his blood & says, "What Morima, you won't acknowledge him at all? He just asked your name, Morima Midoriro.". Morima yanks the chain harder & demands, "SILENCE TRAITOR, OR I'LL SLIT THE BRAT'S THROAT!". Naruto growls & starts struggling to get free. Morima just laughs & states, "Go ahead, struggle all you like brat. All it'll do is make things easier for me. Honestly, I hope you manage to get free, fighting a boy with no hands might be entertaining.".

Naruto continues to struggle & Tsachi orders, "NARUTO, DON'T YOU DARE TRY IT! YOU DON'T NEED...", Morima yanks on the chain & pulls it hard, stretching Tsachi's body harshly & making him scream in pain again. Naruto glares at the demented Cloud ninja & declares, "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!". He struggles to get free, the wire cutting at Naruto's wrists more & more. He knows what he has to do, he has to use the Demon Fox Chakra, there's no other way.

Morima continues her demands & the torturing of Tsachi Shiruba, while Naruto continues to tap into the chakra of the 9 Tailed Fox. His wrists continue healing as they're cut up by the metallic, chakra coated wire the Cloud kunoichi used to contain all of the others. Finally, Naruto's eyes shoot open & lock onto the woman known as Morima Midoriro before tearing the wire apart & bounding toward her, now surrounded by what is known as the Demon Fox's Cloak. Tsachi cries, "NARUTO NO!", but it's too late. He begins pummelling their captor viciously, mounting her & raining down blows so heavy that they should be physically impossible for a boy Naruto Uzumaki's size. Even after Morima loses consciousness, he doesn't stop.

Blood begins running out of Morima's head, & Naruto still continues with the horrific beating. "NARUTO STOP! LOOK AT YOURSELF, AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!", Tsachi screams. Naruto looks up at him, & then at Morima, & then at his own bloody hands. He stares at them, what are supposed to be hands, when really they've become almost like claws. The Demon Fox Cloak disappears & Naruto collapses on a bloody & battered Morima Midoriro. Tsachi sighs & asks out loud in frustration, "Who's gonna get me down now?!".

* * *

Now it's time for new segment, known simply as **Naruto Trivia!** That's right, see if you can answer today's question without cheating!

Now, we all know Tsachi has the distinction of being a master of elemental chakra manipulation, by which I mean he can successfully perform jutsus from every nature type. Which of the following characters (all of which are in either the anime, manga or both) does as well?

**_A. Konan_**

**_B. Hiruzen Sarutobi_**

**_C. Fuka_**

**_D. Furido_**

Now don't cheat! I MEAN IT!

The answer is.......

.......

Wait for it......

..................................

................................

..............................

The answer is: C. Fuka!

Fuka was part of Furido's 4 man team, who was bent on "reshaping" the Land of Fire as they saw fit. By using her Kiss of Death, she was able to steal the chakra of those she fought & eventually take their soul if she desired.

Did you know that? If not it's ok, you learned something didn't ya? Either way, don't be afraid to try again the next time you see **Naruto Trivia!**


	16. The 2nd Ring: Heart Stopping Sights

_The Second Ring: Heart Stopping Sights_

After somehow escaping the tower Morima had held them captive in, through some amazingly complex & confusing method that would boggle the minds of regular people, they realized that there was no forest around them for miles, that it was all meadow until a mountain range several miles away. "Oh yeah....probably should've remembered that...sorry guys.", Tsachi remarks as they walk on. Kurenai smacks him in the back of the head & asks, "You used to live here didn't you?!", Tsachi rubs his head & while the others laugh quietly he fires back, "Shut up, besides, it's been nearly 5 years since I've set foot near this part of the world. A forest could've grown here by now, if they had botanists use chakra to...nevermind. Let's just keep going.".

They walk through the meadow. Sasuke insists that they run, but between the exhaustion of the 1st ring & the tower, nobody has the energy. "..Besides Sasuke, I don't want us running into another trap. That's how we got caught in the 1st place.", Tsachi adds before the young Uchiha decides to keep quiet.

A couple of hours later, Ino begs, "Tsachi, I'm tired. I wanna sleep.", the others chime in agreement, even Naruto. Tsachi rolls his eyes & keeps walking, passing up all the others. Sakura states, "None of us are taking another step until we get some rest.". Tsachi turns back & replies, "Ok then, & where do you suggest we rest Sakura, Ino, ALL OF YOU!? Where, because we are completely OUT IN THE OPEN! Open....open....open..._open..._", his voice echoes across the vast emptiness surrounding them. Kurenai stands between Tsachi & Sakura & says, "You both have points. Tsachi's right, we can't sleep out in the open. It's too dangerous. However, all of us need rest, especially Naruto & even you Tsachi. Both of you suffered a lot more than we did thanks to that psycho bitch, so we need to rest.".

Everyone around Tsachi nods in agreement & he concurs, "Fine, can we at least get to the mountains 1st? Is that fair enough for everybody?", he asks in an annoyed tone. They don't even have to say a word, everyone just starts walking toward the mountains quietly. Eventually, they get to the mountains & everyone is totally exhausted. Ino's acting like she's about to pass out, while Shikamaru, well actually he looks about the same. Tsachi pulls Sasuke & Sakura with him up to 1 of the mountains, which they're protesting to, "Hey, you know you've gotta help me with this. So unless you don't want to sleep, CRAM IT & HELP ME!", Tsachi orders while sounding like he's about to fall asleep himself.

Sasuke stands on Tsachi's left, while Sakura stands on his right. They both put 1 of their hands on Tsachi's shoulders, while placing the other on the mountain in front of them. Sasuke & Sakura's hands begin to glow faintly with chakra while Tsachi puts his hands together.

_Earth Style: Cave Carver Jutsu_

Tsachi slams his hands onto the mountain, & his chakra extends outwards, stopping at Sasuke & Sakura's chakra. Now in front of the 3 ninja was a small, but worthy opening to a nice sized cave they could use to rest in. 1 by 1 they dragged themselves inside, & only Ino & Tsachi bothered to put a sleeping bag out to sleep on. The others just collasped on the cave floor. What they didn't realize though, was that they had just got trapped in the 2nd ring.

Ino Yamanaka: A soft smile appeared on her face as Sasuke walked up to her. She was glad she could contain herself this time, other occasions weren't usually this calm. This time however, it seemed perfect, until Sakura came along. What Sasuke said next, Ino didn't know but what she understood was the passionate kiss Sakura & Sasuke shared right in front of her. She wanted to stop it, to break them up, to hurt Sakura like she was hurting her, but nonetheless, Ino could not move at all. They just kissed, & kissed, & kissed for what seemed like an eternity until finally they looked at Ino & laughed cruely. Sakura pulled out a mirror, & the last thing Ino Yamanaka saw was herself & the look of shock on her face, frozen in stone.

Shikamaru Nara: It was cold, dark, he was in the shadows. Normally, Shikamaru didn't mind them. In fact, you could say that Shikamaru embraced them. The shadows allowed him to be alone with his thoughts, away from the distractions of others. Shikamaru had a small smile appear on his face as he sat down & enjoyed the silence. Sometime later though, he got up to leave, but he couldn't find a way out. He searched & searched, thought up every possible way but he couldn't escape the shadows. He began to see his mom, Choji, Ino, Asuma, & even Temari. He fought, eventually dropping to his knees & begging to be set free. He wasn't though, he was trapped in the shadows, trapped with nothing but his loneliness.

Sasuke Uchiha: As Sasuke opened his eyes, he saw his mother in front of him with a gift. He reached out to open it & was incredibly excited to see the shine off the brand new shuriken set he had received. He rushed off to find Itachi, hoping to convince his big brother to help him practice. However, when he opened the door to his brother's room, he didn't see the caring brother he had. He saw a monster, 1 that slaughtered his family, his entire clan. A monster that was coming after him. It was warm, & it was wet as the young Sasuke Uchiha lied on the floor in a pool of blood. He wasn't sure though if it was his own, his mother's, his father's, or a mix of 2 or all 3. He didn't care, he couldn't believe his brother could do such a thing, & to him that was the saddest part of it all.

Sakura Haruno: It was nighttime, & she was on a mission with Naruto & Sasuke. It was supposed to be a simple carrier mission, something a hawk could do if it could carry the huge scroll Naruto somehow managed to keep a hold on. They found the temple they were supposed to go to, but when the 3 of them walked inside something went wrong. All the openings closed, & Orochimaru slithered down a few steps towards them. Snakes shot out of his arms & wrapped around the 2 boys, while Orochimaru glared at Sakura evily. "I will spare your life child, but you must choose 1 of these 2 to die. Who will it be, the loud mouthed brat, or the Uchiha?", he hisses wickedly at the kunoichi. She looks at both of them & thinks it's an easy choice, she'll just pick Sasuke. But as she starts to talk, she finds herself looking at Naruto, watching as he tries to struggle out of the grasp of the snake. Sakura looks back at Sasuke, who is cooly standing there, doing nothing. She can't decide, it's too difficult, it's too much for her. Orochimaru's neck stretches, & his head flies toward Sakura, who stands there in fear, not knowing what to do.

Kurenai Yuhi: The weather outside is frightful, but there is no fire. There is only snow; bitter, cold, unnerving snow. Kurenai was stuck in a cave, but at least she isn't alone. Asuma is by her side through it all. They hold each other, protect & keep each other warm. Things are bad, but at least they have each other. The wind picks up, a harsh chill comes in. They huddle up together while trying to stay warm. The frost starts to envelope the cave, the rocks cracking due to drastic change in temperature. Everything goes black & the cold settles in. When she opens her eyes, Kurenai looks around in the cave, and behind her is a massive chunk of ice. "_That wasn't there before...or was it?_", she thinks to herself as she stares at it. Kurenai walks over to it & puts her hand on it, jerking it away suddenly. She wipes the frost off her hand & looks at the ice again. Something is inside it, & as she peers inside Kurenai Yuhi sees the body of her lover, Asuma Sarutobi, & her very own body. What remains stands frozen, just like the air outside & the bodies inside.

Tsachi Shiruba: Tsachi wakes up, he's back home, back in the Hidden Leaf Village. He loves it there, it's nothing like the Hidden Cloud Village. People are nice to him, they like him. He walks out of the small apartment he lives in & goes for a walk, all the while feeling like he's being watched. He starts to notice the glances on the villagers' faces, the resentment, the hatred. As they start to surround him, their scowling looks probe him & their voices echo as they call him a freak. Other ninja start to join in, saying that he just got lucky & he should be dead, that they don't want or need him around. He runs from them, all of them, hating himself because just like in the Hidden Cloud Village nobody wanted him around, nobody cared.

Naruto Uzumaki: Naruto did nothing as the woman standed in front of him. He didn't know who she was, but the redhead seemed so familiar that he couldn't ignore her. Naruto remembered the woman holding him, a long time ago, & as tears formed in his eyes he realized that the woman in front of him was his mother. Without hesitation Naruto embraced his mother, & began to sob uncontrollably as for the 1st time in his life, he truly understood what it felt like to have a mom. Suddenly Naruto felt a great pain in his back, & as he looked at his mother; she has a wicked, toothy grin stretched across her face. He collasped with a kunai stuck in his back, & the woman in front of him was gone, replaced with the chakra of the 9-Tailed Fox. A force that began to claw at him, attack him, that consumed him. It was all his mother's fault. She betrayed her son.

"I must admit, this cave is quite impressive.", a voice said aloud as its speaker walked in. It's a man, probably in his early 40's, balding black hair with an eyepatch over his left eye that has the symbol of the Hidden Cloud Village on it. "For such _impressive_ ninja, they couldn't avoid my jutsu could they? Let's get them out of here.", he says before a team of ninjas appear behind the older man. One of them, a younger man, inquires, "Obieru-sensei, am I wrong or is this....", the man known as Obieru walks over to the ninja & looks at the person in question. They look at shock at Tsachi & both of them take hold of him, while the others each grab 1 & leave the cave with them.

* * *

Guess what? It's time again for **Naruto Trivia!** Do you have the knowledge it takes to answer today's question correctly? Let's find out!

Akatsuki is basically a group of traitors, but even so they still have homes. Which village was the origin of the most Akatsuki members?

**_A. Rain_**

**_B. Leaf_**

**_C. Mist_**

**_D. Sound_**

I swear if you cheat......

Just don't cheat.....

....................................

...................................

..................................

The answer is.......

.........................

........................

Drumroll please..................

...............

.............

........

The answer is B. The Hidden Leaf Village!

Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha & Madara Uchiha all originated from the Hidden Leaf Village. (If you don't know by now, Tobi is Madara, but more on that later)

Were you right this time? If not, it's fine, you can't always be right. Just make sure to come back soon for more **Naruto Trivia!**


	17. The Last of the Midoriro Clan

_The Last of the Midoriro Clan_

The same old story....they were trapped again. Everyone was tied up & kept in seperate rooms this time though. Tsachi came to & saw a familiar face sitting in front of him. "Obieru Midoriro, it's been a long time. How are your parents?", he asks with a half sincere smile. Obieru smirks & pulls out a knife, using it to clean underneath his nails. "They died a couple years back, but why should you care traitor? You left the village, the place that you called home for most of your life. You deserted everything you ever had, all the power you could've had, & for what? LEAF VILLAGE SCUM!", he states angrily. Tsachi spits on the ground in front of the older man & replies defiantly, "No, the Raikage is scum, as is anyone who supports him while knowing that he wants the Feudal Lord of Lightning dead! So screw you Obi, screw you & your entire family for supporting that bastard!".

Obieru stands up & punches Tsachi in rage. Tsachi barely flinches but before he can say a word the Cloud ninja screams, "MY DAUGHTER AND I ARE ALL THAT'S LEFT! MY PARENTS DIED, MY WIFE DIED, MY SONS DIED! SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH **NOW**!". Tsachi looks down at the floor & says, "Your daughter is dead too.". Obieru screams in anger, pain & despair as he takes his sword & charges at a defenseless Tsachi. He activates the Shinhi Sharingan & looks Obieru right in the eye, "Killing me will not bring your daughter back Obi. Seeking vengance will do nothing, you know this.", as the ring & spokes of the Shinhi Sharingan spin, Obieru stands still, the words of the traitor looping in his head like a broken record. He drops the sword & collapses to his knees.

"I have nothing then. My family, all my loved ones, they're gone. ALL GONE! Just kill me now.", the Cloud ninja says sadly. Tsachi deactivates his Sharingan & replies, "Untie me & I will, so you can be with your family again.". Obieru scoffs & stands up, "I can't believe this. You think it's that easy? Even without me, there's still a team of shinobi here. If any of you escape, they're all dead & so am I! So just let me grieve the loss of my daughter in peace.". Tsachi sighs & replies, "Look, Obieru, I could kill you with just a glance if I wanted to. The thing is though that if I do that, your soul is obliterated & wiped off all planes of existance. Pretty much you won't even go to the afterlife or the netherworld, heaven or hell, whatever you'd like to call it. You'd be here 1 minute, gone the next. I can tell you love your family, I want to bring you back to them. Let me go, I'll make it quick & painless. I promise.".

Obieru Midoriro doesn't even look at him as he inquires, "What about those ninja outside this room? The young ones who have their entire lives ahead of them, families of their own to live with, to create? What about them? Are you telling me I should put my selfish desires in front of the lives of children?! It doesn't matter, because I **refuse** to do it. So shut up or I'll kill you right now & not even care about the bounty on your head.". Tsachi sighs again & begs apologetically, "I'm sorry Obi, I hope I'm wrong.". Tsachi's eyes ripple & turn grey as he activates his Rinnegan.

_Inner Path: Samsara of Endless Pain_

As Obieru hears Tsachi says this, he looks back at him. The last thing he hears are the words, "Forgive me."

As Tsachi looks down at the older man he says, "God I hate using that. Now to get out of this without injuring myself.". After nearly a hour, Tsachi frees himself from his restraints & sneaks out to retrieve the others. He discovers that they're in a house of some kind, and that they've set up traps everywhere. Tsachi smiles & thinks to himself, "_I can use these to my advantage. Create a distraction, take them all out at once, sounds great._".

_Shadow Clone Jutsu_

Tsachi creates several shadow clones & they all walk off, setting off deadly traps that cause them to disappear in a cloud of smoke. The ninja guards run out of their rooms & look around for intruders. After a moment, they got together & 1 of them started talking about finding Obieru dead.

_Water Style: Sticky Syrup Jutsu!_

Tsachi uses the Sticky Syrup Jutsu to trap the Cloud ninja. He walks over & smiles at them before stating, "Don't worry, I won't kill you. Enjoy yourselves, have fun, plan your escape because I know from experience that _Lord_ Arashi doesn't tolerate failure.". Tsachi goes into each of the rooms & frees the others, all of which are glad to see that everything is alright, considering the situation. They all stand together in the living room, where the Cloud ninja are trapped in the pale, yellow syrup. "What's the plan for these guys?", Kurenai inquires. Tsachi looks back at her & answers, "Leave them here, let the jutsu wear off. If they report back to the Raikage they'll get killed, & if they come after us, same result. If they choose to make a break for it, well, that's best for them. Let's go.".

As they walk out, Tsachi turns back & goes over to Obieru Midoriro's dead body. He takes a small necklace out of 1 of the pockets of his Jonin's vest & puts it around Obieru's neck. He opens it 1 last time & looks at the picture inside of himself, Obieru, Morima & a few of their relatives. Tsachi struggles not to cry as he whispers, "find your way back to your family obi. goodbye old friend.". He wipes away tears & turns back to see the others looking at him, all of whom are completely confused. The Jonin walks past them & leaves, the others following behind him.

Later that night, Tsachi is keeping watch, & Kurenai walks over to him. She sits down & pulls her legs to her chest, huddling up as a cold wind blows over them. She still remembers the dream the genjutsu made her have, & while it does get to her, she has more important things on her mind. "What were you doing to that Cloud ninja, Tsachi?", she asks quietly. He glances over at Kurenai briefly, then responds, "His name was Obieru Midoriro, leader of his clan. His daughter, Morima, was the 1 that captured us before. When I lived in the Cloud Village, I wasn't liked by too many people. Most of the ones that tolerated me, well, they pretty much had to. Morima, & the rest of her family, were really the only people that ever liked me for me.".

Kurenai looks over at him & states, "That isn't true, at least not anymore. Sasuke loves you, & the rest of us.....", she tapers off & goes quiet. Tsachi decides to press her to continue, "The rest of you.....?", Kurenai tries to keep from turning red as she replies, "Well, I know Sakura & Naruto think you're great. Ino, well she's Ino, but you saved her life & she's grateful. You've even gotten under Shikamaru's skin a little.". Kurenai smiles softly & Tsachi asks, "What about yourself Kurenai? What do you think?". She tries to keep from answering it, but the silence becomes awkward & she says, "You're nice, a little strange, but nice.".

She quickly tries to change the subject, "You still didn't answer my question Tsachi. What were you doing?", Tsachi takes a breath & answers, "The Midoriro clan was the closest thing I had to a family after my real family died. I wasn't really close with them, but we shared a few dinners & some decent times. I probably sound pathetic, but it was all I could get, all I could hope for. Before I get off on another tangent, there was this time, right after Morima became a Jonin. They had a huge party & I got to go. A few members of her family, including her parents, took a picture together. At the last moment Mori pulled me in, & I held onto it ever since the picture came out. Now that they're all gone, & they hated me, no point left in keeping it.".

Kurenai inquires, "So what happened? It seems like this Mori girl really liked you, but before she was killed, she was cursing your very existence.", Tsachi scoffs & answers, "It's simple, I got the mission to assassinate the Feudal Lord, they sided with the Raikage & I didn't. I abandoned the mission, them, & my village in their eyes.". Kurenai starts to put her hand on Tsachi, but she stops herself, "It isn't like that now, you have a family. You have friends. You have a home Tsachi Shiruba.", she states firmly. She puts her hand on his shoulder & kisses him gently on the cheek, "never forget that tsachi.", she whispers in his ear before going back to her tent.

* * *

You know what time it is! It's time for more **Naruto Trivia!**

Here is today's question: How many clans have a distinguishable Kekkai Genkai?

**_A. 2_**

**_B. 5_**

**_C. 13_**

**_D. 3_**

*cue blatant ripoff of Jeopardy music*

.......................................

What is the answer? Do you know?

.....................................

......................................

................................

Don't cheat! If you cheat, Neji will lose his eyes! Believe it!

.......................................

The answer is.....

......................

Hold on.........

The answer is B. 5!

Haku's unnamed clan had "Ice Style"; the Hyuga clan has the "Byakugan"; the Kaguya clan had "Shikotsumyaku" (that was Kimimaro); the Kurama clan, while unnamed, does have a Kekkai Genkai (Yakumo's); & finally last but not least the Uchiha clan has the "Sharingan".

Now, I know you'll argue & say I'm wrong, so let's do this. The ones that I think will b mentioned is the Senju clan having "Wood Style", only 1 problem though. Tenzo/Yamato isn't a Senju, & no other member of the clan besides Hoshirama was known to use it, not his brother or Tsunade or her brother. Soma no Ko doesn't count because Sakon & Ukon joined each other. If there's any arguments, feel free to make them.

Anyway.....whether or not you agree, that was another great round! Come back soon for more **Naruto Trivia!**


	18. The 3rd Ring: Labyrinth of Disaster

_The Third Ring: Labyrinth of Disaster_

Everyone wakes up to what has become the standard fare: Naruto's screams as Sakura beats on him. "Women are crazy, they're such a drag.", Shikamaru states as he stands up outside his tent. Ino hears this & starts to stomp toward him. "At least Sakura's making sure we wake up on time, but yeah, girls are crazy.", Sasuke replies as he drops a bag down & starts building a fire. Ino stops, & at hearing this she runs off to find a place to cry because Sasuke thinks she's crazy. Shikamaru sits down & pulls a dead rabbit out of the bag Sasuke set down a moment ago. Naruto joins them a moment later & together the 3 of them start to prepare breakfast.

"So, how was the beating this morning?", Sasuke asks bluntly. Naruto looks away & rubs his forehead in frustration before replying, "It's not that I mind Sakura hitting on me, but she's doing it all wrong. She's beating all the wrong places!", he smiles goofily until Sakura screams, "WHAT WAS THAT NARUTO?!?!?!". Sasuke & Shikamaru laugh as a very worried & fearful look spreads onto Naruto's face. As Sakura walks out of the tent, Naruto says fearfully, "Nothing Sakura, nothing. We're just making breakfast, that's all.". A big, almost creepy, smile appears on her face before she asks, "Good. So where's Ino-pig?". The others are silent for a moment before Shikamaru answers, "She went running off that way, she looked upset so I decided to leave her alone.". Sakura simply shrugs & goes into her tent to change clothes when she looks over at Naruto, "Naruto, can you do me a favor?", she asks him sweetly. Naruto glances over at her & Sakura yells, "PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!".

Naruto puts on clothes & everyone is now eating breakfast, everyone except Ino that is. "Did Ino sleep in again? Sakura, please wake her up before the food is all gone.", Tsachi requests as he slaps Naruto's hand away from the food for the 3rd time now. Shikamaru states, "She woke up awhile ago, but she ran off. She looked really upset & I thought it was 1 of those 'woman things' so I left her alone.". Tsachi sets his plate on the ground & stands up before activating his Byakugan. He scans the surrounding area & eventually he does see Ino, but it isn't good.

"Shit. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!", Tsachi exclaims loudly. They all look up at him & Kurenai says, "Hey, watch your language Tsachi! You need to be setting an example!". Tsachi blinks & his bright blue eyes are back, "We don't have time. Look over there.", he states before pointing Northeast. As they all look, they're shocked to find a large stone building of some kind. Naruto inquires, "What the fuck is that?", & nobody responds at first. They just stare in shock until Tsachi finally speaks up, "It's a maze of some kind, & Ino is inside.".

They all pack up quickly & head toward the maze, & more importantly Ino, as quickly as possible. "This is probably a trap.", Kurenai states as they enter. Tsachi quickly replies, "Most likely, but Ino fell into it & we have to get her out.". The team gets to an intersection, & the entrance closes behind them. Everyone looks around, except Tsachi & Shikamaru, who are thinking of what to do. Tsachi activate his Byakugan, but can't find a way out. "Dammit, I hate to have to do this, but I've got no choice.", Tsachi states before standing up. "Do what?", Sakura inquires while sounding worried. Tsachi activates his Rinnegan & tells everyone to stand back.

_Six Paths: Deva Deviation!_

Tsachi's body shimmers, & starts to waver. It's like his body is blinking in & out of existance while being seperated into 2 different beings. A moment later, there are 2 Tsachi's standing in front of them. 1 looks normal, while the other 1 is shiny and has some kind of line drawn on his forehead. "As cool as that looked, what did you really do to help?", Sasuke inquires curiously, the others nodding as they wonder the same thing.

Tsachi smiles & answers, "For some reason, the powers of the Rinnegan are tied to the Buddhist lore of Samsara. Within the Inner Path, there are six paths of their own, Deva being the highest. The Rinnegan allows me to split my body, & as the books say, 'tread each of the paths separately'. In other words, I can divide myself mulitple times into multiple forms. I don't like it, because after 2 it splits my chakra & abilities too much, but this is the only way I can find out how to get the hell out of here & save Ino.". They all look at him confused, & Tsachi looks at Deva, who proceeds to jump into the air & develop wings.

As Deva flies above the maze, everyone but Tsachi is staring in amazement. In the meantime, Tsachi has his eyes closed. Deva flies back down & closes his wings, Tsachi opens his eyes & smiles. "Good work Deva. Now, we're splitting up. You all go with Deva & get Ino. I have to go find the jerk who did this.", Tsachi states as he heads to the left. Deva starts walking to the right & Kurenai says, "Wait, you better explain things better than that or this 'Deva' guy is on his own.". Tsachi turns back around & replies, "There's no exit, only a path that leads to a guy, most likely the guy who made this. Deva & I can share sight, & when he was up in the air we used our Rinnegan & Byakugan together to go through the entire maze. Anymore questions?", they all look at Tsachi & then Deva before shaking their heads. Tsachi starts to walk off & the others follow Deva.

Deva says nothing as they walk, even when asked questions about how Tsachi can see what he sees or why they both have the Rinnegan active. Eventually they just stopped asking questions altogether & followed the silent, well they weren't sure what Deva was, he isn't a clone & he isn't a person so they wondered that while keeping an eye out for traps, & for Ino. They do get to her, & without too many problems. The biggest, & really the only, thing they had to deal with was Ino's crying. "What's wrong Ino?", Kurenai asks after rushing over to her. Ino sniffles & coughs before replying, "Sssss-ss-SASUKE THINKS I'M CRAZY!", she sobs for a moment while Shikamaru & Naruto try not to laugh & Sasuke wishes that they didn't go after her. Ino calms down after a moment & continues, "There were all these traps, & really scary monsters coming after me & I just wanna get out of here Kurenai-sensei! Please tell me you know how!". Kurenai shakes her head slowly, causing Ino to cry more & more.

Sakura walks over & punches Ino in the back of her head, hard. The blonde chunin collapses into Kurenai's arms & Sakura says, "Well that takes care of that. Now to find Tsachi.". She starts to walk the other direction when Deva stands in front of her, & for the 1st time words come out of his mouth, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that.".

* * *

You know what time it is....time for **Naruto Trivia!**

What are the names of the father/daughter duo that run Ichiraku?

**A. Tsuchi & Ayume**

**B. Soupy & Ramenesha**

**C. Teuchi & Ayame**

**D. Tachi & Ayime**

Well? Answer it already!

..................

.............

........................

...............

Remember, if you cheat....

...................

.........

Just don't cheat, trust me. You won't like the consequences......

.................

..............

The answer is.......

.......

...

The answer is B! No....The answer is C. Teuchi & Ayame.

I hope it was tricky enough for ya! If not then, well good for you! Come back soon for more **Naruto Trivia!**


	19. The Center of the Maze:The Ninja Duelist

_The Center of the Maze: The Ninja Duelist!_

Meanwhile...

Tsachi is charging through the maze as fast as his feet allow him. Eventually the walls start to move, to try and crush him, attack him, stop him anyway possible.

_Earth Style: Boulder Barrier Jutsu!_

As he runs, Tsachi kicks up dirt. He continues moving, dodging the jagged pillars & spikes that erupt from the wall in an effort to stop him. All the while, being covered more & more by the earth around him until finally he's completely covered in what is a hollowed out boulder. Tsachi charges through the labyrinth, using his Rinnegan to see where he is going. Finally, he comes to a stop & the boulder collapses onto him, covering Tsachi in dirt.

"Impressive, I never thought anyone would get through my labyrinth so easily. Of course if anyone would accomplish such a feat it would be the _great_ Tsachi Shiruba, former Head Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Clouds.", the young man states as he stands in front of a very dirty Tsachi. He looks at the Cloud Ninja, carefully scanning him. He notices all the small scars on his hands, arms & face; the fact that his headband's cloth had been cut through a few too many times, & most notably that he couldn't have been older than Tsachi but maybe the same age & that he carried a long-sword on his back.

The young ninja runs his hand through his short, brown hair & says, "I'm glad you find me attractive Tsachi, but I don't like guys undressing my with their eyes, especially when they have _your_ eyes.". Tsachi charges him, kunai in hand, when the Cloud Ninja snaps his fingers & a rack of swords appears between them. Tsachi stops & the opposing ninja states, "I am Meikyuu Kagakabe, the Duelist of the Cloud Village. You made it through my labyrinth, so I know you have exceptional skills, & that is without your reputation preceeding you. I assumed Lord Arashi taught you how to use swords, did he?".

Tsachi looks at him, slightly confused, before answering, "He did. I knew you were 1 of the Kagakabe clan, this is your family's jutsu. So, since I'm here we're going to be sword fighting?". He scans the swords, checking to make sure they haven't been tampered with as Meikyuu responds, "It's either that or I use my advantage of you being in my jutsu & just crush you, & the rest of your team of course.". He glares at the Cloud Ninja angrily & grabs a sword, quickly swinging for Meikyuu's neck. He blocks it with his own sword & stares back at Tsachi, "Nice attack, too bad it'll be your last.".

Meikyuu Kagakabe jumps back & leaps into the air, his sword pointing down at Tsachi's head.

_Duel Art: Sword of Revealing Light!_

Light flows out of Meikyuu's sword, & Tsachi jumps back, dodging the blow. The swordsman smirks as light pours out of his weapon, blinding Tsachi. "This is it!", he cries as he swings for Tsachi's neck, only to hear the clash of metal on metal. "That's all you've got, trying to blind me with a cheap trick?", Tsachi inquires as thrusts downward, going for Meikyuu's knee. He jumps back & twirls his sword around in a flashy display.

_Duel Art: Sword of Sparkles!_

Suddenly, Tsachi starts to notice specks of light floating off the sword. He charges Meikyuu, but he smirks again & as he does a hand-sign, the specks erupt in a series of blinding flashes of light. It's like a million cameras going off all at once as the swordsman of the Cloud Village thrusts forcefully at Tsachi. The light fades & Meikyuu finds that Tsachi isn't there. He feels metal sticking into his back, "Looks like you aren't so great after all, & I managed to get another attack in.", Tsachi states as he presses the tip of his sword into Meikyuu's back. The young "duelist" sticks his sword in the ground & kneels submissively. "You've got me, but just 1 thing...", he grabs his sword

_Duel Art: Sword of Concealing Light!_

A great flash of light shines from Meikyuu's sword for a moment before both of them are shrouded in pitch black darkness. "If I can't beat you with light, I know I can beat you in the dark.", Meikyuu says confidently. Tsachi stays silent as he listens for his opponent, not letting himself get distracted for a single moment. "Fine then, don't respond, JUST TASTE MY BLADE!", the Cloud Ninja cries out.

_Duel Art: Sword of Dark Destruction!_

A wave of chakra rushes right by Tsachi, & an explosion occurs far off as it hits 1 of the walls of the maze. "I thought this was supposed to be a fair fight, a duel between men. You aren't a man though, you're just a little boy!", Tsachi yells before moving, another Dark Destruction wave almost hits him. Tsachi realizes the irony in what he said, because he can't be that much older than Meikyuu himself. "Fairness, what a completely idiotic concept. The world isn't fair, life isn't fair, being a ninja isn't fair so why should I fight fair?! I don't! I DO WHAT IT TAKES TO WIN!".

_DUEL ART: SWORD OF DARK RITES!_

Underneath Tsachi's feet, a seal begins glowing dark purple & chains shoot out from beneath him, trapping him. An alter raises out of the ground, & Meikyuu steps toward him, smirking wickedly in the dark glow of the seal. "Any last words before I kill you?", the sword wielding ninja asks cockily. Tsachi glares down at him, & then smiles, responding, "Yes, in fact I know the perfect thing to say. 'I hope you love the taste of your own medicine.". Meikyuu looks up at him in confusion.

_Inner Path: Samsara of Endless Pain_

Meikyuu's body goes limp, & the darkness is gone. The labyrinth starts to disappear back into the earth & the landscape goes back to normal. After a moment, the other rush over to him & Ino latches onto Tsachi like a parasite. "OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **THANK YOU!**", she screams out in relief. Sakura walks over & punches Ino in the head again & pulls her off the jonin. Deva walks to Tsachi & disappears, Tsachi's eyes return to normal & he perks back up instantly. "Now let's move on, I'll tell you all about what happened.", he says with a smile.

* * *

It's that time again! You know what time I'm talking about, time for more **Naruto Trivia!**

Akatsuki is full of a bunch of freaks! How many are _seemingly_ immortal?

**A. 2**

**B. 3**

**C. 4**

**D. 5**

Now you know the rules.......

..............

............

.........

NO CHEATING!

.........

.........

.......

Time's almost up.......

...........

.........

........

The answer is D. 5!

Orochimaru had his "Immortality Jutsu", which allowed him to change bodies every 3 years & even regenerate. Sasori changed his body into a human puppet, granting himself eternal youth. Hidan had the Jashin's secret jutsu, which allows him to live as long as he can kill. Kakuzu used "Earth Grudge Fear" to rip out the hearts of his opponents to keep living. Last, but certainly not least, Madara/Tobi posseses the "Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan", which allows the user immortality, or so it seems.

Did you know that? If so, good for you! If not, it's ok. Make sure you come on back for more soon!


	20. The 4th Ring: Just Beyond The Hot Spring

_The Fourth Ring: Just Beyond The Hot Springs!_

After running from the labyrinth, & after a short walk where Tsachi regaled the team with his side of the story, they look over & see a town in the distance. After traveling through miles of meadow & mountains, going through all kinds of obstacles they finally reached a town. The others were excited, but Tsachi knew all too well that this wasn't a time to drop his guard. This was Joukigaiku, & while it was known for having the most luxurious hot spring in the world, it was also home to the Land of Lightning's most prominent Sealer: Youma Kirinonai. It was said that his skills rivaled that of Orochimaru, but it hasn't been tested.

Everyone else though runs in without a care in the world, except possibly Kurenai who could just be running to keep track of them...& that's a big no. She runs straight to The White Lotus, the famous hot spring, & immediately Tsachi gets a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sighs & says to himself, "Well, let's just hope they stay out of trouble. Maybe then we can leave without any either.".

"We've got to go to The White Lotus with Kurenai-sensei!", Ino declares full of excitement. Sakura sighs as she walks beside Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto & Sasuke behind them. "It's probably really expensive, plus you probably need more rest than all of us, except Tsachi. Let's not waste the money.". Ino looks behind her & smiles, Shikamaru sees this & instantly walks away. "Well...since you're worried about money...let's bring along 1 of the guys. We can, you know, get them to 'help'.", her smiles grows wider as she glances over at Sakura. "I don't know....it doesn't seem, you know, honorable. Besides, I don't know if even Naruto is that thick-headed.". Ino rolls her eyes & responds, "Are you serious? Face it Sakura, the guy loves you. He doesn't just like you, or just care about you, he loves you. He'd probably jump off a cliff to get you some umeboshi if you asked him. I'm sure it'd be a cinch to get him to come along.". Ino whispers something in Sakura's ear & keeps walking, hoping she follows through.

Sakura stops walking, & lets Naruto & Sasuke catch up to her. "Is something wrong?", Naruto asks with a look of concern. Sakura smiles softly & shakes her head before saying, "No, but Naruto I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment...alone?". Both Sasuke & Naruto's jaws drop, & Naruto gets his wits together enough to push Sasuke away, all the while Sakura laughs quietly & thinks to herself, "_I can't believe Ino was right! This is gonna be easier than chakra concentration practice!_". Naruto walks back over, a small smile on his face. Sakura smiles back & says, "Ino & I, well we were talking & we wanted to go to The White Lotus. The thing is though, she can be a bit of a bitch, & if that happens I really don't want to go through that alone. Can you come along & help me out Naruto, please?", Sakura's smile gets a bit wider as does Naruto when only 1 thought comes to mind, "_JACKPOT! 2 sexy girls & me! It's my lucky day!_". Naruto nods quickly & they go to The White Lotus together. Sakura looks over at Naruto, who looks like he's on top of the world, & on the way there she can't help but smile. After all, she's about to get a free spa day.

Shikamaru & Sasuke are walking around together through the town. "Do you think those girls are up to something?", Sasuke asks. Shikamaru takes his hands out of his pockets & casually puts his hands behind his head before responding, "I'm sure of it. Ino smiling is never good.". They both chuckle softly & Sasuke motions at a sign next to a library they're walking by, "Hey, a shogi tournament. You should enter.", Shikamaru shakes his head & replies, "Nah, tournaments are a drag. Besides, it takes all the fun out of it.". Sasuke grabs Shikamaru's arm & tosses him inside, deciding that they'll both enter. They see a bunch of old men, a few kids younger than them & a pair of middle aged adults. "Come on, 1 of us is bound to win the prize money.", Sasuke presses until finally Shikamaru enters & Sasuke follows right behind him.

It turns out that the hot spring wasn't Naruto's lucky day. In fact, he spent most of the day by himself with the exception of the portly male masseuse that Ino just happened to pick for him. Finally though, when he sits in the hot spring, he hears Sakura & Ino giggling. He thinks this is finally his chance. "We should go now, before Naruto wants to leave.", Sakura says in a worried tone. Ino rolls her eyes, but then as she thinks about it Ino starts to nod. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We can't leave him the tab if he's not here. Let's go, now.". Naruto stops, & just sits in the water with a shocked, heartbroken look on his face. He can't believe it, it was all a trick, & Sakura did it to him.

Eventually he gets out, his skin burnt to a bright red. After Naruto puts on his clothes, he walks up to the front desk & empties his wallet before walking out. As he walks the streets, he drags his feet, feeling miserable which makes him hungry as well. Shikamaru & Sasuke walk up to him, Shikamaru carrying a big briefcase. "What's that?", Naruto asks in melancholy tone as he points to the briefcase. Shikamaru opens it to reveal a boatload of money, "I won a shogi tournament, it was fun I guess.". Sakura & Ino walk up, Naruto just walks away.

That night, Naruto & Tsachi are sharing a room, since Naruto couldn't get his own. "I saved you some barbeque, here.", Tsachi hands him a container & watches with a smile while Naruto eats hungrily. He would mention what happened, but Tsachi knows that won't do any good. Instead he just goes to sleep & soon Naruto follows suit. Tsachi just hopes that leaving will be easy.

The next morning, everyone wakes up, has breakfast & leaves the hotel. They walk through the town, seeing the various hot springs scattered throughout until finally they leave the town. Tsachi breathes a sigh of a relief & they keep going. "Tsachi, what's that?", Sasuke asks while pointing off into the distance. The moment he sees what Sasuke is pointing at, he pushes everyone back & rushes forward on his own. "_It's what I was afraid of. Arashi got to him, the sealer is the guardian of the fourth ring._".

As Tsachi gets closer, the seals forming the fourth ring became much more prevalent. He stops short & seemingly out of nowhere, the ninja known as Youma Kirinonai appeared. He was much younger looking than he actually was, & the tan skin that was common among the people of the Land, with him there were white scars all over his chest & shoulders. "I knew you would be trouble, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew. Arashi is a fool, but he's not stupid enough to forget about you either Tsachi.", Youma says as he walks toward Tsachi.

The others run up to their comrade & Kurenai inquires, "How do you know the Fourth Hokage's jutsu?!". They all look at her in shock, then back at Youma who claps slowly before stopping & responding, "Very good. Actually, I shouldn't say that seeing as how Minato Namikaze was from your village. In fact, I can feel his handiwork is nearby.", he looks at the people standing just a few feet away from him when his eyes stop at Naruto, "Of course, you're the....", Kurenai charges forward toward Youma before he can finish. She bolts past Tsachi & into the seals, however, at that moment all Youma could do is smirk. Tsachi catches it & quickly runs after her before it's too late.

_Soul Binding Barrier!_

Dark flames erupt all around them, following the path of the seals that have been marked on the ground all around them. In a moment, both Tsachi & Kurenai were trapped a barrier, & just by the name of the jutsu, it doesn't sound like that's a good thing.

* * *

Welcome readers, you know what time it is! It's time for more **Naruto Trivia!**

Today is all about jutsu, so....In the Naruto Universe, which isn't a type of Jutsu?

**A. Kekkai Genkai**

**B. Juinjutsu**

**C. Konjutsu**

**D. Fuinjutsu**

You thought I was gonna make it easy on ya?

.................

..............

.............

.........

Nah, & remember, if you cheat Sai will be right!

..............

About what?

..........

..........

Naruto being dickless!

................

...........

...........

Oh no, his ting-ting is gonna fall off! DON'T CHEAT!

...........

...........

.....................

The answer is.......

*drumroll*

........

......

The answer is C. Konjutsu!

Kekkai Genkai was probably the easiest, as it's used in most versions of the show & manga. Juinjutsu is known as "Cursed Seal Jutsus"; mainly the curse marks used by Orochimaru, although there are other examples of Juinjutsu, like the mark on Neji's forehead. Fuinjutsu are also known as "Sealing Jutsus", the difference being that Cursed Seals usually are placed on people & can cause great harm, or even death. Sealing Jutsu can be used for a variety of things, like Naruto's seals on his stomach to Four Flames Barrier used by the Sound Four during the battle between Orochimaru & Sarutobi. By the way, Konjutsu, if it was real, would be translated into "Soul Jutsu". Just FYI, in case you were curious.

Did you know that? Well, didya? No? Well if you did, good for you! *insert thumbs up here* If not, it's alright. There's always hope for next time on **Naruto Trivia!**


	21. Battle In The Barrier:The Price of Power

_Battle In The Barrier: The Price of Power!_

"Well, I certainly didn't think I'd catch 2 flies in my web. I'm lucky.", Youma states with almost an excited tone in his voice. Kurenai looks at the battle scarred sealer & charges at him again. He smirks & does a single hand-sign, suddenly, the world around them becomes heavier. It's like something is pushing down on them. At this point, Kurenai & Tsachi can barely move, & Youma takes advantage of that by kicking the now grounded kunoichi hard. "How do you like my gravity seals? See, just like with my barrier, there's a ring of seals that lie inside it. These however, are to affect the change in gravity, allowing me to make things as light as a feather or as heavy as a mountain.". Youma begins to laugh, while Tsachi tries & manages to put his hands together.

_Inner Path: Deviation of the Higher Plains!_

Youma hears this & sees Tsachi, his Rinnegan active & body flickering, separating. Two figures stand in between Youma & the Leaf Ninja, figures that aren't affected by his gravity seals. "Deva, Asura, attack!". The figure known as Asura; a humanoid with 7 arms, blue hair & a pair of dots above each of its eyebrows, charges at Youma quickly while Deva comes from behind. Youma is barely able to avoid their attacks, & even after intensifying the effects of his gravity seals, Deva & Asura aren't affected. "Don't you get it yet? They aren't human, your gravity seals do nothing to them!", Tsachi yells out after Asura hits a flurry of punches.

Youma looks around & rolls over, "Fine, then I'll just even things up a bit!".

_Summoning Jutsu: Demonic Spirits!_

The ground opens around him, & an army of demons fly out, surrounding Youma. They start to swarm Deva & Asura, who fight them off as best they can but are overwhelmed. "Damn, I guess I have to do it.", Tsachi states.

_Inner Path: Deviation of the Lower Plains!_

Youma & his army of demons look over to see a pair of demons of their own standing near Tsachi & Kurenai. One of which is red & blue, with part of his body covered in scales, a pair of large horns coming out of his head & a spear. The other, well, you can barely see him. "Youma, meet my demons, Naraka & Preta!", Tsachi declares. Suddenly, Youma's spirits are disappearing. When he looks to see why, he sees a disgusting, vile monster that resembles a thing that's part man, part snake & part pig; that thing is Preta. He devours the summoned spirits with a hunger that seems endless, while Naraka cooks them in fires that feel like they come from Hell itself.

Deva & Asura are soon freed & Deva grabs Youma by the neck. "I cannot kill you, but I can make things even.", Deva says in his ethereal voice. His fingertip begins to glow, & Deva runs it along Youma's chest, separating the scars that made up a gravity seal of their own. He drops Youma, & the four paths walk back over to Tsachi & Kurenai, who are now regaining their balance. "This...this isn't over!", Youma shouts before slapping his hand on a seal.

_Trap Release: Deadly Spikes!_

"I WILL NOT FAIL TSACHI, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE TO SUCCEED!", Youma cries out before massive spikes shoot out from the ground, hitting everyone but Kurenai. As she flies through the air, the jonin looks down at the bloody bodies of Deva, Asura, Naraka & Preta, & at the body of the man who saved her: Tsachi Shiruba. The spikes retreat into the ground, & Kurenai lands soon after. "It...it doesn't matter what he did. You're still trapped, you'll still die...Those kids, they won't make it on...on their own.", Youma sputters out before collapsing & dying in a pool of his own blood.

The barrier starts to lower as well, & Kurenai rushes over to Tsachi. "Tsachi, you can't die. The village needs you, those kids need you, I need you! Get up, you won't let that old bastard beat you!", Kurenai states before slapping Tsachi with all her strength. His eyes fly open & he stares up at the barrier as it edges closer to them. His Rinnegan disappears, causing the paths to do so as well, & gets replaced with Shinhi Sharingan.

_JUROJINMYAKU!_

A bright light shines from Tsachi's eyes & blasts a hole in the barrier. Suddenly it disappears, every bit of it is gone and no trace can be found. Naruto & the others rush toward Kurenai & Tsachi. "Holy shit, that was an awesome jutsu! Why didn't you use that before?!", Naruto exclaims. Sakura starts to punch him when Tsachi replies, "don't sakura, it's ok...the reason why...remember, there's always a price to pay for power.". As Tsachi coughs up blood, Kurenai tells him it will be alright, his eyes fade back but he does more than cry, he bleeds.

_(Author's Note: I wanted there to be an alternative jutsu for the Shinhi Sharingan, since Amaterasu is tied to the Mangekyo Sharingan. Jurojinmyaku is named after Jurojin, one of the Seven Gods of Fortune in Japanese mythology.)_

* * *

Now then, welcome back for more **Naruto Trivia!**

Altogether, how many "Demon Hosts" (AKA Jinchuriki, & yes I will use that term in the story later on) are there?

**A. 11**

**B. 10**

**C. 9**

**D. 7**

You should think about this first.

...

...

...

...

You really should.

...

...

...

Your choice though, as long as you don't CHEAT!

...

...

Remember, if you cheat Ino will go bald, Shikamaru will get brain-damaged & become retarded, Choji will become anorexic...

...

Ok, time for the answer!

...

...

...

...

The answer is A. 11!

You say I'm wrong? Let's count them off numerically!

Amaru- 0 Tailed Masked Leech, Gaara- 1 Tailed Shukaku, Yugito Nii- 2 Tailed Monster Cat, Yagura- 3 Tailed Giant Turtle (not the 1 that was visiting Guy.), Roshi- 4 Tailed Monkey, Han- 5 Tailed Dolphin Horse (I am not making that up, I swear.), Utakaka- 6 Tailed Slug, Fu- 7 Tailed Horned Beetle, Killer Bee- 8 Tailed Giant Ox, Naruto Uzumaki- 9 Tailed Demon Fox, Sage of The Six Paths- 10 Tailed Beast (just recently found out. Will that play a part in my story? You better believe it!) So, can you count? How many was that again? Oh yeah, 11!

Thank you for trying, & if you got that right, good for you! *insert thumbs up here* Make sure to come on back for more **Naruto Trivia!**


	22. Confessions of the Kunoichi!

_Confessions of the Kunoichi!_

The next afternoon, the guys are training while the girls are taking care of Tsachi. Sakura walks out of the tent Tsachi is kept in & wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. Sasuke & Shikamaru stop & go over to her to talk, while Naruto continues to train. At the moment, he's using Shadow Clones to try & form water with just his chakra. After a moment, Sasuke & Shikamaru go back to training, while Sakura walks over to Naruto.

"You know, if you make the chakra more of a wave instead of a burst, it's a lot easier.", she says warmly. Naruto glances over at Sakura & grunts, giving the slightest of nods before turning away. "Naruto, about what happened....", Sakura starts but Naruto interrupts, "No. I'm not doing this with you. Shit, right now I can barely stand to look at you.". Sakura grabs Naruto's shoulder & turns him around, "I'm sorry. I know I was wrong, but seeing the way you've been acting towards me these past couple of days, something in me just can't take it.", she states sadly. Naruto scoffs, pushes away from Sakura & responds, "Right, I'm sure it's just another ploy so you can use me. What is it this time? You need my chakra, or maybe you just wanna tear out more of my heart. I finally realized something, all you've ever fucking done is use me. You needed to cry about Sasuke, you came to me. You needed to feel good about yourself, you came to me. You didn't want to be alone, & everybody else was busy, you came to me. You needed a bodyguard, you needed someone to have your back; you needed a maid, a shopping buddy, a fucking punching bag, YOU CAME TO ME! NOW AFTER ALL THAT YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD USE ME AS YOUR OWN PERSONAL BANK ACCOUNT?! FUCK YOU SAKURA!".

The pink haired kunoichi stands in front of an angry, red-faced, snarling Naruto with wide eyes & a look of surprise & fear on her face. "You're my teammate, but I will not let you use me anymore. As far as anything else goes, don't even start to consider us anything more than teammates, not friends & certainly not a damn thing more.", he states angrily. Sakura clutches her hands & lets out a soft, "Naruto....", & then he adds, "I...I really liked you, probably went beyond that too. Some people might even say I loved you but you won't have to worry about that anymore. Have fun chasing after Sasuke.". As Naruto walks away, Sakura can't take her eyes off him. "_He really did love me. I'm such a bitch._", & as Sakura thinks to herself, she has to struggle not to cry.

Meanwhile.....

"Ino, will he be alright if you leave for a moment? I want to say something to Tsachi.", Kurenai requests solemnly. Ino leaves the tent with a sad smile & lets the 2 jonin be alone. "Tsachi, I know you can hear me. I'm not sure how, but I know you can. Thank you, for all you've done. We aren't finished here yet though, we still have a mission & all of us need you to see it through. You....you told me that Asuma was a lucky man. You're right, he's lucky that I put up with his crap for so long. He's an alright guy, but he smokes so much & he can be such a macho jerk sometimes it's sickening. The more I'm on this mission with you, the more I begin to see what a true man is, what it means to be more than a shinobi, but a friend. Possibly even more.". She takes Tsachi's hand in hers & smiles before giving Tsachi a soft kiss, "Get better, not just for your village, not just for yourself, but get better for those who mean something to you, for the people that think you matter.". Kurenai lays next to Tsachi, still grasping his hand as she whispers, _"get better for me Tsachi."_.

Ino & Sakura are sitting outside, taking a break & talking about what just happened. "So, he really told you off huh?", Ino inquires with a smile. Sakura glares at her & answers, "Yes, & it's not funny. I've seen Naruto mad, but not like that & especially not at me. Something about it is really unsettling.". Ino tosses her hair & leans back, "Don't worry about it, give it a couple days & he'll be drooling all over you again.", she says lightly. Sakura bites her bottom lip softly & responds, "I'm not so sure, & to be honest that kinda scares me. Even when he left, he didn't feel as distant as he does now. I never thought I'd say this, but I wish he would wanna look up my skirt again, just so I'd know things were ok.".

Ino looks over at Sakura in shock & asks, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?". Sakura stands up & replies, "I'm not sure, but right now it'd be nice if things went back to normal.".

* * *

Do you know what time it is? You should! It's time for **Naruto Trivia!**

In the entire Naruto Universe (up to Vol. 47 / Chap. 442 & Shippuden Episode # 131) how many Lands/Countries are there?

**A. 11**

**B. 31**

**C. 45**

**D. 27**

& I bet you're wondering what the answer is..........

......................

.......................

....................

DON'T CHEAT DAMMIT!

.....................

.......................

............................

If you cheat, the English release will get pushed back again!

........................

......................

Oh yeah, speaking of which, SHIPPUDEN IN ENGLISH: OCTOBER 28TH!

........................

............................

................

On Disney XD! That's right, Disney has Naruto.

.............................

...................

They better not mess it up! *shakes my fist threateningly*

.................

...............

..................

...............

Oh crap, I got distracted.

.................

................

..............

The answer is B. 31!

Up to this point, the Naruto Universe has 31 countries. It's like Baskin-Robbins, but with ninjas!

Did you know that? It's ok if you didn't. Just remember to come on back for more **Naruto Trivia!**


	23. 2 Weeks Later: Sakura's Healing Touch!

_2 Weeks Later: Sakura's Healing Touch!_

It took 2 long weeks, but Tsachi finally started to get up and walk around. 1 afternoon, he gingerly crawls out of the tent & stands up to find Naruto using his Wave Shell Shield to attack Sakura. Sasuke & Shikamaru are already down, while Ino is huddling against a tree. "NARUTO, WHAT IN THE **HELL** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!", Tsachi roars angrily. Naruto looks over to see a weakened Tsachi, clutching himself as he slowly walks over towards him with a menacing glare. The Wave Shell falls apart, dousing the ground with water, as Naruto & Sakura watch Tsachi walk slowly towards the orange-clad ninja.

When Tsachi finally gets over to Naruto, he leans on him & whispers, "i understand that you're angry at her, but don't do this ever again. sakura doesn't deserve to die, no matter how much you got hurt by what she did. do you understand me naruto?". He nods slightly & Tsachi smiles before falling to his knees. Sakura dashes over to him & holds Tsachi steady, "You need to take it easy. You still haven't recovered, you might not ever be able to.", she states solemnly. Tsachi just continues to smile while asking, "Have you been practicing Sakura?", she nods silently with a confused look on her face, "Then use your jutsu, use it on me.", Tsachi says calmly.

Sakura gasps & replies, "I can't! I...I haven't used it on a person yet. I just started being successful with rabbits, I don't think I can do it on a living thing bigger than that yet.". Tsachi stands up, groaning slightly in pain before responding, "Then all is lost. It's the only way we'll make it in time. We might as well get ready for Akatsuki, at least then the Leaf Village might have some children left around.". Sakura looks at Tsachi, a look of terror on her face, when a fist hits her square in the forehead. Sakura stumbles backwards & when she regains her composure, she sees Naruto glaring at her with a fire in his eyes.

"Do you remember what Tsachi told us?! We're here to protect the village! What we're going after could destroy us all Sakura, & you won't do the one thing that you're better at than anybody else here?!", Naruto cries out. Sakura looks into his crystal blue eyes, & tries to hide the smile she feels could burst forth at any second. "You're a healer Sakura, it's supposed to be what you do best. Then again, you can't heal the pain you caused me, so maybe you aren't such hot shit after all. Maybe it's just cuz you don't care about me, & that's fine, but if you gave a fuck about our village, your friends, your own damn family then you would do whatever you had to, even if it wasn't easy! I guess, you're more selfish than I thought.", Naruto says before checking to make sure the others are alright.

The smile Sakura tried to hide quickly disappeared, & as she watches Naruto walk away, she feels that he's right. Sakura takes Tsachi by the hand & helps him lay down on the ground. She starts doing hand-signs, hoping to insure that nothing goes wrong.

_Sacred Art: Phoenix Flame Revival_

Sakura's hands glow red, & she firmly presses them onto Tsachi's chest. His body becomes engulfed in flames, & soon turns to ash. The entire time Sakura is hoping that nothing goes wrong. "Sakura, you can open your eyes now.", Tsachi states warmly. She opens her eyes to see Tsachi is fine, & after checking his bandages, discovers that all his wounds are gone. "I DID IT!", she yells in triumph, with Sasuke responding, "You sure did.". She looks at Sasuke, who's smiling slightly. He quickly embraces his cousin, who hugs him back & a moment later invite Sakura to join in. Ino & Shikamaru congratulate her after the hugs are over, but when everyone looks at Naruto to say something he scoffs & states, "Woohoo. So she healed Tsachi, that's her job people! What's next, am I going to congratulate Sasuke for doing a Fireball Jutsu? Am I gonna be all giddy when Shikamaru uses his Shadow Possesion Jutsu? NO. You mastered your jutsu Sakura, GOOD FOR YOU!", he flips her off with both hands before going in his tent.

"Wow, guess I was wrong about that 'couple of days' stuff.", Ino says while scratching her head. While the others talk, Sakura looks at Naruto's tent & thinks to herself, "_You were right Naruto, I am a healer. I'm a healer & it's my own mission to heal the pain I caused you! Somehow...."_.

* * *

It's that time again folks, you know what it is. It's time to come on up for a big bowl of **Naruto Trivia!**

Danzo is now considered the Sixth Hokage (yeah, a fucking shame since Tsunade ISN'T DEAD!), but as we all know he carries a lot of secrets. Which of these isn't 1 of them?

**A. Treason against Leaf by working with Hanzo**

**B. Has a Sharingan eye**

**C. Planned a coup against the Leaf**

**D. Leads a faction of ANBU **

Well? This 1 isn't too hard is it?

..............................

.........................

...............................

Come on, I actually got a couple of complaints saying they were too hard.

.............................

...................

Is this better?

.....................

.........................

................

...................

*sighs* drumroll please *cue unenthusiastic drumroll*

............

............

The answer is C.

While it is debatable, & likely that he would do it, it hasn't been said that he led a coup against the Leaf Village. He leads ANBU Root, dealt with Hanzo to try & become Hokage, & somehow stole Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan, along with his arm. Yeah, weirdo.....

Anyway, hope it was easy enough for you. Maybe I'll do Naruto Trivia again sometime.


	24. The Fifth Ring

_The Fifth Ring_

The next day the team sets out for the the 5th, & supposedly final, ring. Everyone is curious as to what it could be, while at the same time wary of the dangers it can & probably will present. After a couple of hours, they see a large barrier made of lightning off in the distance. "So, I'm guessing that's the 5th ring. Kind of anti-climatic that it's just a big electric fence.", Sasuke states. Naruto laughs & replies, "They probably didn't think anybody would make it this far, so they didn't put much thought into their last defense!". Shikamaru bounds forward, next to Tsachi, & before he can say a word Tsachi says, "No Shikamaru, I don't think Naruto is right. There's more to that barrier than it just being 'a big electric fence', as my cousin put it.".

Shikamaru smirks & nods, "I'm glad not everyone is delusional about the Cloud's final defense", he replies. Tsachi looks back at him & responds, "If you really think this is the Cloud Village's last defense, maybe you're more delusional than you think Shikamaru.". Tsachi bursts forward, while the others struggle to keep up.

Finally, after another half hour, they reach the massive barrier. "How are we supposed to get past this?!", Naruto exclaims in frustration. Sasuke pulls him over & answers, "I think moving away from the only sign around for miles might help.". They all look at the wooden sign, which reads:

The Key Heard, Sunset, Darn Rust.

Naruto scratches his head & inquires, "Ok, still, how the hell are we supposed to get past this?!". Ino speaks up, "We could use Wind Jutsu! It's strong against Lightning, right?". Naruto, Tsachi & Ino nod & stand together. "I'm gonna try & add Wind Chakra to my Rasengan!", Naruto exclaims excitedly. Ino rolls her eyes, while Tsachi smiles. Both of them then look at the barrier & put their hands together.

_Wind Style: Hurricane Shuriken Jutsu!_

Tsachi put his hands out & wind begins to blow in front of him, creating a massive hurricane. It charges the barrier, attempting to cut through the barrier.

_Wind Style: Falling Petal Dance!_

Even more wind picks up & combines with Tsachi's as flower petals fly through the air. The barrier bends to the wind, but it does not break. "Naruto! Are you sure about that now!? Maybe you should try something else instead!", Sakura pleads as she sees him using clones to create a wind charged Rasengan. He ignores her & charges into the hurricane force winds that attempt to rip away the barrier.

_WIND STYLE RASENGAN!_

He slams the ball of chakra into the wall, right along side the hurricane. In the end though, it doesn't give enough to let anything through but the wind. They all sit down, when Shikamaru notices something; the sign is still there, completely unaffected by the wind while the trees & ground around them are damaged. "Tsachi, what if that sign plays a part in it? It wouldn't still be up unless it was important somehow.", he states while refusing to take his eyes off it. They all notice, & Tsachi exclaims, "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?!".

They all look at him now, even Shikamaru. "Arashi loves puzzles. That's what this is, another 1 of his stupid puzzles. We won't be able to just bust our way in, we have to solve his puzzle to get through.", he states before adding, "Now if only we can figure out how.". Sakura sits down near the sign & stares at it, like she's trying to solve something. "I know what it is.", she says suddenly. They all look at her in shock as she continues, "The phrase on the sign, it's an anagram. Switch the letters around & it spells 'Thunder Tears The Sky Asunder".

"So? If that's the case then why didn't something happen Suckura?", Naruto asks meanly. Tsachi glares at him before responding, "Because, _Naruto_, it has to be said at sunset, when the Sun hits the Iron Hills. It causes a rust colored sunset. I guess now we just have to wait until then, make out a plan for when we go in.". Naruto walks off, & as he does so, Sakura sees a small pool of blood on the ground where Naruto was standing.

She chases after him, & find Naruto crouched underneath a tree, holding his bloody hand in pain. "Let me help Naruto.", Sakura orders while trying to take his hand. "Fuck you. I'd rather lose a finger than have you help me. Leave me alone bitch, I don't need your help anyway.", he replies cruely before turning away. Sakura charges her hand with chakra, & quickly touches the back of Naruto's head, knocking him out. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you left me no choice. I'm going to fix your hand whether you like it or not.".

Sunset arrives rather quickly, & as the light from the Sun hits the Iron Hills in the west, the sky turns a rusty red just like Tsachi said it would. "THUNDER TEARS THE SKY ASUNDER!", Tsachi yells triumphantly, & as the barrier disappears, & massive storm takes form above it. Lightning crashes, & thunder follows, tearing the sky asunder.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Jiraiya**

That's right, it's the triumphant return of **Ninja Facts**! Today is all about the Toad Sage, & the 1st of our 3 part expose on the Legendary Sannin!

With power comparable to any Kage, Jiraiya is easily 1 of the strongest ninja in the world. His demeanor & perverted ways might not show it, but underneath it all he's a good guy who does more for people than they ever realize.

Age: 54  
Weight: 192.9 lbs  
Height: 6'4" (approx.)  
Chakra Types: Fire & Earth  
Signature Jutsus: Dark Swamp Jutsu, Toad Jutsus (grouping all of them together), Needle Jizo, Wild Lion's Mane, Rasengan (& various counterparts)  
Birthday: November 11th  
Reg. #: 002301  
Mission Stats: 58 D-rank, 345 C-rank, 684 B-rank, 614 A-rank, 138 S-rank

Random Points of Interest

In the entire Naruto Universe, Jiraiya has completed more missions than any other shinobi.

He was trained by the 3rd Hokage, trained the 4th Hokage & trained with the 5th Hokage.

He also shares blood type, B, with his former teammates Orochimaru & Tsunade.

2 of Jiraiya's students, Minato Namikaze & Nagato, became leaders of their villages.

His interestes include sneaking a peek inside Women's Bath Houses & writing.

Notable Quotes

(First thing he said to Tsunade) "Nice to meet you. I'm Jiraiya! You can send me a love letter later!"

"I'm not a little pervert....I'm a big one!"

(To Naruto in uncut versions) "You think that old trick will work on me? I'm a goddamn sage!"

(To Pain) "When people get hurt, they learn to hate....when people hurt others, they become hated & racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind. _Pain_ allows people to grow... & how you grow is up to you."

"Never go back on your word.... & never give up, no matter how bad it gets. That's your ninja way... & I'm supposed to be your teacher... I can't go out like this! Because I... the student's ninja way should be the master's too! Right, Naruto?"

Remember, that's just the 1st of the Legendary Sannin! Come back soon for Part 2, brought to by **Ninja Facts**!


	25. Storm of the Rust Red Sky!

_Storm of the Rust Red Sky!_

Wind howls, lightning strikes, thunder crashes & a torrent of rain falls from the reddened sky. "CHANGE OF PLANS, NEW FORMATION! I TAKE LEAD, NARUTO & SASUKE BEHIND ME, SHIKAMARU & INO, THEN KURENAI & SAKURA! STAY TOGETHER!", Tsachi commands through the violent storm. They quickly get into formation & run past where the electric barrier just stood a moment ago. _"Dammit, I should've known. Arashi will know, he'll double the guards. Now it'll be even tougher."_, Tsachi thinks to himself as they charge through the mountains.

"TSACHI, MAYBE WE SHOULD FIND SHELTER & WAIT THE STORM OUT!", Kurenai suggests. Regardless of whether or not he can hear her, Tsachi keeps moving forward & the others follow. They stop at a mountain after hours of travelling through the never-ending storm. Tsachi walks around, the others curiously watching as he looks like he's trying to find something. A faint smile comes onto his face & he kicks the mountain, hard. They look at the Jonin like he's crazy, but as a passage opens up in the seemingly solid mountain, nobody cares. They all just rush inside, away from the cold rain that this team has had to deal with for several hours now.

"What is this?", Sasuke asks in amazement as he looks around the grandiose sanctum hidden inside what appeared to be an ordinary mountain. Tsachi sits down & smiles before answering, "This is where I hid while Arashi's men searched for me. After I left, I knew I had to make sure I wouldn't get captured & brought back, or killed. So I hid in a mountain near the village, created this place & waited them out. They stopped looking eventually, & that's when I left.". Everyone else is huddled by the fire that Sasuke created. "We can't keep that burning for too long, either the smoke will kill us or we'll get caught.", Tsachi states before getting up & walking off.

Sakura puts out the fire, much to everybody's disappointment. Tsachi brings everybody a blanket & a pair of spare clothes, whether it fit them or not didn't matter, & for the chunin & Naruto, it wasn't anywhere close to fitting. "I know it's not the best, but everybody's clothes need to dry off & all of us need to warm up. The ventilation isn't all that great, but it'll do & we'll stay dry here.", Tsachi states while passing things out. Everybody goes to a different part of the hideaway & changes.

"So, how long are we gonna be in here anyway?", Naruto asks as they all join back up, wrapped in blankets & most of them wearing clothes that are way too big for them. Tsachi replies, "We only have a few days left, so probably not more than a day, 2 at the most.". Kurenai looks to him, trying to hide a smile when she inquires, "So what's the plan then?". Any smiles that people would have are about to be destroyed, "I've been going through all our options, & now that we're in this situation, there's only 1 left. A direct attack.", Tsachi replies solemnly. All of them look at him in shock, all of them silenced by his answer. All of them except Shikamaru, "What are you, crazy? 2 Jonin, 1 Tokubetsu Jonin, 3 Chunin & a Genin; 7 ninja, against an entire village?!", he exclaims in outrage. Naruto scratches his head & asks, "Who here is a Toku?", everybody points at Sasuke & Naruto shouts, "WHAT THE HELL!?", before adding in disappointment, "everybody outranks me...".

"Look, you think I like the thought of having to face an entire village? I don't, but here's your damn explanation: THAT STORM IS A WARNING! Arashi knows somebody got through the barrier, doesn't matter who, what or how to him though because he's gonna DOUBLE the guard. Let me break that down a bit more for you, AS HARD AS THE RAIKAGE WAS TRYING TO KEEP PEOPLE FROM INTERFERING, IT'S GONNA BE TWICE AS HARD NOW! SNEAK ATTACKS ARE POINTLESS WITH A TEAM THIS LARGE, & IF WE SPLIT UP, OUR MISSION COULD POTENTIALLY BE RUINED! So, Shikamaru, unless your genius mind can come up with something better, that's what we're going with.". Shikamaru sighs in frustration & gets up, "Fine. It's gonna be total drag, but since your idea is a suicide mission, I guess it's up to me to figure out something better. At least let me know before you plan on running off, please.", he states before leaving the room.

Kurenai suggest that they get some rest, & everyone left agrees. Tsachi shows them to the bedrooms, & lets everybody pick a room to sleep in. The last person to select is Kurenai, but before she goes in, she takes Tsachi by the arm & asks, "Is a direct attack really your best idea?". Tsachi sighs softly & answers, "I spent the entire time on our way here going over options, about what it'd mean & what could happen if we split up, about the 7 of us trying to sneak past the guards. No matter what, we'd end up fighting the entire village anyway whether we were together or apart. We wouldn't stand a chance of making it to the temple, but at least with a direct attack, we do stand a chance. Hopefully Shikamaru thinks up something better.". As Tsachi starts to pull away, every instinct in Kurenai's mind & heart tells her not to let him. After all, she might not ever get another chance to express her feelings. She lets go though, & without a single word, the 2 go their separate ways. After all, a shinobi is never supposed to let their feelings interfere with a mission.

As Sakura sits alone, her mind is racing with a million thoughts. From Tsachi's plan, to everything going on between her & Naruto...That's what is really on her mind. She starts to think back to her childhood, before it was about boys or being the best, when it was just about having fun & being happy. The way she used to make fun of Naruto, how everybody did. The rumors she heard, that she herself helped to spread...all those thoughts that seemed so distant & insignificant felt like a crushing weight on her shoulders. Sakura struggles not to cry, but is unable to help it, & in that moment she realizes something. Sasuke; the boy she always had such strong feelings for, is nothing but a friend to her. Naruto though; the guy who was always there for her, even when she said she didn't need him, was somebody she loved.

The tears that flowed, the sobs that echoed softly in the hallow halls, they were filled with many things: pain, misery, sadness, anger, but maybe beyond all of them they were filled with regret. Regret for hurting somebody so much, regret for pushing away a guy that loved her & that she loved back without even realizing it until it was too late. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with Naruto, but then again, she's a kunoichi. She isn't supposed to cry, she isn't supposed to let her feelings interfere with a mission either.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Tsunade Senju**

While it's debatable as to whether her surname is Senju, she is a Senju so deal with it. Granddaughter of the 1st Hokage & grandniece of the 2nd Hokage, she is practially Leaf royalty. This leads Tsunade to being called "The Slug Princess", along with her being able to summon a slug named Katsuyu of course. The 5th Hokage, she lives up to being 1 of the Legendary Sannin. Her skills in medical ninjutsu are said to be unparalleled, & while it's due to a genjutsu she uses to appeal to her vanity, Tsunade is said to be 1 of the most beautiful kunoichi as well as 1 of the strongest.

Age: 54 (don't tell her I told u! XD)  
Weight: 107.8 lbs  
Height: 5'4" (approx.)  
Chakra Types: Officially unknown, however it is said that she is a master of Yin/Yang chakra manipulation.  
Signature Jutsu: Chakra Scapel, Mitotic Regeneration, Slug Summoning, Healing Palm Jutsu  
Birthday: August 2nd  
Reg. #: 002302  
Mission Stats: 40 D-rank, 236 C-rank, 467 B-rank, 418 A-rank, 95 S-rank

Random Points of Interest

Tsunade means "mooring rope" in Japanese

Tsunade was the 1st female Hokage

Her favorite hobby is gambling, & the kanji on the back of her jacket is kake, meaning wager or gamble.

Tsunade's character was based off a story titled "The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya", in which that character excelled in slug magic & was married to Jiraiya. (Yes, Jiraiya was based off that story too)

Her favorite food is chicken breasts & sake, while her least favorite is liver sashimi.

Of all the people in her life, the person she wishes to fight amongst them all is Naruto.

Notable Quotes

"Nawaki....Dan...I hope you are watching this. That boy, Naruto...will surely complete what you started."

(To Pain) "I am the Fifth Hokage, and I will never forgive you for trampling on the treasure, the dreams of those who came before me! As Hokage, I will put a stop to you here and now!"

I hope you enjoyed the 2nd of my 3 part expose on the Sannin! Even if you didn't, I hope you enjoyed learning about The Legendary Sucker, The Slug Princess Tsunade! You did? Awesome! Hopefully you come back for more **Ninja Facts!**


	26. The Cloud Village: Site of a Massacre

_The Cloud Village: Site of a Massacre_

The next day, Tsachi & Kurenai have gone to get food. Shikamaru walks over to Sakura & says, "Sakura, we need to talk, alone.". He looks down at Ino & Sakura, who are checking to see if their clothes are dry. She nods with a soft smile & walks with Shikamaru over to an empty part of the hideaway. "I heard you last night.", he states bluntly. Sakura gasps & looks around to make sure nobody else can hear, "What did you hear?", she inquires. He sighs & leans against a wall, shoving his hands in his pockets while answering, "Everything. I was awake last night, going over strategies. I heard everything, you were crying about Naruto, weren't you?". Sakura nods & demands, "You can't tell anyone, especially Naruto. I....I might not know what to do, but I'll figure out something.". Shikamaru pushes off the wall & starts to walk off, "You wanna know what to do? Tell him, or don't. I'm not getting involved in this, just telling you I know.", he states before leaving, feeling more uncomfortable than he probably has at any other point in his life.

Meanwhile....

Kurenai heads toward the Cloud Village with a small, silver-grey cat walking beside her. She looks down, & remembers that she can't show any kind of affection towards it, unless of course she wants Tsachi to find out about her feelings. This form, which Tsachi simply calls 'Animal', needs a different name. A better name, she smiles down softly & says, "You know, I can't call you Animal. If we're going to do this, you need a name. How about Gatchi?". Animal looks back & stares at her like she's gone crazy, shakes its head & continues walking. "Ok, you don't like it. How about...Gatasachi?", she asks warmly. The cat turns around & jumps onto her shoulder, "Fine, if you gotta call me something, the name's Shitora.", it whispers softly before jumping back down.

"You can talk?!", Kurenai exclaims in shock. Shitora, this time not looking back, answers, "You think just cuz I'ma animal, that I can't talk? I'm one-na the 6 Inner Paths ya know. All of us can talk, just some do less than others.". Kurenai nods in understanding & inquires, "So, if you're 1 of these Paths, why don't you help Tsachi understand how his powers work? It seems like sometimes even he doesn't understand.". Shitora scoffs & answers, "Look lady, I know what he knows, see what he sees, hear what he hears & vice versa. He don't know nothing I don't & I know all he knows. So trust me, he ain't the only 1 who don't know all these eyes can do & all the powers we gots.".

The rest of the way, Shitora & Kurenai stay quiet, especially as they near the Cloud Village. As Kurenai climbs up a mountain, Kurenai wonders if Tsachi, or possibly just Shitora, is tricking her by making her go all this way just to climb a giant mountain. "Something's wrong.", Shitora states as she jumps off Kurenai's shoulder. Kurenai stands on the small plateau & inquires, "Is this it? This is the entrance to the Cloud Village?". Shitora nods slowly & replies, "But there ain't nobody here. The bottom of the mountain I get, but right at the entrance & not a single guard? Let's go in, see what's goin' on.". Shitora runs in quickly, followed by Kurenai who is trying to stop the diminuative cat.

As they see the village, they both wish Kurenai could have stopped Shitora, even the cat herself. The carnage...it's indescribable. Blood sprayed over every building, mangled bodies & organs littering the city streets like they exploded. It is monstrous. "Tsachi is on his way, with the others.", Shitora states as she hops back on Kurenai's shoulder. What they didn't know, is that they would need all the help they could get.

"I thought I had gotten rid of all the pests around here. Oh well, 1 more isn't a problem.", a familiar voice says wickedly from behind Kurenai. "NO, KURENAI!", Tsachi yells out before a clash of metal is heard. She turns around & sees Tsachi, a broadsword in hand, deflecting the attack of another sword. The other sword, a longsword, has a long, serpant like tongue at the end of it. The wielder pulls back & grasps the sword in their hand. Kurenai looks at the wielder & whispers fearfully, "O....O...orochimaru."

Tsachi & the rest of team look at Orochimaru, who himself isn't alone. "It's nice to see you again Sasuke. Still feeling inadequate? I'm sure I can help you out.", Orochimaru chuckles sinisterly as he looks through the ninja team in front of him. "I'm surprised you can still find people who buy into your crap Orochimaru, I thought you lost them all. Oh who did that again? WE DID!", Sasuke fires back. Kabuto speaks up, "You couldn't possibly understand the brilliance of Lord Orochimaru's plans. You had the chance to be a part of it, now you will simply be eliminated!". The other people with them; a boy with white hair, purple eyes & a purple shirt; a girl with red hair, red eyes & a purple shirt; a larger boy with orange hair, orange eyes & a pale green tunic; & a slightly older woman with pale blue hair, brown eyes & a coat step forward. "Are these the last of 'em?", the boy in purple shirt asks.

Shitora jumps on Kurenai's shoulder & whispers, "when i jump on tsachi, run towards the tallest tower, & take the others with you. he'll catch up.". She disagrees, but something in her tells her to trust Tsachi. Shitora jumps onto Tsachi's head, & Kurenai yanks the collars of all the Chunin, Naruto & Sasuke. Orochimaru's team begins to dash after them, but Tsachi responds, "Sorry, I won't allow that!".

_DEVIATION OF THE INNER PATH!_

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Orochimaru**

It's time for the final part on the Legendary Sannin!

Like his counterparts, Orochimaru has power comparable to any Kage. However, he chooses to use that power to reek havoc & to obtain more power, seeking immortality. He's willing to use anyone or anything to accomplish this task.

Age: 54  
Weight: 126.3 lbs  
Height: 5'7" (approx.)  
Chakra Types: Earth & Wind  
Signature Jutsus: Snake Jutsus (summoning, attacks, etc.), Rashomon Summoning, Cursed Seal Jutsu, Reanimation Jutsu, Immortality Jutsu  
Birthday: October 27th  
Reg. #: 002300  
Mission Stats: 16 D-rank, 332 C-rank, 521 B-rank, 491 A-rank, 108 S-rank

Random Points of Interest

Orochimaru means "great snake circle" in Japanese.

Like the other Sannin, the basis of his character was derived from the Japanese story, "The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya".

He was the 1st Sannin shown in the series (both anime & manga)

His favorite hobby is creating jutsu.

His favorite food is eggs, while he hates anything cold. Ironic, isn't it?

Notable Quotes

"A ninja, as the name suggests, is a warrior who uses Ninjutsu."

(To Hiruzen Sarutobi AKA The 3rd Hokage) "I want to obtain all the jutsus & gain a true understanding of everything in this world. The first one to mix blue & yellow called the new color 'green'. I want to do something similar to that. If blue is the chakra, then yellow is the seal, & green is the jutsu.... just as there is no end to the variety of colors, there are so many thousands....tens of thousands of jutsu in the world as well. But in order to obtain every possible jutsu & truth, it would require an eternity. Only one everything after spending such time on this can fittingly be called the _Ultimate Being_".

Well, that's the end of that...Orochimaru sure is messed up isn't he? Well, come back soon for more **Ninja Facts**!


	27. Orochimaru's New Sound Five!

_Orochimaru's New Sound Five!_

Orochimaru & his team now stand face to face with 6 people. "Shadow Clones, really? You think that's gonna stop us?", the boy in the purple shirt asks mockingly. Orochimaru smiles wickedly & replies, "No Suigetsu, it's obvious they aren't Shadow Clones. These, well these are something very special. They're separate, but at the same time a part of him.", he looks at Tsachi & inquires, "You, your name is Tsachi, correct?", he nods ever so slightly while trying to stall & figure out a way to stop them. "You use your Rinnegan so much differently from your brother. It's quite interesting.", Orochimaru states while imagining what he could do with such power. "My....my brother? He's dead.", Tsachi says in very confused tone. Orochimaru laughs & looks into Tsachi's Rinnegan eyes, "No he isn't, he just didn't want to bother with you!", he declares before charging at Tsachi, his subordinates following behind him.

Tsachi grabs Orochimaru by the hair, jumps past him & viciously throws him down to the ground. He begins pummeling him intensely, fists full of rage. His subordinates try to stop Tsachi, but the 5 Paths surround them, ready to fight.

"7 arms? Intriguing. After I defeat you, I'll have to take your body back for examination!", Kabuto declares before charging up a Chakra Scapel & attempting to attack Asura. He quickly grabs both of Kabuto's hands & replies in a soft voice, "You might think I'm a monster, but your actions will prove that you are the true monster.". Asura uses its 5 other arms to punch Kabuto, sending him flying backwards.

Shitora stands in front of the big guy with orange hair, who smiles down softly at her. He goes to pick her up & Orochimaru screams, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU RETARD?!", Tsachi throws a massive elbow right into his jaw before he struggles to yell, "HELP ME JUGO!". Jugo gets angry, & glares at Shitora before throwing her up into the air. He charges at Tsachi, but feels a pair of massive feet hit his back. As Jugo hits the ground, he sees a massive tiger standing over him, teeth bared. "You shouldn't have listened to Orochimaru, Jugo.", Shitora states as her now huge fangs press against his neck.

The older woman stares at Naraka & states, "I've seen some disgusting things, but you're definitely 1 of the worst.". Naraka stomps the ground & a trident erupts from the ground, then says in a low, gravely voice, "I've seen some ugly bitches too, & you're worse than all of them. Probably even worse off than Preta too". Naraka starts laughing, with Preta joining in a harsh, hissing chuckle. "I AM GUREN OF THE CRYSTAL, & NOBODY TALKS TO ME THAT WAY!", she cries out before forming a crystal blade & charging at Naraka.

"Wow, you are so totally hot!", the young girl with red hair exclaims as she stares at the somewhat angelic Deva. "My name is Karin, & I think that maybe we should...I don't know like do something sometime!". Suigetsu swings his sword at Preta & calls out, "Karin! Don't hit on the enemy, fight him you dumb bitch!". She glares at Suigetsu & charges at him, kunai in hand. He tries to react & block with his sword, a weapon that looks way too big for his body, but can't & Karin cuts him down. However, he turns to water & quickly reforms several times. "You know it'll take a lot more than that to kill me.", he says with a sharp toothed smirk.

Preta hisses & snorts after another attack from Karin successfully hits, "How about thisssss?", he asks before sucking up a half-formed Suigetsu, slurping loudly. Karin stands there in shock before falling due to a chakra beam fired by Deva. Naraka has trapped Guren in a rock, Jugo is cowering in terror & Kabuto is knocked out in the fetal position after 14 punches to the crotch by Asura. "So Orochimaru, looks like it's just you & us now.", they all begin to surround him, except Shitora who is busy taunting Jugo with the thought of his neck getting torn away & eaten.

"Take care of him guys, I've got something I need to take care of.", Tsachi says with a grin as he looks down at Orochimaru. He runs off, past a rope bridge & onto another mountain. He cuts the bridge away & Orochimaru screams, "NO, I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN MY PLANS!", his neck streches out along with his tongue & speeds toward Tsachi. It stops though, & he looks back to see that Asura has a hold of his neck. As Deva's finger begins to glow, Tsachi states, "Oh that Orochimaru, looks like he's in good hands.".

Tsachi runs through the Raikage's tower, heading for the path that heads toward Mount Ryoku, the site of Temple of The Sage. "tsachi. tsachi my boy, is that you?", a faint voice calls out. He turns around to where the voice is coming from & finds a weak old man in a gold robe hobbling towards him. "Arashi, the years haven't been kind to you at all. Let me guess, you hid when you found out Orochimaru was attacking.", Tsachi states in a perturbed tone. Arashi stands before him, & as he attempts to put his hand on his former student's shoulder he replies, "I deserve....", Tsachi quickly swats his hand away & interrupts him, "You know what you deserve? What you need? To drop dead!".

_INNER PATH: SAMSARA OF ENDLESS PAIN!_

Arashi's body quickly crumples & falls to the ground, nothing but an empty shell. Tsachi kicks the body & stares at it without remorse. "Whereever you are, you deserve lifetimes of punishment.". He snaps out of his fit of anger & continues heading toward Mount Ryoku.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Suigetsu Hozuki**

An extremely sarcastic young man, Suigetsu Hozuki seems to be nothing more than a lazy, mean spirited jerk. Those that underestimate him for any reason, fail to see him for the Demon that he truly is. His dream was to become 1 of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, but after his brother died, that mission changed to collecting the swords they used.

Age: 16  
Weight: 125.7 lbs  
Height: 5'10" (approx.)  
Chakra Type: Water  
Signature Jutsu: Hydration Jutsu  
Birthday: February 18th  
Reg. # & Mission Stats: Unknown

Random Points of Interest

Suigetsu means "water moon" while Hozuki means "demon lantern"

Hozuki also is the word used for the Chinese Lantern, a fruit bearing plant that resembles the Chinese paper lantern.

His favorite foods are jello & yogurt, while his least favorite is dried cuttlefish.

The sword he wields is that of Zabuza Momochi, known as the Decapatating Carving Knife.

Have you learned anything about him? Yes? No? Maybe so? Any way it goes, come back soon for more **Ninja Facts!**


	28. The Power of the Sage Unlocked!

_The Power of The Sage Unlocked!_

Tsachi comes bursting into the temple & sees that something obviously happened while he was gone. Shikamaru & Sasuke look like they had their balls kicked in, while both Sakura & Ino are sitting in a corner together. Naruto is on the opposite side & the only one who is actually watching the door is Kurenai. "Alright, I'm here. The sun is shining on the altar, let's do this while we have the chance.", Tsachi demands impatiently. Naruto calls back, "NO, I'D RATHER LOSE A NUT THAN GET STUCK WITH SUCKURA AS A TEAMMATE AGAIN!". Tsachi's face turns red with anger & he quickly boils over, screaming at the top of his lungs, **"LISTEN UP! IN ORDER TO DO THIS, I HAVE TO GET RID OF THE PATHS, WHICH HAVE KEPT OROCHIMARU FROM KILLING YOU ALL! WE WON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, & WE CAME ALL THIS WAY SO WHETHER YOU LIKE EACH OTHER OR NOT, YOU ARE GONNA DO THIS! NOW ALL OF YOU, GET ON THE DAMN ALTAR NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"**.

They all look at Tsachi in shock, he's never been that angry before from what they've seen. All of them get on the altar & Tsachi joins them, "Not you Kurenai, sorry. Thanks though.", he says with a soft smile. He turns back to Sasuke, Naruto & the Chunin, scowling at them. He walks over to a pedestal standing in the middle of the altar & looks back at the others, who quickly join him. "On this, you see 6 orbs. This, this is what contains the Sage's Power. You'll notice that each of the orbs is made of a different precious metal or gem. Ruby, for Fire. Diamond, for Water. Silver, for Earth. Emerald, for Wind. Sapphire, for Lightning. Obsidian, for Shadow. Take your places in front of your respective orb.", Tsachi states before they each stand before the orb representing their nature. "Now then, we have 1 shot. Doing this will drain most of our chakra, so if we screw it up, we're done for. This is what all our practice, all our training, was for.". Tsachi's Rinnegan disappears & he takes a deep breath before putting his hands together. The others follow suit, focusing their chakra.

_Sacred Fire Art: Phoenix Flame Revival!_

_Sacred Water Art: Wave Shell Shield!_

_Sacred Earth Art: Rock Paw Rush!_

_Sacred Wind Art: Gale Claw Crash!_

_Sacred Lightning Art: Dragon Storm Jutsu!_

_Sacred Ninja Art: Poisoned Shadows Jutsu!_

Their hands reach out & grasp the orbs, sending the Sacred Jutsus pulsing through them. As Kurenai watches, she sees the chakra funnel down through the pedestal & throughout the entire altar. A bright light erupts from the middle, shooting into the sky like a great beacon. As it shined, the energy flowing through the altar changed, & a rainbow of colors flashed inside, eventually affecting the signal-like light as well. The light began to fade, & the energy shatters the pedestal, the orbs floating in midair. They each can look into them now; & see a phoenix, a tortoise, a tiger, a falcon, a dragon & a scorpion.

Each of them gasp in amazement, & the orb shimmers into them, their bodies glowing brightly for a moment before everything returns to normal. "THAT....WAS...AMAZING!", Kurenai declares full of excitement & awe. The others just stand there in shock, barely able to even blink. After a moment of silence, Naruto finally replies, "You bet your ass it was! That was the coolest damn thing ever!". The others join in, even Shikamaru, in expressing how incredible it was, & is to have such a powerful force coursing inside them now.

Tsachi says nothing though, he does however look down to find a scroll stuck in the ground where the pedestal used to be. "Guys, wait.", he orders as he picks it up. Tsachi unravels the scroll & reads it, he looks up into the sky & then back down at the scroll. "Oh boy, I better read this...".

**_If you are reading this, you have unlocked my power. While I am unsure if that's the best course of action, I do not judge any of you. Still, it is best to know what you have inherited, & what your newfound responsibilities are. _**

**_In my time, in my youth, I was nothing. I was an ordinary man. I discovered though that I could manipulate energy, make things happen that others could never do. That most people could not, & even now as I write this, cannot understand. A great beast ravaged this land years ago, a beast with 10 tails & a ravenous appetite for destruction, chaos & blood. I knew that no weapon my people could create would stand a chance, so I took it upon myself to tame this great beast. It took me many days, & together we caused more pain than either of us ever could alone. In the end, I took the beast into myself, tamed it & gave it a home._**

**_As I write this, I am dying & I know that no man alive can truly handle such a great task. I have sealed away the body of the 10 Tailed Beast, & split its power. In doing so, I caused a great evil, for a major portion of its energy was set free & took the forms of 9 lesser, but still horrible, monsters. The power I could contain was locked away into the orbs & guarded by the Gods of Nature._** **_The power itself is a great responsibility, & must be used wisely._**

**_However, you have another great responsibility as well. Capture the 9 monsters created by that release of energy & seal it away for good. I hope that you are good, decent people, & I trust that this power will benefit you greatly in your lives._**

Tsachi closes the scroll & sits down. "Wow, that's heavy.", Shikamaru blurts out in shock. The others nod & Sasuke inquires, "So, the Tailed Beasts...they're all just a part of an even bigger, stronger beast?", Tsachi nods silently then Sasuke continues, "& now we all have a part of that monster inside us?", Tsachi stands up & replies, "It looks that way cousin. I think though, that our mission is a success.".

He smiles, but he spoke too soon. Orochimaru & his team burst through the door, "It isn't a success yet Tsachi! You haven't made it out of here alive!", Orochimaru cries out wickedly. He, & the new Sound Five charge the Leaf Ninja. "Let's show these losers what the Sage's Power is!", Tsachi responds with a smile. They all put their hands together in unison.

_Sacred Silver Jutsu!_

_Sacred Ruby Jutsu!_

_Sacred Sapphire Jutsu!_

_Sacred Obsidian Jutsu!_

_Sacred Emerald Jutsu!_

& because Naruto is a crazy knucklehead...._TAKE THIS FUCKERS! SACRED DIAMOND JUTSU!_

Their bodies glow with a radiant light as chakra forms around them into armor. As the light fades, Orochimaru & his team see the drastic change not just in their attire, but in their chakra as well. Each of them is now wearing armor of their Sacred Orbs sake, & each with a sword on their backs, except Naruto who has a dagger. "WHAT THE HELL?! EVERYONE ELSE GETS A BADASS SWORD & I GET SOME PUSSY DAGGER?!", he yells in frustration. Each of them draw their swords; a saber for Tsachi, a rapier for Sakura, a scimitar for Sasuke, an odachi for Shikamaru, an errenduo for Ino, & of course Naruto has his dagger.

"You're very lucky. We spent our time & chakra killing all the fools in this village. Then we had to fight Tsachi, so we're exhausted. Next time we meet, that won't be the case.", Orochimaru states angrily before ordering, "Hebi, time to leave these peons.", & Orochimaru along with Hebi disappear in a cloud of smoke. They all dispell their jutsu & look at each other with smiles. Their mission was indeed a success. Now it was only a matter of getting back home to report it.

_(That's right, the 1st arc is over, & it only took 20 something chapters to do it! Lol. Now then...in classic Naruto fashion, time for more filler! Wait...should I? Lol, maybe I won't. Maybe I will? Also, don't confuse the Sage's Power w/ Sage Chakra, 2 completely different things. & for those who knows what it is, yes, I will have Sage Mode in this story as it's meant to be...for the most part anyway.)_

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Kabuto Yakushi**

He's known as Orochimaru's right hand man. (EWWW, think about all the gross things he does w/ that hand! XD) He's a medical ninja whose held his own against many great foes, even Tsunade herself. The lone survivor of the Battle of Kikyo Pass, he was adopted by a medical ninja & eventually was taught by his father. He became a spy & defected, 1st siding with Sasori of the Red Sand, & of the Akatsuki. Then later on joining up with his current master Orochimaru.

Age: 23  
Weight: 143.3 lbs  
Height: 5'9" (approx.)  
Chakra Types: Unknown  
Signature Jutsus: Chakra Scapel, Nirvana Temple Jutsu (AKA Feather Illusion Jutsu), Dead Soul Jutsu, Pre-Healing Jutsu  
Reg. # & Mission Stats: Unknown

Random Points of Interest

"Kabuto" is the last part of the Japanese word for aconite, which can either allieviate pain or kill. It's funny cuz he's a medic-nin....

"Kabuto" is also the name for a samurai's helmet. Together with his former partners Yoroi (meaning armor) & Tsurgi (meaning sword), they formed a sort of trio based on samurai battle gear.

His family name, Yakushi, is the Japanese name of the Medical Buddha, Bahisajyaguru. (try saying that!)

Notable Quotes

(To Naruto) "You've thrown it all away! Dreams don't come true when you're dead!"

I hope you learned something, & that is that Kabuto is a freak. Lol, really though, come back next time for more **Ninja Facts!**


	29. A Lukewarm Reception!

_A Lukewarm Reception!_

The team arrived in the early hours of a cold day, a slight fog was set over the village, but not dense enough to where Izumo & Kotetsu couldn't see them. "Hey guys, you need to report to the Hokage Residence immediately.", Izumo says. A few of them sigh & Naruto exclaims, "But it's morning & we just got here! Can't it wait 'til after we rest?!", Izumo shakes his head sternly & replies, "No, that's what the orders were. I told you, now go or the punishment's on you.". They walk off & head toward the great mansion that makes up the living quarters/office of the Hokage when Tsachi puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I'll try to get you guys out quickly to rest, I'll deal with the reporting stuff.", he whispers loudly so they all can hear. Everyone looks up at him with a smile as they continue the walk toward Tsunade.

"IT'S 4 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING!, THIS BETTER BE GOOD!", they can hear the 5th Hokage yell from down the hall as all of them stand in her office. The door flies open, & Tsunade is standing there in a robe, trying to hide whatever she's wearing, all of them guess it's something rather revealing. "This couldn't wait a few hours?", she inquires irritably. Naruto starts to speak, but Tsachi gives him a warning glance before replying, "Izumo & Kotetsu said the order was to come here immediately no matter what. We wanted to wait but they were adamant about it Lady Hokage.". Tsunade sits in her chair & starts grumbling, something about making a certain pair of stupid lazy bastards pay, before pulling out the file she needed. An equally tired Shizune walks in slowly, dragging her feet on the wooden floor as she holds a pair of mugs of coffee. She sets 1 on the desk, takes a big swig of the other, nods & groans at the returning shinobi before exiting.

"Alright, so you made it back alive. That's good, how did the mission go?", Tsunade asks after downing a good bit of the piping hot coffee. Tsachi steps forward & pushes the others back, "Successful, we obtained the Power & prevented any opposing forces from doing so.", as he answers the others rush out the door & head home, even Kurenai. The Hokage groans & states, "Well, I guess it's unfair to ask to see it now.", she takes another sip before continuing, "Any casualties in the mission?". Tsachi sits down & pauses before answering softly, "yes. naruto killed a cloud ninja, & i killed 3...", Tsunade glares at him angrily but Tsachi continues, "&...& the raikage."

Tsunade looks away for a second in disbelief before yelling, "ARE YOU JOKING?! NO, WAIT I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T JOKE LIKE THAT. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING TSACHI?! LIKE IT WASN'T HARD ENOUGH WITH THEM BEFORE, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN IT GETS OUT THAT A NINJA FROM MY VILLAGE KILLED A KAGE?! **HUH TSACHI? WHERE'S THE PEACE GOING TO BE THEN!?**". Tsachi looks into Tsunade's big brown eyes, his blues locking onto them as he states sadly, "There's no need to worry. Orochimaru did more than I ever imagined possible.". She gasps softly in shock, "He..he was there?", she questions curiously. Tsachi nods & answers, "Yes, & he has a team now. He calls them 'Hebi', & together they destroyed the Cloud Village. If anybody gets blamed for those deaths, it'll be them.".

Tsunade sighs & says authoritatively, "Ok. You are not to share this information with anybody, & whoever does know, tell them it is committing treason to speak of it. As for the results of the mission...I'm going to set up a series of exhibition matches for each of you. Fights to showcase to me & the rest of the village just how important & useful this new power is for us.". Tsachi inquires, "So we're fighting each other then?", to which the 5th Hokage responds, "No, I'll notify your opponents ahead of time, but none of you will know who you're facing until that day. It will be sometime next week, so make sure they know to stay on their toes.". Tsachi smiles & replies, "Will do Lady Hokage, will do.". As Tsachi gets up to leave, Tsunade calls out to him, "Tsachi.", he turns around & looks at her, "Welcome home.", she says warmly. He smiles & puts a scroll, the scroll from the temple, on her desk & walks out.

Later that day....

Iruka caught up to Naruto, & they started talking all about his latest mission, his old teacher & friend hanging on to every word. "That sounds amazing Naruto!", he responds with excitement & pride in his voice. Naruto smiles a big-toothed grin & states confidently, "Yep! It's just 1 step closer to my dream of being Hokage!". They laugh & as their stomachs growl, decide to head off to Ichiraku. On the way there, they pass by Sakura, who Naruto vehemently avoids. He even walks around to Iruka's other side just to get away from her.

"Naruto, what was all that about? Usually you'd invite Sakura along. Heck, I remember 1 time when you pushed me into a stand just to get closer to her!", he asks as they sit down on the stools of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. "I...I don't wanna talk about it right now. I'd really like to eat if that's ok.", Naruto responds, his voice a mix of sadness & pain as he thumbs through the tiny menu like he doesn't already know everything on it. Iruka frowns, but puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder & looks over to Ayame, "Please, the 2 largest bowls you've got.".

After they eat, a lot, Naruto starts to open up about what happened between him & Sakura. "& now...whenever I see her I just get so pissed. I turn into this huge jerk & just feel like...I don't even know.", Naruto rambles until finally sighing & setting the chopstick he was tossing in the air onto the bar. Iruka chuckles softly & responds, "You still love her, don't you Naruto?". He looks up at Iruka & answers, "I'm not sure. I can't even stand to be around her now, so how could I love her?", to which Iruka replies, "Because Naruto, if you really hated her you'd be around her just so you can upset her & make her feel bad. You avoid her because somewhere deep down inside you, you love her & you don't want to hurt Sakura, even though she did that to you.". Naruto stands up & unsurely says, "I suppose. If that is the case, a simple 'I'm sorry' won't cut it.".

Meanwhile....

Even though Naruto was rude, Sakura knows she deserves it. She walks through the streets, 1 thought on her mind. She gets to the training ground eventually & finds Team 8. They exchange pleasantries & small talk before Sakura gets to the heart of the matter. "Hinata, can I talk to you for a moment, alone?", she asks. Kurenai glares down at Sakura before turning away, & Hinata nods with a soft smile before they start to walk away from the others.

"Hinata, I'm going to be honest. You aren't very good at hiding your feelings for Naruto. In fact, he's probably the only 1 who hasn't realized it yet.", Sakura states bluntly. Hinata looks at Sakura, her solid white eyes wide open before looking away. "I...I want to tell him. I really do, I'm just worried about what he'd say. What if...what if he doesn't like me?", she responds timidly. The 2 of them stand under a giant tree & Sakura moves past her question to make a statement of her own, "Hinata, I'm giving you 1 chance to tell him without anybody getting in your way. After this...these fights we have to do, you won't be the only girl after Naruto Uzumaki.".

Hinata looks at Sakura, slightly confused, & asks, "What? What do you mean Sakura?". The pink haired kunoichi answers, "After all the pain I caused him, all the screwed up things I did...He was still there for me, saving me. Even when I was hoping he'd drop dead, he didn't let go. Not until I finally broke him. Hinata, you have 1 final chance to step up, because I love Naruto Uzumaki & I'll go through anyone or anything to prove it to him, including you.". Sakura walks away from that tree, from the training ground & she leaves Hinata Hyuga struggling not to cry.

Later that night....

As Tsunade is ready for bed, there's a loud banging on her door. She groans, telling herself it's just 1 of those days & the sooner she can sleep, the sooner it'll end. Tsunade opens the door to find a red faced, teary-eyed & angry Asuma Sarutobi glaring down at her. "Is it true?! Are you putting those ninja that just came back in fights?!", he questions loudly, his hands shaking the Hokage slightly. Tsunade grabs his wrists & pulls his arms off her before answering, "Yes, now what is the meaning of this Asuma?!". A sick smile streaks across his face & he demands, "I'll be the 1 fighting Tsachi then.". Tsunade responds, "Actually I was thinking of Kakashi, or maybe Neji....", Asuma interrupts by screaming at the top of his voice, "**NO, I AM FACING THAT FUCKER, PERIOD!**". She glares at him & asks, "Why should I? If anything you're proving you shouldn't!", Asuma tries not to break into sobs as he replies, "Kurenai...she...she broke up with me.".

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Hinata Hyuga**

The true heir of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata has been looked down upon her entire life by her family, even her friends at times. She refuses to give up, refuses to accept it, & it's all thanks to Naruto Uzumaki; the guy she loves.

Age: 16  
Weight: 99.2 lbs  
Height: 5'5" (approx.)  
Birthday: December 27th  
Chakra Type: Water  
Signature Jutsus: Gentle Fist Taijutsu, Twin Lion Fists, 8 Trigrams: 32 Palms, Protective 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms, Chakra Needle Jutsu  
Reg. #: 012612  
Mission Stats: 10 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 0 S-rank

Random Points of Interest

Hinata's name means "Sunny place" in Japanese

Her hobby is pressing flowers (along with stalking Naruto. XD)

Her favorite foods are zenzai & cinnamon rolls, while her least favorites are dishes such as crab & shrimp.

Hinata was promoted to Chunin at the age of 14, so less than a year after Naruto left. Ironic?

Notable Quotes

(To Naruto) "When I watch you, I feel strong, like I can do anything - that even I am worth something."

(To Neji) "I will never go back on my word, because that is my ninja way too!"

Hinata might be a bit of an underdog, but who doesn't love her?! Anyway...come back soon for more **Ninja Facts!**


	30. The Eyes of the Village:Exhibition Start

_The Eyes of the Village: Exhibition Start!_

"I am glad everyone here could be assembled today. As you may know, we have several esteemed guests with us, including the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, & the Mizukage, Yagura of the Mist. Please, show them how excellent shinobi you all are.", Tsunade declares while several crowds of people boo at the mention of Yagura's name. His face shows no emotion, but his big, dark purple eyes shift around the arena momentarily before falling back on the 6 ninja standing in the pit down below.

"The order will be determined randomly, & your opponents are waiting in another part of the stadium for you. 1st will be...", a screen above them shows a dice, each with a picture of 1 of the shinobi. It rolls around & bounces before stopping on Sakura. Tsunade exclaims, "Sakura Haruno! Now, for the rest please take your assigned seats & enjoy the fight against her opponent.". Everyone wonders who it could be, especially Sakura. Several gasps are heard, even 1 from the pink-haired kuniochi, as Hinata Hyuga walks out, a glare on her face.

"I guess you really will get a chance to stop me then Hinata. Good luck, you'll need it.", Sakura says as she puts her hands together. Hinata tenses up, activating her Byakugan & replies, "You might need it too Sakura.". A gong sounds, the fight is on.

_Sacred Ruby Jutsu!_

Chakra begins to surround Sakura, turning blazing red. The small whine of it surging turns into a shriek similar to that of a bird. The chakra surrounds Sakura, a blinding light emitting from her until finally, she stands before Hinata, clad in ruby red armor. Slightly more revealing than you'd think, the breastplate conforms to her body, while the leggings are more like a short skirt with kneepads. The same goes for her arms, but with chain mail manacles connected from her elbows up & down her fore & back-arm.

Hinata charges, aiming for Sakura's head with rapid Gentle Fist blows that Sakura dodges successfully. She sweeps the Hyuga's leg, & as she falls, hits a vicious punch into her midsection. Sakura jumps back & thinks to herself, _"If only I knew more than just that 1 healing jutsu, I could end this now & send her a message!"_. She takes a step & suddenly she gets the feeling that something hit her like a ton of bricks. Sakura smiles as Hinata stands up.

_Sacred Art: Phoenix Wing Jutsu!_

Gasps & cheers sound through the arena as huge, fiery red wings shoot out from Sakura's armor & she takes to the air. The Kages all look at each other & Yagura states softly, "So they can fly, interesting.". Hinata keeps her eyes on Sakura while she flies through the air, knowing that she's up to something. Sakura flies around & swoops down, her wing hitting Hinata & setting her clothes on fire. _"This is better than I thought!"_, she thinks to herself as she swoops down again.

The villagers look on in amazment as Sakura flies through the air, & Hinata rolls around in the dirt to try & extinguish her flaming clothes. She whips off her jacket & tosses it away, glaring at Sakura, palms ready. _"Let's show her what this can really do!"_, Sakura thinks to herself before swooping down again, the flames burning hotter than ever. This time though, she meets a vicious palm to her face that sends her reeling & causes her wings to disappear. Hinata charges at her downed opponent & begins to strike at her intensely, Sakura barely able to avoid the strikes.

She manages to roll away & pop up, her sword flying out of her hands almost instinctively. "Ruby Rapier!", she cries out without thinking, & the blade of her sword crystalizes. "What the...", she sputters out in shock as she stares at the rapier. Hinata rushes over, & Sakura throws the sword down, her fist nearly connecting with the face of the young Hyuga girl. However, Hinata's blow didn't miss, & she got struck right on the nose again.

Sakura shakes off the cobwebs, & as Hinata says something, she notices her sword. It's stuck in the ground, but the interesting part is that it's burning the ground! Sakura runs up the wall quickly & flips over Hinata to grab the rapier & pull it from the ground. "Let's turn up the heat, Hinata.", Sakura says with a smile. Sakura goes to swing her sword & Hinata fires back, "No, let's not!".

_Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!_

Chakra blazes from Hinata's hands & she dives at Sakura, they connect with the sword, flames bursting everywhere before both of them fly backward. Each of them land on their feet, & Sakura swings her sword out in front of her, flames erupting from it & hurtling toward Hinata. She dodges them easily, flexing underneath & around them with little effort. The armor clad kunoichi growls & rushes toward the Hyuga heir, sword in flames as she prepares to run her through. Hinata looks afraid, but doesn't let it stop her. She puts her hands out & starts moving them around in front of her, sending blades of chakra toward Sakura. She easily cuts through them & punches Hinata hard, taking her down.

As Sakura stands above her, sword pointed at her neck, Hinata says, "I...I used to always cry & give up.....I nearly went the wrong way. Naruto....he...he showed me the right way. I always was chasing him....trying to overtake him when all I really wanted....", tears start to flow from her eyes as she looks up at Sakura, "All I wanted was to walk with him....to be with him. Naruto changed me! His smile saved me! He made me better...I'm not afraid to die for him....I...I love him.".

"That's enough Sakura! This fight is over.", Tsunade announces loudly. Sakura sheathes the rapier & dispells the jutsu, before turning to walk away. A group of people come running out to Hinata, but they're all beaten there by one person: Naruto. "Are you alright?", he asks as he kneels next to her. Hinata turns bright red & nods, but Naruto holds her & helps Hinata to her feet. "Don't faint on me this time. Did you mean what you said, all that stuff about saving you? About....about loving me?", he inquires as he holds Hinata closer than they've been before.

The other walk past Sakura, wanting to make sure Hinata was ok. She walks inside the stadium & makes her way to her seat, telling herself, _"Well, at least Naruto gets to be happy now."_, while trying not to cry.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Yagura**

Also known as the 4th Mizukage, Yagura held the 3-Tailed Giant Turtle within himself. Holding much greater control that that of Naruto, or even Gaara, when it comes to their Tailed Beasts; Yagura is supremely strong & without a doubt worthy to be a Kage.

Age: Unknown, but appearence suggests he's young.  
Weight: 121.8 lbs  
Height: 5'3" (approx.)  
Chakra Type: Water  
Signature Jutsus: Unknown  
Reg. # & Mission Stats: Unknown

Random Points of Interest

Yagura is 1 of only 2 Jinchuriki known to have been a Kage, the other being Gaara.

It is rumored that Yagura is related to Yukimaru, but it is unknown at this time.

Yagura is known to carry a large staff, with 2 hooks on each end, 1 larger than the other.

Mysterious, but strangely awesome, the 4th Mizukage! Yagura of the Bloody Mist! Check back soon for more **Ninja Facts!**


	31. Teammates Collide: Ino vs Choji!

_Teammates Collide: Ino vs Choji!_

"Now then, it's time for our next fight!", Shizune announces. Somebody in the crowd yells out, "HEY, WHERE'D THE HOKAGE GO?!", to which she replies, "She...umm...she needed to use the restroom! Let's just keep going. Up next will be....". The die starts to roll again, & this time it stops on Ino. "Ino Yamanaka!", Tsunade announces as she sits back down. For a minute Tsunade & Shizune look at each other & say some very not nice things that nobody can really hear except Gaara & Yagura, who don't really care.

Ino drops down into the pit, her family cheering her on as she waits for her opponent. Choji walks out, munching on a huge handful of chips & smiles. "What?! I...I havta face you!?", Ino exclaims in shock. Choji nods & says something, but nobody knows because of the food in his mouth. "ugh. Gross. Let's just get this over with, ok?", Ino begs as she puts her hands together. He quickly finished the chips & nods, "I'm not goin' easy on ya Ino, I'll get all the barbecue I can eat after I win!". The gong sounds again, the 2nd fight is on.

_Sacred Emerald Jutsu!_

Ino's transformation is very similar to Sakura's, except her chakra turns green. The same goes with her armor, it being nearly identical, except that knee pads extend onto her upper shin & lower calf.

_Partial Expansion Jutsu!_

Choji's hand grow rapidly in size & go after Ino. She quickly dodges them, way faster than she was before, & dashes between Choji's arms. Ino kicks him in the stomach, bending the armor Choji wears. While the impact is minimal, Ino uses the newly formed dent to jump into the air & deliver a huge kick to Choji's head. He stumbles backward & Ino lands gracefully on her feet, "I'm not gonna hold back either Choji, don't say I didn't warn ya!", she states before charging at him again. She disappears, flickering behind Choji & kicking him. She tries to do it again, but he catches her foot & throws Ino into the air.

_Partial Expansion Jutsu_

His hands grow again & extend up in the air toward Ino. _"I hope this works..."_, Ino says to herself as Choji's massive fists rush up towards her falling body.

_Sacred Art: Spirit Wing Jutsu!_

Wings eject from her armor & she quickly flies up & away from Choji's fists. Gaara looks up at Ino & states, "These Jutsu...this Power...they couldn't do this before.". Tsunade smiles softly & responds, "No, but after a recent mission, they each went through some vigorous training & brought out something amazing.", she knows that's not entirely true, but why should they know the details? Yagura says, "We know you just invited us to show off, _Lady_ Hokage.", she looks at the Mizukage before Gaara adds, "I saw Naruto was down there....I wonder what his training gave him.". Tsunade looks down at the seats where the combatants were sitting, & saw Naruto & Hinata sitting together. _"yes, I too wonder what Naruto has up his sleeve now."_.

Choji groans & screams, "DAMMIT INO, YOU'RE MORE ANNOYING NOW THAN EVER BEFORE!".

_SUPER EXPANSION JUTSU!_

Choji begins to grow in size, soon becoming gigantic. He looks down & sees the Kages sitting together before looking to find Ino, who is now trying to stay out of his sight. _"Damn, I thought this would do it. I didn't know he could get this big, & I'M HIS FRIGGIN' TEAMMATE! CRAP!"_, she exclaims in her mind as she flies around behind his back. He turns around & she quickly flies with him, staying out of his line of sight. _"If only I could use my Mind Destruction Jutsu! I'd have to have a second to focus...but I can't do that while trying to dodge, & there's no way in hell I can hit it from the ground while he's this tall!"_. Choji spins around again, catching Ino off guard & getting smacked to the ground hard by his giant hand.

Ino lays in the small crater in the ground, wingless, trying to pull herself together. Choji's body returns to normal, & he kneels down next to Ino. "Are you alright? I didn't mean...", but Ino interrupts, "Shhh..it's alright Fatty. I know you wanted my cupcake.", Choji growls angrily & inquires, "What was that INO?!", she smiles softly & replies, "Fatty Fatty, grab a patty. Better yet, grab 2. Gotta rush to the potty & take a big hard poo.". Choji kicks Ino hard in the stomach, then in the head.

_Human Expansion Jutsu_

His body expands (hence the name) & he glares down at Ino. He starts to roll away from her & heads over to the far wall. Choji's hair spikes & he starts to roll rapidly toward Ino, angry about the fat jokes she had just made. She smirks & pulls out her sword, "Emerald Errenduo", she declares weakly, causing it to crystallize much like Sakura's sword earlier. She splits the sword into 2 smaller blades & stabs each 1 into the ground in front of her. Everyone watching is confused as to why she isn't trying to move, everyone except Shikamaru, who smirks & says, "Pretty smart of her, but that was really mean what she did to Choji.". Naruto turns to Shikamaru & asks, "What are you talkin' about Shikamaru? What's so smart about just laying there?". He doesn't answer, but just points to her. The crowd cringes in expectation, thinking Ino is about to die or get seriously injured.

Choji hits the 2 blades from Ino's errenduo & stops moving forward. He continues to roll, but something pushes him back: wind. Giant gusts are imminating from the blades, repelling Choji's Spiky Human Boulder Jutsu. He keeps pushing, until he pushes too hard & gets shot up into the air. Ino springs to her feet & says apologetically, "Sorry Choji, I didn't mean to be so mean. I'll make up for it, you'll still get that barbecue.".

_Sacred Wind Art: Gale Claw Crash!_

A mighty wind begins to blow, & like before, a green claw derived entirely from chakra extends from her hand. She slings it into the air, aiming right for Choji. "That's it! I let this go on long enough!", Tsunade declares in anger & shock that it went this far. It's too late to stop Ino's attack though, all they can do is watch as the claw hits Choji Akimichi. Ino's hand closes, & the claw does as well, wrapping around the young Akimichi child as he continues to rise into the air. The other shinobi watch on in amazment at the amount of control she shows, all of them impressed, especially Tsachi who warned her about using it. She brings the claw down, & instead of slamming him like she had planned on, lays Choji on the ground & goes over to her teammate, thinking to herself, _"God I have a bad feeling that I'll have to pull a lot of extra shifts in the flower shop after this."_.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Choji Akimichi**

Whether snacking on chips or wolfing down barbecue, Choji loves food! Don't let him fool ya though, he's stronger than a bull (& probably weighs twice as much. XD that was mean...)

Age: 16  
Weight: 192 lbs  
Height: 5"7" (approx.)  
Birthday: May 1st  
Chakra Type: Earth  
Signature Jutsus: Expansion Jutsus, Human Boulder Jutsu, Spiky Human Boulder Jutsu, Human Jackhammer, Butterfly Bombing  
Reg. #: 012625  
Mission Stats: 17 D-rank, 13 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 0 S-rank

Random Points of Interest

Choji's hobbies include buying snacks & eating snacks.

His favorite foods are Korean barbecue & junk food, while he hates anything that is inedible or cooked wrong.

He has no real desire to fight anybody unless food is involved.

His favorite words are "eat", which is written on most of his clothing, & "meat", which is what he eats.

Wow, Choji sure loves his food! Wait, I already said that....Oh well! Come back later for more **Ninja Facts!**


	32. Clash of the Geniuses: Shikamaru vs Neji

_Clash of the Geniuses: Shikamaru vs Neji!_

_(Really sorry about the wait everybody. Let's just say...well...sometimes things are so crazy you can't even begin to understand. I hope this MEGA UPDATE helps make up for it, & yes, I did have to put it in caps.)_

The next round is about to begin, when Sakura sits down behind Naruto & Hinata. "Hey, umm, Hinata?", Naruto asks warily. She blushes & smiles at him, "Yes, Naruto?", he steadily inquires, "Would you...I don't know, maybe wanna go for some ramen after this?", she grins as her face turns a bright pink & nods excitedly, "Yes Naruto! Of....of course I would.". They smile at each other before relaxing in their seats. Hinata leans & rests her head on Naruto's shoulder, surprising him a little, & forcing Sakura to try & control herself. _"Cha! That bitch! Wait...am I jealous?"_, Inner Sakura asks herself. _"No, you just wish to be in her seat with Naruto."_, she tells herself. She thinks for a moment before Inner Sakura yells, _"CHA! THAT'S WHAT BEING JEALOUS IS!"_. Sakura rolls her eyes & says to herself, _"I can't believe I'm jealous, especially when it has to do with Naruto & Hinata."_.

Shikamaru is standing in the pit, for some reason Sakura has no idea why seeing as how she was busy arguing with herself, but it's safe to assume that Shikamaru is next. "GO SHIKAMARU! WOOOOO", Sakura cheers loudly, prompting the others to look at her like she's crazy. Not even Ino is doing that, & they're on the same team. However, she still is pretty beat up from her fight so maybe that's the only reason why she wasn't jumping up & down with Sakura.

Neji walks out, draped in Hyuga clan robes & stands in front of Shikamaru. "Well this is going to be good.", Sasuke says, sounding as close to excited as he gets. "Yeah, 2 friggin' geniuses like those guys, it's gonna be awesome! All they need now is you, oh mighty genius Sasuke.", Naruto replies with a bit of a laugh. Sasuke leans back & responds, "Hn, maybe. Honestly though, Sakura's way smarter than me, if there was gonna be a 3rd person, I'd pick her.". Naruto stops laughing & goes silent. Sakura looks over at him & he shrugs before looking back at Naruto, then focusing on the fight that's just about to start.

The gong sounds, Shikamaru slaps his hands together & jumps into the shadow of the wall of the pit.

_Sacred Obsidian Jutsu_

The shadow Shikamaru stands in surrounds him, wrapping him in an orb of pitch-black chakra. As the chakra retreats into Shikamaru, the armor forms, & everyone looks at him. It's different from Ino's & Sakura's. His leggings extend all the way down his legs, massive spikes near his ankles that just barely touch the ground. His arms are entirely covered as well, & around the outside of his wrists he has several curved spikes, similar to the ones near his ankles. Neji activates his Byakugan & scans him, seeing the massive increase in his chakra. You can see the morbid surprise on his face.

Shikamaru disappears, & Neji quickly scans the area to find him. He spins around quickly to find Shikamaru right behind him, a slight smirk on his face. Neji attacks him, Shikamaru doing nothing but standing there, looking at him. The Hyuga boy jumps back & sees Shikamaru disappear again. He lands on his feet, & feels a tapping on his back. He spins around & goes to strike, but his arm is grabbed. "Even if you figure it out Neji, you can't stop me.", Shikamaru states firmly. Neji glares at him & replies, "I know you're toying with me, we both know you've already got me beat. You can travel through shadows now, possibly hide in them as well. I can dodge all I want, but your armor limits my Gentle Fist's effectiveness to almost nothing. You're faster, stronger & smarter than me, plus that armor has increased your chakra by at least 15-fold. So go ahead, finis.....".

Tsunade declares, "This fight is over! The winner, Shikamaru Nara!". The crowd boos, some of them start to throw food. A few even through kunai at them. Shikamaru quickly gets Neji to safety while the Kages get everyone to settle down. They hear a massive shriek, a monsterous sound from outside. They both cautiously check to see what it was, only to find that the crowd & both Gaara & Tsunade were staring at Yagura in amazment & shock. He simply wipes his face with a cloth & says, "Shouldn't we continue?"

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Neji Hyuga**

The genius of the Hyuga clan, Hinata's cousin, the number 1 rookie of his graduating class, & the only Genin from the Chunin Exams arc to have become a full-fledged Jonin. A member of the Hyuga branch family, he wasn't supposed to be gifted, but he is & that has helped to wedge the 2 sides back together, at least in some small ways.

Age: 17  
Birthday: July 3rd  
Weight: 119.5 lbs  
Height: 5'7" (approx.)  
Rank: Jonin  
Chakra Type: Water  
Signature Jutsus: Gentle Fist Taijutsu, 8 Trigrams Empty Palm, 8 Trigrams Rotation, 8 Trigrams 64 Palms  
Reg. #: 012587  
Mission Stats: 26 D-rank, 19 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 11 A-rank, 2 S-rank

Random Points of Interest

Neji means "whirl" or "screw" in Japanese

"Nejia" is a Chinese Martial Art that focuses on internal chi. The style uses a lot of spinning techiniques, which maybe or may not have been an influence.

He is 1 of only 2 known Hyuga Clan members not to have a name starting with "H", the other being Ko Hyuga.

In the manga, Neji's curse mark was that of a "Manji", but was changed in the anime due to it looking like a swastika. (really it's a sauvastika, but it **_is _**just a swastika that faces the left...oh well)

His favorite hobby is meditation (bbooooooring! XD)

His favorite food is herring soba, while his least favorite is pumpkins.

He also has a low tolerance for spicy foods.

Notable Quotes

"Naruto...sometimes your eyes are better than mine."

"Because Naruto...you saved me from the darkness."

(About Lee & Guy) "As usual, I can't keep up with the craziness."

(About Guy) "He's so childish. He acts like a seven year old!"

Did you learn something? You better, cuz Neji is badass! Anyway....come back soon for more **Ninja Facts!**


	33. The Fourth Fight: A Battle of Emotions!

_The Fourth Fight: A Battle of Emotions!_

"Who do you think is next, Naruto?", Hinata asks softly. He grins widely & answer boistrously, "I hope I'm next, I can't wait to find out who I have to fight!", Naruto glances up & notices Sakura is looking at him, his smile softens as he adds, "I'm just really glad I didn't have to fight you, Hinata.". She picks her head up & each of them stare into each other's eyes, making everybody around them feel awkward. They begin to inch closer when Tsunade's voice rings out, "It's time for the next exhibition fight! Our combatant will be....", the die begins to roll & for the first time you can notice how the faces disappear & are replaced by copies of those who are left, "Naruto Uzumaki!", Tsunade announces with a slight smile that she tries to hide.

He jumps up out of his seat, nearly dragging Hinata with him, & lands in the pit. "Bring it on, I'll beat down whoever you put in front of me!", Naruto exclaims confidently. Up in the section where the Kages are seated, a old man wearing a cloak with bandages over his right eye walks up behind them. Yagura quickly twirls his staff & points 1 of the blades at him, while Gaara forms a Sand Spear, also pointed at the old man. Tsunade simply scoffs & inquires, "Danzo, what are you doing up here?". Gaara & Yagura lower their weapons, realizing that the 5th Hokage obviously knows who this intruder is. Danzo chuckles & answers, "I came to see the fight, after all, my protege **is** involved in this.".

At that moment, a raven-haired, pale skinned boy with a backpack walked out. "Who's this douchebag?", Naruto asks the crowd. The boy looks at him, & an almost creepy smile glides slowly across his face. "You must be Naruto...Sasuke & Sakura told me about you. This should be easy, knucklehead.", he states plainly. Naruto glares up at Sakura & then yells at the stranger, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ME BITCH!". The boy, without a change of tone, responds, "You may call me Sai, & if anybody is a bitch, it is most certainly you. I'm certain it will be better if we end this quickly knucklehead.".

Sai slings a bottle around & throws it onto the ground, black ink running out of it into the dirt. "That's it? Wow, talk about....", Naruto says mockingly before a puddle of ink forms below him.

_Ninja Art: Ink Flush Jutsu_

Sai forms a hand-sign & black snakes slither out from the ground & bind Naruto's body. Sai smiles down at Naruto with that same creepy, emotionless void of a smile & completes a short set of hand-signs.

_Ink Serpant Strangle_

Suddenly, the snakes around Naruto began to squeeze him tightly, cutting off his circulation to his extremities & head. Sai looks at Naruto & asks, "How could someone who claims to be a ninja have such a small dick?", he points down at Naruto's crotch, noticing that the snakes have made his clothing **_very _**form-fitting. "I can tell that being called 'knucklehead' upsets you Naruto, I'm sorry for that. I'll call you 'Dickless', due to your tiny little dick that is practically non-existent.". Yagura glances over at Tsunade & inquires, "Why don't you stop this? He's obviously outclassed & you're obviously worried about him.", Gaara & Tsunade both reply in unison, "He is Naruto Uzumaki, he isn't through yet.".

As the snakes continue to constrict Naruto, making his body turn red, & slowly become purple, he struggles to put his hands together. "You will not be able to do any hand-signs, I'm sure the Hokage will end this in a moment Dickless.", Sai states monotonously. Naruto growls & struggles, inching his hands closer together. "OH YEAH? CHECK THIS SHIT OUT!", Naruto cries out as his eyes turn red. Tsunade's eyes grow wide in fear that the Nine-Tailed Fox will be unleashed. She glances down at Yamato, Sai's current partner, & signals him to be ready to seal away the chakra of the Demon Fox.

With a roar, the snakes are obliterated & Sai is thrown back by the immense force generated by it. "YOU SAY I'M A KNUCKLEHEAD? THAT **I'M DICKLESS!? WE'LL SEE WHO'S GOT A DICK AFTER THIS!!**".

_SACRED DIAMOND JUTSU!_

At first Naruto's body surges with the blood red chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but then as he stands there with his hands firmly pressed together, something happens. A bright blue chakra begins to swirl around him, & the 2 chakras start to waver & push each other away. Hot, blinding light shone from Naruto as the 2 energies fought around him, battling for supremacy. Yamato is about to set up for his Chakra Suppression Jutsu, when he feels something on his shoulder. He quickly turns around & has his arm grabbed by Tsachi. "Don't worry, just watch.".

The 2 chakras push each other violently as they rush around Naruto, until finally the light blue chakra envelopes him. The chakra glows brightly before disappearing into Naruto, who is now clad in a light, liquid blue armor. Most of his head is covered by a helmet, while his body is highly shieled. His arms & legs have chain mail leading from the shoulders to his lower arms, where there are heavily armored gauntlets that extend from his fingertips to a few inches past his wrists.

Sai loses his false smile & whips out a scroll. He quickly draws several large lions & slings the paper outward.

_Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll_

The lions fly off the paper & turn into realistic, life-sized beasts in front of Naruto. Even though they're growling at him viciously, Naruto can't help but grin. "That's pretty cool, I might actually have respect for you after all Sai!", he smiles back & replies, "Thank you Dickless. Your armor is most impressive.". Naruto growls & yells, "FORGET IT, I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!". He charges Sai, but is unable to move the way he wants due to the armor changing his weight distribution. Naruto slips & starts to roll on the ground, picking up speed as water begins to spray out from him.

Naruto blasts through the lions with ease, & Sai jumps to avoid him. Naruto smacks into the wall, & immediately hears somebody yell, "HEY, DON'T STEAL MY FAMILY'S JUTSU NARUTO! YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DO IT RIGHT!", he looks up to see an intensely angry Choji yelling at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to Choji, I swear!", he replies back apologetically. Naruto stands up & sees the ink splattered on the ground, how it just sits in the water. He smirks & says, "Is that all ya got? I thought somebody who talked so much shit would do better!". Normally, at this point Sakura would mention that he was almost dead at 1 point, but she keeps shut.

_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!_

In front of Naruto 5 clones appeared, each with a section of the diamond armor. Sai pulls out the tanto on his back & dashes at the nearest clone, who is only protected on his legs. Naruto quickly dispells the clones, & Sai backflips into the air while drawing a bird.

_Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll_

The bird materializes & Sai flies into the air. Naruto grins & thinks to himself, _"Perfect, just what I wanted!"_.

_Sacred Water Art: White Water Wave!_

Naruto's body begins to swell up, & as Choji starts to yell again, his displeasure goes unheard as Naruto explodes, leaving behind nothing but a violent rush of water that cracks the walls of the pit. "Naruto....please don't be dead.", Sakura whispers to herself. As Sai watches from below, he knows he isn't the only 1 who is puzzled by this. He flies down lower to investigate, making sure not to let anything touch the water as it washes side to side, going slower & slower until it is virtually standing still. "This is a trick, but what kind? Maybe it is a prank, after all Sakura said Naruto loves pranks.", he remarks before thinking back to when Sakura was telling him about Naruto.

Before any daydreaming begins however, 6 clones appear on the surface of the water, all clad in armor. "You're right Sai, I do love pranks. I also love beating the hell out of assholes!", Naruto exclaims as he glares at the boy riding a bird.

_Sacred Water Art: Whirlpool Washout Jutsu!_

All of the clones cup their hands & push toward Sai, the water on the ground now flying at him. Sai quickly flies into the air, trying to avoid the water that is rapidly surrounding him. He barely manages to escape the whirlpool that is roaring below him, & as he looks down, Sai can see 1 small point in the middle & that Naruto is standing in it. What he doesn't know though, is that Naruto is grinning more than ever.

_Sacred Water Art: Deluge Meteor Jutsu!_

A shadow forms above Sai, & as he turns around to see what made it, the artistic ninja gets blasted off his bird by a giant, swirling ball of water. Sai collides into the whirpool & gets trapped, being thrown around inside like a sweater in a washer. Sai gets flung into a wall, & as the water retreats, he is left in the only puddle still standing. The crowd looks down in amazement at what they just witnessed. Naruto Uzumaki, the Leaf's number 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja, has just left not only his critics, but his friends as well, completely silent.

He releases the jutsu & grins widely as he sees the jaw-dropped looks of the crowd, of his friends, even the Kages are surprisingly impressed. The Genin known as Naruto Uzumaki has indeed become a splendid ninja.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Sai**

The ANBU Foundation (AKA Root) member known as Sai, while a tough opponent & great ninja, is socially awkward. It's to the point at times where the things he says are taken way out of context, his somewhat brutal honesty becomes confused for being a prick. Deep down though, he's a good person with a bad past. Maybe someday things will get better for the boy known as Sai.

Age: 17  
Birthday: November 25th  
Weight: 117.5 lbs  
Height: 5'7" (approx.)  
Rank: ANBU  
Chakra Type: Earth.  
Signature Jutsus: Ink Clone Jutsu, Ink Flush Jutsu, Ink Mist Jutsu & Super Beast Scroll  
Reg. #: 012420  
Mission Stats: Classified due to ANBU status, unknown.

Random Points of Interest

Sai's favorite food is momen tofu, while his least favorite is mitarashi dango. (Don't tell Anko! lol)

His hobbies are drawing & calligraphy

Notable Quotes

(To Sakura) "I've drawn hundreds, maybe thousands of pictures so far....other pictures have the situation at the time, and the artist's feelings....like portraits have the person's name...but don't pictures usually have titles? To be more precise, even if I try to give them titles, I just can't do it. I don't feel anything...they don't put me in mind of anything."

(To Naruto) "Please stop staring at me, or I'll have to kill you."

There are more, but I think that's enough for now. I hope you enjoy this bit of **Ninja Facts!**


	34. Fury vs Harmony

_Fury vs. Harmony_

Naruto eventually sits back down with the others, & all of them look at him in shock. "What?", he asks them all while wondering what those looks are for. "Naruto...", Hinata starts to say but turns away in embarrassment. Tsachi gently slaps Naruto's shoulder & continues, "What she means is...that was awesome! You were really practicing weren't you?". Naruto grins & nods before turning back around. Sakura starts to say something, but stops. _"Naruto's happy. I shouldn't ruin that by saying something to him, he'll just get upset again."_.

Tsunade stands up & announces, "There is only 2 fights left in this exhibition, who will be our 5th combatant?", a die pops up on screen & rolls, 3 sides with Tsachi & 3 with Sasuke. It spins on a corner & stops on Tsachi. He quickly jumps down, & the moment he lands on his feet, he hears a roar come from the entranceway. Asuma comes charging at him, trench knives in hand. He throws a mean right hook, a chakra blade emits from the blade of his knife & Tsachi quickly ducks underneath. "ASUMA SARUTOBI, STOP THIS NOW!", Tsunade demands. Asuma doesn't listen though & almost connects with a shot to Tsachi's face.

ANBU start to charge Asuma, but....

_Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison_

In an instant Tsachi has Asuma trapped underneath a dome of dirt & stone. Inside Asuma is screaming & cursing, trying to use his chakra enfused trench knives to cut through the barrier, but to no avail. It's something that Tsachi & the ANBU can hear, & a couple of them are surprised at the amount of "colorful" language he is using. The rest shrug it off, they're apparently used to it. "Don't, I don't know what's wrong with him but just let me handle this. He wants a fight, I'll give him a fight.". The ANBU agents look up at the Hokage, who sighs & nods slowly. They leave, & Tsachi starts counting....

_5....._

_4...._

_3..._

_2.._

_1._

Tsachi jumps & releases the barrier. Asuma looks around, & sees a shadow moving on the ground. He looks up & sees Tsachi in the air, about to land on the ground. Asuma charges up 1 of his trench knives & hurls it at Tsachi. Asuma smirks wickedly, but notices that there's no fear on Tsachi's face.

_Water Style: Wave Palm Jutsu!_

Tsachi collects the moisture around him & fires it at the trench knife. It curves slightly, & cuts through the wall behind him. He lands on his feet & says, "You wanna be serious Asuma? Fine, I'll get serious.".

_Sacred Silver Jutsu!_

Like the others before him, chakra begins to surge around Tsachi. It starts off as brown, but quickly turns to silver, & after a blinding glow of light, Tsachi stands before Asuma clad in sterling silver armor. All of his body is covered, except his head, & his hands & feet have sharp claws. Asuma charges at Tsachi again, who unsheathes his sword & uses it to block Asuma's trench knives. "Silver Saber!", Tsachi declares, & like the others, it crystalizes. He swings the sword around & the earth beneath them begins to move. Tsachi drags the sword against the ground & slashes the air upward in the air between them. The dirt & rocks start to follow Tsachi's sword, & Gaara says in shock, "It's just like my jutsu.".

The 2 jonin's weapons clash repeatedly, Asuma now having to use 1 knife for attacking while using the other for fending off the earth Tsachi is whipping around with his sword. Asuma jumps back & glares at Tsachi, "I can see why she likes you. Even I'm impressed, but it'll be kinda hard to be with you WHEN YOUR DEAD!", he declares.

_NINJA ART: SOUL OF DIVINE WIND!_

His body starts to glow slightly, & his chakra turns green. "I was never supposed to use this, **BUT NOW I DON'T FUCKING CARE**!", he cries out in anger.

_**WIND STYLE: SOUL JARRING SLIPSTREAM!**_

Tsachi starts to run, zig-zag, dodge, duck, dip, dive, dodge (wait a minute...), do whatever he can to keep Asuma from hitting him. Asuma flings his chakra blades at Tsachi, the aura surrounding him getting pulled away from him as it follows the trench knives. Tsachi barely avoids them, but the sheer force of the wind is enough to scratch his armor & push him back. The knives don't hit the wall, but turn & fly up it before looping back down & heading straight for Tsachi! Everyone gasps as they discover that Soul Jarring Slipstream is a homing jutsu! Tsachi rolls to his feet quickly & slams his palms to the ground.

_Sacred Earth Art: Excalibur Stone Barrier!_

The claws of his armor dig into the earth beneath him, & as he pulls up, a white stone rises up between him & the knives. Asuma collapses, & the still chakra loaded trench knives strike hard into the stone, getting wedged into them. The crowd breathes a sigh of relief, & as Kurenai watches from the stands she says to herself, _"I'm sorry Tsachi, it's my fault. I just hope when I explain this to you...I just hope you understand."_.

Medical ninja carry Asuma out, a couple of ANBU jog alongside them. Tsachi releases the armor & the stone barrier jutsus, grabs the knives & heads back to his seat. The moment Tsachi sits down, Shikamaru looks up at him & asks, "What was that about?", Tsachi shrugs & replies, "Not too sure, but when you go visit him later, he might want to know that these are in good hands.". Tsachi hands the trench knives to Shikamaru & looks upward into the crowd, thinking to himself, _"Kurenai, I know this has something to do with you. What happened to you two?"_.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Asuma Sarutobi**

He smokes, he has a foul mouth at times, you would think that a guy like him wouldn't be a good influence on children. However, Team 10 AKA Team Ino-Shika-Cho has forged an unyielding bond with their sensei. They look up to him, & he's constantly surprised by how proud they make him.

Age: 31  
Birthday: October 18th  
Weight: 179.8 lbs  
Height: 6'2" (approx.)  
Rank: Jonin  
Signature Jutsus: Flying Swallow, Burning Ash Pile  
Chakra Types: Wind & Fire  
Reg. # & Mission Stats: Unknown

Wow...so much information, I know. Well, see ya later! *runs off quickly*


	35. The Final Fight: Student vs Teacher!

_The Final Fight: Student vs Teacher!_

Sasuke stands up & softly states, "Kinda obvious who's up now.", before he jumps down Tsachi grabs him & gives his cousin a hug. "Good luck out there Sasuke.", he says as he clenches him tightly. Sasuke returns the hug & a warm smile slowly spreads along his face before he flips down & lands in the pit. Suddenly, footsteps can be heard from the entrance tunnel & a voice calls out, "Still trying to look cool without trying. Haven't changed much with Tsachi around have you?". Sasuke looks at the tunnel & sees Kakashi Hatake walking out of the shadows, head stuck in the copy of "Make Out Tactics" that Naruto gave him after returning. "Kakashi. So I'm fighting you then?", Sasuke inquires curiously. Without taking his eyes off the book for a second, Kakashi answers, "Yep. Go ahead & get ready. Do a warmup or something, it'll give me time to finish this chapter.".

Sasuke chuckles softly & plays along, doing some stretches. All the while though, he keeps his eyes on Kakashi, knowing well enough to see the potential trap he could be trying to set. However, after a moment Kakashi puts the book away & focuses on Sasuke, "I hope you're ready, because I'm not holding back for a second Sasuke.", he states sternly. Sasuke smirks & puts his hands together, "I wouldn't want it any other way, Sensei.", he replies.

_Sacred Sapphire Jutsu!_

Yellow chakra starts to surge around Sasuke, swirling wildly into a dark blue color as it crackles around him. A flash of light shines throughout the arena for an instant, & as the chakra retreats into Sasuke, he becomes donned in dark blue armor. It covers everything from the neck down, spiked gauntlets on his wrists & claws on his feet. "Interesting, it seems as if you don't need hand-signs for these 'Sacred' jutsu.", Kakashi says intriguedly. Sasuke flickers & appears behind him, catching the older Jonin off guard. "No, that's Psyjutsu.", Sasuke replies before striking Kakashi hard in the side of the head.

Kakashi rolls up to his feet & looks at Sasuke while trying to regain his composure. "Psyjutsu? Never heard of it. In fact, I think you're making things up to try & confuse me.", the man known as the Copy Ninja replies. Sasuke charges at him, Kakashi barely able to block his former student's incredibly rapid strikes. The more experienced Jonin backed off & stared the Tokubetsu Jonin that was his student down. "No Kakashi, I'm not. Tsachi taught it to us, to manipulate our chakra without hand-signs. Now you won't be able to copy my jutsu!", the Uchiha teen states proudly before putting his hands together.

_Sapphire Senbon!_

Sasuke's hand glows with the static brightness of lightning chakra, & he hurls it at Kakashi, causing several sharp but thin needles fly at him quickly. 1 manages to hit Kakashi in the leg as he dodges, sending a large shock throughout his body, causing him to collapse. "You've grown so much, all of you did. I'm proud of you all, & now I won't feel bad about using this on you.", Kakashi says with a groan as he stands up & pulls back his headband to reveal his Sharingan. He blinks, & Kakashi's eye changes. Instead of having the 3 tomoe, his Sharingan is shaped like a Y, with a small ring around it. Sasuke's eyes go wide in shock & he stutters out, "You....you have the....mmmm-ma.....", Kakashi smiles & nods, "Yes Sasuke, I have the Mangekyo Sharingan. That should make things interesting, right?".

"I'm sorry Sensei....you didn't have to go through so much to unlock that. There was another way, a better way.", Sasuke says with a twinge of sadness in his voice. Kakashi looks at him with a puzzled look on his face, but Sasuke looks at Kakashi to reveal his Sharingan. "What are you talking about Sasuke?", he asks curiously. Sasuke smiles & shakes his head, "Forget it, let's just do this.". As Kakashi Hatake looks at his former student, he thinks to himself, _"I was wrong, you have changed Sasuke, & it was a change for the better."_.

_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_

Kakashi breathes out a massive fireball, but Sasuke easily dodges it. "Funny Kakashi, but maybe it's time I taught you something.", Sasuke responds confidently.

_Sacred Lightning Art: Sparkling Shock Wave!_

Sasuke fires out a small ball of electricity, but Kakashi dodges that as well. "I thought you were gonna....", he starts before the ball strikes the ground behind him. As it does, it explodes, sending out waves of static electricity that shock everything it touches; including a few people in the front row & Kakashi. The elder ninja looks at the Uchiha in surprise, _"Just imagine if that would've hit me. I need to end this."_, he tells himself after feeling the immense power from Sasuke's jutsu, even though it didn't hit him directly. Kakashi does a series of hand-signs & focuses on Sasuke, "You've impressed me, but it's time to show you a real Lightning Jutsu.", he states strongly.

_Lightning Hound!_

A large surge of lightning forms in Kakashi's hand, & he fires it toward Sasuke, it taking the form of a dog. It hits Sasuke, its jaws sinking around his armored arm. It quickly disappears though, & Kakashi pounces with a fully charged Lightning Blade! Sasuke jumps back, & Kakashi runs at him, trying to strike him down. Sasuke however manages to avoid Kakashi & lands on a wall behind him. He charges a Chidori, but as he runs toward Kakashi, it isn't chirping like normal. Instead, it's roaring, like thunder is crashing all around them. Sasuke smirks proudly & declares, "Kakashi! This, this is beyond Chidori, beyond Lightning Blade! THIS IS KYOURYUSHIN - HEART OF THE STORM DRAGON!".

As their Lightning Jutsus clash, bolts of electricity fly from the collision, & Kakashi flies backward into the wall. The crowd gasps, & Tsunade stands up. "This fight is over. The winner, Sasuke Uchiha. Thank all of you, both combatants & challengers, for your efforts today; for the crowd in attendance; & for our guests for coming all this way.", Tsunade replies before walking off, Shizune following behind her. "Shizune, get all 6 of them in my office as soon as you can.", the Hokage orders as they leave.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Kakashi Hatake**

One of the most skilled ninja in all of the Hidden Leaf Village, his prowess with the Sharingan is legendary. He is a former ANBU, & the leader of Team 7; consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha. While not known for his punctuality, he is known for his skills as a ninja & the need to protect the bonds he shares.

Age: 30  
Birthday: September 15th  
Weight: 148.8 lbs  
Height: 5'11" (approx.)  
Rank: Jonin  
Chakra Types: Lightning, Earth, Water, Fire  
Reg. #: 009720  
Mission Stats: 197 D-rank, 190 C-rank, 414 B-rank, 298 A-rank, 42 S-rank (unknown if ANBU missions are included)

Random Points of Interest

Kakashi means "scarecrow" in Japanese, while Hatake means "farmland".

Kakashi always wears a mask, & hates to take it off, especially for pictures.

His favorite hobby is reading, in particular the "Make Out" series.

His favorite foods are salt-broiled saury & miso soup with eggplant.

He dislikes anything fried or sweet.

Notable Quotes

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like & things I hate....I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies."

(To Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura) "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those that abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

(To Naruto) "I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same thing as actually getting it. Get it?"

Kakashi Hatake: skilled yet very strange. I hope you enjoyed another round of **Ninja Facts**, come back soon for more!


	36. The Other Side of the Coin: Akatsuki

_The Other Side of the Coin: Akatsuki_

_(I know this will seem weird, the way I introduce Akatsuki I mean. Still, even bad guys don't have to be all bad.)_

The Hidden Rain Village, a village that is war-torn, where even its own shinobi are at odds. Where it almost always rains, like the sky is weeping for them. In a large tower, a petite woman with short blue hair, amber eyes & a massive flower in her hair climbs up the steps leading to the top of the tower. She opens a door, & inside is a large room full of pods. At the other end, there is one hooked up to a machine & inside is a man with scraggly red hair. He's very emaciated, to the point where you can see his bones poking out. As she approaches the man, she holds no fear. If anything, she seems to be more comfortable with every step.

"Nagato, he's on his way.", she states to the red haired man. Nagato opens his eyes & looks at her, "Thank you Konan.", he responds in a hoarse whisper. As he continues to stare at his best friend & partner, he knows she has something on her mind, "Konan....What is it?", he inquires. She looks up at him & answers, "I know you have your reasons, & I'm not questioning you Nagato. I trust you, I don't understand though. I don't understand why we have to deal with these....these cretinous derelicts.". Nagato calmly responds, "Things are not always easy to understand, but to teach the world pain, you must use that which causes the most pain.". Konan growls in frustration, "What does that mean?! Nagato, please, help me to understand why!".

The pod he is in lowers & detaches, moving closer to Konan. "It all began after I killed Hanzo. Becoming the leader was a step to end the war, but I wasn't sure where to go from there. I did not want more war, but I also wanted people to grow as I did, to understand & embrace pain. Then, he found me. Showed me how I can make the world a better place, by gathering the Tailed Beasts. At that moment, Akatsuki was born.".

Konan groans & states, "I already know all that Nagato. What I don't understand is why. Why go after the Tailed Beasts? Why put up with people like Deidara & Hidan?". Nagato looks back at her & replies, "Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace. This means I must create war, I must make others suffer. I wish there was a better way, but there isn't. To end this, we must wield the power of the Tailed Beasts. Use their strength to crush those that embrace war & turn away from peace. We must use those that can help us accomplish this goal, no matter what their motives, techniques or tendencies are.".

Konan nods slowly, beginning to understand. "So, then what are their motives Nagato?", she questions curiously. He does not answer, but instead states, "I know theirs, I know yours as well, Konan.". She looks at him, a hint of shock flashes on her face before returning to the stoic facade she has. "What do you mean?", she asks. As he stares at her, Konan starts to feel slightly uneasy. It's his eyes, it's always been Nagato's eyes. "I know what you feel, I can see it. Your reason is love. Love for me, for always being there, for saving your life.". She scoffs & sputters for a moment before saying, "I'm your friend, & I'm grateful but I wouldn't say I love you.".

"What you've done, what you do for me is beyond gratitude. Konan, I know I'm a monster, but in your eyes I can see love. Deny it, reject it, do as you wish but regardless of your actions I know it is there!", Nagato declares, his hoarse voice rising above a loud whisper for the 1st time in years. Konan's expression softens as a small smile shines from her face, "Fine, you're right Nagato. I do love you. I look at you, & I don't see a monster. I see a man who has made sacrifices, who has lived pain & suffering, who will suffer if he knows that in the end, it will make the world a better place.". Konan & Nagato look at each other momentarily before she leans in & kisses him.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Konan**

The only female ninja of Akatsuki, Konan is a ninja specializing in paper jutsu. Her skills are so uniquely powerful that she can form giant wings & even transform entirely into paper. The "Angel" of The Hidden Rain Village, & Nagato's partner, she is 1 of the few people that know any of his secrets.

Age: Unknown, but approx. between 24-30  
Birthday: February 20th  
Weight: 99.8 lbs  
Height: 5'6" (approx.)  
Rank: Village Leader  
Chakra Types: Unknown  
Signature Jutsus: Dance of the Shikigami (AKA Paper Transformation), Paper Clone, Paper Shuriken, Paper Stream

Random Points of Interest

Konan means "little south" in Japanese.

She shares her birthday & blood type (February 20th & O) with her former teammate of the Rain Orphans, Yahiko. (More on Rain Orphans later on)

Konan loves flowers, she wears 1 in her hair at all times.

She never wears a headband, the only time she's ever seen with 1 is when she is the Rain Orphans begin a gang.

Konan's hobbies are origami & flower pressing.

Mysterious, beautiful, deadly....the only female of Akatsuki - Konan! Enjoyed that? Come back soon for more **Ninja Facts!**


	37. Akatsuki Origins: Ideology

_Akatsuki Origins: Ideology_

(Since nearly all of these chapters will all be dialogue between Nagato & Konan, to tell them apart _Nagato's speech is italicized_ while **Konan's is in bold**. Ok? Nice, enjoy!)

Konan pulls away from the kiss with a gentle smile before creating paper & forming it into a chair to sit in.

**So, tell me about the others then Nagato, since you already know my story.**

Nagato settled back into his pod after trying to mimic Konan's beautiful smile, only failing to as his skin drooped slightly as he smiled. She said nothing though, didn't need to because it didn't bother her.

_Alright, I think first it is best to tell the story that everybody knows. The story of Itachi Uchiha, traitor to the Hidden Leaf Village._

_Itachi Uchiha was born in the Leaf Village, part of the Uchiha clan. He was praised by all the best of his generation, considered a genius to the point where no one could understand him. Not even his parents, friends or teachers. They say that during The 3rd Great Ninja War, he was traumatized & became somewhat unstable, seeking to crave peace at any cost. _

_Eventually though, his traumatic past got the best of him. He started acting strange, missed clan meetings & eventually his clan turned on him & lost faith in him to the point where they believed Itachi killed his best friend. One night though, **he**showed up. They talked, & came to a deal that pushed Itachi over the edge. Itachi Uchiha murdered, annihilated his clan in a bloodbath._

**I thought 1 of them survived.**

_Yes, his little brother Sasuke. Itachi needs him to achieve something known as the "Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan". I'm not sure why or how that works, but I do know that. Speaking of Sasuke, Itachi brutally tortured him using Tsukuyomi before leaving The Village Hidden in the Leaves as a traitor. _

_As I'm sure you already know Konan, Itachi is a highly skilled ninja. He rarely fights with all his strength, yet can still defeat most ninja easily. He is well versed in all 3 types of jutsu, incredibly fast & able to weave hand-signs rapidly. He has the Sharingan, & is capable of using the Mangekyo Sharingan with minimal drain of his chakra._

**Wow. I didn't know he was so strong. So, why doesn't he take over if he's that good?**

_He joined Akatsuki to help bring peace to this world, he wants peace as much as we do & he doesn't want to ruin that by causing a rift in our group. He believes what we do, & regrets what we do but knows it is a necessary evil. He knows this world has left us no choice. In fact, among all the people we've had in Akatsuki, he's the one I respect the most. He could murder, he could do nearly anything he wants, but he doesn't. He steadies his hand, & even when men like Orochimaru try to steal his power or wrong him, he can bring himself to turn the other cheek. He is dedicated to our cause, to protecting our secrets. Respectful, loyal & wise; it is Itachi's ideology that led him to join Akatsuki._

**Ideology; I like that. It's too bad that the others aren't like Itachi.**

_Yes, but in reality it is too much to ask for. _

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Itachi Uchiha**

That's right, today is all about the traitor of the Hidden Leaf, Itachi Uchiha!

Age: 21  
Birthday: June 9th  
Weight: 127.9 lbs  
Height: 5'10" (approx.)  
Rank: Chunin (before defection)  
Chakra Types: Fire & Water  
Signature Jutsus: Fireball Jutsu, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Dusk Crow Genjutsu  
Reg. #: 012110  
Mission Stats: 53 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 134 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 1 S-rank (ANBU missions not included)

Random Points of Interest

Itachi means "weasel" in Japanese.

Itachi's favorite hobbies are watching the sky & visiting traditional Japanese cafes.

His favorite foods are cabbage & onigiri with seaweed, while his least favorite is steak.

Notable Quotes

(To Sasuke) "We are brothers. That is an unique bond. I am the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together, even if you hate me. That's what being a big brother means."

(To Sasuke) "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define 'reality'. But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'? Merely vague concepts.... their 'reality' may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"

That's all for **Ninja Facts!** Come back soon for more!


	38. Akatsuki Origins: Spite

_Akatsuki Origins: Spite_

(Remember, **Konan is bold**, and _Nagato is italicized_)

**So who is next then?**

_Well.....I suppose I could tell you about Kisame._

**Go ahead, I'm all ears.**

_I thought you were all paper._

**Nagato, did you just make a joke?**

_I believe I did Konan. Was it funny?_

**Yes. I'd laugh, but I've heard it so much... Well, even the funniest of jokes loses its humor after awhile.**

_Ok. So as I was saying: Kisame Hoshigaki was 1 of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. In fact, he was the strongest. Coming from the Land of Mist, well you know how they are. Barbaric, slaughtering their peers & friends to even become ninja. Kisame has always loved to fight, even picking them at inopportune times, just for the sake of fighting. He, like the rest of the Swordsman, love to mutilate their opponents. _

**Disgusting.**

_Yes, very. Don't think he's all brute force though. He can surprise you with how perceptive & analytical he can be in battle. Plus, he's always gotten along well with Itachi, so he can't be all bad._

**Nagato, you think of yourself as a monster. Trust me, he's more of a monster than you'll ever be.**

_Thank you. Now, for some reason, Kisame seems to have more chakra than any of us, even me. _

**Really? That is rather impressive.**

_Yes, it is. He & I have even fought before._

**I didn't know that. Where was I when this happened?**

_You were with Zetsu. This happened a long time ago, when Akatsuki was still coming into its own. He thought it was "stupid that a bunch of gay guys were running things", so he took on all Six Paths. He put up a good fight, but couldn't handle the disadvantage he had in the end._

**So, he fought the Paths then. I thought they were separate from you.**

_They are, but I can control them. I guess I should correct myself, in a way, we've fought. Still sort of confuses me a bit at times. _

**Yeah. So why did he join, if he didn't like the way things are run?**

_That, my dear, is simple. His country sought him out in his youth, claimed he was plotting to overthrow the government & was involved in numerous assassinations. 1 of them was proven, when he targeted 1 of the former leaders of the Land of Iron. His reckless & extremely violent ways, even by their standards, became too much for them to handle. He was supposed to be killed, but ran & declared a missing-nin from the Land of Water. The anger he carries toward them, & perhaps even me, those are his motives for remaining. His spite fuels his passions, whatever those are, only he truly knows._

**Spite? Sounds rather childish if you ask me.**

_Yes, but we make use of it as best we can._

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Kisame Hoshigaki**

Yeah, another day, another member of Akatsuki. This time is the "Monster of the Hidden Mist", Kisame Hoshigaki.

Age: 32  
Birthday: March 18th  
Weight: 183.2 lbs  
Height: 6'5" (approx.)  
Chakra Types: Water & Earth  
Signature Jutsus: Exploding Water Shock Wave, Water Shark Bomb, 5 Shark Frenzy  
Mission Stats: 3 D-rank, 68 C-rank, 154 B-rank, 78 A-rank, 29 S-rank

Random Points of Interest

It's known that Kisame is very insecure about his looks, often leading him to sulk when mentioned along with stating that he is "strangely colored".

He is the tallest member of Akatsuki.

Kisame means "demon shark" while Hoshigaki means "dried persimmon" in Japanese.

Kisame's favorite hobby is taking care of his sword, SharkSkin

His favorite foods are shrimp & crab, while his least favorite is shark fin soup (of course it is, what else would it be?!)

Notable Quotes

(To Asuma) "My SharkSkin doesn't cut...it shaves you to ribbons!"

(To Guy) "Might Guy, huh? Mighty stupid-looking guy is more like it!"

(To Pain) "I liked Tobi, he was good at making this gloomy organization seem more cheerful."

Strange, & not just by his looks either, that is the person known as Kisame Hoshigaki. Come back soon for more **Ninja Facts!**


	39. Akatsuki Origins: Resources

_Akatsuki Origins: Resources_

(If you don't know which is which & who is who, go back & reread the 1st 2.)

**I'm really enjoying this, it's been forever since we just sat & talked.**

_Yes, it has been too long. Who would you like to hear about next Konan?_

**Hmmmm....what about Kakuzu? I've always had questions about him.**

_Understandably so. I must admit, even my knowledge on him is, at best, full of holes. This is undoubtedly due to his age, his experience with covering his tracks, & how secretive he is._

**His age? He couldn't be that much older than the rest of us....could he?**

_He is almost 100 years old Konan. His life is sustained by the organs he harvests by using his "Necromancy Earth Art" jutsu. _

**He harvests organs? Disgusting. Wait.... if Kakuzu is that old, he'd be almost as old as...**

_Yes, I'm certain they're around the same age Konan. Anyway, by using his Necromancy Earth Art, he steals ninja's organs while they are still functioning & integrates them into his own body. It also allows him to steal the chakra of others, giving him the ability to use most chakra natures._

**Just like you.**

_Yes, except I don't have to steal hearts to do it. My Kekkai Genkai allows me to do that._

**I was just saying, it's similar.**

_I know Konan. Also unlike me, his diversity with techniques is very limited. He keeps each heart sealed in a mask, while by using his threads they can have some physical form of their own, each form can only use 1 jutsu._

**Only 1?**

_Yes. The 1st mask is an eagle, & it allows him to use his "Gale Force Jutsu". The 2nd is a bull, which allows him to use a lightning style jutsu he calls "Piercing Darkness". The 3rd is a tiger, which gives him a vicious fire style jutsu known simply as "Searing Pain"..._

**Sounds like a tribute to you Nagato.**

_I doubt it Konan, even if it was, he's not my type & way too old for me._

For a moment, Konan laughs out loud. When she stops, she smiles up at Nagato & both of them smile at the other warmly.

**I've never heard you tell so many jokes before. What brought this about?**

_Tobi, he always seemed so happy & carefree. I thought it might help to try & be like that at times that allow it._

**I....I'm glad to see you smile again Nagato.**

_I'm happy to have something to smile about Konan. Anyway, as for the 4th mask...._

**Nagato, while this is very informative & I do enjoy it, I really am more curious about why Kakuzu is around more than what he is capable of.**

_Ok. Kakuzu comes from the Village Hidden in a Waterfall. While he was there, he was charged with a mission, to kill a man known as Hashirama Senju._

**I know I've heard that name before. Why does it sound familiar?**

_He was the Leaf Village's 1st Hokage, & the only user of the Wood Style jutsus. Kakuzu was defeated, but was able to return to his village. They knew how difficult of a task it was to defeat the Senju, yet they still gave him the stigma of a failure, & all that came with it._

**What does that mean? What happened?**

_He was imprisoned & tortured, made to watch the people he loved get tortured. Not all of them survived. Kakuzu risked life & limb for his village, & because of a single failure, they made everybody he cared about suffer._

**That.....that's deplorable. It...it's simply....it's sick. So he's like Kisame, he seeks revenge & full of spite.**

_No. You would think so, but he isn't. It hurt him, changed him in some ways, but he isn't vengeful. Kakuzu is a strange man; & not just by his appearance, or his battle style, or even by some of his actions. Kakuzu is a scientist & a poet, a lover & a fighter. In many ways, he is like Orochimaru, which probably why they got along before his defection. Somewhere, inside that mess of threads that he's become, he keeps the bodies of his loved ones. At the very least, parts of them, to bring them back. He seeks the resources he needs to experiment, to find a way to resurrect the ones he loved & lost so long ago._

**Wow, I never would have guessed it. He must really love them then.**

_It isn't about love. He's just as selfish & greedy as others. It's been nearly a century, they're in a better place, wherever that is. He is willing to take them away from that for his own selfish desires, to give himself the life he wants no matter what it means to others. He is only after the resources he needs to accomplish that & succeed, no more._

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Kakuzu**

Of course it's Kakuzu, who else would it be?!

Age: 91  
Birthday: August 15th  
Weight: 139.3 lbs  
Height: 6' (approx.)  
Chakra Types: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning  
Signature Jutsus: Necromancy Earth Art, Earth Spear, Searing Pain, Piercing Darkness, Gale Force  
Reg. #/Mission Stats: Unknown

Random Points of Interest

Kakuzu's name is based off of the term "kakugyo", the bishop in shogi (japanese chess)

Kakuzu's favorite food is liver, while his least favorite is kurikinton (sweet potato mixed with cooked chestnuts)

He is the 2nd tallest member of Akatsuki, after Kisame.

Notable Quotes

(To Hidan) "Even Hell runs on money. I'd be just fine."

"Start training your mind instead of your body, Hidan."

(To Shikamaru) "You actually think, unlike my partner."

(To Kakashi) "Heh....No one is immortal."

Chock full of info, I know. Come back soon for more **Ninja Facts!**


	40. Akatsuki Origins: Religion

_Akatsuki Origins: Religion_

(This is the last time I'm doing this. If you forget after this, you're on your own. **Konan** ..... _Nagato_ .... Hope you understand now.)

**I'm sorry Nagato. I didn't mean...**

_No need to apologize Konan. Let's just continue, who is next?_

**Hmmmm....well, let's see....Hidan. I've always wondered what that "Jashin" stuff was about.**

_Yes, well I have a copy of The Jashin Testaments_ _in 1 of my bookcases. I'll find it later so you can read it._

**Thank you, but could you tell me what you know at least, to satisfy my curiousity?**

_Ok Konan. Jashin is a god that the Jashinists pray to. It's said that many decades ago, he ploted to rule the heavens. However, his brother Mashin stood up to him. They fought for years, until finally they stopped & agreed that neither could beat the other. Jashin spread his influence to the earth, hoping to someday take over this realm. The people that follow him, pray to him, are the Jashinists._

**It sounds like a cult to me. Then again most organized religions do.**

_Yes, it essentially is a cult. Before every battle they pray for a good kill, & strive for nothing less than total dominance, destruction & death._

**That's kind of disturbing.**

_Indeed it is Konan. What's even more disturbing is the experimentation they employ, creating jutsus that they can use to spread their influence & destroy. That is how Hidan is unable to die._

**They created an immortality jutsu?**

_I'm not exactly sure how it works, but it's tied to his bloodlust somehow. As long as he can keep killing, he'll live. Even through decapitation, heart failure, he'll still live. _

**So he lives to destroy then?**

_Pretty much. He lives off of his faith in Jashin & what his god decrees, that the only way to live is to destroy others & anything less is weakness; weakness isn't tolerated in the Jashin faith._

**I know I said this already, but that's distrubing.**

_Very much so Konan, but it is what led him to us, to Akatsuki. His need to satisfy his god, & without meaning to, we allow that. _

**At least he can follow orders then.**

_Yes, I'm thankful he isn't so blinded by religion that he isn't a help to us. I know 1 thing, if I have to watch that Curse Jutsu he does again, well I'm not sure but I won't like it._

**Why do you say that Nagato?**

_He injests blood Konan, human blood. He swallows blood, turns into a skeletal voodoo doll & tortures people until they die. It has its uses, but it's sick._

**Yeah, I'm glad I haven't had to see it. I'd rather not see it altogether.**

_That religion is disgusting._

_(The stuff about Jashinism & what it is... the story behind it, I made all that up. Lol)_

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Hidan**

Oh like it'd be somebody else!

Age: 22  
Birthday: April 2nd  
Weight: 125.2 lbs  
Height: 5'10" (approx.)  
Signature Jutsu: Curse Jutsu - Ceremony of Death

Random Points of Interest

Hidan's name is based of the term "hisha" the bishop in shogi.

His favorite food is spare ribs, while he hates vegetables or any kind of vegetarian cooking. (he loves his meats!)

Hidan hails from the former ninja village known as the Village Hidden in Hot Water. (I kid you not.)

The symbol for Jashinism is an equilateral triangle inside a circle.

Notable Quotes

(After using his curse to kill Asuma) "Oh yeah, that hits the spot."

"As the other dies, their agony radiates through my body, & living through it is pure ecstasy!"

"Hey Kakuzu! What do you mean 'unlike my partner'?!"

"Whoa, whoa, don't put me in the same boat as you Deidara! I'm not the pussy who had to have his arms reattached by Kakuzu."

Crazy....foul mouthed....impatient. That's pretty much Hidan in a nutshell! Hope you enjoyed it & if not, why'd you read it?! Either way, come back soon for more **Ninja Facts!**


	41. Akatsuki Origins: Whim

_Akatsuki Origins: Whim_

**Let's change the subject. Tell me about Deidara.**

_Deidara was born & raised in the Village Hidden in Stone, & is the youngest member of Akatsuki. As a child, he was constantly teased & mocked for the obvious birth defects he has. _

**You mean the extra mouths, right?**

_Yes Konan, I do. After leaving the Academy, he commited himself to wearing gloves & trying to hide the mouths on his hands, while having to stitch up the mouth on his chest because it would keep eating his clothing. He became an isolationist, believing that nobody would ever care for him. He lashed out, & in the course of seeking vengance, he found his knack for art._

**I knew he was an artist, but how did he find it in seeking revenge?**

_How else does a tortured sociopath with 3 extra mouths do it? Blood. Somewhere in that twisted mind of his, he saw beauty in what he did. However, it just led the village to loathe him even more, which drove Deidara to hate them even more & embrace his art. At 1 point, he began practicing on different substances, but when he tried clay he realized something._

**What's that?**

_The clay would become infused with his chakra. That by sheer will & focus he could make it into whatever he wanted. That was where it started, & it led him to become an arsonist & a bomber. Deidara became even more loathed, being ridiculed for it. He left, wanting to be free & to use his art as much as he wanted. Shortly after that he started touting himself as an assassin bomber for hire, taking whatever jobs he could as long as he could use his artwork, no matter what that meant._

**Stupid selfish brat.**

_Very much so. He always states that "My art is an explosion!", something he apparently is proud of. He doesn't care who he hurts or kills, even if it is children, he did what he felt like & dammed the consequences. He never accepts defeat, needing to prove that his art was amazing & that nothing could stop it._

**Like I said; he's a stupid, selfish, know-it-all brat. He could use a lesson in humility.**

_Perhaps, but you won't be the 1 to teach it. While he is impetuous at times, certainly cocky & bull-headed, he can fight well. _

**Yeah. So, if he was happy being a terrorist mercenary, why did he join Akatsuki?**

_Well, I had caught wind of him; & I sent Itachi, Kisame & Sasori to meet with him. If he refused, I told 1 of them to goad him into a fight. I figured he was hot-headed enough to not back down & I was right. Itachi tricked him with his Sharingan, caught him in a genjutsu & he joined._

**So he's here on a bet then?**

_Not necessarily. Itachi promised Deidara he would be left alone if he won, but having to join wasn't talked about. Afterwards he held a murderous hatred for the Sharingan, for the Uchiha but especially Itachi. That would part of it._

**What about the rest of it?**

_For once, he was actually wanted. He knew he was accepted for who he was, & wasn't made fun of for the things he couldn't control. After 18 years of being made fun of & isolated, he finally found a place that he was accepted._

**Wow. So that's why then. He just wanted to be accepted.**

_You'd think so, but apparently he was happy being alone._

**He was? Even though he didn't have anybody?**

_Yes, I guess over time he just got used to it. He liked the idea of being accepted, he hated the thought of Itachi having something on him as well. It's obvious though that Deidara didn't realize that joining Akatsuki was a commitment, 1 that you are held in until you die. He saw things he wanted, & blindly went after them without considering the consequences. He joined on nothing more than a whim, & now he's simply trying to make the best of it._

**So why hasn't he tried to leave, & why haven't you tried to make sure he doesn't spill any secrets?**

_Who says he hasn't, or that I haven't? Konan, after Deidara began to understand, he tried to leave it behind. I had to make sure he understood what that truly meant. Part of him is kept here by fear, part by revenge, & the rest is simply artistic freedom. He isn't truly free, but what matters most to him is his artwork, & Deidara is free to use it as he wishes. Of course, that is as long as he can still complete his missions._

**Ahhhh, to be young.**

_(I'm not sure how Deidara came to have all those extra mouths, but calling it a birth defect seems like a good idea. How else could you REALLY explain it?!)_

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Deidara**

You know it's all about the youngest member of Akatsuki this time!

Age: 19  
Birthday: May 5th  
Weight: 112 lbs  
Height: 5'5"  
Chakra Type: Earth  
Signature Jutsus: C1 bombs, C2 Dragon, C3 Crater Bomb, C4 Garuda, C0: Deidara's Ultimate Art, Suicide Bombing Clone  
Reg. #: IW-08721  
Mission Stats: 4 D-rank, 27 C-rank, 35 B-rank, 13 A-rank, 3 S-rank

Random Points of Interest

Deidara's favorite hobby is experimenting with explosions.

His favorite food is bakudan (boiled eggs in surimi. Also, it's funny because "bakudan" is Japanese for bomb.)

His least favorite food is mixed rice or pilaf.

In the anime, Deidara is 1 of the few that has caught a tailed beast. The others being Kakuzu, Tobi & Kisame.

Notable Quotes

(Catchphrase) "Art is an explosion!"

(To Sasori) "Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment in an explosion."

"Life's only beautiful because it's so fleeting... so transient."

(Last words about Sasori, sorry but it's too good to pass up) "Leaving a thing of eternal beauty for the future? Yeah right. All he did was get killed."

That's all for now! So come back soon for more **Ninja Facts!**


	42. Akatsuki Origins: Legacy

_Akatsuki Origins: Legacy_

After a slight break in which Konan had some lunch & Nagato rested, among other things, she walked back into the chamber.

**It's a new day.... a new day  
It's a new generation.... a new generation  
It's a new day...a new day  
Now we're never lookin' back  
No we're never looking back**

**Don't you ever tell us no  
Don't you tell us where to go  
Come now tell us who to be  
They will pay for, cuz it's our Legacy.**

As Konan walks back up the steps & into the chamber, Nagato wakes up & sees Konan singing.

_I haven't heard you sing in years. Where did you hear that song?_

**Picked it up somewhere, I kinda like it.**

_I can tell. He hasn't shown up yet has he?_

**No, I suppose he has more to do than I thought. He'll be along shortly though.**

_Would you like to continue? We have almost gone through everybody._

**Alright, so who's left? There's Sasori, & Zetsu....**

_That's it. So, how about Sasori then?_

**But what about....**

_Don't. I know about as much as you do about him. Let's just go with Sasori for now, please._

**Ok Nagato. Tell me about him.**

_Sasori, is a master of puppetry ninjutsu, & gained the moniker "Sasori of the Red Sand."_

**I didn't know the Sand Village had red sand.**

_It doesn't._

**So...how would he get a name like that? He can't just turn sand red can he?**

_Not really, only way that would happen is with blood._

**Oh. That... that makes sense.**

_That is how he got it. Turning the sand red with blood. I haven't seen much of him fighting, only that he loves to make use of puppets, & that he loves to make them. Sadly though, his favorite puppets are made from humans._

**Humans? As in...he makes them from actual people?**

_Yes. If a ninja, or just any person in general interests him, he'll kill them & make their body into a puppet for his collection._

**That's sickening. How could he become interested in that?! **

_Indeed it is. It all started during his childhood, after his parents died. He was lonely, & all he had left was his aging grandmother. To keep young Sasori busy, she taught him to make puppets, & they both soon realized that he had a natural ability for it. He even made puppets that resembled his parents, but sadly, they couldn't fill the void that he had in his heart. Sasori turned cold & uncaring, having a complete disregard for the lives of others, pretty much becoming emotionless._

**Wow, that's pretty sad.**

_Yes, it is. He also became rather impatient, not wanting to wait for things to happen, whether they were good or bad._

**But he makes puppets, doesn't that take a lot of time?**

_I'd imagine it does, somewhat ironic isn't it?_

**Yeah. So anything else?**

_Yes, like I said, Sasori is a puppet master, but to everyone's knowledge, he doesn't use puppets. What most of you don't know is that the body you're accustomed to seeing is in fact a puppet._

**No way.**

_Yes Konan, I can see through it. Inside is a smaller body; the face, the shape, what you all know as Sasori isn't really him, merely a puppet._

**Amazing. If anybody else told me...even hinted at it, I wouldn't believe it.**

_It is the truth Konan. He hides from the world, all the while doing the only thing that makes him happy, making puppets. To him it's an artform, much like Deidara's exploding sculptures. _

**That's why you put them together isn't it?**

_Yes it is. I hope they work well together. They think differently about art though, Sasori thinks it is something that should last forever, while Deidara believes art is fleeting & transient. Then again, considering why Sasori makes puppets, he wouldn't want art to be transient or fleeting._

**Why does he make puppets then Nagato?**

_Interestingly enough, it is to help fill the void left by his parents. They died, & it crushed his soul. He was never the same, & he has spent his entire life trying to recreate that love, to make it & fill the void in his heart. Sasori's puppets are his legacy, & he secretly hopes that through his art, he can find the love he lost so long ago. That is why he joined Akatsuki, why he stays even, to make his legacy last forever & to fill the void in his heart._

As Konan looks up at Nagato, she says nothing but she can't stop herself from shedding a few tears.

_(Yes, Konan was singing "New Day" by Adelitas Way. If you know what that song is, good for you & if not, check them out. Good band. Also, I know Pain never really stated why Sasori joined, but I had to do something for the guy. Sounded kind of bittersweet to me, but that's the way I wanted it.)_

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Sasori**

Age: 35  
Birthday: November 8th  
Weight: 104.3 lbs  
Height: 5'4" (approx.)  
Signature Jutsus: Human Puppets, Thousand Arm Manipulation  
Reg.#: 33-001  
Mission Stats: 5 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 29 A-rank, 10 S-rank

Random Points of Interest

Sasori means "scorpion" in Japanese

Sasori & his former partner Orochimaru had a lot in common *spoiler alert*: both were affected by the death of their parents, both experimented on the villagers in their hometown, both modified their bodies to attain immortality. Both of them also defected from their villages, killed a Kazekage & were responsible for the deaths of the 3rd Kages in their respective villages. Lastly, both of their names are associated with commonly known venomous animals.

His hobby is making & remodeling puppets.

All of Sasori's puppets wear cloaks of the Akatsuki colors, except his main one named Hiruko, which wears an actual Akatsuki cloak.

Enjoy that? You had better! Come back soon for more **Ninja Facts!**


	43. Land, Malice & The Order

_Land, Malice & The Order_

**I have 1 last question Nagato.**

_What's that Konan?_

**How do you know all of this?**

_Well, some of it I've seen myself, & the rest is from research Zetsu had done._

**Of course, that explains it. So then, what do you know about Zetsu?**

_Not much. Zetsu is a by-product of Orochimaru's experiments, once being 2 brothers. I'm not sure what the experiment was, nor do I want to know. I'm unsure of where they came from, or even what their separate halves names really are. His white half is more easygoing & carefree, while his black half is more serious & intelligent. Due to the experimentation, they became able to sense each other, even while separated._

**They can separate?**

_Yes, but they have a fear of doing so. They're unsure if they are strong enough on their own. A fear which is almost irrational, again thanks to Orochimaru. It seems that it made them crazy, possibly even psychotic. They enjoy eating people, which is why Zetsu is always sent to take care of the members & agents of Akatsuki after they die._

**Disgusting, but I suppose it has its uses. So, do you know why he joined Akatsuki then?**

_To find out where he lives, to recover his land & live a life of peace._

**

* * *

**

As they hear steps from outside the chamber, Konan rises to her feet & looks at the doorway. A man in a mask walks through, clad in the standard Akatsuki robe. As he speaks, his deep voice echoes through the massive chamber, "What is this? What are you two doing?", Konan looks at him & replies, "We were waiting for you, sir.". He turns & walks out of the chamber, Konan following the masked man. As they head down the steps, another man in Akatsuki robes joins them, this man having several piercings in his face & bright, spiky orange hair. "It is time we strike. 2 of our targets are on the move, & I've already had Zetsu brief a pair of teams on each target.".

The 3 members of Akatsuki stand on a covered balcony, looking out at the rain filled sky. "Who are the teams?", the orange haired man asks. The masked man turns to face the others & replies, "Deidara & Sasori, the other is Hidan & Kakuzu. It's been awhile since I've seen your real form Pain, don't you eat?". Konan tries to hide a scowl, while Pain answers plainly, "I try my best, some days I can't.". The masked man turns away from them & states, "I told them it was your orders, so I thought it would make sense that you know. So if you'll excuse me, I have things to do, people to kill & a village I want to see crushed.", pure & deathly evil intent emanates from the masked man as he finishes his last sentence, disappearing in the next instant.

Konan looks at Pain & as she looks into his eyes, she says with a hint of fear in her voice, "I don't even have to ask what his motivation is. That is pure, pitch black malice.". Pain nods & responds, "We have work to do now Konan.".

_(This chapter was hard to do, I don't even have a fact section this time. Zetsu is so open to interpretation because so little is known about the guy, so I figured having him be a product of that freak Orochimaru's experiments seemed alright. This is the last chapter of the Akatsuki Origins section, but this is only the beginning for them! After all, they still are the bad guys.)_

* * *

Due to the astounding lack of information on Zetsu, for today only......**Naruto Trivia RETURNS!**

Yes that's right, so here is your question:

Which of these is not a technique used by Zetsu?

**A. Spore Jutsu**

**B. Mayfly Jutsu**

**C. Multiplication Jutsu**

**D. Body-Splitting Jutsu**

As always...DON'T CHEAT!

..........

........

......

......

If you cheat, Itachi will take your eyes!

........

......

.....

Come on, I'm begging you! Don't do it.

.......

......

What do I have to do? Give you the Continuum Transfunctioner?! (Yes, that is a Dude, Where's My Car?! joke.)

* * *

.............

The answer is **C. Multiplication Jutsu**

As of Volume 48 / Chap. 452 of the manga & Episode 141 of the anime, Zetsu has done the other 3 jutsu at least once. He has not multiplied at all though.

So did you know it? If not, like always, it's alright. If you did though, yay for you! Maybe someday soon, we'll return but until then don't forget about **Naruto Trivia!**


	44. Meeting with Tsunade!

_Meeting with Tsunade!_

Not even a hour after the fights, the Hokage's office is jam packed with people. From the Hokage herself, her assistant Shizune, Tsachi, Kurenai, Team 7, Ino & Shikamaru, the village advisers Homura Mitokado & Koharu Utatane, Danzo & Jiraiya; 13 people were in the office of the Hokage. Tsunade takes out the scroll Tsachi set on her desk a week ago, the scroll of the Sage, & states, "Everybody in here knows what this scroll says, the secrets it contains & the facts it brings to light. This information, along with the events that occurred during the mission in which your powers were obtained is considered above top-secret. Only the people in this office know, & it will stay that way.".

Homura speaks up, "After careful consideration, thought & seeing exactly what your abilities these 'sacred jutsu' grant....", Tsunade glares at the older man & inquires, "I thought we agreed that I would do the talking, what happened to that?". A couple of the younger ninja snicker, causing the elders to glares in their direction before Tsunade is allowed to continue. "We have all seen the results of this mission, & along with the councilors, a decision has been made.", Tsunade pulls a set of scrolls out of her desk & sets them down in front of her. She looks at Tsachi, Team 7, Ino & Shikamaru while motioning for them to approach the desk.

After a moment of negotiating through the bodies in the room, they manage to stand in front of the desk. Tsunade looks up at them & declares, "As of today, you 6 have become a special task force dedicated to the protection of this village. While you will still be in your respective squads & go on missions, you 6, known as 'The Sacred Shinobi', will be this village's last line of defense. You 6, along with myself, will be all that stands between the protection & care of this village & all those that inhabit it.". After Tsunade finishes, Jiraiya leaps through the window & runs off. The Hokage motions for each of them to take their scrolls, & each of them do.

"Those scrolls are a declaration of your new status, & while you still maintain your ninja rank, you are granted more access to sensitive information than those of the same rank as you. Those of you that are ranked higher, such as Tsachi & Sasuke, will have more access than those of lower ranking, such as Naruto.", Tsunade says, he voice dropping a bit as she finishes that statement. He storms out, not saying a word, taking his scroll with him. Sakura thinks to chase after him, but decides against it. "That is all, you are dismissed.", Tsunade orders plainly, really hoping to give the elders a piece of her mind about this situation.

Sakura stays however, while the others leave the room. Now it is Tsunade, Shizune, Koharu, Homura, Danzo & Sakura in the room. "Lady Tsunade, can I talk to you for a moment, alone?", Sakura asks with hope in her voice. Tsunade starts to speak, but Koharu interrupts her, "Don't mind us dear, we're just about to leave anyway", the old lady says with a warm smile. Tsunade glares at the elders & thinks to herself, "_That ancient bitch! She knew I wanted to talk to them!_".

As Homura & Koharu leave, Sakura sits down & Tsunade inquires, "What do you need to talk about Sakura?". Sakura plays with the hem of her pink skirt for a moment & responds, "Well...I've been your med student for awhile now, & in that time I think we've developed some sort of bond, haven't we Lady Tsunade?", Tsunade smiles warmly & nods in agreement before stating, "Yes, in fact I see a lot of myself in you Sakura. I know something is on your mind, so just tell me.". Sakura swallows hard & asks, "Have you ever known a guy, &...well... have you ever known you loved him but you weren't sure you could ever tell him?".

As the Hokage looks at her student, she knows the feeling all too well of what Sakura is going through. "Yes, I do. When I was younger, I knew a boy, thought he was a total goof. More than that, I thought he was an idiot. Over time though, I saw a lot of good in him, so much so that I began to fall in love with him.", Sakura smiles & questions, "It was that Dan guy you told me about, right?". Tsunade shakes her head & stares at her desk in silence for a moment before replying, "No, it wasn't. I never told that boy how I felt, & by the time I had the courage to, it was too late. I met Dan probably a year after that.", Tsunade sighs & locks her brown eyes onto the eyes of her student's before declaring, "Sakura, don't try to deny that you love Naruto. All it will do is tear you up inside. I see your gaze fall to him constantly, & when you handed in that medical report on the ninja in the clinic, you had the Uzumaki crest drawn in the corner.".

Sakura starts to make a rebuttal but Tsunade stops her, "If you love Naruto, which you do, you tell him how you feel. You must, because the regret will eat you alive.". As Sakura's turquoise eyes stare into the eyes of her teacher, of the Hokage, she sees the tears being held back & the pain Tsunade feels. Sakura can feel Tsunade's heart quaking in her chest, almost as if her very heart is doing the same.

Meanwhile....

Homura, Koharu & Danzo walk down the halls of the Hokage Residence, intent on leaving as soon as possible. "That was clever Koharu, using that little girl to leave before Tsunade could badger us further.", Danzo states with a snide smirk. "I did what was necessary, we all did. We knew she wouldn't like keeping the spirit host here, that she has a special bond with the Uzumaki child, but it is too dangerous to have him running around while Akatsuki is out there. The demon he keeps inside needs to stay there, & we all know that the best way to do that is by keeping him away from the fight.", Koharu states briskly.

As they exit the building, the 3 of them look at each other & Danzo states, "We must do what is necessary to protect this village. Tsunade is brave, strong & intelligent but she doesn't always understand that sacrifices must be made at times to keep the Leaf Village safe. The most important thing about today is that the spirit host is safe from Akatsuki, as for what they don't like, they can deal with it.". The other 2 nod in agreement before going their separate ways.

* * *

After a bit of thought, I decided to temporarily bring back everybody's favorite game: **Naruto Trivia!**

The 2 councilors to the Hokage are Koharu Utatane & Homura Mitokado, both former ninjas themselves & on the same team even! Who was the 3rd member of their ninja team?

**A. Tobirama Senju**

**B. Shikaku Nara**

**C. Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**D. Danzo**

Now remember, don't cheat.

...........

................

............

.............

* * *

................

If you cheat, you'll have to look at Orochimaru's balls! (just be lucky you don't have to wash them like Kabuto does.)

.................

..............

..............

.............

..............

...............

...............

Hey, what's that over there! Is that Sailor Moon?! No.....it's just a tranny with meatballs in its hair. Darn.

............

.............

..............

......

....

...

..

Alright, the answer is **C. Hiruzen Sarutobi**

Better known as the 3rd Hokage, he was on a team with Koharu & Homura, led by Tobirama Senju, better known as the 2nd Hokage.

Did you know that? Yay if you did! If not...it's ok. Just remember to enjoy **Naruto Trivia!**


	45. Signals of Distress: Missing Kages!

_Signals of Distress: Missing Kages!_

_Fire Style: Burning Hammer Jutsu!_

Sakura slams down her fist, causing a trail of flames to shoot out from the impact & ignite the practice dummy Sasuke had set up. "Great job Sakura, I think you've finally got it.", Sasuke compliments his friend from a nearby tree. He jumps down after she douses the flaming dummy & walks over to her. "Thanks Sasuke, wouldn't have been able to without your help", Sakura replies with a smile. They sit down & drink some water, after a moment of silence Sasuke speaks up, "Sakura. Is it true, what people say about you, about loving Naruto?", he questions casually.

Sakura looks over at him & asks, "How many people know?", Sasuke shrugs & takes another sip from his canteen before stating, "Not exactly sure, Tsachi told me, & he said he heard it from Kurenai. So it's true then?". Sakura blinks & nods slowly, "Yeah, but why do you care? You always said we were annoying anyway.", she inquires curiously. He chuckles softly before answering, "Yeah, you are. Between you always chasing after me & Naruto, well he's just Naruto, both of you can be annoying at times. You guys though, along with Tsachi you 2 are the closest thing to family I have. To be honest, you liking Naruto doesn't surprise me.".

She raises an eyebrow in curiosity, silently wishing Sasuke would just say what he feels instead of being cryptic about it. "Why would you think that Sasuke?", she wonders inquisitively. He scoffs & laughs before standing up & saying, "Really? Alright Sakura, since you choose to deny it, I'll just put it out there. You spent years acting like your heart beat for me, like I was everything you ever wanted & needed. As annoying as it was at times, that's the way it was; but whenever you needed something, somebody, someone you went to Naruto. You knew you could depend on him. You knew that he loved you, & you spent years in denial trying to get something you knew you wouldn't have.".

Sakura looks up at Sasuke, whose fists are clenched tightly at his sides. "Why are you getting so upset Sasuke?", Sakura asks as she stands up. Sasuke fires back, "You grew up, & you realized that you won't be with me. That I have too many things ahead of me to waste time on that romance crap. I'm glad for that, but I know you & I know that while you act like it's nothing to try & get Naruto back, you still haven't grown up enough to stop living in denial. You'll mope & moan, spend your time crying about Naruto like you did with me. The difference though is that you broke his heart, & now our team....", & as Sakura looks at Sasuke she sees a sight she'd never thought she would ever see, tears falling down Sasuke's face.

"Our family is broken Sakura, because in the end, whether we like it or not that is what we've become. We are family, & because you can't stop denying things that are right in front of your damn face, all of that could be broken.", Sasuke confesses softly through tears & quiet sobs. As Sakura starts to speak, a grey & white hawk flies over them, headed for the Hokage's Tower. "That's a hawk from the Sand Village.", Sasuke states quietly before running off towards the Tower himself.

As Sasuke arrived at the Hokage's tower, he noticed that he wasn't the only person that saw the hawk. Tsachi, Neji & Kakashi did as well. The 4 of them walked together, heading into the office of the 5th Hokage. When they entered, the 4 ninja were not pleased with the look on Tsunade's face, they could tell something was wrong. Jiraiya jumped through the window & asked, "What happened Tsunade? Why is the Sand Village sending a messenger hawk?". Tsunade looks down at the pair of scrolls in front of her & responds, "That's not all, the Mist sent a messenger too. Both the Kazekage & the Mizukage are missing, seemingly captured by Akatsuki.".

The looks on the Jonin in the room turned to that of shock & despair at the thought of 2 powerful ninja like them being captured. "What do you plan to do Tsunade?", Jiraiya inquires. Tsunade looks at Sasuke & Tsachi, "Gather the Sacred Shinobi, except Naruto.", she orders before looking at Neji. She starts to speak but Sasuke interjects, "Why not get Naruto? If we're going after the Akatsuki...", Tsunade stands up & interrupts the Uchiha teen, "That's exactly why he's staying! Because it could very well be members of Akatsuki, & in case any of you didn't know, Naruto is 1 of their targets! Also, 1 of the Sacred Shinobi will always stay behind unless absolutely necessary, & this time it will be Naruto.".

Sasuke glares at her, firing back, "This time? Admit it, if the word Akatsuki is even thought, Naruto is the 1 staying behind. Isn't he?!". As the other Jonin look at her, Tsunade falls back into her seat, defeated. Jiraiya stands beside her & says, "It wasn't her idea. The elders, _they _made it this way. She was against it too.". Sasuke starts to speak again, but Tsachi puts a hand on his shoulder, "Don't argue. We don't have the time Sasuke.", he reasons to his younger cousin before Sasuke turns to leave. Tsunade smiles at the blue eyed Jonin before he turns to follow Sasuke out. "Kakashi, stay here. Neji, go get Asuma.", she demands authoritatively. The young Jonin nods slightly before flickering away. "Asuma & Tsachi in the same room? Is that really a good idea?", Kakashi inquires. Tsunade responds, "He can get over it, & even if Asuma doesn't, he will have plenty of ways to get his aggression out.".

As Sasuke & Tsachi leave the Tower, Sasuke states, "It isn't right what they're doing to Naruto.", Tsachi smiles & replies, "Which is why we're doing something about it.".

_Six Paths: Animal Deviation_

They stop & Tsachi's body starts to shimmer & waver before Shitora pops out of Tsachi. The small silverish-grey cat looks up at Tsachi & says, "Heya boss, what's goin' on?", Sasuke looks at the small cat in amazement while Tsachi simply replies, "Go get Naruto & tell him to go to the south gate, don't stop for anything, & stay with him Animal.". Shitora nods & runs off, the cousins doing the same a moment later to gather the other Sacred Shinobi.

About 20 minutes later, the ninja were gathered in front of the Hokage's Residence, & all of them kept between Tsachi & Asuma for fear something would happen. "I am splitting you all into 2 groups. Tsachi, Sasuke & Sakura will head Southwest toward the Sand Village & Gaara. Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru & Kakashi will head East toward the Mist Village & Yagura. Whichever way they go, you should be bound to run across them.". Ino looks at the Hokage & asks, "Why is 1 team larger than the other, & why isn't Naruto here with the rest of us?". Tsunade looks down at the young blonde girl & answers, "Naruto is sitting out on this mission. As for why your team is larger, there are only 2 of the Sacred Shinobi, so I am compensating for that. Anything else to waste time?". They all shake their heads before leaving.

As Tsachi, Sasuke & Sakura leave through the southern gate & make their way to the Sand Village, Naruto pops up beside them, Shitora on his head. "Got him, just like ya asked.", Shitora states happily. Sasuke mutters, "You're asking for it Tsachi.", to which his cousin reasons, "They have 4 members, we should too.".

* * *

Ladies & Gentlemen, Boys & Girls, Children of all ages.....let's get ready for **Naruto Trivia!**

Which of these isn't a legitimate Kage?

**A. Mizukage**

**B. Tsuchikage**

**C. Raikage**

**D. Hoshikage**

* * *

................

* * *

I could say something, but I won't. Don't cheat

* * *

.................

................

* * *

............

Blah blah blah bloobity bloobity blahbitty blah.

...............

..............

.............

The answer to today's question is **D. Hoshikage. **Mizukage lives in the Hidden Mist Village, Tsuchikage lives in the Hidden Stone Village & the Raikage lives in the Hidden Cloud Village. Hoshikage is a term derived from the filler arc featuring the Village Hidden in the Stars, a village determined to be as strong as the 5 Great Villages.

Did you know that? If not, oh well. More **Naruto Trivia** soon!


	46. Team B: Teams Divided

_Team B: Teams Divided_

_(Why Team B 1st? Because Team A will be so much more interesting! Lol)_

Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino & Kakashi all made their way East, travelling rapidly to try & catch up to the Akatsuki before they lost them & Yagura for good. They couldn't keep going forever, eventually stopping that night & setting up a small encampment. As Asuma was coming back from getting more firewood, he noticed Ino was practicing a jutsu. "Ino, you know you have to do hand-signs faster than that don't you? Do you need to go back to the Academy?", he inquires jokingly. She looks up at him & states, "That's not what I'm doing Asuma-sensei. I'm going over hand-signs for a jutsu, there's a lot of them & if I have a chance of using my Psyjutsu I have to remember them in order perfectly & how they affect my chakra.".

He raises an eyebrow at her & questions, "Psyjutsu, what's that?", to which Ino blurts out, "Oh, Tsachi-sensei taught us how to...", Asuma growls in anger & walks off before Ino can finish. _"He's gotten to my students too?! I swear, I'm gonna kill him the next time I see that fucker."_. Kakashi sees this & walks over to Asuma, grabbing his sleeve. "We need to talk.", he states firmly. Asuma & Kakashi walk to a small clearing near the camp, each of them leaning on a tree while looking at the other.

"What is it Kakashi?", Asuma asks perturbed. He looks at Asuma sternly & replies, "I know you don't like Tsachi, but in the few years he's been here, he has done a lot & proved himself to almost everybody. From everything I've heard, he saved the lives of your students. He saved the lives of their friends. He saved the life of Kurenai. You should think about that before getting upset every time his name is mentioned, because without him they might not be alive.". Asuma grumbles something under his breath & walks off.

As Asuma heads for his tent, he bumps into Shikamaru. "Hey Asuma, what's wrong?", Shikamaru asks sympathetically. Asuma looks at him & responds, "Shika...what's Tsachi like?". Shikamaru thinks for a second then answers, "He's a really cool guy. Smart, a little crazy & goofy at times, but a lot of fun to be with. Why?". Asuma smiles weakly & replies, "Nothing, just glad he's a good guy.". As Shikamaru watches his sensei, more importantly his friend, walk into his tent; he can't help but think 1 thing: Asuma Sarutobi is a broken & defeated man.

* * *

"I can't believe you're that greedy, we need him & you're still hoping for a bounty?!", Hidan upsettingly exclaims. As Kakuzu flips through his book he calmly replies, "We need money don't we, so think about the cash we'll get from turning in a Kage. I'm sure somebody will pay out for him.". Hidan scoffs & says, "Lucky Master Pain needs this fuckin' fool, otherwise I'd gut him right now for Jashin sake!". Kakuzu closes his book & starts to walk off, "Jashin this, Jashin that. I swear if you could you'd take up the butt for him.".

As they walk along the dirt road, both Kakuzu & Hidan notice that they're being followed. Instead of doing something, both Akatsuki members decide to ignore it for now, seeing that they aren't much of a threat. However, they think this means they're going to succeed in surprising the cloak clad travelers & surround them. "Give us your money ya freak shows & you might not get hurt!", 1 of the robbers say. Kakuzu quickly takes out his Bingo Book & flips through it, hoping to find another bounty.

"Aww, what a shame. Only 1 of you is worth the trouble.", Kakuzu states, his eyes falling on the leader. Hidan grins, "So that means I can destroy the rest of these losers?!", he asks full of excitement. Kakuzu nods silently before dashing toward his intended prey, Hidan swinging around his triple bladed scythe like a maniac. Within a moment, the 6 robbers & their leader are all dead. Hidan kneels before the mutilated bodies, making a triangle with his hands as he prays, "Bless you Jashin for this kill. I hope I have done you proud My Lord.".

Soon after, Kakuzu & Hidan are walking again. Kakuzu is holding his bounty, while Hidan is carrying Yagura. "So, what did your guy do?", Hidan asks curiously. Kakuzu grunts & shifts the dead body's weight before replying, "Attempted assassination of a Feudal Lord. The guy is gonna pay out 20 million ryo though, that's all I care about.". Hidan replies, "You are without a doubt the greediest bastard I've ever met.". Kakuzu stops & looks back at Hidan, & even though his face is covered by a mask & hood, a single look at his eyes could tell you he was scowling. "Kid, you are so lucky I can't kill you.".

As they start walking again, Hidan asks, "Why do you always call me a kid? I am an adult you know.". He simply states, "Because kid, I'm in my 90's. Every partner I've ever had I called kid, unless I killed them before I had the chance. You don't like it? Grow up & grow a pair.". Things were quiet for awhile as they continued walking, until Kakuzu decided to take a detour. "Where are you going Kakuzu?", Hidan inquires bluntly. His partner growls back, "I'm turnin' in this body dammit! Now you can either go on ahead & I'll join up later, or we can do the smart thing & stick together. Either way, I'm turning this sack of crap in.". Hidan sighs as he follows his partner.

* * *

You know what time it is, time for more **Naruto Trivia!**

Konohamaru Sarutobi is Naruto's self-proclaimed "rival", but who are his teammates?

**A. Udan & Miegi**

**B. Udon & Moegi**

**C. Doc & Happy**

**D. Ebisu & Kin**

So.....what is it?!

...................

* * *

Don't.....CHEAT!

.............

..............

...............

If you cheat, Zetsu will eat you!

...............

...............

..............

I mean it, he'll swallow you whole!

.....

....

...

..

The answer is **B. Udon & Moegi**

They're Konohamaru's teammates, while Ebisu is their sensei.

Did you know that? If not, oh well. Later!


	47. Facing The Zombie Brothers

_Facing The Zombie Brothers_

_(Note: Since Zetsu has 2 halves, when his white half speaks it will be italicized & when his black half speaks it will be in _**bold**. _Ok? Good, enjoy!)_

_(A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been without a computer for far too long! I'll do my best to make up for it! =D)_

Kakuzu & Hidan eventually stop at a run down motel. "Why did we sleep outside if this place was only a couple fuckin' miles away?!", Hidan asks in a very upset tone. Kakuzu walks inside the public restroom, choosing not to respond to his partner. Hidan sets Yagura's body down & sits on him, "Can't believe this shit...slept outside when we could've came here. Now I got this stupid..", Hidan mutters until Zetsu pops up out of the ground. He looks up at the Akatsuki spy & inquires, "What's goin' on? Did Mistress Pain send you here to look after us? Make sure Kakuzu wasn't trying to kill me or something?".

The flytrap like leaves open up, & both halves of Zetsu look down at Hidan. **"No Hidan, he sent us because you 2 were taking too long to deliver the body. We need to seal the 3-Tails quickly, & you both have barely left the Land of Water!"**. Hidan stands up & looks at Zetsu before replying, "1st, if you're gonna blame anybody for that, blame fuckin' Kakuzu. He's the 1 wasting time with all these bullshit bounties. 2nd, I fuckin' doubt that those bitches Deidara & Sasori have done much better since we just started this shit! & 3rd, how did you know where to find us?!". After a moment of silence, Zetsu cheerfully answers, _"Oh, we have our ways...we have our ways."_. Hidan looks at him awkwardly & Zetsu states, **"Rather than ask more questions & waste more time, give me the 3-Tails & get somewhere safe so we can seal it."**.

"Fine.", Hidan complies begrudgingly. He picks up the body as Zetsu's leaves open up more. Hidan stuffs the body in while Zetsu replies, _"Ooooh, that tickles!"_, then saying to himself, **"Shut up idiot, it isn't funny. Let's just go already."**. A moment later, Zetsu sinks into the ground, leaving Hidan alone.

Kakuzu walks out & notices Hidan is standing alone, the Mizukage gone from sight. "Kid, I swear if you lost a body....", Kakuzu starts before Hidan interrupts him, "Relax dusty ass, Zetsu came on Mistress Pain's orders. She said we were taking too long, so he took the 3-Tails host & said we had to find a safe place to hide.". Kakuzu growls in anger before walking off, Hidan following behind him.

"BUT ASUMA-SENSEI, I HAVE TO PEE!", Ino yells out as they run through the trees while heading towards the Land of Water. They decide to stop & take a break, but Ino replies, "You expect me to go out here? On a tree? Like an animal?!?!". While Ino dances around, Kakashi whispers into Asuma's ear, "_& I thought Sakura was bad...how do you put up with that?_". Ino suddenly sees a building & runs to it, praying all the while that it has a clean restroom.

The others walk towards the building, a motel, & plan to wait for Ino. However, out of the corner of Kakashi's eye, he sees a flutter of cloaks off in the distance. "No, not now. Shikamaru, stay here & wait for Ino. Asuma, I think I saw what we're looking for.", Kakashi states before running toward the direction of the cloak wearing pair. It didn't take long, maybe a couple of seconds for Kakashi to see that they were in fact Akatsuki. It also didn't take long for the 2 Akatsuki members to realize that they were being watched. Asuma runs up to Kakashi & looks at them, with Hidan & Kakuzu looking back at them.

Without a word said, Kakashi went after Kakuzu & Asuma went after Hidan, hoping they could each take on their opposition single-handed. Kakashi & Kakuzu are exchanging high speed Taijutsu, while Hidan is swinging around his 3 bladed scythe like a crazy person, making Asuma use his trench knives defensively. Hidan jumps back after a moment, weapon in hand to check it. "Shit, no blood. Please don't forsake me Jashin!", he cries out as he hurls the scythe at Asuma. Suddenly out of nowhere...

_Sacred Obsidian Jutsu!_

_Sacred Emerald Jutsu!_

Shikamaru is now standing in front of Asuma, Hidan's Triple Bladed Scythe in his hand as he glares at the silver haired Akatsuki member. Simultaneously, Ino hit a massive side kick into Kakuzu's face, sending him flying backwards. Hidan retracts the scythe, catching it & walking back carefully to Kakuzu. "Come on crusty sack, get up, unless you're afraid of breaking your hip fighting these brats.", he teases with a mean smirk. Kakuzu gets up & growls, "Again, you're so lucky I can't kill you kid.".

Ino charges at Kakuzu & delivers some intense shots, strengthened by her Sacred Armor. He slides back further, Kakuzu's mask torn slightly to reveal the stitched, thin mouth he had. "This power...it must be the from The Sage. I can see why Master Pain wanted it so badly. I won't bother holding back then!", he declares as he pulls off his cloak, showing his body. Tanned, with messy brown hair & stitches that appeared to be holding his body together. He charged Ino, the 2 of them them attacking & defending the other perfectly.

_Lightning Blade!_

Kakashi charges & stabs Kakuzu right in the back, his arm shooting through his chest & almost connecting with Ino. As the lightning chakra dissipates & Kakashi pulls his arm back out of Kakuzu, they look over to see Shikamaru defending against Hidan's scythe attacks easily. Suddenly, a squishing crunch is heard by Ino, who looks over to see Kakuzu using his threads to tear Kakashi open. She enfuses Wind chakra into her arm & chops the threads apart, Kakashi collapsing to the ground in agony. Ino turns to see Kakuzu standing strong, now surrounded by 4 oddly disturbing creatures; each made of thread & wearing a mask.

"I...I thought he...", Ino stutters out in shock. Kakuzu laughs cruely & responds, "No, he just destroyed 1 of my hearts. Care to try for the rest little girl?". She growls in anger & slaps her hands together.

_Wind Style: Gale of Justice!_

Wind starts to blow over them, harder & harder until it howls in their ears. As Ino glares at Kakuzu, both he & Hidan are kneeling & holding themselves in pain as their bodies are cut & pierced by the intense wind. Finally, after a moment it stops, & both Ino & Shikamaru take advantage of the situation.

_Sacred Shadow Art: Shadow Claw Strike!_

Hidan's shadow envelops him as it takes the form of a scorpion's claw, crushing his body to the point is that it bursts open. Blood pours from Hidan as he lays there, motionless.

_Sacred Wind Art: Screeching Sonic Boom!_

Ino's hands glow brightly as she raises them up into the air, "**YOU SHOULD PROBABLY COVER YOUR EARS FOR THIS!"**, Ino warns the others, who quickly jump back behind her & do what she says. She slams her hands together, a massive screeching noises sounds as wind erupts from her. Trees get blown out of their roots, animals quickly attempt to get away, while the 2 Akatsuki members bodies are forced back by the pressure of the wind pushing on them. As the jutsu stops, Ino smiles until she goes to rub her forehead. She feels hairs are out of place, & she hates it when that happens.

"Dammit, now I have to fix my hair...", she mutters as she tries to brush it back with her fingers. "Hmph, how can you be a ninja when you worry so much about hair?", a voice calls out. All of the Leaf Shinobi look in shock as Kakuzu stands up, 3 of his monsters standing by his side. "Kakuzu! A little help here!", Hidan cries as struggles to get up even though his body is so torn up it should be impossible. Kakuzu pulls him up, several of his threads detaching from Kakuzu's hands & sewing up the massive cuts on Hidan's body. Asuma inquires, "What the hell are these freaks?", to which Kakashi replies, "I have no clue, but we need to take care of them & find the Mizukage. Ino, you & I will continue with the thread guy & his pets. Shikamaru, Asuma, can you handle the other guy?". They nod & start to charge, when Hidan throws his scythe between them.

Hidan's scythe goes around them, dragging on the ground as he twirls around, laughing hysterically. Everyone, even Kakuzu, manages to dodge it while Hidan's partner does it with the use of very colorful language added to it. Hidan catches his scythe & arcs it back again, dragging along the ground & causing the Leaf Ninja to dodge it again. As Hidan pulls it back, it stabs Asuma in the back & cuts him open badly. He grins wickedly as he runs past Kakuzu, dragging his scythe on the ground & stops suddenly, his grin becoming even more menacing. He looks at the blood & earth stained weapon, smiling dementedly as he caresses it before licking the blood off, savoring the flavor of it & moaning as he gulps dramatically.

As Hidan's body transforms, his bones outlined on his skin like a freakish skeleton of sorts, Kakuzu gives a knowing ohh & adds, "That was actually clever of you, Hidan."

* * *

Welcome back to the game with the name that drives you insane: **Naruto Trivia!**

What was the name of the man who operated the Bounty Exchange Station Kakuzu & Hidan visited?

**A. Zangief**

**B. Boba**

**C. Zangei**

**D. Udo Yamanashi**

So do you know? Just remember: DON'T CHEAT!

* * *

.............

........

....

If you cheat 1 of Killer Bee's tentacles will crawl up your ass & floss your digestive system!

..................

...............

..............

..............

Even though it sounds hygenic, it isn't. But it is painful!

......

....

...

..

The answer is **C. Zangei**! Yeah, & if you got that right, either you watch way too much Naruto or you cheated!

Watch out for those tentacles & come back soon for more **Naruto Trivia!**


	48. Shikamaru's Showdown

_Shikamaru's Showdown_

As Ino tries to keep from vomiting after seeing a person lick up blood & enjoy it, Shikamaru thinks to himself, _"Whatever just happened, it's a major drag. Not even mentioning how beat up Kakashi & Asuma are. We need to end this, now!"_. Shikamaru charges at Hidan, disappearing into his own shadow & appearing behind the cloaked Akatsuki member almost instantly. Without a pause or a word, he stabs the back of Hidan's knee.

As he collapses, he looks up at Shikamaru & smiles wickedly, "Ohhhhh shit, that felt great. It was impressive too, but you might want to see what your comrade thinks!", & at that very moment Asuma cries out in pain while collapsing to the ground, holding his left knee like it was about to fall off. Shikamaru dashes over to his sensei to check on him, while Hidan laughs, "That, fuckers, is the ultimate jutsu of the Jashinists. What I can do after all the experiments, all the torture, all the tests that the mighty Jashin put me through!". As Hidan stands up, his knee pops back into place & he takes a few steps like nothing happened. "HURT ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT KID, CUZ ALL IT'LL DO IS FUCK UP THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU!", he cries out in excitement before swinging around his scythe more to gain the blood of the others.

Kakashi & Ino duck underneath the blades of the scythe & roll out of the Jashinism's crest, running for the high ground to quickly formulate a plan. Kakuzu & his creatures run after them, leaving Shikamaru & Asuma alone to deal with Hidan. "Awww, your little friends pussied out. Oh well, I still have _him_.", he glares at Asuma with a wide-eyed stare before pulling out a collapsable baton from his cloak. Without diverting his gaze, he starts to sadistically beat himself with it, moaning & groaning in ecstacy while watching the son of the 3rd Hokage squirm in agony.

"shika...please...make it...stop. stop.....him.", Asuma manages to slip out through the torturous pain he is being put through. Shikamaru looks at him, then Hidan, then back at Asuma. As Hidan goes to hit himself again, Shikamaru slams his hands together before smashing the ground in front of Hidan.

_Sacred Shadow Binding!_

Suddenly, Hidan's shadow seemingly tears away from the ground & grabs the cloaked man, restraining him. Asuma chuckles softly, spitting up blood before smiling softly at his student. "you...you've grown so much. shika..maru... kill him, while you have the chance.", Shikamaru begins to glare at him, speak in protest but the weakened Asuma stops him, "don't. i...i know you can think 200 moves ahead of him. that...it doesn't matter for this battle. i could live, but it wouldn't be a life worth living. being a ninja is all i have, & that.... that is gone now. do not worry about what happens to me, the...the..._ the leaf village matters more. be their knight...shikamaru._".

Shikamaru Nara stands up, staring Hidan down with deadly intent in his eyes. All the while, the Akatsuki member has been smiling widely, enjoying the suffering that plagues his opponents. "Look at the poor little bitch, he's about to die. So what are you gonna do, **_Shikamaru!?_** Try to kill me? GO AHEAD KID!", he laughs wickedly before the shadow clamps his mouth shut. He pulls out his odachi, & Hidan manages to say, "Do it, slice me up. Ohhh, give it to me!". He looks down at his sensei, & without turning away he states calmly, "No, I will not stab you. This sword, you aren't fit to feel it.".

Hidan looks at him with a puzzled look on his face as Shikamaru continues, "I...decided. You won't get the satisfaction of killing a man like Asuma. You won't get that sick rush you desire by surviving other people's pain, & the memory of my sensei, of my friend will not be tainted by you!". As Shikamaru stands over Asuma's body, he lines up his odachi right above his sensei's heart. "If anybody should end his suffering, it will be me.", Shikamaru states as he turns his head to look at Hidan. A single tear streaks down both the faces of Shikamaru Nara & Asuma Sarutobi as the sacred Obsidian Odachi pierces the heart of the Jonin, who will never have the chance to cry again.

Shikamaru walks away from Asuma, leaving his sword in the man he looked up to as he fights back his tears. He glares at Hidan, fighting all his emotions while the silver haired ninja stands there doing nothing more than glaring back; he is angry & disappointed about what just happened. "As for you, I know exactly what I will do to you.", Shikamaru says before putting his hands together.

_Sacred Ninja Art: Poisoned Shadows Jutsu!_

Stingers erupt from the shadow that restrains him, darting in & out of his body in an almost grotesque fashion before all 8 are surrounding his heart. "You, you sick bastard, will spend your life suffering. Your body will be filled with poison, it will replace your blood, your already tainted heart will be so devastated that no normal man could ever survive.". With a flick of his wrists, all 8 stingers pierce his beating heart, pumping his veins with a deadly poison. "I have the feeling though that you will, for awhile at least. So even if you can survive it, you will suffer alone. You won't have the comfort of company! You won't have anyone to give a damn about you for any damn reason!".

Shikamaru manipulates the shadows to envelope him, making him nothing more than a floating black lump. "Say goodbye to this world, **_Hidan!_**", he places his hands together then on the shadow trapping the Akatsuki's Jashinst.

_Sacred Shadow Art: Abyssmal Shadow Disruption!_

The shadow quivers & shakes under his armor clad hands before disappearing, taking the man known as Hidan with it. Shikamaru is left alone, his sensei dead. He removes his sword from Asuma's chest, & says to himself, "I need to make sure Kakashi & Ino are ok.", because, even though he wants to cry he doesn't, that is the ninja way.

* * *

Oh you know what time it is now! Time for **Naruto Trivia!**

We know Shikamaru is from the Nara clan, & have even from his father Shikaku. However, do you know his mother's name?

**A. Naoko**

**B. Ikuna**

**C. Yoshino**

**D. Sora**

Now, you know that it's wrong to cheat. So don't do it, mkay?

* * *

...................

Just in case you don't, if you cheat, Orochimaru will make you swallow his white snake.

..................

..................

* * *

Yes, that was an entrendre of some kind. I know this.

......

.....

....

...

..

The answer is **C. Yoshino**

Yoshino Nara is a chunin level ninja & wife of Shikaku Nara.

Now, did you know that all on your own? If so, yippee! If not, watch out for creepy old dudes & their "snakes"!


	49. Kakuzu: The Monster Tamer

_Kakuzu: The Monster Tamer_

Kakashi & Ino ran, & they ran, & ran until they could find a place to hide from Kakuzu & his odd creatures. Kakuzu did what he needed to do though, & that was stop them from figuring out the weakness of Hidan's stupid jutsu. Ino closed her eyes & used her family's jutsu to feel the presense of both Kakashi & Kakuzu. She zeroed in on the Leaf Jonin & projected her thoughts into him, which mainly consisted of going back to help Shikamaru. Kakashi knew better though, that they'd need to beat down the Akatsuki member & his pets before they stood a chance of helping Shikamaru.

As Ino read the thoughts of Kakashi, she hated it but she knew he was right. They'd have to help themselves before they could help anyone else.

_Fire Style: Searing Pain!_

A fireball shoots out from 1 of the creature with a red tiger mask, & as it comes into contact with a tree it explodes into a massive firestorm. Kakashi & Ino jump from out of the smoke, hands charged with chakra.

_Lightning Wind Style: Bolt Cutter Jutsu!_

Their chakra collided & formed a blade that sliced through a creature with a light blue mask. The two creatures Kakuzu had left, the tiger & eagle masked monsters, flanked in front of him as he glared at the 2 shinobi. "It's been forever since I've lost that many hearts. Looks like I have some collecting to do, & I'll start with you two!", he declares as his monsters charge up for an attack.

_Fire Wind Style: Widespread Ruin!_

As their attacks formed, Ino thought quickly & used her Spirit Wing Jutsu to fly up & keep both her & Kakashi from feeling the powerful attack firsthand. Kakuzu seems them up in the air & growls, "Dammit, this is starting to piss me off.". The eagle masked monster flies up into the air after Ino & Kakashi.

_Wind Style: Gale Force_

A massive blast of wind shoots from the monster's mouth, & Ino drops Kakashi, allowing her to shield herself from the blast. As he falls through the air, the tiger masked creature runs toward him & points its head in the air.

_Fire Style: Searing Pain_

Kakashi acts quickly & does the only thing he can think of.

_Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!_

While not very powerful, it extinguishes the flames enough to let him through & hit the monster below him with a vicious chakra enfused punch. However, the creature is made of threads, & they quickly wrap around Kakashi. Kakuzu delivers a flying kick to Kakashi's head & almost grins as his threads work their way into his opponent's body.

_Water Wind Style: Colossal Monsoon!_

A mighty wind starts to blow, sending the eagle masked creature to the ground. Soon after followed by a heavy downpour of rain. Kakashi looks up at Ino, & even though she can't see it, she knows he's smiling. He charges up his Lightning Blade, & even though the monster & the threads try to stop him, they aren't quick enough to stop the electricity from surging through them & their master. Kakuzu & his 2 monsters lay there, struggling to move, & Ino pounces on them. She stabs both of them relentlessly through their masks with the blades from her Emerald Errenduo. Kakuzu groans & says weakly, "I never thought this would happen.".

Ino pulls the blades out & glares down at him, fusing her blades back together as she replies, "Shut up old man, I don't like you.", before stabbing him right through the throat. As blood pours out of the Akatsuki member's neck, the last thing he sees is the look of an angry & annoyed teenager right before she blows his head off with a wind jutsu. Kakashi looks at her in amazement, barely able to stand from the battle. "That was...", he starts but Ino interrupts as she dispells her jutsu, "Yeah. I really hope Shikamaru is ok. The sooner we can get back home, the sooner I can take a hot shower, the better.".

* * *

Whether you like it or not, it's that time again! If you don't know, it's time for **Naruto Trivia!**

Which of these is not a technique used by Kakashi Hatake?

**A. Chidori**

**B. Rasengan**

**C. Primary Lotus**

**D. Water Prison Jutsu**

Confused? Unsure? Hmmm.....

...........

.............

* * *

Think carefullly, & DON'T CHEAT!

* * *

If you cheat, Kakashi will go blind in BOTH EYES!

.............

...............

..............

...........

Trust me, there's only 1 answer.

......

....

...

..

The answer is **D. Water Prison Jutsu**

How so you ask? Well, Kakashi taught Chidori to Sasuke, so there. When Kakashi was helping Naruto "perfect" the Rasengan he used it, so there. Kakashi used Primary/Front/Initial Lotus in the anime, so there.

Any other questions? No? Good. Remember to come back soon for more **Naruto Trivia!**


	50. Regret, Anger & Awkwardness

_Regret, Anger & Awkwardness_

Not even a day, the peace between Naruto & Sakura didn't even last a single day. It all started when Sakura said that Tsachi shouldn't have disobeyed the orders of the Council by bringing Naruto along. He took this as a slight against him, that she didn't want him around. Even though that wasn't true, she didn't get a chance to say it because Naruto ran off ahead of the others. Tsachi speeds up, getting close to him & stating, "Naruto, you might want to slow down. You don't even know where we're going.". At this moment, Naruto slips & falls down, almost hitting the ground before Tsachi catches him.

He scoffs & shrugs, wiping the bit of leaves in his hair away before asking, "Can ya just tell me what the mission is then? The farther I can get away from Suckura the better.". Tsachi groans to himself & responds, "Look, Naruto, I understand that you're upset. More than upset, but how long is this gonna go on? It's affecting your missions, your attitude, everything about you.". Naruto growls & yells, "SHE'S THE 1 THAT'S BEING A FUCKING BITCH! HOW ABOUT YOU TALK TO HER INSTEAD?!". Sasuke jumps down & lands in between them; he turns to his cousin & says, "Go on ahead with Sakura, I'll talk to him.".

As Tsachi nods & jumps up into the trees, Sasuke turns to face Naruto. "I understand, you're pissed at her. This, it isn't about you Naruto. You don't even know what it's about, so let me tell you. Gaara, your friend, he was kidnapped.", he states as he stares at Naruto. The blue-eyed Genin replies blankly, saying nothing, while Sasuke continues, "Yeah, more than that, the Akatsuki has him & it's our mission to get him back. So, you can keep screwing around & being pissy with Sakura or you can do what you need to do to save Gaara.". Naruto takes a breath, blinks slowly & looks at Sasuke, "Are you done?", he asks.

Sasuke nods nonchalantly & Naruto bolts off, heading toward the Sand Village, not saying another word.

Later that night, Naruto sets up his own camp ahead of the others. Sakura, after some rest & dinner, finds her way over to it. As she steps out of the bushes, she finds a kunai barely missing her head & sticking in the tree next to her. When Naruto looks back & sees Sakura, he grunts & turns back to his cup of instant ramen as opposed to dealing with her. She walks over to the blonde haired Genin though, & sits down next to him, lodging his kunai between them in the log they're seated upon. "Naruto, can I talk to you for a moment, & know that I'm listened to?", she pleads with her inquiry. He says nothing, only gives the slightest of nods before shoving a big ball of noodles in his mouth.

"Naruto, over the past month, I've thought about a lot of things. Most of all though, my mind has been on you. I've thought about how much crap I gave you, how I looked down on you before I knew you. How you were right about so many things, even though you've always been known as a knucklehead. I...", she pauses & turns toward him before continuing, "I can't make up for all the things I did, all the abuse you suffered through because of me; whether you were saving me or I was hitting you. I can't make it go away, & you won't accept my apologies.".

He turns to her & sets down his ramen, "You're damn right I won't accept your apology! Sakura, you're acting like this is something new. IT'S BEEN YEARS! I took it because somewhere, deep inside, I thought I had to prove something to you. Something that was just to you. I vowed to become Hokage, to be better than Sasuke, I promised a lot. 1 promise that I made myself, that I kept to myself, it was to be good enough for you, Sakura Haruno.". Sakura's eyes go wide in shock as she stares at Naruto. She searches for words, for something to say, some way to respond but finds nothing.

"I took your crap, & I did it because I thought I wasn't good enough! Because I have a monster inside me, I thought that I had to work harder than anybody else & I have! It's fucking obvious now though that you never felt anything close to the way I felt about you. You'd rather have Sasuke. So go ahead, chase after him. But when he shoots you down....", Sakura grabs him & kisses Naruto, holding him against her with all her strength.

As she lets him go, realizing that he isn't kissing back, she replies witha soft pant, "You're wrong. Naruto, we're both wrong. I....", she swallows hard & pants, calming herself down before stating, "I love you. Please, forgive me. Let me prove that what I'm saying is true Naruto! Please!". He stands up, knocking over his ramen & walks toward his tent. Without looking back at her he says, "Don't, ever again. Don't touch me, & don't you dare try to lie to me again."; while he speaks calmly, his body trembles in anger as he continues, "Leaf Ninja or not, it will be the last thing you ever do.".

She goes to speak, but Naruto goes into his tent & closes it. Sakura stands by the campfire, alone & hurt, regretting ever listening to Ino.

_"I'm the one who made Naruto suffer the most. I've just been getting it wrong, just screwing it up. I don't want to get it wrong anymore! I don't want to screw it up again & I won't! Naruto, you swore that you would be good enough for me. So now I swear to you, I'll prove that you are!"_

* * *

Time once again for the game that makes your brain insane! What's that? **Naruto Trivia!**

Which of these is **_NOT_** a Chakra Type?

**A. Ice**

**B. Steam**

**C. Crystal**

**D. Boil**

While seemingly crazy, there is a correct answer.

..................

..................

...................

...................

I know there's the thought of cheating, but have some honor!

................

..............

................

..............

Meaning: DON'T CHEAT DAMMIT!

..............

.................

..............

Ok, cheat. See what happens.

.............

..........

...............

...............

..............

Zetsu will eat you alive if you do!

.....

....

...

..

The answer is....

*over-dramatic drumroll*

**B. Steam**

All together, 17 chakra natures have been shown (including the movies), & Steam isn't 1 of them. Haku used Ice Style, Guren used Crystal Style & Mei Terumi (The 5th Mizukage & 1 of my personal favorite kunoichi) uses the Boil Style!

Ok? Cool! Come back soon for more **Naruto Trivia!**


	51. The Will of Family

_The Will of Family_

They were used to running through sand, but even after years it seems that now, of all the possible times it is harder to do than ever before. Now when they need the speed, Kankuro & Temari can't seem to find it. Yet they don't stop running, they can't. Their little brother was taken.

Gaara wasn't the greatest kid in the world, but Kankuro & Temari weren't the greatest siblings either. The torturous upbrining of the current Kazekage wasn't lessened by his brother & sister. No, it was heightened & encouraged by them. Even when he killed the only person that cared about him, his uncle Yashamaru, the teasing & abuse didn't stop. Not until the day he killed an innocent child. It was that day that he truly began to be feared. Before a select few had the guts to screw with the Spirit Host of the 1-Tailed Shukaku, but after that kid died, nobody even looked at the young Gaara.

As he grew older, Gaara grew into a sociopath. He heard voices in his head, voices that spoke so much that he was afraid to sleep for fear of having his soul devoured. Constant assassination attempts from the 4th Kazekage added to his fears, especially since that Kazekage was his own father. He began to destroy & kill, simply to confirm his own existance. It was like that for years, having to watch Gaara kill unmercilessly. Living with the regret that they pushed him into such a deep psychosis.

Relief came when Gaara met Naruto Uzumaki, & he learned that he wasn't alone. That no matter what he had somebody that understood & cared. It was then that Gaara vowed to be better than he had been. It was also then that Kankuro & Temari vowed to do all they could to make up for the pain their little brother endured. Here they are now, running with all the speed & power they can muster to find him. To keep him safe, not just because he is the Kazekage, but because they love their brother.

* * *

"You work fast Deidara. Much faster than the other team. Zetsu had to get the 3-Tails in order to keep us on time.", Pain states to the wild-eyed blonde as he sets down Gaara's prone body. "Yeah, thanks I guess.", Deidara replies quietly before he takes his position. The shark like Kisame Hoshikagi, & several others appear, yet he speaks up, "Do we really have a week to spare? I mean come on! Doing back to back sealings?!". While a couple other members voice their agreement, Pain declares, "If you are ninja, concealing yourself should not be a problem! Is it? Are you ninja, or are you children?!".

Everybody quickly silenced themselves & prepared to start what would take them days to complete. A sealing jutsu so powerful it takes the 7 Akatsuki members almost 4 days to complete.

_Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons!_

* * *

It had been days, & Kankuro & Temari had no luck in finding Gaara. Even with other Chunin, Genin & even a few Jonin scouring the land with them, they all turned up nothing. The Sand's Ninja Council had start to call back squads sent out, but Kankuro & Temari refused. They won't give up until they find him.

As it nears a week, Kankuro & Temari stop & catch their breaths. "Temari, we will find him, won't we?", Kankuro asks his sister. She nods & manages a weak smile before answering, "Yeah, & I'm sure he'll be fine when we do.". As they refill their canteens with water from a nearby river, Temari looks around. "We've gone a long way from home. I hope.....I just, hope...", she says before tears start to run down her face, "I just hope Gaara can forgive us.", she states while wiping her tears away.

As Kankuro goes to comfort his sister, he sees something. Even as he hugs Temari softly, he doesn't keep his eyes off it. When she finally resolves to stop crying, he moves closer to it, knowing that a tag like that has to mean something. "What are you doing Kankuro?", she inquires curiously. He silently points at the tag & both of them know it means something. What though, that is unknown.

* * *

It had been a week, & finally they had finished the sealing. With the screams the Akatsuki had to endure, it was a wonder they could even hear at this point. "Take time to recover, but remember that we still have much to do. Deidara, Sasori, you did well. You are now going to go after the 9-Tailed Fox.", Pain states. Kisame growls back at him, "What the hell?! That 9-Tailed brat is ours! Give them them another! There are plenty of others!". Pain's glances does not shift as he replies, "Yes, there are others. Itachi, Kisame, you are now to go after the 4-Tailed Monkey & 5-Tailed Dolphin Horse.".

Kisame starts to speak, but Itachi gives him a warning glance & he stops. "At least you listen to somebody. I was about to add another. However, I won't. Konan & I will take the 6-Tailed Slug.", Pain declares before looking over at a member in a mask, "& for our newest recruit, you will take care of procuring the 7-Tailed Horned Beetle.". The masked man points at himself & responds, "Me? By myself? Sir, I think....". Pain smiles, which in itself is odd, & states, "I have the utmost faith in you Tobi.". To which Deidara quickly replies, "We might have to replace **_him_** too before ya know it.". Everybody laughs, including Tobi who adds, "Oh that's a good 1 sir, oh yes it is!", causing everybody to look at him oddly.

After a minute of everybody working out what was going to be done, the members of Akatsuki dispersed. However, it was when Deidara & Sasori went to leave that things got **_really_** interesting.

* * *

"**WHERE'S MY BROTHER YOU BASTARDS?!?!**", Temari screams in a rage as she swings her fan, a vicious wind pushing them back & cutting their cloaks. "A girl who is good at blowing, interesting.", Deidara says with a snide smirk on his face. In an instant, Deidara has to dodge a sharp tail blade swinging at him. "What the hell was that for Sasori?! I th...", he exclaims before having to dodge it again. Sasori flings his tail downward, pulling the other Puppet Ninja down. Kankuro lands on his feet & quickly dodges Sasori's tail strike as he jumps back to stand beside his sister.

"Hear that Temari? **_That_** is Sasori of the Red Sand.", Kankuro states with a twinge of excitement in his voice. Deidara smirks & retorts, "Look Sasori my man, looks like you've got fans. Should I leave you 3 alone?". Sasori glances over at him & before he can answer, Temari declares, "You aren't going anywhere! Neither of you are until we get our brother back!". Sasori finally speaks up, "If you want him, he's yours. We can avoid the unnesscessary violence & bloodshed before it starts.", he points a finger inside the dark cave while turning around. Kankuro runs in while Temari stands in front of the Akatsuki members, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

As Kankuro runs inside, he sees a pair of bodies lumped together, both looking lifeless in the low light of the cave. All he can think is, _"No...please don't be Gaara...please don't be Gaara..."_. As he repeats that in his head, he turns over a body & lifeless, light-purple eyes look up at him. A sick mix of sadness & relief flows through him as he tosses the body aside. However, as he looks down at the other body he feels like he is about to vomit & sob at the same time.

The rust red hair, the baby blue eyes, even without the gourd & the kanji on his forehead Kankuro knew that the unmoving body laying before him was that of his little brother. He turns around, pulling out a scroll & running toward the Akatsuki with revenge in his heart. "**I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!! YOU'LL REGRET EVER TOUCHING MY BROTHER!**", he cries out as his puppets; Black Ant, Crow & Salamander are brought out from the scroll.

Temari attacks with her fan, causing a massive gust to blow both Deidara & Sasori backward. Kankuro catches Deidara with Black Ant, setting up for his Iron Maiden Jutsu. However, Sasori attacks & breaks open Black Ant with his tail, freeing his partner. With another swipe of his tail, Crow's body is splintered & falls apart instantly. Sasori & Deidara look at the Sand Ninja, with the blonde stating, "Either they're holding back, or they just really suck Sasori my man. What should we do?". Sasori looks over at Kankuro & replies, "Take care of the girl. The boy with the puppets is mine.".

* * *

Temari charges at the Akatsuki members, ready to strike again. This time however, she is met by the one called Deidara, & bit by a hand on his mouth. She jumps back, & as the chunk of her flesh drops from his hands, he smirks at her. Deidara digs into his hip pouch, asking, "Is that all you've got? Do you do anything else besides swinging that fan around like an idiot?". Temari growls, the moons on her fan glowing before she swings violently.

_Wind Style: Sea Dragon Jutsu!_

Deidara laughs & throws out a white millipede, replying, "Wow, that **hurt** so much. Let's see how much my jutsu hurts you.". Temari shoots him a smirk back as a massive tornado drills up through the ground & catches both Deidara & his massive bug in a violent wind storm. The millipede explodes, shooting Deidara out of the cyclone & the cave, him landing on his feet in the river Temari & Kankuro were in a moment ago.

Temari throws her fan out & glides on it, not taking her eyes off the Akatsuki boy. "I must admit, I underestimated you, girl. You are interesting, so let's see if you can keep up!", Deidara tosses out another clay statue, a bird, & in a puff of smoke it grows to an incredible size. The young Akatsuki member hops on his creation & quickly flies away, the blonde kunoichi following after him.

Meanwhile Kankuro is all but screwed. His puppets torn apart by Sasori of the Red Sand, Kankuro is no match for a ninja with skills & knowledge of puppetry like he does. He has never been good at taijutsu, but that hasn't stopped him from trying to beat the living hell out of the renowned puppetier. What has though is Sasori's metal tail, dodging & blocking it proved to be ineffective, & as Sasori knocks Kankuro down again they both know that poison is pumping through his veins. That Kankuro only has a matter of time before he is just like his brother, dead.

* * *

After an insanely long chapter, it's time for.....*drum roll* **Naruto Trivia!!!**

Which of these "lesser" villages is known to have a jinchuriki?

**A. Sound**

**B. Rain**

**C. Waterfall**

**D. Stars**

Alright...alright. It's.....wait.

............

...............

...............

Figure it out. Don't cheat, just think about it!

...................

................

.............

By the way, "lesser" means that it isn't within 1 of the 5 Great Ninja Lands (or whatever you choose to call it.)

* * *

Ready yet? No? Ok, but remember, if you cheat......

* * *

Hidan will come back & make you wish you had a period.

...................

...................

.............

..........

Gross, yes. Odd, I know. Just don't cheat!

..........

........

.......

......

......

.....

....

...

..

The answer is... **C. Waterfall!** Also known as Takigakure to the Japanese fans, The Village Hidden in the Waterfall once held the 7-Tailed Horned Beetle who was sealed inside Fu.

Congrats if you knew that! If not...it's ok. =) Come back soon for more **Naruto Trivia!**


	52. Friends from Afar: Leaves in the Sand

_Friends From Afar: Leaves in the Sand_

"I created your puppets, boy. You never stood a chance.", Sasori states coldy as he stares down Kankuro. He grabs Kankuro by the collar of his shirt, tail gleaming in the dim light of the cave.

_Earth Style: Rock Spire Jutsu!_

A point forms in the ground below Sasori, shooting out of the ground & forcing him into the cave wall, separating him from Kankuro. "Sakura, go check on him.", Tsachi orders while pointing at Kankuro. Naruto follows, not for Sakura's sake but to question Kankuro. "Stupid, annoying...", Sasori mutters as he breaks away the spire with his tail. He falls away, his cloak being torn off by the jagged wall to reveal his form. "That's....interesting.", Sasuke says as he looks at the Akatsuki member.

Tsachi nods in agreement, looking at the man known as Sasori of the Red Sand. A massive shell on his back shaped like a mask kept him bent over on all fours constantly, while a large metallic tail protruded out of the shell's mouth. A left arm that looked like a torpedo & a mouth that looked like it was segmented into 5 or 6 different parts. 'Interesting' was certainly 1 way to put it.

"Lay still Kankuro", Sakura ordered as she turned him flat on his back. As she began her examination, Naruto kneeled opposite of her, looking down at the fallen shinobi. "Hey, where's Gaara?", he asks the brother of his friend. He goes to turn his head, but Sakura sighs & holds it in place. "he....he's...", Kankuro starts. As the tears started to run down the sides of his face, Naruto knew. He growled, Kankuro's eyes grew wide as he saw the feral like transformation Naruto Uzumaki was in. The host of the 9-Tailed Fox charged with blistering speed, attacking Sasori from behind & sending his head flying.

Tsachi & Sasuke looked, wide eyed themselves, at what had just occured. Sasori's head was literally just punched off. At least, they thought so. Blood did not flow, nothing did. Instead, the body before them opened up to reveal a teenaged boy with blood red colored hair with wide brown eyes. "**YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!**", Naruto cried as he swung at the boy. His anger grew as his strikes were avoided, & the chakra of the 9-Tailed Fox began to cover him. "So, you're the 9-Tails....", he stated in some surprise. Sasori couldn't help but be surprised, he just got assigned to capture the child & he appears almost immediately. Whether fate or simply coincedence, he didn't care. He would do what he needs to do: capture the demon host of the 9-Tailed Fox.

Sakura rushes over, a weary Kankuro walking gingerly behind her. "Kankuro says that there is another, & that Temari flew off after him. We looked for Gaara's body but we couldn't find it. However, we did see the Mizukage.", she states as Kankuro makes his way over to them. Tsachi looks over & sees Naruto & Sasori fighting, then looks back at Sakura & Kankuro. "Sakura, stay here with Naruto. Help him fight Sasori.", as he is about to continue Sasuke interjects, "Wait. Is that really the best idea? I mean...", Sakura interrupts him, "I'll be fine.". They all look at her, a fire burning in her eyes before she charges to help Naruto.

Tsachi & Sasuke decide to go after Deidara, while Kankuro has no choice but to go back to his village. This was now a battle for the Leaf Shinobi.

"You aren't very bright, are you?", Sasori asks as he continues to dodge Naruto's attacks. "SHUT UP DUMBASS!", Sakura cries out before going for a punch of her own. Sasori barely avoids it, but he does, jumping up onto the statue of the dragon on the back cave wall. "2 against 1? That certainly is not fair. I should make this even.", Sasori states. He pulls out a scroll & points at a symbol, "Ahhh, this 1 is it.", he remarks before summoning a puppet before him.

The puppet had messy brown hair, & it was wearing a tattered, messy overcoat. The puppet attacked, diving at Naruto with blades shooting out of its arms. Naruto's anger continued to boil, the demon fox's cloak surrounded him now, tail waving in the air. He charged the puppet, swiping a claw at it & breaking the blades. Sakura jumped into the air, going for a vicious chakra-enhanced punch but Sasori moved his puppet before the blow could connect. "Angry teenagers, they're so bothersome.", Sasori muses as his puppet stands before him.

Suddenly, the puppet's mouth opened, & what looked like black sand poured out of its mouth. As it flows freely, running down the face of the stone dragon, Sasori looks at the seething Naruto & feels the deadly gaze of Sakura. Yet, he speaks, "I would assume that growing up in the Hidden Leaf, you wouldn't know about the 3rd Kazekage. He was a great man, some say wise but there were no doubts about his power. He could face a whole army. Guns, even cannons, they could be fired right at him & he would walk away unscathed. It was this challenge however, that made capturing him all the sweeter. Now, now him & his power are mine! You will know why I treasure him so!".

Sakura's gaze intensifies, "You...you turned a man into a puppet? That's disgusting.", Sasori looks down at her with a wicked grin & replies, "You think he is the only 1? He is just a prize in my collection, a personal favorite of mine!". Naruto growls angrily, "I'm done talkin' & listening. It's time to fight, believe it!". He starts to charge toward the statue, when the pile of sand in front of them shoots toward both Sakura & Naruto, binding them. Sasori & the Kazekage jump down & look at the Leaf Shinobi, "Now then, that's better. Let's just end this, shall we?", he says with twinges of anticipation, excitement & impatience in his voice.

* * *

You don't even have to guess what time it is! It's time for more **Naruto Trivia!**

So here is today's question: What is the name of the puppet body Sasori hid himself in?

**A. Hiruka**

**B. Iruka**

**C. Inari**

**D. Hiruko**

Do you know it?

..................

..................

.................

.................

* * *

Don't worry if you don't. It's ok. Really.

* * *

& no, the fight won't last as long as it did in the anime. I mean, 8 episodes? What the hell?!

* * *

Ready? The answer is.......

..................

* * *

Wait for it...

...............

..................

* * *

Sasori: JUST TELL THEM ALREADY! GOD!

................

...................

Wow, somebody's cranky....Fine.

.....

....

...

..

The answer is **D: Hiruko** Some people say he was a human puppet, others disagree. I don't really care either way because it's still freaky.

Hope you enjoyed it, so come on back for more **Naruto Trivia!** Well, soon anyway.


	53. Sasori's Secrets vs The Sage's Power

_Sasori's Secrets vs. The Sage's Power_

No matter how much Sakura struggles, she can't break free from the Iron Sand that is currently squeezing her. Naruto, even with the chakra of the 9-Tails, isn't fairing much better. Sasori's puppet, the 3rd Kazekage, is ready to strike after a scythe shoots out of its right arm. Naruto sees the faint gleam of the blade in the air, ready to strike him, growing more furious than ever. A second tail starts to form from the Cloak of the Demon Fox, giving the Leaf Genin the strength to free himself from the grip of the Iron Sand. A look of shock flashes onto Sasori's face as Naruto catches the Kazekage's arm; while Naruto growls, kicking the puppet & tearing his arm off.

Naruto is now speechless, choosing to speak with his fists rather than words. As Sasori tries to keep up & keep his puppet from being annihalated, he notices how much more ferocious & bestial Naruto has become after his newest transformation. He knows he has to put a stop to this, soon. Naruto shoots out a chakra claw, Sasori reacts quickly & the Kazekage puppet intercepts it, splintering into pieces.

The sacrifice of the puppet wasn't as useful as Sasori thought it would be though. It didn't stop Naruto at all, in fact he was hurling himself towards Sasori with blinding speed, striking him in the chest. As Sasori flies back, Naruto shoots out another chakra claw & grabs the puppet master, pulling him back & punching him. Sasori starts to fall to the ground, but Naruto does not let up, nailing shot after shot on the Akatsuki member, wanting to make him pay for killing Gaara.

As the smoke clears & the dust settles, Naruto looks down to see the broken puppet body of Sasori. There is no blood, there is nothing but a broken down puppet. It doesn't satisfy him, needing to see that they paid the way Gaara did. He goes to leave, to find the other member of Akatsuki when suddenly a large blade stabs through Naruto's back cleanly, running him through. Sakura, who was still struggling to get out of the dense Iron Sand gasps & screams, "**NARUTO! NO!!**". As Naruto's body falls to the ground, Sasori smirks, "Stupid, impetuous child.".

Sakura glares at him, teeth bared & grinding, as infuriated as Naruto was not even a minute ago & possibly moreso. Rather than fight out of the Iron Sand, she slams her hands together & growls, "You're gonna pay!".

_Sacred Ruby Jutsu!_

The transformation seems more intense than usual for Sakura. Even as she stands, the magnetic sand sticking to her armor, she feels the heat coming from her. Yet, she embraces it, even as it intensifies. Sakura takes a step, & a crackling sound is heard. The Iron Sand had hardened from the heat of Sakura's power & turned to glass. It was on the verge of breaking & she knew it.

_Sacred Fire Art: Blazing Inferno!_

Fire starts to erupt from Sakura, the air swelling from the heat, the glass on Sakura shattering & shooting off of her. Sasori opens his hands to reveal small barrels on his hands & shoots out a large burst of water to extinguish the blaze. "So, this is what Master Pain wanted so badly. I think now is the time to show you the technique that conquered an entire country! Are you **_that_** strong little girl?", he says while opening a panel on his chest. He throws out a scroll, & out of his chest shoot a seemingly endless number of chakra strings that instantly connect with the scroll.

_Secret Red Jutsu: Performance of 100 Puppets_

Instantly, 100 puppets erupted from the scroll, surrouning Sakura. As she looks at them, she sighs & looks at Sasori, "I'm so stupid. I should have done this from the start! It just goes to show, I don't know what I'm doing. I will make things right, & my friends will be fine! You won't win Sasori!", he smiles back wickedly & replies, "I already have little girl!". His puppets charge toward Sakura, poison covered blades prepared to strike. She knows that she is surrounded, but she also knows that there is no losing, not anymore.

_Sacred Fire Art: Phoenixian Eruption!_

Sakura's body starts to glow bright red, getting hotter & brighter as the puppets get closer. The mindless drones attacking, when if they had brains they would think to run. She explodes into a burst of intense flame, the puppets of Sasori turning to ash almost instantly. As Sasori looks around, he sees nothing but piles of ash. Even the 9-Tails is missing, which worries him & keeps him cautious. _"1 little girl can't be THAT powerful, can she?"_, he asks himself as he looks around.

After he stands in silence for a moment, he says aloud, "Even if she was that strong, she wasn't capable of saving herself or the 9-Tails. I don't think Pain will like it though.". Sasori jumps down, landing on the ashen ground & heads for the exit. Just as Sasori is about to step out....

_Fire Style: Flame Wall Jutsu!_

He turns around to see a still armor clad Sakura glaring at him, sword in hand, her face somewhat dirty due to the ash. "You Leaf Ninja...are so annoying.", Sasori states in a perturbed manner as dozens of blades eject from his hips & spin like propellers. Sakura begins to swing her sword, activating its hidden power, flame whipping around as she swings it. "Think what you want, but we never give up!", Sakura declares as she swings the sword & fire shoots out, setting Sasori's puppet body on fire. His body collapses, & Sakura finally starts to breathe easily, that is until she remembers Naruto.

She gasps, almost hating herself for forgetting but goes to the small section of the cave where she hid his body. Sakura pulls him up, holding him, whispering, "_It'll be alright Naruto....You saved me so many times before, I always took that for granted. Maybe, just maybe I can start to repay you. Maybe, you'll believe that I love you Naruto Uzumaki._". She sets him down & starts to focus her chakra, hoping her Phoenix Flame Revival can cure the fatal wound & deadly poison afflicting him.

What she fails to see is that somebody is behind her, stepping ever closer, using infinite patience to keep their steps slow & soft on the earthy terrain. It's even more difficult when you aren't a patient man. As Sasori raises his right arm high, blade ejected, he seethes with hatred at what both of them have done. Before, he was willing to make them suffer but now he just wants them to die. After all the puppets he used, all the puppets he lost, even having to use 1 of his bodies back-ups against these children, he is done playing. He is going to kill them with murderous intent, ending it as quick as possible, or so he thought.

His arm comes down, ready to split the armor clad kunoichi in 2, but he fails. It was not that he missed, but rather he was stopped. His blade did manage to cut something though, or rather someone. Both Sasori & Sakura are in shock as the blonde haired shinobi collapses to the ground, Sasori's blade wedged firmly in his back. He looks over at Sakura & smiles faintly, whispering, "_I...i love..._", before his body goes totally limp. Tears run down Sakura Haruno's face, emotions run rampant through her.

Immediately, Sakura slices through Sasori's arm with her sword. He tries to defend with the blades on his hips, but she cuts right through them. Next, is Sasori's left arm, then she runs her rapier through his stomach. After separating him into 2 halves, she beheads him before finally placing the tip of her sword on the kanji on Sasori's chest. She sets it ablaze before piercing it, dark blood running free & quickly drying in the heat of the fire.

Sakura runs over to Naruto removing Sasori's arm from his back & turning him over as gently as she can manage. "Naruto, I love you & I know you love me. Please, don't leave me.", she begs as she focuses her chakra.

_Sacred Fire Art: Phoenix Flame Revival!_

Sakura's hands start to glow bright red, & as she places them on Naruto she can feel his body warm up. He gets hotter & hotter, until it seems like his body is going to catch fire. However, it doesn't. Even when she presses her hands onto him, almost pushing her sacred chakra into his body, it does not work. "no...this has to work....THIS HAS TO WORK DAMMIT! WAKE UP NARUTO PLEASE!", Sakura begs as she hits his chest.

_SACRED FIRE ART: PHOENIX FLAME REVIVAL!_

She tries again, the desperation in her mind & heart ringing out in her voice. All the jutsu did was turn Naruto's chest pink, it didn't heal him in the slightest. "naruto please. i love you.", she whispers as she holds him, begging & praying that he will live somehow.

* * *

Though people may say the timing is off, they may wonder about Sasuke, Tsachi, Temari & Deidara. They might even be wondering about whether Naruto is alive or not (just maybe, not for sure though lol). However, we press on, so now it is time for **Naruto Trivia.**

Which Jutsu Rank has the most known moves?

**A. A**

**B. B**

**C. C**

**D. S**

Do you think you know?

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Don't cheat, just don't.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

The answer is **B. B**

With jutsu like Dance of Shikigami & Fang over Fang, to Naruto's Uzumaki Barrage & Needle Jizo. Techniques that are B-ranked are most plentiful in the Naruto Universe with 73 different techinques used by a variety of shinobi.

Did you know that? If so, yay! If not, it's ok (boo XD). Either way, come back soon for more **Naruto Trivia!**


	54. Pursuit In the Skies

_Pursuit In the Skies_

Temari struggles to keep up with Deidara, even as she flies in his draft she isn't used to being this high in the air for this long. She can't stop, even though the exhaustion has set in. With a sense of vengence, she pushes harder than she ever thought possible to catch up to him, to avenge her brother's death. Deidara hasn't taken his eye off her, a benefit of wearing that scope. He keeps 1 eye forward, heading for his destination to lose his pursuer & rid himself of the dead body, all the while keeping his other eye trained on the Sand kunoichi. "I have to do something, now!", Temari states in frustration, knowing that she won't catch him at this rate. She bites her thumb, wiping the blood dripping from it on the blade of the fan across all 3 of the purple moons.

_Summoning Blade Dance!_

She holds the handle of the giant folding fan & jumps, flipping into the air before swinging it. A huge gale is created, from which a strange looking weasel with an eyepatch appears. As Temari falls she yells, "Kamatari, attack the man on the bird!", while trying to sit back on top of the fan. The weasel Kamatari pulls a massive sickle, seemingly out of nowhere, & flies toward Deidara with blinding speed. Before he can react, he is attacked in rapid succession by Kamatari. What really takes the damage though is his creation, which is sliced to pieces.

Both Deidara & Temari fall through the air. Temari trying to find the chakra to push against the pull of gravity just enough to avoid death, while Deidara tries to use his clay to make another bird. Unfortunately, Temari used the rest of her chakra to summon Kamatari. So while Deidara forms another flying creature out of the clay falling around him & what he has in his pouch, she is left to fall. _"No...It can't end this way."_, she tells herself before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her. She opens her eyes to see a man with a Leaf Village headband, who has the strangest purple & grey eyes she's ever seen. "please...save my brother...", she whispers before passing out.

Tsachi looks down at the blonde haired kunoichi & sets her on the back of Shitora. "We will. Sasuke, think you can get to him?", he asks as he looks over at his cousin. Sasuke smirks & nods, "I know I can Tsachi.", he says as he puts his hands together.

_Sacred Sapphire Jutsu!_

_Sacred Art: Dragon Wing Jutsu!_

After Sasuke dons his Sacred Armor, he flies off into the air after Deidara. Tsachi can't help but smile softly, feeling proud that Sasuke has come so far. However, he does still worry about his cousin.

_Six Paths: Deva Deviation!_

His body starts to shimmer again, Deva separating out of him. They look at each other, & without any words Deva flies off after Sasuke while Tsachi stays with Temari. Meanwhile, Sasuke is shooting Sapphire Senbons at Deidara, trying to slow him down. As Deidara looks back, he sees Sasuke & states, "He has to be an Uchiha. He looks just like Itachi.", he digs into his pouch & groans, "Why didn't I bring more clay? Dammit.".

Deva joins Sasuke in the air, shooting out a beam of energy that Deidara's bird barely avoids. "What are you doing here?", Sasuke asks Deva. Each of them aims for Deidara, Sasuke using "_Sacred Lightning Art: Static Shot"_, while Deva fires another energy beam. They both miss, but just barely. "Master Tsachi wants to know you're safe, & that the enemy is captured.", Deva replies; his etheral voice reverberating ever so slightly.

Sasuke pushes, grunting with effort, his wings growing as more chakra is pumped into them. He starts to fly faster, Deva struggling to keep up with him. Soon however they both are near Deidara. "You should stop now, it'll hurt less that way!", Sasuke declares as he looks at the young Akatsuki member. Without turning, or even moving at all, he sees that he is outnumbered. With the amount of clay he has left, he couldn't dispatch both of them. So, Deidara decides to descend slowly, Sasuke following right beside him with Deva behind them.

The bird lands, Deidara leaps off of it instantly, "TAKE THIS UCHIHA SCUM!", Deidara cries as the massive bird explodes. Through Deva's eyes, Tsachi sees the massive explosion, & hopes against hope that Sasuke is alright. He is so torn up, so emotional, that he can't keep the forms of Deva & Animal, & they disappear into nothing more than semi-transparent clouds before vanishing altogether. As Tsachi clutches Temari, he struggles not to cry but is unable to stop. He sweeps the black & blue strands of hair out of her hair, praying to whatever God he can that Sasuke is alright, hoping that the Sand kunoichi in his arms wakes up soon so he can be sure.

* * *

You know what this is, it's **Naruto Trivia!**

I think today, I'll see how well you REALLY pay attention. I'm sure you know that Deidara's clay comes in different levels. What level clay does he use for his flying birds?

**A. C1**

**B. C2**

**C. C3**

**D. C0**

Uh oh, I didn't put C4! Yeah...let's not put in the obviously WRONG answer.

* * *

..................

.............

...............

..................

You know the drill. Don't cheat, eat your vitamins, say your prayers.

* * *

..............

................

..............

Maybe then you'll have 24 inch pythons like me, BROTHER!

* * *

Alright, prepare for trouble!

* * *

& make it double....

...............

................

...............

Naruto: Hey, this isn't Pokemon!

Damn, he's right. Nevermind....

..................

...........

.........

..........

......

.....

...

..

The answer is **B. C2**

While C1 does create animals as well, they're all smaller creatures usually used for stealth missions, spiders & flies for example. C2 is the classification for the larger, flying creatures he creates. They all still explode & go BOOM either way.

Enjoy that? No? Then you got it wrong. Later!


	55. Lightning Strikes the Earth

_**Lightning Strikes the Earth**_

Sasuke stepped out of the flaming crater created by Deidara & his exploding bird. He looks at the Akatsuki member with obvious frustration, unable to believe he fell for such a stupid trick. Deidara however, is shocked to see that the Uchiha teen was able to survive. Not only that, but he did it with barely a scratch on him. Sasuke glares at him, lightning chakra forming in his hand as he walks toward the blonde teenager in the black & red cloak.

_Sapphire Senbon!_

Deidara quickly reacts as the thin chakra needles fly at him.

_Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu_

He disappears under the ground, the senbon piercing a tree several yards behind where Deidara once stood. _"So, he uses Earth Style. This should be easy."_, Sasuke thinks to himself. He pulls out his sacred blade & drives it into the ground.

_Sapphire Scimitar_

_Chidori Current_

The blade turns to a glimmering crystal, acting as a conductor to spread his lightning chakra through the ground. After a second, it hits Deidara, who quickly digs away from it & pops up out of the ground a couple yards away from Sasuke. "Hn. Think you're slick, you Uchiha brat? You're just like your brother.", Deidara spits as he glares hatefully at Sasuke. The Leaf shinobi pulls out his scimitar from the ground, charging at Deidara, screaming, "**I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!**". He flips in the air, bringing his blade down upon the Akatsuki member.

_Earth Style: Stone Armor Jutsu_

Deidara catches the sword in his hands, each of them glaring at the other before Deidara smirks. Sasuke smirks right back, & a static charge flows from the Sapphire Scimitar, sending Deidara flying backward. Deidara winces in pain before standing up, groaning, "You're wrong. You are just like him. A cocky prick who thinks he's better because of fate & genetics. I'll show you what it means to truly be skilled! You will not be able to deny the power of my art!". Deidara pulls out a chunk of clay & smiles wickedly before Sasuke responds, "I don't care about art, but you picked the wrong person to hold a grudge against.". The mouths on Deidara's hands start to mold the chakra, when Sasuke reacts.

_Sacred Lightning Art: Sparkling Shock Wave!_

The attack hits the clay, destroying it. Before Deidara can even speak about his disappointment, the 2nd part of the attack hits, painfully shocking him as a wave of electricity emits from where a bright orb of energy was barely even a second ago. As Deidara's body twitches, he sits there with a wide look on his eyes, thinking, _"It can't end this way! It won't! I won't let another Uchiha beat me like this!"_. Sasuke walks toward him, & he manages to lift his hands & turn them, placing them on the ground.

Sasuke can see the cracks in the ground forming, you'd have to be a blind fool not to. He isn't sure what it means but he doesn't have to be sure to know that he doesn't like it. Deidara smiles weakly & states, "I see you noticed. That clay I used, it's now been pumped into the very ground you stand on. 1 wrong step, & it's the end. 1 wrong bit of pressure & you'll die, you Uchiha bastard!". As Deidara settles back against a tree, still smiling, Sasuke activates his Sharingan. He scans the ground, looking for some signs of chakra infused into it. That's when he sees it, faint little lines all over the ground, surrounding him. He triggers it & the entire area will explode!

Instead of freaking out, or even having the slightest bit of shock or hesitation like most people would, the confident Uchiha smirks & flips into the air. Deidara watches, a look of amazement on his face, as Sasuke throws his sword into the ground & lands on it, on his palm.

_Chidori Current!_

Sasuke smiles as lightning chakra floods the area, defusing Deidara's trap right in front of his own eyes. Sasuke settles back to his feet & quickly yanks the sword out the ground, sending it hurdling toward Deidara like a boomerang.

_Sacred Chidori Blade: Buzz saw!_

The scimitar barely misses Deidara, chopping down the tree he was laying against before spinning back. Sasuke catches it & both teenagers look at the other with a smirk. "Hn. That was kind of impressive for an Uchiha brat.", Deidara states calmly. Sasuke fires back, "This 'brat' is going to make sure you never harm another person again.". Sasuke charges, & Deidara moves to defend himself when the mouths on his hands open & spray the Leaf shinobi with mud. Sasuke struggles, glaring at Deidara, demanding, "What is this you bastard?! Tell me!". The youngest member of Akatsuki smirks & walks toward the slightly younger Uchiha, "Hn, not so tough now are you? While you showed off, like the piece of Uchiha trash you are, I was devouring the dirt around me. I infused it with chakra & saliva in order to trap you. Now, finally, I will kill an Uchiha!".

* * *

What time is it? Of course, it's time for **Naruto Trivia!**

Which of these is not a jutsu?

**A. Chidori Senbon**

**B. Chidori Current**

**C. Chidori Shuriken**

**D. Chidori Sharp Spear**

Well, which is it?!

.....................................................................................

....................................................................................

.....................................................................................

...................................................................................

Sasuke: It's......

DON'T TELL THEM! LET THEM ANSWER IT SASUKE!

Sasuke: Hey, don't yell at me!

Fine, I'm sorry. Don't tell them the answer though.

Sasuke: Whatever. Later.

.........................................

.........................................

......................................

Now then, do you know?!

.......................

.......................

....................

...........

..............

......

......

......

.....

....

...

The answer is **C. Chidori Shuriken**.

The others are real & all used & developed by Sasuke Uchiha.

Wow, cool huh? No? YOU LIAR OF COURSE IT'S COOL! Anyway, come back soon for more **Naruto Trivia!**


	56. The Sacred Cousins

**_The Sacred Cousins_**

Sasuke glares at him before asking, "Can you tell me about my brother?", a pitiful look on his face. Deidara smirks & replies, "He's a prick who thinks he can do whatever he wants. Honestly, you'd probably know him better than anybody. Enough talk, time to...", he stops when he sees a shadow falling.

_Eight Trigrams: Mountain Crusher!_

As Deidara looks up, a massive rush of wind blasts him, forcing him down to the ground. "Sasuke, are you alright? I mean, you're trapped in mud.", Tsachi asks with a bit of a relieved smirk. Sasuke uses lightning chakra to break the mud & starts to dust it off as he answers, "Yeah, I just wanted to know what he had to say about my brother.". Tsachi looks at Sasuke, a small smile on his face before turning to Deidara. "So we can't kill him just yet.", Tsachi states forcefully.

Deidara flips to his feet & replies, "You won't kill me at all! I'll be the one that kills you!". Tsachi activates his Byakugan, the blue irises of his eyes fading away into pools of glazed white. "So, now I'm going against an Uchiha & a Hyuga? Even better, just another group who thinks their genetics makes them better!". Tsachi whispers to his cousin, "_let's take this guy down a peg. you know what to do._", Sasuke smiles & states, "You'll set him up....", & Tsachi completes the sentence, "& you'll knock him down!". They each charge at Deidara, who leaps into the trees, trying to escape & come up with a plan. He knows he can't take on both of them, he was barely successful against the Uchiha.

As Deidara leaps through the trees, Sasuke & Tsachi follow behind him, he struggles to think of anything helpful. Suddenly, it comes to him & he turns to the right, heading back to where he left from, dodging the attacks of the Leaf shinobi as they hurl kunai & chakra senbon. Deidara finds where he hid Gaara's body & holds him up, using him as a human shield while grinning wickedly. Tsachi sees him first & gasps, pointing to the Akatsuki member so Sasuke sees him, both of them looking at him in shock & disgust. "Go ahead, attack me now you cocky Leaf bastards. I dare you! DO IT!", he yells at them, begging them to attack.

_Sacred Lightning Art: Static Shot!_

Sasuke fires the bolt of chakra, but it misses as Tsachi pushes his cousin's arms just in time. Deidara looks at the crater left in the ground, surprised at the amount of damage it did & relieved that it missed him. Sasuke gives his cousin a hateful glance, but Tsachi replies, "The less damage that's done to his body the easier it'll be to help him. He still has a chance Sasuke.". Deidara smiles, picking the body up & running with it, holding it behind him. Sasuke runs after him, noticing Tsachi not coming with him. He would argue, but there isn't time.

Finally, they're back in the field where Deidara landed, the massive crater still smoking slightly. Deidara stops inside it, turning to face Sasuke. "Well, looks like the Hyuga chickened out. That's fine, you're the one I really want anyway.", Deidara says in a snide tone. Sasuke starts to move but the blonde haired shinobi states, "I wouldn't. You get too close, you might not have a body to take back to the Sand.". Sasuke stops in his tracks, glaring at the Akatsuki member. "Good, now....", Deidara starts before he feels a hand grab his foot.

_Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!_

Deidara gets dragged down into the ground, Tsachi popping up behind him a moment later in his Sacred Silver Armor. He tosses Gaara's limp body out of the crater & yells, "NOW SASUKE!". Sasuke starts running around the crater, lightning chakra blazing behind him as he becomes a blur. The ground around Deidara & Tsachi starts to grow dense as the shinobi with the tri-colored hair focuses his chakra. Deidara tries to escape, but he can't move anything, not even his hands. "You have one last chance to talk, before you die.", Tsachi states menacingly. Deidara sees the bright lightning chakra encircling him, feels the ground growing denser, yet he spits & replies, "Fuck you Hyuga. Just kill me.". Tsachi shakes his head in disappointment & leaps into the air, Sasuke following suit.

**_SACRED ART: LIGHTNING QUAKE JUTSU!_**

Their chakra molded together, almost repelling against each other as they rush toward the ground. Their jutsu hits with tremendous, devastating force; sending a massive earthquake throughout the forest & lightning into the sky. Animals scattered, flying or running away out of fear even after the force of the attack dissipated. Sasuke & Tsachi stand in the crater, now even larger, the ground still trembling below their feet. The dust starts to settle, the smoke begins to clear, & they see just how much damage was done. Sasuke starts to heave, when Tsachi covers his eyes & states, "It'll be alright cousin. Let's just get out of here, things will be fine.".

They get to Gaara's body, & they look down at him. Sasuke looks at his cousin & asks, "What's the plan now Tsachi? You said you could help him, right?". Tsachi nods & replies, "Yeah, I can. Just know that if I collapse or something happens, I love you Sasuke.". As Tsachi's Byakugan disappears, his Rinnegan is activated & Sasuke inquires, "What would happen? You aren't going to do that Samsara of Sacred Life jutsu are you? You were unconscious for almost a whole day after that Tsachi! You could....", the elder of the 2 shushes his cousin to interrupt him & responds, "There's no other choice. If Gaara dies, it would mean chaos for the Sand & probably for the Leaf as well. As for what could happen, lots of things could happen. Nothing might happen, I might be out for awhile. Something worse, but if we take Gaara back to his home dead, it does no good for anybody.". Sasuke's eyes revert back to their onyx color as he cries, giving his cousin a hug he says, "I love you too Tsachi. Please, please be ok.".

They both know it has to be done, & so it will be.

_Outer Path: Samsara of Sacred Life_

Tsachi's body starts to turn purple, seemingly engulfed by a shadow of some kind. Tsachi's hair starts to thin, his skin starts to wrinkle as energy is pumped into Gaara. Sasuke looks on, worried, as he notices what happens to Tsachi when he uses this jutsu. Finally, everything starts to fade away & Tsachi collapses onto Gaara, Sasuke standing there in silence.

* * *

Do I even have to tell you time it is? It's time for **Naruto Trivia!**

Which of these Advanced Chakra Natures is derived from combining Water & Fire Types?

**A. Steam**

**B. Scald**

**C. Boil**

**D. Owie**

So which is it? Do you know?

................................................

.................................................

& of course, DON'T YOU DARE CHEAT!

.................

...........

..........

.......

.......

If you cheat...Kabuto will bring Orochimaru back from the dead & make you watch them get freaky!

....................................................................

................................................

........................................

.................................

.......................

Disgusting, I know. THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T CHEAT!

......

.....

....

...

..

The answer is **C. Boil**

That's right, the Boil Release, used by the awesome Mei Terumi, is a combination of Water & Fire chakra natures.

Did you enjoy that? No? You got confused? It happens. Later! =D


	57. The Search

**_The Search_**

Tsunade was sure Naruto left the village, but she was unsure when or how it happened. It doesn't matter though, because the elders are furious either way. Even the Feudal Lord was angered that the spirit host of the 9-Tails was able to escape so easily. "SHIZUNE!", the Hokage yelled out after spending hours working on a plan. She runs in & the assistant of the Hokage inquires, "Yes Lady Tsunade? What can I do?". Shizune walks toward the desk as Tsunade lays out a few scrolls. "I wasn't sure how to go about this at 1st, but if Naruto does not return soon...well...no good will come of it. I have 3 teams performing searches for Naruto.", she states before a pair of ninja came in. Shortly followed behind them were Anko Mitarashi, Sai, Yamato, & Choji.

"Good, you're all here. Now, Shizune, your team will keep a perimeter around the village. You'll watch for Naruto or any other other teams returning & report back immediately.", Tsunade declares with authority, Shizune nodding in acknowledgment. "Next, Anko & Choji, you two will head to the East. See if Naruto tagged along with Kakashi & Asuma's team. Sai & Yamato, you'll head West & try to find Naruto with Tsachi's team. Is that understood?", she commands the others. Both teams nod in understanding & all 7 of them rush out of the room to start their mission: Naruto must be found & brought home.

* * *

"So, any idea why we got partnered up?", Choji asks as he munches on some chips. Anko sighs & replies, "Look kid, I'm not the talkative, friendly type on missions. So let's just get this over & done with.". They continue travelling through the trees silently for a few minutes before Choji gulps loud & mutters, "freakin' bitch.". Anko lands on a branch & stops, grabbing the backplate of Choji's armor & throwing him into the tree with deceptively scary strength. "Alright tubby, fine, we'll talk. I'm a bitch, deal with it. You are a disgusting pig of a shinobi that couldn't keep food out of his mouth for a second even if you tried. I certainly will have to deal with that. We're both rude sacks of crap, maybe _that_ is why we were put together..."; Choji stares at her with a mixture of anger, fear & shock. The latter of which paralyses him to where he just listens.

Anko continues uninterrupted, "or maybe, just maybe, it's because I know Kakashi & both of us certainly knows Asuma, then add in the fact that your teammates are with them. Does that make sense to you, or was I too bitchy for you?", Choji nods quietly before Anko lets him go, "Good, now let's keep going.", she demands with some annoyance.

Later that night, Anko sets up camp while Choji gathers some firewood & food. As they wait for the birds Choji caught to finish cooking, they sit in silence while he eats some chips. Finally though, the silence is broken when Anko asks, "You..you wouldn't happen to have any dango would ya?". Choji looks at her, somewhat surprised that she'd even talk, before replying, "No, sorry. You can have some chips tho...", Anko groans & fires back, "Save it, both the talk & my food. Actually make an effort not to eat it, ok?". Choji growls at her & yells, "WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM? I was trying to be nice! Sorry I don't have any damn dango to give you!". Anko's hand twitches, almost wishing she could go for her kunai. Instead she responds, "My problem is that I'm in the middle of a fucking forest, with a fat turd who can't understand what 'shut up & leave me alone' means, chasing after an idiot too stupid to listen to the Hokage!".

Unlike Anko, Choji doesn't hold back. He quickly pulls out a kunai & dives at her, she reacts & in an instant he is on top of her, their kunai locked together. "You can insult me, even though it pisses me off, it doesn't matter what a bitch like you thinks. There are only a handful of people I will NEVER LET YOU INSULT, & Naruto Uzumaki is 1 of them!" Choji bellows at the Tokubetsu Jonin before she rolls around & jumps off of him. "Why does it matter? He's the spirit host of the 9-Tailed Fox! He's a freak, & a...", she stops short as she sees him seething in rage. Choji glares at her & responds, "Naruto is a better person that you'll ever be. He isn't as judgmental as you, & he certainly cares more than you. He says he'll do something, he does it, no matter what it means for him. So shut the fuck up about my friend, NOW!".

He sits down, grabbing his bird & taking a large bite of it, burning the roof of his mouth. He keeps going though, refusing to give Anko any satisfaction at all. She watches him for a moment before heading for her tent, thinking, _"These kids & their ideals. 'he certainly cares more', blah blah blah. Let's see what happens when the shit really hits the fan, then I'll believe it."_. Choji finishes his food & puts Anko's away for her before cleaning up. He goes to sleep awhile later, relaxed & full, but certainly not happy.

Choji's eyes shoot open in the middle of the night as he hears a piercing scream. He scrambles out of his tent to see who it is, to find that it's coming from Anko's tent. He can't help but laugh a little, thinking, _"Aww, she's having a nightmare. Guess I should help her, even if it's just so I can sleep."_. He opens the tent & quickly backs out, a kunai almost stabbing him in the face. "ANKO! ANKO, WAKE UP!", he yells to try to alert her. It has no effect though, so he does the only thing he can think of.

_Partial Expansion Jutsu!_

Choji's hands grow to a massive size, & he picks up the tent, tearing it in the process. Anko falls out & lands hard on the ground, groaning before looking up at Choji. "what...what's goin' on? What'd you do to my tent?", she asks as she starts to wake up & realize what happened. Before she can jump up to cut him, he states, "You were having a nightmare, & you couldn't hear me so I did the only thing I could think of.". She stands up, dusting the dirt off of her & inquires, "So, YOU COULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT OF A BETTER WAY?", Choji shrugs as his hands return to normal size & responds, "Maybe I could have. How about you tell me about your dream instead?".

She looks at him, eyebrow raised in confusion as she asks herself, _"Why is he being nice to me? Maybe he feels bad, or he could be bored. Maybe he's trying to trick me! He could be just like all the others!"_. For a moment, neither of them move, both of them looking at the other. He sits down & says, "You seemed really scared. I know what that's like."; Anko sits up, not taking her eyes off of Choji. He sighs & grabs a couple bags of chips, setting 1 in front of Anko before opening his up & eating a few, "Eating has always helped me, I guess you'd say, 'deal' with things. I tell people it's to keep my chakra up & all this other stuff, really though it's just to relax me. Even now, I'm kinda uncomfortable, which is why I'm eating. I get scared, I eat. I get angry, I eat a lot. Heck, even when I'm happy I eat. It's just the way the Akimichis are.".

Anko picks up the bag of chips & slowly starts to open them. Choji smiles softly as he opens another bag, & Anko can't help but shoot him a small one herself. She cracks open the bag & states, "I...I have really bad dreams, about my past, about things that haven't happened & might never will, yet they scare me all the same.", Anko mutters just loud enough for Choji to hear. She starts to eat a few chips, the 2 of them sitting in silence until they both finish them. "Anko, I'm sorry. If you wanna talk, I'm here. If not, I understand.", Choji states sympathetically.

For the 1st time in many years, Anko trusted somebody & they didn't stab her in the back. They didn't make fun of her, & while she knows that the possibility is still there, as he looks into Choji's eyes & at his face she believes that he wouldn't hurt her. She smiles at him & kisses him softly on the cheek before heading toward Choji's tent. "Hey, what was that for, & what do you think you're doing?", he asks feeling confuzed. Anko smirks as she opens the tent & kneels inside, "You destroyed my tent Choji, so I'm allowing you to be the gentleman you are & taking yours. Night!". He laughs quietly & leans against a log, staring up at the stars & listening to the crackling of the fire.

The rest of the night was quiet & uneventful, but there was 1 thing different. Anko slept peacefully for the 1st time in years. While her mission is to find Naruto, she found something else; proof that the world isn't so cold, that there are people you can trust. You just have to find them.

* * *

You know what time it is, so let's get this show on the road! **Naruto Trivia!**

Which of these are not 1 of the 3 Colored Pills?

**A. Green Spinach**

**B. Red Chili**

**C. White Corn**

**D. Yellow Curry**

You know the drill, use your brain, not the internet.

...

...

...

...

...

I know, I know. You're ON the net. Don't use it to cheat!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I mean it: DON'T CHEAT!

...

...

...

...

If you cheat, the Akimichi clan will fry you up & eat you with a side of sashimi!

...

...

...

Gross ain't it? SO DON'T DO IT!

...

...

...

...

..

The answer is: **C. White Corn!** The others are, used in this order: Green Spinach, Yellow Curry, Red Chili.

Come back soon to test your knowledge with more **Naruto Trivia!**


	58. Fear of the Unknown

_**Fear of the Unknown**_

The 2 ANBU, Sai & Yamato, traveled quickly as they searched for a sign of Tsachi's team. Sai flew using a bird he drew & his Super Beast Scroll jutsu while Yamato travelled through the trees. Sai sees something in a clearing a short distance away, a patch of pink & yellow moving slowly. He descends down, Yamato following suit. The ANBU shinobi had seen a lot in their time, both good & bad, but neither of them had seen anything like this before.

* * *

Choji & Anko travelled through the trees together, noticably closer than yesterday, not that anybody else knew. After several hours they managed to find Kakashi & Ino, who were searching for something. "Anko? Choji? What are you doing here?", Kakashi asks as they stand in front of him & Ino. Anko answers quickly, "Naruto Uzumaki disobeyed Lady Hokage's orders. It is believed he went with 1 of the 2 groups assigned to aid in the recovery of the missing Kage.". Kakashi sits down & stretches a bit before stating, "It's even worse than we thought then. We ran into 2 of the Akatsuki, Ino & I eliminated 1 of them. We haven't been able to find Asuma & Shikamaru yet.".

Choji's eyes go wide, hoping what the famed Copy Ninja is implying isn't true. Anko replies, "Our mission is to find Naruto, we cannot go outside the scope of that.", Kakashi's forehead furrows slightly in disappointment, thinking, _"That's just like her, like it isn't bad enough. Why did Tsunade send **her**?"_. Anko stretches slightly herself before adding, "However, if we stumbled across the others in our search, it'd still be helpful.". Kakashi looks at her, slightly shocked at what she said. As Anko smiles at Choji, the 3 of them start to decide which way to go while Kakashi ponders curiously, _"What made her change like that? Anko Mitarashi has always been known as a heartless, sadistic bitch. A female version of Ibiki Morino. What could have made her smile that way?"_.

"Kakashi-sensei? Hellooo, is anybody home?", Ino asks while trying to get his attention. His eyelids flutter for a moment before he answers, "Yeah. Sorry, just thinking about life. Let's go.". The 4 of them fan out, heading away from their home to find Naruto, Shikamaru & Asuma. Eventually, in the midst of the search, Choji finds Shikamaru. His friend is kneeling in front of a lifeless body, & the small enclosure is silent except for 1 small noise; a series of intermittent clicks. He walks over slowly, & at first he can't believe it. Choji thinks it's a trick, a trap, that some genjutsu has been used but the realization that it isn't sets in rather suddenly. As Shikamaru flicks the lighter over & over again, he fails to realize that anybody else is there.

The 2 students kneel before their sensei, neither crying nor speaking. Just silent reverance as it still sinks in that somebody so strong, someone who taught them so much, somebody that they thought would be there isn't there anymore. Time goes by, seconds turn into minutes, & minutes turn into hours. Later Ino finds them, & goes through much of the same things Choji did before resigning herself to what her teammates are doing. Even more time passes, the sun setting, the sky growing darker yet none of them budge. The 3 of them continue to look at Asuma, almost like they're waiting for him to wake up.

Kakashi appears awhile later, saying & doing nothing, just letting the 3 Chunin grieve while waiting for Anko to find them. When she finally does, she starts to mention not finding Naruto but stops as she hears the faint click of Asuma's lighter. Anko looks over & sees Ino, Shikamaru & Choji sitting beside Asuma; the small fire from the lighter casting just enough light to show that something is wrong. She looks back & Kakashi, & without a word from Anko he states, "They've been like that for hours, & in Shikamaru's case there's no telling how long.", a slight frown fades onto Anko's face as she comes to realize Asuma's fate, "So he's...", before she can finish Kakashi nods solemnly & answers, "Yes. Asuma is dead. As for how, or when, only Shikamaru will ever really know.".

* * *

The 2 ANBU stood in front of Sakura Haruno, whose green eyes have dulled & whose body is caked in blood, all the while she carries the limp body of Naruto Uzumaki. They look at her, her bright pink hair darkened, her clothes & skin stained red while dried up bits of blood can be seen stuck to her skin. They aren't sure if it's her own blood, Naruto's or whatever unfortunate opponent the 2 had but it doesn't matter to them. After the inital shock wears off, they go to help Sakura who violently kicks them away. "Don't you touch me. I'm going to protect Naruto. ME! NOT YOU! I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM BETTER, NOT YOU DAMMIT! NOBODY ELSE!", she screams wildly while holding back sobs. The 2 back away & Yamato inquires, "What about the others? There were 2 more with you correct?".

Sakura struggles to keep moving, but she manages to, albeit it slowly. Yamato grabs her & asks again, "What about the others?". Sakura's eyes go wide, & she hits Yamato with a big Chakra Enhanced elbow strike, sending him flying backwards into a tree. "I told you not to touch me dammit. I tried looking for Tsachi & Sasuke, I can't find them. Naruto will die though if I don't get him back to the village. He could die & it's all my fault! I have to help him! Don't try to stop me, don't slow me down because I WILL SAVE HIM!", she declares before continuing. She feels a hand tug on her, & turns around to find Sai holding her back. Before she can strike he lets go & steps back, & before Sakura can turn back around Sai states, "I can help. We can get home a lot faster if you let me.".

Sakura spits on the ground & retorts, "I don't need help! I don't want help! I'll do it all on my own, just like Naruto would!". Sai creates an Ink Clone, sandwiching Sakura before replying, "While you certainly are being as stubborn as Naruto, you aren't him Sakura. If you want him to stand a chance, you will need my help.". She clutches Naruto in her arms & says, "I love him. I'll never stop trying.".

_Sacred Ruby Jutsu!_

_Sacred Art: Spirit Wing Jutsu!_

She takes off into the sky, like a star shooting across the sky. A small smile forms on Sai's thin lips, & Yamato states, "She'll complete our mission for us, we need to find the others. She was partnered with Sasuke & Tsachi, right?". Sai stares off into the distance for a moment, before his partner snaps him back into reality, "I must say Sai, I've never seen you so emotional or sentimental before.", he replies with the same smile, "Yes, I think there is something about them. Not quite sure what it is though.". Yamato smiles & responds happily, "You care about them, that's why. We should get going though, we need to find them soon.".

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Yamato/Tenzo**

That's right, we've returned for more of that factual goodness & today is about Yamato! Given the codename "Tenzo" during his time in ANBU, nobody knows his real name. Shortly after his birth, he was abducted by Orochimaru & became a test subject in an experiment to replicate the skills of the 1st Hokage, Hashirama Senju. He ended up being the only known survivor. Yamato became a ninja & graduated the Academy at 6 years old, already ranked a Chunin. Several years later he joined the ANBU & would come to stand out not only with his abilities, but his performance record. He is currently partnered up with Sai, & in some situations, has taken over Team Kakashi, bringing Sai along with him.

Age: 26  
Birthday: August 10th  
Weight: 128.75 lbs  
Height: 5'10" (approx.)  
Rank: ANBU  
Chakra Types: Earth, Water, Wood  
Signature Jutsus: Chakra Suppression Jutsu, Water Style: Tearing Torrent, Wood Style Jutsus (there's a lot)  
Reg. #: 010992  
Mission Stats: 80 D-Rank, 176 C-Rank, 400 B-Rank, 305 A-Rank, 35 S-Rank

Random Points Of Interest

Yamato is an ancient name of Japan

Yamato's favorite food is walnuts, while he hates oily foods.

His hobby is reading about architecture.

Yamato is often referred to as "Captain Yamato", even though there is no ranking system in the ANBU.

Notable Quotes

(To Sakura) "It's not important whether the things you do are large or small, what's important...is the magnitude of the feelings you have for Naruto."

(To Team Kakashi) "I like being nice and friendly but I don't have any problems with ruling by fear either"

(To Naruto) "If you want to save Sasuke, then do it with your own power. If you want to see Sasuke again, then look at him through your own eyes, not the Nine-Tails'. If you want to protect Sakura, do it with your own strength, not the Nine-Tails'."

I hope you enjoyed this edition of **Ninja Facts**, if not then screw you! Lol later!


	59. The Battles Within

_**The Battles Within**_

It was like nothing they had seen before, like a small sun fell to earth from the sky & everybody noticed it, especially the Hokage. In an odd twist of fate, it landed nearby & she knew she had to investigate before anybody else could. Tsunade, along with Shizune & their pet pig Tonton, run down the stairs & quickly head for the still flaming crater left in the ground near the Hokage Residence. They come to see that they weren't the only ones who saw it, & somehow they weren't the 1st to arrive as several other ninja & a herd of civilians crowd around the mysterious flames out of curiousity.

As Tsunade approaches, the flames start to recede. Most of the people step back, except for a few civilians whose curiousity is clouding their judgment. "Shizune, retrieve some water to put out this flame.", she orders. She does as she is told & runs off, coming back quickly with a pair of buckets full of water. Together, Tsunade & Shizune extinguish the flames & find a horrible sight. The civilians who are there either turn away in disgust or are frozen in shock. The lower ranked ninja start to try to move people away. Shizune is speechless, while Tsunade summons all her strength to react. It's difficult, because her eyes, along with everybody elses, are on the bloody, lifeless bodies of Sakura Haruno & Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

She hadn't known how long it had been, thoughts sweeping through her mind's eye as she tries to figure it out. Had it been days, or weeks? Could she really have been in the hospital for months at a time? The sunlight was hurting her eyes, & they weren't even open, so she knew it had to have been for awhile. The familiar smell of antiseptic was ever present, but there was something else. Something different yet familiar all the same, the smell of cherry blossoms. Smelling that sent her mind into a frenzy, thought after thought crashing like a series of never ending waves before the chaos ended & Sakura's eyes shot open. "Naruto...", she remarked softly, her voice slightly trembling & weak from not being used.

She looked around for somebody, anybody that could tell her where Naruto was. For a moment, she saw nobody but then she heard a voice. "Hello?", she called out hoarsely. Sasuke Uchiha walked in & gave her a warm smile. Before he could say anything she asks, "Where's Naruto? Is he alright?", the small yet warm smile he had quickly faded when Sasuke heard Naruto's name. He watched as she sunk into the bed, tears swelling as she inquires, "Is...is he alive? Did...did he...did he make it?". She looks up at him, the look in her eyes silently begging him to tell her Naruto is at very least alive, to give her some shred of hope.

Sasuke sits next to her & states, "The Hokage...Tsunade says he is definitely alive. He's in a coma though, Tsunade says his chakra is wildly erratic & not even she understands why.". Sakura sits up a little, somewhat relieved but at the same time feeling as if she can't open her mouth without her insides being pushed out like her toothpaste through its tube. She breathes through her nose & nods, her lips pressed tightly together. "Relax Sakura, just relax. I'll tell Tsunade you woke up, that might give her something to smile about.", Sasuke says before patting her hand softly & leaving.

As she sits there, the same thoughts run through her mind. _"It's all my fault. I should have done better. I should have done more. Now Naruto could die & it's my fault, my fault, MY FUCKING FAULT!"_. It repeats in her mind over & over again, seemingly forever, until she hears a knock on her door. Her head flies up in anticipation, but sinks down slightly when she sees it's Tsunade & Shizune. "Not happy to see us Sakura? We could come back another time.", the Hokage states as Shizune moves another chair near the hospital bed.

"No Lady Tsunade, I'm glad you're here.", Sakura says softly. After a long pause the 5th Hokage inquires, "But you wish we were Naruto, don't you?". Sakura nods quietly in agreement, getting the feeling again that if she talks her insides while erupt. "Medical-nin are constantly with him, working on finding out what's wrong with Naruto. There's not much more than can be done. The best thing you can do Sakura is relax & focus on getting better.". Sakura goes to talk, but before a word can come out she vomits, the smelly mess covering her bed. Without a word, Shizune runs off to get a nurse while Tsunade takes her student's hand. "I know you Sakura, & I am fairly sure you are blaming yourself for Naruto's situation. Don't, because I have no doubts that you did all you could for him. You risked your very life to bring him back here as quickly as possible. It is not your fault.".

As the nurse enters, Tsunade motions to Shizune that it is time to go. She waves goodbye to Sakura before following the Hokage out. All the while, Sakura doesn't know what to think. Is it her fault, or is Tsunade right when she says it isn't?

* * *

1 moment it is dark, the next it's bright. The blazing red versus the cool blue, each striking out against the other & neither backing down. Every blow dealt, every blast that's made, they send shockwaves through Naruto Uzumaki's being; all the way down to his very soul. The medical-nin don't know it, they can't see it & to them it is just an erratic chakra flow. The truth of the matter is that inside Naruto, there is a battle that has waged on for a long time. The 9-Tailed Demon Fox is not very happy with his new "companion", & even behind the seal created by Minato Namikaze he is able & more than willing to strike again the Sacred Spirit of Water, The Diamond Tortoise. The impact of every blow is felt by Naruto though, which adds to his suffering since he had already been run through by Sasori of the Red Sand.

The poison had been neutralized by Tsunade, & what could be done as far as repairing the physical damage had been done as well by Sakura, Shizune & Tsunade. Yet they all were still unsure as to why Naruto was as bad as he was. The Hokage had returned from another errand & came to discover that no progress had been made with Naruto. She turns to Shizune & asks, "How is Tsachi doing?", the Hokage's assistant & probably her best friend answers, "Well, when I saw him earlier he looked alright. He isn't 100% yet though, that much is sure.". Tsunade thinks quietly for a moment before commanding, "Bring Tsachi here, & get Sasuke as well Shizune. We need to talk.".

Awhile later; Tsunade, Tsachi & Sasuke are standing outside of Naruto's room. The Hokage doesn't look pleased with either of them. "Now, I waited for several reasons but I feel it is time to address what happened. So, Tsachi, care to explain why Naruto was with you when I expressly ordered him to stay?", she inquired coldly. Tsachi nods softly & takes a breath before answering, "I thought we would need him. While Naruto may be a target, he is an asset & one that we need against the Akatsuki.", Tsunade's lips purse together as she glares at him then replies, "That is not your call to make Tsachi! You are a Jonin, & you went not only over my head but you exceeded the authority of the Leaf Council & the Fire Lord himself! Do you realize that what you did could be construed as treason!".

Tsachi sighs & after a moment of silence responds, "Yes, I fully understand what I did. If you wish to execute me, lock me up, go ahead. I had my reasons though, & I stand beside them. However, it could just as easily been Sakura in that room, or Sasuke, or me. It could have been any of the 3 of us & you know it. It isn't though, it's Naruto, the 1 person out of any of us who could survive that. If it was Sakura, or Sasuke, or even me would we be alive right now?". Tsunade looks at Tsachi, his blue eyes sparkling like a bright flame as she answers, "I honestly do not know.". He steps closer to the Hokage & continues, "Neither do I, but if you could bet on any of the 4 of us to live, you'd put it all on Naruto every damn time. I would too, as would anybody who knows him. _That_ is why he was there & if anybody has a problem with that, screw them.".

Tsachi turns to leave, Sasuke following him, before Tsunade grabs his arm & stops him. "We aren't done here yet Tsachi. You still need to tell me what happened during your fight with the Akatsuki". Tsachi sits down, & both Tsachi & Sasuke recount the epic battle between them & the Akatsuki member known simply as Deidara. "So that's what happened. Anything else Lady Hokage?", Tsachi inquires. As they get up again, Tsunade states, "Yes, there is something else. Come with me.".

The 3 of them walk into the room, their eyes falling onto Naruto rather quickly. "I need you to use your eyes. See if you can find something we have missed.", Tsunade urges sadly, failing to hide her emotion. Tsachi puts his hand on the shoulder of the Slug Princess & rubs it slowly, "Gladly Lady Tsunade.", he replies quietly. He activates his Rinnegan & steps toward Naruto, unable to believe what he sees.

A flash of red, a flash of blue, each colliding into the other. At first that is all Tsachi sees, until he is drawn in. The flashes take shapes, & soon he sees the 9-Tailed Demon Fox fighting the Diamond Tortoise. Claws flying at the shining blue shell before seeing it spin & crash into the Demon Fox. As he watches in amazement, at first he doesn't hear the cries of pain. When he does though, he looks down & sees Naruto doubled over in the fetal position, holding himself like he's being torn apart from the inside out. "it...it hurts...make it stop...", he moans painfully, almost unable to speak. Tsachi's hands start to glow with chakra & he touches Naruto on the back of his neck & his forehead, knocking him out.

Tsachi takes a deep breath & runs at the 2 captivating spirits, determined to help his friend & comrade no matter what. As he fights to separate them, Tsachi sees why Naruto was doubled over. The pain is excrutiating, practically unbareable. Tsunade, Sasuke & the medical-nin watch on from the outside; seeing Tsachi's intense focus on Naruto worrying them. They know whatever is happening isn't good. A moment later, Tsachi collapses, his head smacking against the bed & before he crumples onto the floor. Sasuke rushes over to him, while Tsunade is in a state of total disbelief.

Naruto sits up, but he's different; **_very_** different. His short, spiky blonde hair grew much longer & flowed down his back. His eyes were no longer blue, but a sparkling shade of green. The very shape of his body changed from fit & muscular to toned & curvy. The male medics became enchanted, so much so that they forgot that just a moment ago a teenage boy was in that bed. Now though, a stunning girl was there. She looked down & noticed she was naked, quickly covering herself with the blanket that's on her. She turns & looks around, her eyes falling onto Tsunade, Naruto's pronounced, cat like whiskers faded yet still noticable as she begs, "Help me, please tell me where I am! Tell me _****__who_ I am!".

* * *

Oh you thought there was going to be more facts? Well sorry, but it's time for the much more awesome **Naruto Trivia!**

Which of these isn't an alternative name for Naruto's Sexy Jutsu?

**A. Oiroke no Jutsu**

**B. Art of Eros**

**C. Ninja Centerfold**

**D. Naughy Jutsu**

Hmmm, which could it be?

...

...

...

...

& BINGO was his name-o! Wait... nevermind.

...

...

*looks around, hoping nobody saw me*

...

...

Damn! *flies away*

...

...

...

...

Naruto: HEY! WHO'S GONNA ANSWER THE QUESTION NOW?

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto: Well, I guess I'll havta tell ya! Drumroll please!

...

*cue overdramatic drumroll*

...

...

...

...

...

The answer is B...no. Is it C? God how can he do this? Ok, the answer is **D. Naughty Jutsu**, apparently. Lots of papers here explaining how but I'm not sure & I don't wanna go through it so...BYE!


	60. Forgotten

_**Forgotten**_

Tsunade looked at Naruto, or whoever he/she was, & didn't know what to say. She looked at Tsachi, then back at Naruto, then back at Tsachi again. "Take care of him, I'll talk to '_her_' personally.", she orders. As the medical-nin scoop up Tsachi & take him away, Sasuke looks at Naruto in shock. "Sasuke, you should go too.", the Hokage states. Sasuke's eyes lock onto Naruto's, & as they look at each other, an awkward feeling washes over them. "What about...", he starts to say when Tsunade pushes him out of the room, "Sasuke, even though I know you'd never admit it, you care a lot about Naruto. I will talk to him, I will straighten this all out but until then stay with Tsachi & don't mention what happened to Naruto.".

After Sasuke leaves, Tsunade walks back in & finds Naruto sitting on the bed, still in full female form but covered by the blanket. "So, do you remember anything? Names, faces, facts or places?", she inquires to the person she knows as Naruto. The scared person shakes their head slowly, leading the Hokage to respond with, "Damn. Well, whatever he did caused you to get stuck like this. I'll have to talk to him later.". Naruto asks softly; with a silky, feminine voice, "Who? That dark haired boy?". The Slug Princess shakes her head & answers, "No, somebody else. Please, don't worry about it...", she starts to call her Naruto but stops, "Actually, I'm not sure what to call you.". Naruto shrugs, unable to think of a name.

For a moment, both of them are silent before Tsunade inquires, "How do you feel about the name Naruko?". Her eyes light up & she nods happily, like she's receiving a gift, "I like it! So, my name is Naruko?". Tsunade pauses for a second, feeling conflicted, & contemplates telling her the truth. Instead, the Hokage fakes a smile & answers, "Yeah, your name is Naruko. Now, if you'll wait here I'll find some clothes for you to wear.". Naruko's face lights up with a big smile, causing Tsunade's smile to become somewhat realer before she leaves.

Tsunade heads to Tsachi's room to see if he is awake, & when she enters, The Slug Princess finds him still motionless in bed. Next, her focus falls on his cousins, 3 of who are there. "Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, we need to talk.", she states calmly. The 3 turn to her, looking at her intently while Tsunade says, "Something happened to Naruto, a lot of something actually. As for the details, Sasuke can tell you that. What you need to do is this: do not, under any circumstance, let anybody find out. I know people will wonder, they'll have questions & at one point they will more than likely come to 1 of the 3 of you.", the Hyugas look at the Hokage with confused looks while Tsunade continues, "You will understand once Sasuke explains the rest. I have to go now. Don't stay here all night, make sure you get some rest; especially you Sasuke.".

A couple of days later, Naruko is walking around the village, all the while trying to remember something about her life. Villagers heads turn to watch her as she walks by, most curious about who she is, & some wanting to get into her panties. She sees Ichiraku & her stomach growls hungrily, so she decides to run over & sit down. "Excuse me sir, may I have a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork?", she asks Teuchi. He turns & laughs, "Naruto! What are you doing ya silly boy?". She looks at him, confused & replies, "My name is Naru**ko**, ko; not Naruto, sir.". Teuchi nods his head & responds, "Sure, whatever you say '_Naruko_", as he starts to made the noodles.

Ayame walks in from the back & smiles, "That's a cute top Naruto, I like that sky blue color. Can I borrow it when you're done or is it part of the jutsu?". Naruko starts to scratch her head, looking at the brunette, feeling extremely confused & flustered. "Who is this Naruto person you mentioned? He seems like a strange boy. Oh, & what the heck is jutsu?", she inquires curiously. Ayame looks at her father nervously, who points to the back, obviously telling her she isn't finished. Teuchi walks up to Naruko & sets the large bowl down in front of her before whispering, "It isn't funny anymore Naruto. You made my daughter uncomfortable, drop the act.".

An uncomfortable silence fills the air as they stare at each other, Naruko reaches for some chopsticks. Her gaze starts to lower as eats, while Teuchi continues to glare at who he believes is Naruto Uzumaki. The owner of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar takes a step back, somewhat shocked. He & Naruto have had dozens, if not hundreds of staredowns in the past, & Naruto never once looked away. Eventually Teuchi would have to continue his work & they would laugh, but this time was different. Now, as he looks as the teenage girl named Naruko, he starts to believe she's telling the truth. "I'm so sorry miss. I really thought you were somebody else. I must look like such a fool!", Teuchi says apologetically.

Naruko looks up at Teuchi with a big, bright smile on her face & replies, "It's alright sir, I forgive you. Thank you for the ramen, it is **very** delicious!". She smiles & skips off, confusing Teuchi even more. He looks down & sees an empty bowl, then looks to find Naruko & sees nothing. "She certainly has Naruto's appetite, & his penchant for not paying.", he states before laughing, unsure how to respond to his confusion. He has even more reason now to believe it _is_ Naruto, while being unsure if it truly is the boy he calls his favorite customer.

Later that night, Tsunade had Naruko sleep in Naruto's apartment, hoping it would help him/her to remember. A pair of ANBU watched over Naruko, & in the middle of the night they noticed something. At one point; the girl in the frilly, baby blue teddy became a boy wearing girl's pajamas. Naruto reached over in his sleep to a drawer, & as he pulled it he started to slip out of his bed. One of the ANBU watched this with a bit of amusement & curiousity while the other focused on their job. Naruto slide down of the bed, crashing onto the floor, the drawer shooting out & smacking him in the face. The ANBU watching him tried to restrain his laughter, while a box fell out of the drawer, tumbled down his back & landed on the small of it.

As the box neatly lands on his bare back, the ANBU sees Naruto's body change. If he wasn't used to the sight before, he might have threw up because after all, there's a reason why people throw smoke bombs when they use Transformation Jutsu; the sight of it happening is somewhat disturbing. Naruto unknowingly transforms back into Naruko, & as she starts to get up the box on her emits a small flash of light & cracks open. She feels the box on her back & takes it, looking at it with intrigue. She draws her fingers around the swirling crest as she sets it in the palm of her hand, her finger tracing between many of the lines that make up the various seals & emblems.

She opens it & looks inside, then immediately goes over to the ANBU that's been watching her. "Excuse me, Mr. Special Ninja Guy, but I think you should take a look at this.", her velvety voice states softly. He takes it, & examines the box, noting the intricate seals placed on it over anything else. The ANBU turns back to Naruko & reassures her, "I will personally take this to the Hokage & have her examine it in the morning.".

* * *

Like I have to freaking tell you what time it is! Oh I do? Well it's time for **Naruto Trivia!**

What does the term ANBU stand for?

**A. Anlagenbuchhaltung**

**B. A Naked Bull's Underwear**

**C. Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

**D. Ato Nattaku Baba Uwaoui**

Well? Which is it?

...

...

...

...

...

Yeah, I know I ran off last time. I won't again.

...

...

...

...

Oh come on, the answer is fairly obvious.

...

...

...

...

The choices are all crazy!

...

...

...

If you have to cheat, you just suck. Enough said.

...

...

...

...

The answer is **C. Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Honestly though, wouldn't it be ASTU then? Oh well, have fun & see ya around for more **Naruto Trivia!**


	61. The Mysterious Box

_**The Mysterious Box**_

_(This chapter was very hard to write, for several reasons. Also, at 2,404 words, it's the longest chapter I have wrote to date. No, I'm not counting this note in that. I don't care if somebody reads this & thinks 2,400 words isn't a lot, I just hope the story is enjoyed.)_

It was the next morning, & the box found in Naruto's room was sitting on Tsunade's desk. Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee & Sakura where all there but none of them knew why. In addition, none of them knew why they were waiting, but the Hokage refused to say a word. They all had an eerie feeling about that box though, & it wasn't just the oddly shaped frog that was part of the box's latch, or the seals on it, or the carvings; it was the presense it gave off. A box making a person feel anything was strange enough, but the sense of dread, pain & uncertainty was a lot for even the most veteran shinobi.

The door opened & all the waiting ninjas turned to see Jiraiya walk in, his smile fading quickly as his eyes fall upon the box. "It's about time you showed up Jiraiya, I sent for you almost a hour ago.", Tsunade states in an perturbed tone. He steps forward, eyes locked on the box while his hands rest on it, a look of despair on his face. Tsunade notices this almost instantly, realizing that he knows what this box means & that it isn't good. "What...", Jirayia clears his throat as he starts, taking a few breaths to compose himself before continuing, "What happened to Naruto?", he inquires. Tsunade looks at her former teammate, another realization coming to her: Jirayia doesn't know what happened to Naruto.

"Naruto left the village against orders, to help find Gaara. He got into a fight with 1 of the Akatsuki & when he returned he was in critical condition.", Tsunade answers solemnly. Jirayia clutches the box in his hand, asking, "So, is he dead?". Tsunade shakes her head slowly & continues, "No, Tsachi did something to Naruto. He is alive, but...", the 2 Sannin look at each other as Tsunade tries to find the words. She sees the anger boiling in Jirayia, whether it is from frustration or grief or even both, she isn't sure but she can see it all the same. "Naruto isn't Naruto anymore. He changed, in nearly everyway possible. That's the best way I can possibly describe it Jirayia.".

A strange mix of relief & confusion washed over Jirayia, who let go of the box & turned to walk out. Tsunade calls out, "Can you answer a question for me, before you go check on him?". The Toad Hermit turns around & nods quietly, the others watching the 2 converse. "What is this thing? I know you know something.", she inquires as she points at the box. He smiles as his eyes fall back onto the box, answering, "Minato made it, before he died. He used to keep things in it, notes or scrolls, whatever it was. When he passed away I held onto it, but I think Kushina destroyed what he kept inside. I, I gave it to Naruto, maybe about a year ago.". Tsunade turned the box toward her & fumbled through its contents before pulling out an envelope labeled "Pervy Sage".

As Jirayia turned away again, envelope clutched in his hand, Tsunade says, "Remember Jirayia, he's your student.", & the man Naruto calls Pervy Sage responds, "He's more than that, he's my godson.". They all watch as Jirayia leaves, some surprised, but all of them worried about what he'll do next. Tsunade clears her throat to get the others attentions, & after they all turn back to look at the Hokage she motions them to step forward. Tsunade hands each of them an envelope, & dismisses them before taking 1 more out, 1 for her.

* * *

_Letter to "Granny Tsunade"_

Hey, I know I never did this but it wouldn't be right if I **never** did it. I need to thank you, for believing in me & putting up with me. It always meant a lot to me, even if I didn't always show it. Go easy on Shizune, she really cares about ya. Oh, & please take it easy with the gambling. Finally, even with all the crap I gave you, you meant a lot to me. I looked up to you, more than I'd probably ever admit to your face. Look after Pervy Sage, just look after the village. You mean a lot to all of them. Goodbye Lady Hokage, from Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

As they all exited the Hokage's Residence, they opened their envelopes, some cautiously & others in curiousity.

_Letter to "Bushy Brow"_

Heya, I always gave you a lot of crap for looking weird, & I'm sorry for that. It's true, but I didn't have to be such a big jerk about it. I know how you feel about Sakura, you never really kept it a secret, but that isn't important. I want you to look after her, & if she accepts you or whoever, they need to be what she deserves. She's tough, but at the same time she can be really...what's the word? Gentle, I guess. She'll need somebody who's always there for her, through the good times & the bad. You won't be the only person I ask to look after her, but I want Sakura to have the best life possible. Please Lee, do that for me. I obviously can't anymore. Thanks for being a good friend, & don't ever let anybody change you Lee. Goodbye, from Naruto Uzumaki.

P.S. Could you hang 1 of those cool jumpsuits wherever my body is, or something. Thanks!

* * *

_Letter to Ino_

Ino, stop worrying about trying to look prettier. Even though you can be kind of a bitch, you're a good looking bitch. Oh, & you should work on not being so much of a bitch, that'd help a lot too. Don't argue so much with Sakura either, both of you deny it, but you're best friends! Just, look out for her Ino. Thanks & goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_Letter to Shikamaru_

Shikamaru, you're one of my best friends. You have it in you to be a great ninja, maybe even a Hokage someday. I know you'll never admit it, & I'm not sure who knows, but I know you're scared of failing Shikamaru. There are times when you're so determined to succeed, you have it in your mind that failure isn't an option. Other times, no matter how hard you try to hide it, I can see it. I can see fear, but you have nothing to be afraid of Shikamaru. Stand out, put yourself out there, make the damn effort to do things that scare you or make you uncomfortable! If you want to succeed, you can push yourself to, believe it. Good luck Shikamaru, from Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_Letter to Kakashi-sensei & Iruka-sensei_

I thought about writing 2 separate letters. When I did, I realized that you both had the same role in my life even thought ya taught me different things. Plus I was running low on paper, so it was...I can't think of the word. Damn...convienient! You'd think traveling with a "great writer" would make this easier, it doesn't. Iruka-sensei, you taught me that I wasn't alone. That I had friends, that they could be the family I didn't have. Kakashi-sensei, you showed me that the ones I care for made me strong. To put it in your words, "those that betray their friends are worse than scum". Together, the 2 of you, along with Pervy Sage, you made me the ninja I am today. You made me the person I am, or was. That's confusing. Anyway, I wanted to thank you both of all that you did & to beg you not to blame yourselves. I'm sure you did all that you could, & I didn't show it enough but I'm grateful for all that you did. Thanks & goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki.

After Kakashi read the letter, he wiped away a single tear & said to himself, "I suppose Iruka should read this today too.", before heading off to find him.

* * *

_Letter to Neji _

Hey Neji. You said before that my eyes can see better than yours sometimes, I never really understood that but it's not important. What is though it that your eyes see more than most ever could, possibly more than people want to see. Use that to bring your family together, to bring the village together. Use your heart to keep them safe. Goodbye Neji. Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_Letter to "Pervy Sage"_

You were 1 of the 3 people who made me the ninja I am now. Beyond what you taught, beyond the perversion & embarrassment, you were like a grandfather to me. Yes, I said grandfather, deal with it. Anyway, even with all that went wrong, you were always there when I needed you. Thank you for everything, Master Jirayia. I'll always be grateful for all you did for me. Your student, Naruto Uzumaki.

P.S. Look after Granny Tsunade, she needs you more than she'll ever admit.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga walks alone now, clutching the envelope to her, feeling the weight it has inside it. She can't bring herself to accept what it is, but in the back of her mind it rings out, _"This is Naruto's goodbye."_.

_Letter to Hinata_

Hinata, there was always something about you. The way you looked at me, the way you smiled, even just the way you said my name. I never understood what it was, but I knew it was something. You'll always mean something to me Hinata, remember that. There's something inside that will help you with that. Goodbye Hinata, from Naruto Uzumaki.

The letter was short & simple, but it spoke volumes to Hinata. She felt around inside the envelope, & found a necklace. It looked to be made of steel, but hanging from the chain was a pendant with the Hyuga crest set on top of the Uzumaki crest; a Yin-Yang set into a simple spiral with a seal surrounding it. Hinata Hyuga sobbed as she put it on, but she told herself to wear it proudly, & hope that Naruto wasn't gone for good.

* * *

_Letter to Sasuke_

I'm sure you know what this is Sasuke, so I won't give you any crap or hold anything back. You're like my brother, my best friend, & my worst enemy all at the same time. Sometimes you piss me off the way you act like you're so cool, but there have been times when you've shown that you truly care. Maybe even in some way, you think about me the same way I think about you. I hate you, but at the same time I can't help but love you like family. Now, I have a couple of things I need you to do for me. 1st, make sure my body is put with my parents. I know Grandma Tsunade or Pervy Sage would never tell me, but they know. 2nd, look after Sakura for me. Maybe you could even give her a chance, it'd mean a lot to her. Finally, I need you to be the 1 that tells the world. Tell the world I'm sorry for failing, for not becoming the Hokage like I promised. I know that's a lot to ask for, but please, do those things for me. Your brother from another mother, Naruto.

P.S. Yeah, I figured that sounded goofy. Hopefully you laughed. Also, I believe in you Sasuke, no matter what happens. Believe it.

* * *

_Letter to Sakura_

Sakura, through all the crap we've gone through, this is probably 1 of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I have so much to say, but I have no clue where to start. I wish I was better at this sort of thing. I guess though, the best place to begin is telling you how I feel. I love you Sakura Haruno, even when you're trying to kick my ass or telling me I'm stupid. I can't hate you for it, I can't even be mad at you for it. 1 look in those eyes, & either I'm afraid of how angry you are or I'm wanting to hold you & kiss you until we can't breathe. It's probably stupid to think about you like that, & it's definitely never going to be real but I want you to know how I feel about you. Now, I need you to do a few things for me, my final requests:

**1. Be with Sasuke when he takes care of my body.**

**2. Promise to me & yourself that you will train to be the best shinobi you can be.**

**3. However I was lost, be the one that makes things right.**

**4. Promise to live a happy life, full of love, wherever you may find it.**

**5. Work to become the Hokage. You're the best person I know for the job Sakura, believe it.**

**6. No matter what happens, never forget that I love you with all my heart.**

Please Sakura, do those things for me. Love, Naruto Uzumaki.

P.S. I hope you like what I made for you. I'm not great at working with metal, but I learned a bit about it while traveling with Pervy Sage.

As Sakura turns the envelope upside down, an iron chain falls out with a glimmering silver medallion on it. She picks it up & looks at it, emotion swelling inside her, rising in her chest. She gasps in surprise as she looks at it, the Uzumaki crest set underneath the Haruno clan crest. A flower, shurikens on the petals, set in a sealed spiral. She almost wants to throw it as she sobs, but she can't bring herself to do it. As she puts the necklace on, she says quietly, "i'll become a great ninja, not just for myself, but for you naruto.".


	62. Hebi's Hunt

_**Hebi's Hunt**_

"Lord Orochimaru, is there a reason why we are waiting?", Kabuto inquires, trying not to sound impatient or rude. The monster known as Orochimaru, the evil Sannin, looks down at his subordinates; Kabuto Yakushi, Karin & Jugo before replying, "Not everyone is here. We're still waiting on Guren & Suigetsu to return.". Suddenly, the door flies open & a man is thrown into the chamber. He yells, frightened, before an orb of water forms around his head. He continues to scream for a second, the sound muffled by the water before starting a vain attempt to hold his breath. "Ah, just in time. We were talking about you two.", Orochimaru remarks with a snide grin, looking at the man in intrigue before seeing Suigetsu Hozuki walk in.

Guren, the Crystal Shinobi, walks in after him & states, "I apologize my lord, _somebody_ refused to walk unless they were well rested.", glaring at Suigetsu. He says nothing, just smiles a toothy, shark-like grin. "You're going to kill him if you don't let the guy breathe.", she says as she tries to pull his arm away. Suigetsu starts trying to step away from Guren, firing back, "He's soooo annoying though, always yelling & begging. He tried to bribe me! Killing him, that's the best way to go." Orochimaru clears his throat, a slight hiss echoing with it, catching their attention. "After Lord Orochimaru is finished with him, of course.", Suigetsu adds before snapping his fingers. The orb of water drops away, flowing back to Suigetsu.

The man tries to run, but Guren quickly crystalizes his hands & feet, preventing him from moving. "Please! What do you people want from me?", he pleads fearfully as he sees the pale, white faced leader walk toward him. "Are you the Guardian of the Mizukage? ", Orochimaru asks him calmly. The man responds with a nod, fear still etched on his face as he looks back up at the villainous man. "Have you seen anything that looks like this?", he inquires while signalling for Kabuto. He stands next to his master, unfurling a scroll to show a drawing of a large, white, slimy slug-like creature. It has 2 small feet that it stands on, with 2 small arms & 6 massively thick tails behind it.

"I..I think I have. In a cave outside the village. Lots of noise has been coming from it lately, but that thing you're showing me, looks kind of familiar, like I've seen its shadow.", he responds shakily, nodding rapidly to sell that it's the truth. Orochimaru smiles, "I believe you. Thank you, & don't worry, everything will be just fine.", he states with in a light-hearted tone. The guardian starts to smile, thinking he'll get to go free. "Kill him.", Orochimaru orders darkly, & a look of horror falls upon the guardian's face. It's the last thing his face would ever show.

Orochimaru sits back down, like nothing had happened, & watches as his minions fall into line. "Now that my suspicions have been confirmed, it is time to put my plan into action.". They all look up at their master, but Kabuto is the only 1 who speaks up, "What plan Lord Orochimaru?". The old man smirks & shifts in his seat before answering, "Akatsuki has made an error, 1 that I shall capitalize on. For years, Pain has been looking for any hints of the Tailed Beasts or any Spirit Hosts. Now with news of the Mizukage being captured spreading, they have exposed the stage they are currently at in their plans.".

They all look up at him, somewhat confused about what Orochimaru is talking about. He shakes his head with a smirk & continues, "They are after the Tailed Beasts. The Mizukage, Yagura, he was the Spirit Host of the 3-Tailed Turtle. Now we know that they have 3 of the 9. We can't take them away, not yet at least, but we can spoil their plans. Hebi, my greatest team, you have a new mission. Head to the Village Hidden in the Mist, find the 6-Tailed Slug & capture it.". They all rise, & Kabuto asks, "Doesn't the 6-Tails have a Spirit Host?". The Sannin shakes his head, replying, "No, not anymore. It was sealed in Yagura's little brother, named Uta...Uta... something with 'Uta' in it. The child's master unleashed it several years ago though, it's been free ever since.".

"So this is the perfect chance to capture it, with the Mizukage gone.", Kabuto remarks knowingly. Orochimaru responds, "Yes, very good Kabuto. You're almost a genius now aren't you?", his voice teeming with sarcasm. Either nobody acknowledged it, or nobody dared to respond. They decided to leave quickly, before they angered their master.

Meanwhile, outside the Village Hidden in the Mist, in the deepest recesses of a hidden cave, a boy was throwing down some vegetables. "Eat up Namako. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I'm expected to be around all the time now while they search for Yagura.", says the boy. He sits down on the cave floor, sitting on the train of his light blue kimono. He pushes aside his dark brown hair to look at Namako, & smiles at the large slug as it happily eats its meal. _"It's fine Utakata. I did miss you though, a lot. Thank you for the vegetables, they're exquisite!"_, the slug replies softly, almost like it has no real voice.

Namako scoops up a carrot with 1 of its long tails & starts to eat it. "I missed you too buddy. I see you've been practicing holding things with your tails. You're getting really good at it.", he states happily. Namako's head wavers as it eats, which the boy known as Utakata has learned is how it nods. _"I have been, I have to pass the time by somehow."_, the slug replies. Utakata stands up & walks up to Namako, putting his hand on 1 of the slug's small arms. "I'm sure after they find my brother, we'll get to spend lots of time together. Just be patient, & don't forget that I really care about you Namako.".

As Utakata holds the slug's small arm, he can feel Namako's slimy skin grow warmer. _"I will, for you Utakata. You mean a lot to me too."_, & as they look at each other they smile, believing that everything will get better.

* * *

**Ninja Facts: Utakata**

That's right, Ninja Facts is back! Today is about the jinchuriki of the Six-Tailed Slug, known simply as Utakata. A teenager who believed his master betrayed him, he turned his back on most people. He instead seeked companionship with his Tailed Beast, even naming it Namako. He usually puts up an emotionless facade, staying silent & stoic around all but the select few he can trust.

Age: 17-19  
Birthday: Unknown  
Weight: Approx. 120 lbs  
Height: 5'11" (approx.)  
Rank: Jonin  
Chakra Type: Water  
Signature Jutsu: Soap Bubble Ninjutsu  
Reg. # & Mission Stats: Unknown

Random Points of Interest

Utakata can refer to bubbles on the surface of a liquid. It may also mean "transient" or "ephemeral" depending on the usage.

The Mist's Bingo Book states that he has a 50 million ryo bounty on his head.

I'm sure you'll learn more about him as time goes on. Enjoy, & remember to watch out for more **Ninja Facts**!


	63. Innocence

_**Innocence**_

"I'm not exactly sure what you're asking of me Lady Tsunade.", Kakashi states as he stood in the Hokage's Office. Shizune walks in, sets a stack of flies on the desk & leaves quietly, giving Kakashi the slightest of nods. "I want you to tutor Naruko. It has been close to a month now, & she is still unable to recall any detail about her life as Naruto Uzumaki.", Tsunade replies firmly. Kakashi sighs & fires back, "Yes, & isn't that because of Tsachi? Why does the task of teaching...whatever Naruto is now, why does that fall on me? Better yet, why doesn't he **undo** the sealing jutsu he used on Naruto?". Tsunade searches through the stack of files & pulls 1 out, opening it & setting it on the desk between them.

"According to Tsachi, the 9-Tails & the Diamond Tortoise spirits will continue to fight if he does. The seal he placed keeps the spirits locked away, separate from each other. Conversely though, it also locked away Naruto's spirit. We're lucky he is even awake, much less moving. I'm hoping that if we can get Naruko to remember, that Naruto will come back without releasing the spirits inside him.", she answers with a bit of sadness in her voice. Tsunade clears her throat & composes herself before adding, "The reason you're teaching Naruko is because you are Naruto's teacher. I can't very well send her to the Academy, so it'll be up to you to help her.".

Kakashi's eye gazes into 1 of Tsunade's eyes as he says, "Even if this does work, Naruto won't be the same. Everybody needs to realize that, including you. Get Tsachi to figure something out, because it seems like we could lose Naruto forever.". Kakashi is obviously upset, & Tsunade knows it. As she looks at the man known throughout the world of shinobi as "The Copy Ninja", Tsunade sees that he truly cares for his student. Lots of people care about Naruto now, something that only a few years ago seemed so impossible. "He is, Kakashi. Tsachi stayed behind, working like crazy to find a way to fix what he did.", Tsunade states reassuringly.

"Where are the others then?", he inquires back, asking about the others known as "The Sacred Shinobi". Tsunade grabs the mission ledger & flips to the last full page, examining it for a moment before answering, "Shikamaru is with Jiraiya, helping him gather intel. Ino is on a mission with Choji, guarding a merchant. Sasuke & Sakura have taken personal leave, along with Hinata Hyuga.". Kakashi takes a breath & responds, "I'll go find Naruko then.".

After Ino discovered what happened to Naruto, she had Naruko take her place at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. While Naruko doesn't have Ino's skills at floral arrangements or knowledge of what the plants can be used for, she does what she can. Kakashi walks in & sees Naruko sweeping up loose petals. She smiles at him & says, "Hello, if you're looking for Ms. Yamanaka...", Kakashi interjects, "I'm here for you Naruko. There's something I need to talk to you about.". She finishes sweeping up the petals & looks at him, puzzled by his request. "Well I'm sorry, but I have to finish here & I certainly can't leave the store empty.". Kakashi sighs & replies, "After you're finished here, come find me at the training grounds. You do know where they are, don't you?". Naruko nods to answer & Kakashi leaves.

Later in the day, Naruko travels up to the training grounds, & sees Kiba & Shino training. Akamaru's head perks up & runs at Naruko, the massive dog pouncing on her. She laughs loudly as Akamaru licks her, "Hey, calm down buddy! HAHA, it tickles!". Finally Kiba manages to push Akamaru back & Naruko smiles at him, "Wow, that's a huge dog. I thought he might eat me for a moment.". Kiba chuckles as he replies, "Nah, Akamaru doesn't eat people, usually.". She looks at him, then the dog, then the boy again; feeling more than just a little awkward.

"Anyway... I'm looking for Kakashi Hatake. Have you seen him around here recently?", Naruko asks softly as she tries to change the subject. Kiba starts to speak, but Shino appears beside him. "Yes, he walked to the 8th Training Ground 22 minutes ago.", he states. As she looks at him, she can't help but wonder if he ever gets feverish training in all those clothes. She says nothing though, opting to just smile before walking off toward the 8th Training Ground. "Look what you did Shino, you scared her off!", Kiba exclaims. Naruko grins to herself, trying not to laugh as she continues walking. Once she's out of earshot, Shino replies, "Kiba, that was Naruto.". Kiba looks about he's about to vomit before shouting in disbelief, "**WHAT?**".

Naruko sees a sign that reads, "8th Training Ground. Please remember to train carefully.". Any eagerness she had left her, & she cautiously walked into the training ground. It appeared to be a normal meadow, surrounded by trees that formed a thin canopy with their leaves hundreds of feet above ground. There was a lot of rocks, & near 1 of the edges there was a pool of clear water. She looked around, wondering how a place so simple & beautiful could be a ninja training ground when she heard a voice bellow...

_Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!_

Suddenly the path that made the entrance to the training ground was blocked off by a giant wall. She turned to look at it, & saw Kakashi standing right in front of it, the lines in his mask giving away a faint smile. "Hello Naruko. Glad you could make it.", he states softly, a dark aura exuding from him. Naruko looks at Kakashi fearfully, wondering what is going on but unable to speak. A kunai slides out of Kakashi's sleeve & he charges at Naruko, who quickly flinches & drops down while covering her head. Kakashi looks at the child who was once his student sadly before kicking Naruko, watching her tumble over & fall down.

Naruko glares up at him, about to say something when she sees the deadly gleam in Kakashi's eye. _"I can't hold back, the only chance I have is if I go all out. I have to **make** Naruto remember who he is."_, he thinks to himself with determination.

_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_

Naruko barely dodges the fireball, looking fearfully at Kakashi as she backs up into a tree. He charges at her, Naruko moving at the last second. Kakashi just barely stops himself from crashing into the tree, looking to see Naruko running around while trying to find a hiding place. "What the hell is going on? What did I do? There's no way I did something to deserve this!", she says as she hurries around to find a hiding place that will protect her from Kakashi. _"That sealing jutsu really did a number on Naruto. Even his ninja training has become non-existent."_, he remarks to himself.

He releases the Mud Wall Jutsu & sighs, "Already Naruko, it's over. I'm sorry if I upset you.". As she steps out from behind a rock, she wants to slap Kakashi but is too frightened to do so. Naruko can barely even say anything as she looks at the Jonin. "I was trying to test your ninja abilities. It seems however that you need a lot more training than I could possibly give you. Please, come with me. I promise you won't get attacked again while you're with me.", Kakashi states with a warm smile. Naruko noticed that last part, 'while you're with me', but as she looked up at his smiling face she believed him; she believed that she would be safe with him.

As they walked together, Naruko's fear subsided & soon she was asking all kinds of questions about the Leaf Village; from how the Hokage is decided & ninjas are ranked, to what chakra is & how it works. When they got close to their destination though, Naruko asked a question Kakashi couldn't answer. "Who am I?", Naruko inquires curiously. As Kakashi looked down at her, he wanted to tell the truth. That about a month ago she was a great ninja that had tons of potential, that she was his student at 1 point, that she was really a boy. He wanted to tell her everything, but in the end Kakashi knew it would do no good to anybody. Instead, he simply stated, "I don't know, but here is our destination.".

Together they walked up to a large house & Kakashi knocked on the door. A man with wild black hair answered, a dark scar on his left cheek, right below his empty white eyes. Naruko had seen them around in the Leaf Village, it was easy to assume he was related to the others. "Tokuma, I heard Neji was here. I need to speak to him.", states Kakashi. The man known as Tokuma nods & responds, "Neji has been looking after Lady Hinata. She's been inconsolable recently, for some reason.". He nods, taking Naruko with him as they head toward Hinata Hyuga's room. All the while, Kakashi can't help but think how out of touch Tokuma is with his clan. Even Hinata's father, who wouldn't be considered a great father by anyone, knows why Hinata is depressed.

Kakashi knocks on the door to Hinata's room, telling Naruko to stand away from the door. She looks at him in confusion & complies, especially when she hears a male voice growing angry from the other side of the door. The door flies open & Neji looks at Kakashi with a bit of surprise, "Kakashi, I'm sorry, is there something I can help you with?", he asks politely. He nudges his head ever so slightly toward Naruko & he nods knowingly before looking back toward Hinata, "I'll be right back. I won't go too far, in case you need me.". She smiles softly at her cousin, glad that for once he isn't being so cold to her.

As Neji & Kakashi step away, they close the door & head away from Naruko. "I'll make this quick Neji, I just went through some... I suppose you could call it training exercises. Naruto, he...or she, however you choose to look at it. Naruto is pretty much gone, doesn't remember any real ninja training, none of it. It's like whatever Naruko is, it's like a blank slate.", he remarks while trying to hide the disappointment he feels. Neji looks at Kakashi curiously, "So why did you come here? I doubt it was simply to tell me this.", Neji inquires. Kakashi looks back at Naruko for a split second before answering, "I was hoping you could look at her, or him, whatever. See if there's something I'm missing, something that can be done.".

Without another word, Neji walks over to Naruko. She smiles at the tall, teenage boy with the long raven hair. Naruko can't help but find him somewhat attractive, even with that stern look on his face. "Naruko, could you please close your eyes for a moment?", he asks calmly. Naruko did find Neji somewhat attractive, but those eyes, the Hyuga eyes were just too noticeable. Regardless though, she was appalled by his request, thinking he wanted to kiss her. She turns red & declares, "I don't know what you think of me, but I'm not that kind of girl! You're not even that good looking anyway! You...", Kakashi is struggling to keep his laughter in while Neji is desperately trying to keep from blushing.

Naruko calms down, realizing that maybe a kiss isn't what he was after. "It...it's not like that Naruko, I promise.", he remarks, obviously flustered. "I just need to look at something using my Byakugan, & I can tell you're uneasy when it comes to my eyes. I'd figure it would be easier if you for you if you didn't have to see them.". Naruko starts to feel bad, she totally had the wrong idea & Neji was right about his eyes. They do make Naruko uneasy. "Oh. I'm sorry, thank you for that.", she says quietly before she closing her eyes.

Neji activates his Byakugan, studying Naruko's inner workings carefully. After a moment he finally speaks, "Hm. Interesting. Thank you Naruko, that's all.". Neji turns around & walks back to Kakashi as if nothing happened & nothing was wrong. Before Kakashi can say a word, Neji states, "She has a sealing jutsu on her, probably the most intricate I've ever seen on anybody.", Kakashi replies calmly, "I know that, anything else you can tell me?". Neji uses his Byakugan to continue to study Naruko from afar, "It's incredibly strange. It starts at the chakra core & divides it into 3 pieces, but each one is a different color; almost like it's 3 separate chakras. Then it extends up to the heart, then a tiny point in the brain.".

"So what does that mean exactly?", Kakashi inquires while attempting not to sound worried. Neji deactivates his Byakugan & answers, "It means that her body is unable to use chakra, & apparently the seal is keeping Naruto in the female form. I have no clue why though.". Kakashi turns, smiling at Naruko before thanking Neji. As they leave, Kakashi knows what he has to do next. He just wishes he could do more to help Naruto.


	64. Naruko's Training Day

_**Naruko's Training Day**_

The next day Kakashi took Naruko back to the training grounds, but when she saw who she would be training with, she looked up at the Jonin with a look of disbelief. "Do not worry miss! I, the Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village, will help you to succeed as I have!", Rock Lee says before shooting her a big grin. Naruko looks up at Kakashi, then at Lee & replies, "Yeah, about that... Whoever said you were handsome was being too kind. A more suitable name would be the Hairy Bug of the Leaf Village.". Rock Lee looks at her, pain in his eyes as Kakashi scolds, "Be nice, he **will** be training you. I suggest you apologize.", he looks at Lee & states, "Tell Guy I said thanks. I'll be back to check on Naruko later.". Lee immediately perks back up & responds, "Of course Kakashi, I will gladly tell Guy-sensei of your gratitude!".

As Kakashi turns to walk away, Naruko grabs his sleeve & glares up at him, "Why do I have to do this? I thought **you** were going to train me! Why do I have to listen to that bug-eyed weirdo?", she exclaims madly. Kakashi pulls his arm away & answers calmly while pulling out a book, "There's not much I can do for you. Lee is a lot better, so you should be nice to him. He's a nice enough person, but even he has limits.". The Copy Ninja walks off, leaving Naruko alone with an emotionally hurt Rock Lee; who had just heard what Naruko called him.

Before she can even take a step, Lee declares, "Now we must warm-up! To start, we will do 500 push-ups!". Naruko turns around & fires back, "That's a warm-up? I don't even know how many push-ups I can do!". Lee has already dropped down & started doing push-ups, but he quickly retorts, "You will not know until you try Naruko!", he shoots her another grin before counting off his push-ups. She drops down & starts to follow suit, struggling after getting to 70.

The rest of the day is much of the same; with Lee setting outrageous goals even the most conditioned of shinobi could reach, while Naruko is pushed to her limits while attempting to get even close to them. Of course, all the while she wishes she could curse at Lee. She doesn't however, eventually she gets so worn down her mind doesn't even process insults. Her body gets pushed to its limit, & soon Naruko can't even move a muscle. Before Lee can say a word however, Tsachi walks up with several scrolls in hand. "Hey Lee, how's she doing?", he inquires with a smile. Both Lee & Tsachi look at Naruko as she lays on the ground, drenched in sweat, barely able to breathe let alone move.

"She has had a great training session Tsachi-sensei!", Lee replies with a big grin & an even bigger thumbs up. Tsachi chuckles lightly & searches through his travel pack before pulling out another small scroll, tossing it at Lee. "That's for your sensei Lee, he's been asking about it.", Tsachi states. Lee looks at it, then back at Naruko, then at Tsachi. "I'll make sure he receives it Tsachi-sensei.", Lee declares with another grin before adding, "As soon as I finish with...", Tsachi puts out a hand & interrupts Lee, "Sorry, but I have to ask that it's done _now_. I hope that's alright.". Without a thought, Lee replies, "Yes! Of course, thank you for trusting me with such an important task Tsachi-sensei!", before dashing off as fast as his feet can carry him.

Tsachi kneels down & pulls out a canteen, putting it to her lips. "Alright now, drink up Naruko.", he says gently as she gulps down the water. Naruko quickly finishes it & pants breathlessly, "I think...he tried...to kill me.". Tsachi tries to contain laughter as he helps her up, replying, "No, he's just...what's a good word for it?", he thinks out loud while Naruko fires back, "He's freaking insane, that's what he is.". He bursts out laughing & responds, "Nah, he's just...overzealous; just like his sensei.". As they walk off, Naruko starts to regain her wits & asks, "Who are you anyway, & what was in that scroll thingy?".

He looks at her with a smile & answers, "Well, the scroll was a recipe for a soup I told him about recently.". Naruko looks up at him with a puzzled look on her young face & inquires, "Wait a minute, how is _**that**_ urgently important to where Lee had to leave so quickly?". Tsachi grins & states, "I never said it was urgent or important. Besides, I figured you could use the break.". Naruko musters up enough strength to shoot Tsachi a weak grin before returning to her weak, struggling state. After a brief pause, he continues, "As for who I am...I'm Tsachi Shiruba, a Jonin here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.".

She mutters, "Yeah, like I know what that means.". Tsachi chuckles & states, "Well, I'll explain things to you. However, you aren't the only one that could use a break. How about we get something to eat?". Naruko manages to perk up a bit, & soon they're headed off to Ichiraku, to talk all about how things work in a Ninja Village.

* * *

Now, it's that time again. What time again? Time for **Naruto Trivia!**

Here is today's question: How many ninja in the Naruto series have caused their own deaths?

**A. 6**

**B. 7**

**C. 8**

**D. 12**

Interesting, I know. So, what's the answer?

...

...

...

You know the drill; train, say your prayers, take your vitamins, **DON'T CHEAT**.

...

...

...

...

Ok, you can cheat a little...KIDDING!

...

...

...

...

...

Alright, drumroll please.

...

*drumroll sounds*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The answer is **C. 8  
**

Between both series, & the manga, 8 characters have killed themselves. Hiruzen Sarutobi by using the Reaper Death Seal, Raiga Kurosuki by making himself into a lightning rod, Memna died in an avalanche caused by exploding tags that he set off, Hoki sacrificed his life force to revive the leader of the Takumi Village: Seimei. Chiyo died using her Reanimation Jutsu to bring back Gaara. Deidara died in an explosion he caused. Nagato died using Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life. Kisame Hoshigaki summoned sharks to devour himself.

Like I said, interesting.


	65. Understanding

_**Understanding  
**_

"That's the Ninja Class system for ya. It's all about skill and experience.", Tsachi states as he & Naruko sit together near her apartment. She looks up at Tsachi, her green eyes looking into his blue eyes before asking, "How the hell does this not confuse you?". Tsachi chuckles, leaning against the guardrail across from the apartment door & replies, "Well, I guess when you're around ninjas for so long, you just sorta get used to it. Though, every village is different.". Naruko smiles at Tsachi, moving closer to him before inquiring, "How would you know that? You said earlier that Ninja Villages work hard to stay hidden.".

Tsachi looks away as he states, "I'm not from here. I wasn't born here, certainly didn't train here. Ninja Villages... they aren't all as nice as this one.". Naruko looks at him, a bit of surprise & confusion on her face. "Tsachi, if you aren't from here, where the hell did you come from then?", she inquires curiously. He slides down against the guardrail, sitting on the ground before answering, "It's a long story, but I'll tell you. My parents were a Hyuga and an Uchiha, but they were outcasts in their own clans. They fell for each other and ran away together, eventually ended up near the Hidden Rain Village.".

Naruko interrupts & asks, "So that's where you're from then? From this Hidden Rain place?". Tsachi shakes his head solemnly & continues, "Not exactly. See, when I was really young, ninjas attacked my parents. They fought, but eventually they died. My brother, I thought he died too but now I'm not so sure. At first, when they died, I didn't understand it. I thought they were sick, trying to sleep, to get better. Eventually, something snapped in my head and I realized that they weren't going to wake up. So I ate the little bit of food I could, did some childish things like tried to pack up my toys, and left home.".

Naruko sits there quietly, hanging on Tsachi's every word as she hears about his troubled past. "There were times when people took pity on me, gave me food, or help. Nobody ever took me in though. After a few years, I understood. I knew I had to get away from there, that I wouldn't survive the environment of the Hidden Rain Village and all the battle-scarred areas surrounding it. I sneaked into a caravan, rode out of there, and ended up in the Hidden Cloud Village. _That_ is where I was grew up, where I was trained.".

For the first time in several minutes, Tsachi looked at Naruko; her head was rested on her knees while she looked at him. "Tsachi, why was it so bad there? The way you talk about it, it was bad but why?", she questions thoughtfully. He takes a deep breath & states, "The 3rd Raikage, he trained me personally after seeing what I can do. He used to say it was the day he "saw my true potential". After I was discovered in the caravan, the shinobi guarding it were ordered to kill me. I was so scared I blacked out, when I came to, the ninja that were supposed to kill me were dead. It took me years to realize that it was because of my Rinnegan.".

Naruko looks at him, slightly confused & inquires, "What's a Rinnegan?". Tsachi smiles softly, almost laughing as he realizes that Naruko doesn't know what that is. He turns toward her & says, "Stay calm, and look into my eyes.". At first, Naruko is incredibly confused. However, as she sees Tsachi's eyes shift & the gray circles appear, she starts to freak out & push away from him. "Please, calm down Naruko. I'm fine, I assure you. It's the Rinnegan, one of my many special attributes.", Tsachi states calmly. After a moment, she turns to face Tsachi again, still with an active Rinnegan. Naruko reaches over & caresses his face, her gaze locked onto the Rinnegan eyes.

"They're beautiful, in an odd sort of way.", Naruko states as her hand rests on his face. Tsachi blinks & the Rinnegan disappears before he removes Naruko's hand from his cheek, feeling more than a little awkward about the current situation. "Maybe I should just go...", he says awkwardly, trailing off as he stands up. She stands up with him, wondering what's going on. "What happened? Was it something I did?", she asks with an urgent & upset tone. He sighs & takes a couple of breaths before answering, "Naruko, you're in a situation you don't understand. I'm sitting here telling you things you don't understand, which is stupid of me. You _don't understand_, & maybe you shouldn't.". An angry look appears on her face before she slaps Tsachi angrily, replying, "**You think I don't understand? You're alone, you're confused and scared, worried that you'll never be accepted! That as hard as you try, you'll still be a _freak_ to every passerby that knows what you can do!** I feel that everyday. I walk around, try to remember who I am, but I never see anything but awkward smiles and hesitation. **I never see anyone who'll tell me a damn thing!** I'm told I need to train, that I need to do this and that and I don't know why. So _don't_ tell me that I don't understand, because I do.".

For a moment, there's a pause. Neither of them say a word, their gazes locked onto each others. Finally, Tsachi speaks, "It's been a long day, Naruko. We should both rest. I'll talk to Kakashi as well, see if your training can take a less... brutal direction.". Before Naruko can reply, Tsachi disappears in an instant, leaving her alone; yet still somewhat happy.

Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Mist...

"Master Utakata, we just received a message from the Hidden Leaf. The Water Lord has left it to you to read the message and take a course of action.", a ninja states after entering a room where Utakata was sitting. He looks up, replying, "Mizore, I don't understand. I have no experience in these matters. Why am I treated as the Mizukage, when I'm not qualified for it?". Mizore stands there for a moment before placing a scroll in front of Utakata. "I would imagine it is because you're the only relative of Lord Yagura that's still here. I am simply doing as I'm ordered, nothing more.". Utakata nods at the ninja, taking the scroll & replying, "Thank you, Mizore. That will be all.".

_"Tsunade, Fifth Hokage, Medic of Sannin_

_I am certain whoever is reading this is in a position of power. You might personally know the Fourth Mizukage. It's possible you may even be a family member. Whether you are aware of this or not, I invited Yagura to my Village; with the hope of building peace between us. As he left, he was attacked and kidnapped by a group known as Akatsuki; along with the Kazekage. With contact involving the Water Lord, his subordinates, and the High Council of the Hidden Sand Village; I was permitted to assist in their retrieval. I sent my best ninja out after Akatsuki. Several of them perished at the hands of Leaf shinobi, while we lost one of our own. You might ask why I'm choosing to divulge such information. The reason is because I want whoever is able to read this to understand, as best as I can state with this message, that I am truly sorry. My ninja were unable to find the Mizukage. No trace of his body or any of his personal items were discovered. He is presumed dead.  
If you choose to blame my Village or myself, I regretfully accept your blame. Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, was important to the Hidden Mist Village and the Land of Water as a whole. I understand this. I pray I am wrong, more over; I pray for peace. Thank you, to whomever reads this."._

For a moment, he stood there in silence, dropping the scroll onto the table in front of him. He can't bring himself to say anything, or even make a sound. The Mizukage, Utakata's half-brother, is presumed dead. There could be hope, belief that Yagura would return, but in the shinobi world it doesn't work like that. If a ninja goes missing, he usually stays missing. Very rarely does that change, & hoping that it will does no good. A part of him wants to cry, wants to scream & yell. Instead, he rolls the scroll up & walks out silently.

As he walked outside the village, the pain he felt was all too familiar. He lost his parents as a child, killed by Zabuza during his coup. He was taken in by Harusame, who already had another pair of orphans in his care. It wasn't necessarily a good thing though, for Harusame was a demented man who looked to control a Spirit Host. In fact, he was messed up enough to try & control 2 of them. Eventually, his methods caught up to him & Harusame died after accidentally freeing the Six-Tailed Slug inside Utakata. When Yagura saved Utakata, it was the first time they realized how much they truly cared for one another, that they were already like brothers.

That was probably the best time of their lives. Before Yagura was the Mizukage, before Yukimaru was abducted by Orochimaru; when they were nothing more than a family. Even though Yagura & Yukimaru were truly brothers, it was the first time since his parents died that he truly felt accepted. Yagura, while he had changed after his little brother was taken, he was still there. Utakata knew he still cared, but now; now Yagura wasn't distant, he was gone. He understood the pain, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Intriguing, you have traces of the Six-Tails... but you don't possess it.", a voice calls out to Utakata as he nears Namako's cave. He turns to see a short, pink-haired kunoichi standing behind a pair of male ninja. "What do you mean, Karin? How is that possible?", one of the shinobi asks her, this one sporting a pair of glasses. She steps behind them, eyes closed before stating, "It's close. The Six-Tails, it's free.".


	66. Unity

**_Unity_**

Utakata dashed to the cave opening, standing between the strangers and Namako's dwelling. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care. None of you will get past me.", he states calmly as he takes out a thin and slightly crooked stick. Jugo & Kabuto look at him curiously before Kabuto orders, "Jugo, take care of him.". The orange-haired shinobi charges, with a crazed look on his face. Utakata takes his stick, blows into it & forms a large bubble that encapsulates himself; standing still as Jugo charges before bouncing off the bubble dome.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed.", Kabuto remarks at Utakata's jutsu. Jugo growls in frustration, his skin darkening & his left arm shifting to form a blade of some sort. He charges again, a guttural yell echoing as Utakata's bubble dome begins to fill with many smaller bubbles. Jugo's arm blade slices Utakata's bubble, popping it & allowing the other bubbles to erupt; each one exploding as it pops around Jugo, forcing him back again.

Utakata blows again, several large bubbles form & materialize into clones. "I told you, none of you will get past me.", they each say in unison. Jugo's eyes grow darker, their scleras changing from white to black while several blades erupt from his arms. He runs at one of the clones, popping it instantly. Before he can continue his onslaught, the clone produces hundreds of bubbles, combining to trap Jugo. He slices away at his new prison, popping bubble after bubble as he tries to escape, with water slowly filling the floating dome.

"Jugo, you fool!", Kabuto exclaims as the enraged ninja starts to drown within the bubble prison. "He can't hear you. All he can do now is struggle to survive. Leave, before you meet his fate too.", Utakata replies coldly. Kabuto acts quickly, chakra glowing in his hand before sending a chakra blade through the bubble prison; popping it and freeing Jugo. "Your jutsu is quite unique. I'd like to see how effective it is against both of us!", Kabuto declares before charging with his Chakra Scalpel.

Both of them stand still while Jugo struggles to catch his breath. Utakata knows what he's doing, the one in the glasses is hoping to stall until Jugo recovers, he can't stay still for too much longer.

_Water Style: Violent Water Wave!_

A large wave rushes out of Utakata's mouth, hitting both Kabuto & Jugo, sending them back forcefully. The raven-haired Mist Shinobi pants, the jutsus taking their toll on his chakra reserves. _"I have to finish this off soon. I can't let them get to Namako.."_, he thinks to himself as his 2 opponents begin to stand. Jugo's body sharpens & darkens, glaring evilly at the Mist ninja before charging. He's too fast this time, & Utakata is slammed into the wall next to the cave entrance.

As the mutated shinobi pounds away at Utakata, Kabuto heads past them to go inside the cave. _"I can't... can't let them win. I'm sorry brother, I have to use the seal."_. As Kabuto steps deeper into the cave, Jugo goes to deliver another vicious blow to the already battered Utakata. The Mist Ninja turns, feeling the rock beneath him crumble before hitting a few shots of his own into his opponent's ribs. He kicks Jugo away, getting to his feet as fast as possible while the enemy falls back before landing on his feet.

Jugo charges again, arm skin sharpening to knife-like blades with he glares maniacally at Utakata. The cloaked ninja dashes into the cave, fighting to catch up to the bespectacled ninja while avoiding his psychotic compatriot. As Utakata spies a glimpse of white hair, he speeds up, quickly seeing Kabuto in his line of sight; he knows Namako isn't too far behind, & starts to weave hand-signs quickly.

_Seal of the Dream Mist... RELEASE!_

Kabuto turns around with enough time to see Utakata leap past him, mist pouring out of the raven-haired shinobi as Jugo stumbles to a stop in behind him. "He's got something planned, Jugo. No more holding back.", Kabuto states while adjusting his glasses. As Utakata bolts toward the Six-Tails, Jugo's back crackles sickeningly; his body transforming once again, rudimentary jets erupting out of his torso while Kabuto positions himself on Jugo's shoulders. _"I'm almost there, I can end this if I make it."_, Utakata tells himself while running as fast as his legs can carry him.

The sound of rockets blasting causes Utakata to contemplate stopping, but he chooses not to. The split second before arriving at that conclusion was enough time for Kabuto to see the Mist Ninja running away. The chase continued, with the enemies closing in second after second, & Utakata's faith dwindling in each one. The mist continued to pour out of him, but it was getting thinner. Utakata's chakra was nearing its limit, while his opponent's seemed to have much more vigor than him. He pressed on though, clinging to hope that he could see his plan through, that he could protect his friend.

The cave is in Utakata's sight now, which revitalizes his hopes. His speed picks up again, although Kabuto is nearly at arm's reach now. He dodges and falls right into Namako's cave. "Na..Namako..", he grunts out in pain as his muscles throb in agony. _"Utakata, you released the seal."_, Namako states before Kabuto stands in front of Utakata and hits a hard kick to his solar-plexus. "It doesn't matter now. I found you, Six-Tails. It's time, Jugo!", Kabuto says triumphantly.

"No, it isn't.", Utakata fires back as he crawls to over to the Six-Tailed Slug. He reaches out, squeezing one of Namako's tentacles with a pained expression on his face. Chakra forms around both of them, mist flooding the cave rapidly.

**_Seal of the Dream Mist..._ _ACTIVATE!_**

"If anything, _now_ it's time... Time for you to die.", Utakata states as the mist begins to fade. The voice is distorted, like the ninja is talking with water in his mouth, until the mist fades enough to reveal that the Six-Tails is now speaking. _"We are Saiken, the Six-Tailed Slug. You are foolish to think we'll allow this."_, they say to the enemy shinobi. The tight holes in Saiken's mouth begin to expel a gas, corrupting the fresh mist into a corrosive cloud that burns Kabuto & Jugo. Kabuto leaps back, but his subordinate attempts to charge at the Tailed Beast before collapsing; crying out in pain as the gas cloud grows stronger & denser. Jugo feels his skin peeling, his lungs are on fire before he's pulled back by Kabuto.

"Don't be a fool, Jugo! You aren't strong enough to take on a Tailed Beast!", Kabuto exclaims as he tries to carry the weakened shinobi. Jugo groans, slowly transforming back to his normal self as Kabuto tries to carry him out of the cave. _"We aren't done yet!"_, Saiken exclaims as a tentacle slithers around each of their legs, threatening to pull them back into the corrosive gas cloud. As they fall to the ground, Kabuto fumbles around in one of his packs, finally pulling out a syringe & stabbing the tentacle with it.

Kabuto wrestles the tentacle away from Jugo's leg & starts to pull him from the cave once again. When they finally make it out, Karin runs over and asks, "What happened? Did we get it? Is Jugo alright?". The bespectacled shinobi shakes his head in response before answering, "No Karin, we failed. I had to use my serum to escape, something I was hoping wouldn't have to be done. It's disappointing how unprepared we were, Lord Orochimaru will not be pleased.". Kabuto sighs in exasperation, adjusts his glasses, and the 3 of them disappear into a cloud of smoke.

A little while later, Utakata is walking near a river when he suddenly hears a voice. _"I can't believe you let that pathetic human stab me! Me! I'm Saiken, the Six-Tailed Slug!"_. He sighs, closing his eyes before firing back, "I liked you better when you were sealed.". The Tailed Beast growls in anger before retorting, _"Speaking of which, don't you even **think** about doing that again! Nobody seals the Mighty Saiken! Your master was lucky, for sealing me and that I didn't make his death more unpleasant!"_. Utakata stands up, walking away from the river before sighing again, "You're all I've got now, so don't worry. Please try not to make this tougher than it needs to be.".


	67. Naruko's New Regimen!

**_Naruko's New Regimen  
_**

It was late in the evening when Tsachi escorted Naruko to the Hokage's office. All she knew going in was that she wasn't going back to the apartment she had grown accustomed to for a long time. As she walks with Tsachi, she still remembers the talk they had a few nights ago, how she almost kissed him in the light of the moon; his distance afterward, even when he woke her up this morning and told her to start packing... There was a sense of detachment that wasn't there before.

As they stepped in, Naruko saw a group of people waiting; Tsunade & Shizune, Kakashi (who she couldn't help but glare at after the day he put her through), the Pervy Toad Sage Jiraiya & a few others she didn't recognize at all. "Please, Naruko, sit down. I have some news.", Tsunade states with a gentle smile as she directs the transformed Spirit Host to her seat. Naruko sits down, smiling back before asking, "What's going on? Am I going somewhere? Did somebody figure out what's wrong with me?". The Hokage shook her head, yet maintained her gentle smile before continuing, "No, but after much deliberation, we have devised a plan.".

Naruko looked at Tsunade, then gazed around the room to stare momentarily at everybody else. As her eyes fell back on the face of the Hokage, she paused before asking, "What kind of plan?". Suddenly, a small toad popped up out of nowhere & hopped in front of Naruko. "Might I explain, Lady Hokage?", the green toad croaked as it stood on the desk. Naruko blinked, rubbing her eyes & ears before staring at the animal. "Did... did it just talk?", she exclaims in surprise. The toad glares at the confused girl before stating, "I am not an 'it', child. I am Fukasaku, heir of the Great Toad Sage and Ambassador of Mount Myoboku.", he turns back to the Hokage before adding, "Is this, person, always so impolite?".

Everybody laughs at this, except Fukasaku & Naruko, prior to Tsunade's response, "She means well, and you grow accustomed to it.". The toad strokes his small, white beard as he studies Naruko; all the while he makes an odd noise, like a cross between croaking and humming. Finally, he says, "Very well. If Jiraiya vouches for her, she can come, on the condition that she swears to take direction. I won't bother training an impudent brat.". Naruko's eyes go wide again, looking around at everyone before blurting out, "Training? From a frog? So you've all given up on me, and passed me off on a **frog**?". Fukasaku lets out a low croak before yelling, "**I'M A TOAD!** T-O-A-D, TOAD! Call me a frog again, child, and you will regret ever laying eyes on me!". The young girl scoffs, brushing a few blonde strands from her face before firing back, "Too late for that.".

Everybody looks like they want to reprimand Naruko by this point, & it makes her uncomfortable. She sinks into the chair, gazing at the floor timidly before she feels a hand on her shoulder. Naruko looks up to see Tsachi standing beside her, smiling gently as he inquires, "Can I speak to her privately for a moment?". Tsunade nods, waving them off as she directs Jiraiya to come closer. The two walk outside, Tsachi leans against the door & he states, "This is the best thing for you, Naruko. In fact, it's quite an honor. You're going to train to be a Sage.". She sighs & crosses her arms before replying, "I don't see why I have to go to some weird mountain where talking toads live to do that. Why can't I stay here?". There's a brief pause, each of them looking into the others eyes before he answers, "Lord Jiraiya was trained by the toads, and he's one of the strongest ninja in the world. You're in an unconventional situation, and traditional training hasn't helped. So now, we're trying an unconventional solution. Give it some time, Naruko, and it might just help.".

Naruko uncrosses her arms & steps closer to Tsachi before responding, "Fine, I'll do it, but only on one condition. You have to tell me why you've been so distant.". The awkward tension between the two heightened rapidly before Tsachi rubbed the back of his neck. A part of him wanted to tell her the truth, that she's really a boy, but he's already been defiant enough against the Hokage. Finally, he replies, "Besides the fact that you're fairly younger than me, there's somebody else. Somebody I really have feelings for, and... and I don't want to ruin what could happen between her and I.". Naruko nods understandingly before walking to the door of the Hokage's Office and opening it. They all see the hints of melancholy in her body language as she tries to hide it with a bright grin, "Ok, I'll go. Apparently it's a great honor, who knew?", she laughs loudly while walking back in.

Tsachi starts to walk off, when Kakashi appears in front of him out of nowhere. "So tell me, is it odd that I think Naruko listens to you too much?", Kakashi inquires as they walk together. Tsachi shrugs as he sticks his hands in his pockets, "I don't know, probably. This whole situation is messed up and odd; in fact, the sooner Naruko becomes Naruto again, the better.". The gray-haired shinobi murmurs slightly before stating, "Definitely. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the knucklehead.". Tsachi turns to face Kakashi before retorting, "I think everybody does. The village just hasn't been the same since everybody saw Naruto in that burning crater. Now, if you'll excuse me...". They wave each other off, with Kakashi firing back, "Yeah, I've got more important things to do too.".


End file.
